Sigues Siendo Tú
by MidnightSunCullen
Summary: Terceras personas los separaron sin que se dieran cuenta, causando entre ellos dolor y rencor, pero luego de tres años el destino vuelve a reencontrarlos. ¿Que pasará cuando Edward se de cuenta que Bella tiene a otro hombre en su vida?...
1. Debes Dejar Todo Atras

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Debes dejar todo atrás**

Ahí estaba viendo en el parque a miles de personas felices, riendo y compartiendo, demostrándose unos a otros todo el amor que se tenían. Veía a niños pasear con sus padres, a grupos de amigos reír hasta ya no poder más, a parejas de abuelitos mirar las palomas, y a parejas mirándose el uno al otro sin importar nada a su alrededor.

Sabía que en cierta forma estaba siendo masoquista, al venir día tras día aquí a ver a esa hermosas parejas pasearse tomados de la mano o simplemente viéndose a los ojos, pero esta manera, era la única forma de convencerme a mi misma, que lo que paso hace dos semanas atrás en New Hampshire, no fue producto de mi imaginación, si no la más cruel de las verdades, aún cuando noche tras noche llorara por cada una de las palabras que salieron de esos labios que tanto amo, aún cuando viera apenas cerrará mis ojos el odio que destilaban ese par de luceros verde esmeralda, me negaba a creer que en lo que un año habíamos construido se destruyo por una estúpida mentira, una mentira que maquinaron gente envidiosa y sin escrúpulos. Pero eso no era lo que más me dolía, ni tampoco las palabras que salieron de único hombre al cual he amado y le entregue todo de mí, sino más bien lo que más me dolió y marco la decisión de todo fue su falta de confianza. El simple hecho de creer en unas absurdas fotografías que le llegaron y no creer en mi palabra o en la de sus dos mejores amigos me hizo ver que el cuento de hadas que siempre quise vivir, no era más que una mentira – Recuerda pequeña, el amor sin confianza no es amor – Decía mi padre siempre. Y más ahora, sus palabras sonaban una y otra vez desde aquella noche, desde la última noche que había visto a mi amor, la última noche que había visto a Edward…

¿De nuevo aquí Bells? – Dijo la voz molesta de mi gran amiga y casi hermana Rosalie Hale. Teníamos la misma edad, 23 años, hace 3 semanas nos habíamos graduado de Publicidad en Dartmounth. Tanto ella como yo y nuestro grupo de compañeros y amigos habíamos salido con honores, y gracias a eso habíamos ganado el premio de la tesis que consistía con el patrocinio de una gran empresa, para así crear de a poco nuestra propia empresa – Sabes que me relaja estar aquí Rose – Dije mirándola y ella negó - ¿Crees que me engañas cierto? Por dios Isabella prácticamente crecimos juntas, nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y nuestros padres son los mejores amigos, los amigos de toda la vida, ¿y pretendes decirme a mí Rosalie Hale, que vienes a este parque a relajarte? Por favor… Lo único que vienes a hacer aquí es a destruirte aún más Bells, entiéndelo, él no merece ninguna maldita lágrima que has derramado por él – Dijo posando cada una de sus manos en mis hombros para que la viera – Lo sé Rose – No Isabella no lo sabes… Y es hora de que lo entiendas… ¿Crees que la persona que amas merece ese amor cuando el muy estúpido creyó que lo estabas engañando hace meses con uno de sus amigos? ¿Crees que merece tiempo llorar por alguien que lo único que hizo fue despreciarte delante de todos, odiarte, y gritarte que eras una cualquiera? No lo merece, y aún más cuando sus propios amigos, maldición, sus propios amigos le gritaban que no se cegara por esas estúpidas fotos que estoy segura que detrás de todo eso estuvo la maldita de Lauren – Rose por favor – Dije aguantando las lágrimas al recordar el día del que Rose me estaba hablando – No Bells, es hora de que dejes todo atrás… Hace dos semanas nos vinimos a Londres a vivir con Jasper porque tú así lo quisiste, sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo y jamás te dejaré sola, al igual que Jasper, pero debes ver las cosas… Dejaste la oportunidad de montar nuestra empresa en Los Ángeles, la ciudad de nuestra vida, porque sabías que Edward estaría allá, decidiste montar la empresa aquí y todos te apoyamos, pero ya no vale la pena que sigas así… Si Edward te amara realmente como dice… - Lo sé, me hubiera creído y quizás se hubiera dado cuenta que esa fue una mala jugada de alguien – Dije secando las lágrimas – Exacto cariño… Bells mírame – Dijo Rose y así lo hice – Saliste de Dartmounth siendo la mejor de la generación, ganamos el proyecto gracias a ti, y ahora en unas semanas más la empresa estará montada… Tienes a unos padres que te adoran, al igual que los míos, me tienes a mí y a Jasper que somos prácticamente tus hermanos, y tienes a los chicos… Jane, Ann, Ben y Alec… No estás sola y jamás lo estarás – Lo sé Rose… Pero sabes lo que él es para mí – Lo sé, y por esa razón quiero que veas las cosas con la mente fría… Han pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel día, tres semanas en que no has sabido absolutamente nada de él… Si Edward se hubiera dado el trabajo de escucharte o escuchar a James o Jacob créeme que se habría contactado con Renee o Charlie para hallarte, pero no lo ha hecho – Dijo Rose – Y no lo hará… Lo sé… Y eso es lo que me duele… Creí que lo nuestro era verdadero, le di todo Rose, todo… Me enamoré como nunca lo había hecho, gracias a él creí nuevamente en el amor, confiaba plenamente en él, daba la vida por él, y por unas estúpidas fotos, de un maniático que se dio el trabajo de seguirme los días que salimos sin Edward, pero que solamente se encargo de fotografiarme con sus amigos, y en situaciones que se malinterpretarían, Edward creyó que todo lo que le dije, que todo lo que le di fue falso… ¡Maldición falso! Siendo que le entregue todo Rose… Todo – Dije aferrándome a ella y llorando – Saca todo cariño, saca todo lo que tienes dentro, debes dejar todo atrás – Decía Rose acariciando mi cabello.

Lloré hasta que ya no pude más, no sabía de dónde podía sacar tantas lágrimas, no entendía como era que no me cansaba de llorar, pero así me encontraba… Había perdido mi otra mitad, y aunque lo amaba con todo mi cuerpo, alma y corazón, y sabía que por alguna razón jamás lograría sentir por otra persona lo que Edward causaba con su hermosa sonrisa, con su simple mirada o con solo un beso… Jamás nadie me haría sentir de la manera en que Edward me hacía sentir, y eso aunque por una parte me agradaba, por otra me atormentaba, ya que aunque él fuera el dueño eterno de mi corazón, jamás olvidaría lo que me dijo aquella noche en que todo cambió, jamás olvidaría como sus hermosos ojos, que me acompañaron por noches enteras, observándome o admirándome como él decía, destilaban un odio que jamás creí poseer por parte de él… Su falta de confianza, destruyo todo lo que un día creí que era mágico, y aunque hubiera sido un maldito malentendido, él decidió creer en las "pruebas de mi infidelidad" de un estúpido cobarde que jamás dio la cara que en las palabras de la persona que más lo amo, y que lo amaría por siempre… - Vayamos a casa, debes comer algo – Dijo mi querida Rose interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Caminamos en silencio por el parque, directo a casa en donde nos esperaba Jasper, nuestro querido Jazz. Tomó nuestras manos y nos llevo a la cocina en donde tenía preparado nuestro plato favorito, con los vasos de bebidas servidas, y una vela adornando el mesón de la cocina - ¿Celebramos algo? – Pregunte observando a mis dos mejores amigos – Celebramos el comienzo de una nueva etapa – Dijo Jasper alzando su vaso y sonriéndome con sus hermosos ojos azules resplandecientes y llenos de amor – Y por el cierre de otra – Dijo Rose mirándome con los mismo ojazos azules que ella poseía – Y por dejar todo lo malo atrás – Dije con un nudo el garganta – Por todo esto, y por lo que venga… ¡Salud! – Dijo Jasper chocando nuestras copas…

Ellos tenían razón, la decisión de dejar todo atrás la tomé el mismo día que supe que ya nada sería igual, ya no había marcha atrás… Me encontraba en otro continente, separada por un océano de mis padres, y en compañía de mis dos mejores amigos, esperando que el sueño de toda mi vida se cumpliera… Este era el día en que dejaría todo atrás y comenzaría una nueva vida… Una vida en la que él jamás estaría…

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? Sigues siendo tu es una historia en donde todos son humanos, por lo cual veremos mucha emocion de parte de nuestros personajes! Un beso a todas y espero sus rewies! Bye!<em>


	2. Arreglos y Malestar

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Arreglos y Malestar**

Hace tres meses que ya vivía aquí en Londres. No puedo decir que todo era color de rosa, aún lo recordaba, y también aún lo amaba, pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos, y de mis dos hermanos, Rose y Jasper, todo dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo, ya que cada día antes de levantarme me recordaba que él jamás me amo de la manera en que yo lo hice, que todo lo creía perfecto nunca lo fue, y que si paso eso, lo cual fue una prueba que puso el destino para ver la fortaleza de nuestra relación y no funciono, fue simplemente porque el amor de uno hacia otro no era tan fuerte como se creía.

Bella muévete ¿quieres? – Grito mi amiga Rose en la puerta de mi habitación. Y como no le respondí entró echando humo por todos lados – Isabella Marie Swan, levanta tu trasero de esa cama ahora mismo si no quieres que yo lo haga – Grito mirándome seria – Diablos Rose, no pase buena noche ¿sí? – No me interesa Srta. ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? – Pregunto – Viernes 3 de Septiembre – Dije poniéndome la almohada sobre la cabeza, pero no duro ningún segundo sobre mi cabeza cuando Rose me la quito - ¡Sí! ¡Así que muévete ahora mismo de ahí que hoy es un día tortuoso! – Grito histérica por la habitación – Hey Rose ¿Qué pasa porque tanto grito? – Porque esta no se mueve, hoy es la inauguración de Go! Y Bella no se levanta - ¡Me siento mal Rose! – Grite entre enojo y risa, ya que Rose daba vueltas por la habitación desesperada – No te rías Isabella Swan, sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero por dios entiéndeme, hoy es el gran día, es nuestro gran día y tú estás aquí como si nada – Dijo sentándose en mi cama. Vi que Jasper nos veía queriendo reírse, pero él sabía que si lo hacía desataría la furia de Rosalie Hale, y por muy acostumbrados que estuviéramos a sus arranques, sinceramente hoy no quería eso – Lo sé Rose, yo también estoy ansiosa, pero todo saldrá bien… Hemos trabajado dos meses enteros en esto, créeme que todo saldrá bien – Bells, vienen las mejores empresas, la gente más destacada de Londres – Lo sé Rose, ambas nos encargamos de las invitaciones – Dije con un pequeño retortijón en el estomago - ¿Pequeña te sientes bien? – Pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí - ¡Claro que se siente bien! – Grito Rose parándose nuevamente - ¡Rosalie Hale, mírala, esta verde! – Grito Jasper, y en ese mismo momento salí corriendo al baño para vaciar absolutamente todo mi estomago, si es que eso era posible – Ay Bells, lo siento, pensé que estabas diciendo eso para ponerme aún más nerviosa – Decía Rose mientras tomaba mi pelo – Como si eso fuera posible – Oí a Jazz murmurar – Te oí – Le dijo entre dientes Rosalie. Me lave la cara y la boca y salí para sentarme en el banquito del tocador - ¿Por qué justo hoy? – Me pregunte a mí misma, viendo las marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos – Deben ser los nervios pequeña… ¿O te has sentido mal otros días? – Pregunto Jasper con su característico tono de medico – No, solamente más cansada, pero debe ser por el ajetreo que hemos tenido esta semana, entre los preparativos, las entrevistas al personal que tenemos, todo… – Mmm… Puede ser – Dijo Jasper observándome – Es verdad Jasper, pero gracias a eso todo termina hoy – Dije sonriendo, al recordar el loco mes que hemos tenido organizando el lanzamiento de Go! – Ay Bells, lo siento de verdad – Dijo Rose abrazándome – Lo sé Rose, no te preocupes, será mejor que me bañe para que partamos a ver los últimos arreglos – Dije parándome, pero un pequeño mareo hizo que me tabaleara y si no fuera por Jasper me hubiera caído – Hey Srta. Cuidado – Dijo Jasper sosteniéndome – Será mejor que la recuestes Jazz, iré por una compresas de agua fría – Dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación. Jasper me tumbó en la cama y me corrió el pelo de la cara - ¿Sabes porque es esto? – Pregunto mirándome y yo negué – Has comido poco Bells, duermes aún más poco y corres para todos lados – Dijo – Lo sé Jasper, pero a partir de la próxima semana todo será distinto – Oh si como no… Hablas como si no te conociera Bells… Te conozco desde que naciste por dios, al igual que a Rose, y sé todo lo que dan por la Agencia, al igual que los demás chicos, pero debes descansar… Sé que haces todo para tener tu mente ocupada, y créeme que me alegro bastante, pero debes descansar – Dijo – Lo haré Jazz… Promesa de meñique – Dije poniéndole mi dedito que el acepto con el suyo – Promesa de meñique – Dijo el sonriendo, y en eso entro Rose con una compresa de agua fría que coloco en mi frente – No era necesario, ya estoy bien, debe haber sido por lo del baño – Dije incomoda – Iré a la Agencia, tú llega al medio día – Me dijo Rose - ¿Qué? No Rose, me iré ahora mismo – Dije haciendo el intento de salir de la cama, pero Jasper no me dejo – Tengo turno hasta el medio día así que yo te iré a dejar, me queda de paso y lo sabes – Dijo serio. Bufé… No había caso, cuando los hermanos Hale decían algo, debíamos hacerle caso o si no aténtate a las consecuencias – Nos veremos al medio día Bells, y no te preocupes por nada ¿sí? – Me dijo Rose dándome un beso en la frente – Pero… - Pero nada Bells – Dijo Jasper recostándose a mi lado.

Nos pasamos la mayoría de la mañana hablando y riendo, me contó sobre su trabajo, lo mucho que le gustaba. Había estudiado medicina, y se fue por la rama de medicina general, de la cual se había recibido hace un año. Que era completamente feliz aquí en Londres junto a nosotras, en donde planeaba quizás hacer su vida - ¿Planeas algún día volver allá Bells? – Pregunto Jazz mientras desayunábamos – No lo sé… Londres me gusta… amo Los Ángeles y siempre soñé con formar la Agencia allá… Pero veré con el tiempo… Al fin de cuentas es nuestro sueño – Le dije y el sonrió – Claro, aunque gran parte de ese sueño esta hecho, solo nos falta lograrlo en Los Ángeles, nuestra ciudad – Dijo riendo. Tanto él como nosotras soñábamos desde pequeños con cumplir todos nuestros sueños en Los Ángeles, pero ahora todo estaba siendo distinto – Así será Jazz, algún día, tendremos nuestro sueño hecho – Dije – Bueno Srta. Ha sido un gusto pasar la mañana con usted, pero tengo media hora para llegar al trabajo, y también para pasarla a dejar – Dijo dejando las cosas en el fregadero – Pero Jazz, sabes que me puedo ir sola - ¿En metro? No Bells, Rose se llevó su auto y yo tengo el mío, sabes que me queda de paso la Agencia, así que ve por tus cosas que te espero aquí – Dijo empujándome a las escaleras.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya me encontraba fuera de la agencia – Si que habrá revuelo hoy – Dijo Jazz viendo cómo salía y entraba gente de la Agencia, para adornar el gran patio que la caracterizaba – Lo habrá… Ya sabes… A las 7 en casa, para que a las 8 salgamos, no quieres encontrarte con la Rose de esta mañana ¿o sí? – Claro que no… A las 7 estaré en casa, si te sientes mal llámame y te esperare en el Hospital – Gracias Jazz, pero sabes que no iré – Dije sacándole la lengua, para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del auto oyendo la risa de Jazz.

Tal y como él lo había visto, la Agencia era todo un caos, veía a Rose corriendo de un lado a otro ya que ella era la planificadora de todo. Ese era nuestro segundo "proyecto" aparte de ser una Agencia de publicidad recién surgiendo, y contando con 3 de los mejores alumnos recibidos de Dartmounth y mejor Economista y Administrador, teníamos plasmados todos nuestros sueños en lo que sería Go! Agencia de publicidad y eventos – Bells ¿te sientes mejor? – Me pregunto una sudada Ann – Si, deben ser los nervios de hoy – Dije – Si, todos andamos así, te deje unos papeles en tu oficina que debes firmar… Ahora me iré a donde Jane antes que venga por mí – Dijo corriendo al lugar donde fuera que se encontraba Jane.

Subí a mi oficina que se encontraba en el quinto piso, la recepción estaba en el primero, las oficinas de redacción en el segundo y así sucesivamente, pero aún así el edificio tenía gran espacio, el que poco a poco se ha ido llenando con la indumentaria y las personas que hemos ido contratando en este tiempo, y que gracias a todas, el lanzamiento de Go! Será antes de lo previsto. El edificio tenía la típica arquitectura de Londres, apenas lo vimos nos enamoramos de él, tiene la apariencia de un mini castillo, se encuentra en la esquina de la Av. Kensington, en Notting Hill lugar donde vivimos. Todas nuestras oficinas y unas cuantas más vacías se encontraban en el último piso. Mire a todos lados, pensando en el día de hoy, y me sentí exhausta - Basta Isabella, los nervios te están matando – Me dije a mi misma una vez que entre en mi oficina. Deje mi bolso en el escritorio y me fui a la ventana que me daba una hermosa vista del Kensington Garden. Desde mis 15 años había soñado con este momento y precisamente hoy se lograba, pero hasta que no tuviera la Agencia Go! En Los Ángeles, mi sueño aún no estaría completo – Permiso Srta. Isabella – Dijo la voz de mi secretaria en la oficina – Bree, te he dicho que me llames Bella – Dije sonriéndole. Hace solo un mes teníamos al grupo completo de Go! Que consistía en 100 personas. Pocas éramos las que estábamos dedicadas a la Publicidad, en donde yo me dividía por ser la Presidenta, ya que tenía que velar por las cuentas de publicidad y las cuentas de los eventos, pero aún así todos nos habíamos vuelto un gran familia – Perdón Bella… Acaba de llegar la correspondencia y te traje la tuya – Dijo dejando más sobres – Gracias Bree… Tú y las demás ya saben que deben marcharse a las 2 – Dije y ella sonrió – Aquí estaremos Bella… Nos vemos después que estoy abajo – Dijo y yo asentí. Camine a la ventana, viendo como las personas iban y venían del Kensington Garden, sonriendo o simplemente disfrutando del hermoso día que había en Londres, ajenos a la locura que había hoy en la Agencia. Poco a poco la Agencia se había dado renombre en Londres, no solamente a que gracias al patrocinio de Uley Corporation pudimos asentarnos en el mercado, si no que gracias a las ganas que habíamos colocado en nuestra primera cuenta, la cadena de televisión BBC, la Agencia salió a flote llamando la atención de muchas más empresas, y logrando así el revuelo mediático que hoy en la noche daría pie - ¿Se puede Srta.? – Pregunto una voz haciendo que me volteara y sonriera apenas ver a esas personas – Emily, Sam… Que gusto – Dije yendo a su lado a saludarlos – El gusto cariño es de nosotros, no sabes la felicidad que nos da que por fin hoy Go! Salga adelante – Dijo Emily, la Esposa del Sr. Uley, dueño nada más y nada menos que de la mejor Agencia de Negocios y Publicidad del mundo entero – No sería así si no fuera por ustedes – Dije indicándoles los sillones – Bella cariño, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de decir eso? – Me regaño Emily y yo reí – Si bien pusimos nuestro granito de arena para tu empresa y la de los chicos Bella, todo esto es merito tuyo y el de los demás… En solo tres meses ya eres conocida en Londres, cuentas con un gran personal… Nosotros no pudimos hacer eso hasta el año – Dijo Sam – Pero ya llevan muchos más en el mercado – Dije – Si, llevamos muchos más, pero sabes que Uley Corporation, pasara después solamente a ser una Agencia de Negocios y Economía – Dijo Sam sonriéndome – De las cuales Seth y Leah quedaran a cargo… Ninguno de los dos tuvo cabeza para publicidad, y sabes que nosotros te vemos como una hija más Bella – Agrego a Emily - Siguen con la idea de que con unos años que Go! Este en el mercado ¿Se haga cargo de sus cuentas? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño, no por la razón de que es me molestara, si no porque pensar en la multitud de cuentas que Uley Corporation tenía a su cargo, me revolvía el estomago – Seguimos con esa idea, la cual no rechazaras… Todos ustedes son las personas que nos recuerdan el espíritu que teníamos cuando nos recibimos, muchos sueños vimos caer, y uno de ese es la empresa de eventos que tú tienes ahora…. Me veo en ti Bella, y de verdad me siento completa al saber que en unos años más nuestras cuentas serán de Go! – Dijo Emily sonriéndome. Ella era una mujer hermosa, de la edad de mi madre aproximadamente, tenían dos hijos a los cuales había conocido hace unos meses y que se habían vuelto parte de nuestro grupo de amigos – Pero ya mujeres, dejemos de esto… Bella cariño… ¿Cómo esta todo para hoy? – Pregunto Sam queriendo cambiar el tema – Todo bien… Solo presos de los nervios, vienen las personas más importantes de Londres, las revistas más prestigiosas, y mis compañeros vueltos locos – Dije riendo – Pero al parecer tú estás mejor querida, lo puedo ver… Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos – Dijo Emily sonriéndome. Ellos sabían lo que había pasado con Edward – Igual que siempre Emily, debe ser la emoción del día de hoy – Dije mirándolos – ¿Y los chicos? – Pregunte – Llegaran en la tarde, quisieron dejar la empresa lista… Ellos se quedaran una semana aquí, ya sabes vacaciones según ellos – Dijo Sam riendo – Nosotros regresamos a Los Ángeles el domingo, para hacernos cargo mientras ellos estén aquí – Dijo Emily – Genial, estarán todos – Dije sonriendo - ¿Tus padres y los de los chicos también vienen? – Pregunto Emily – Si, llegan en la tarde también, ya sabes, sus empresas – Dije riendo – Bueno cariño, pasamos a saludarte… Nos veremos en la noche, y ya sabes, tranquilidad ante todo – Dijo Emily y yo reí – Lo sé… Nos vemos – Dije despidiéndome de ellos.

El resto de la tarde la pase en mi oficina y bajando a ver lo que faltaba, cuando ya eran la cinco todo ya estaba preparado – Creí que no estaría listo nada – Dijo Rose exhausta al igual que yo – Pero lo está… Romperemos las barreras hoy – Dijo Alec sonriendo y mirando su reloj – Diablos… Jane, debemos ir por los chicos – Verdad… A las 8 aquí todos – Dijo Jane despidiéndose para partir con Alec a buscar a su hermanos, que se venían a vivir a Londres – Bueno será mejor que partamos todos – Dijo Rose – Los chicos se encargaran de todo – Agrego Ann al ver a los chicos que contratamos para los eventos – Bueno… Entonces nos vemos – Dije despidiéndome de todos. Partimos con Rose a casa, ninguna dijo nada, debía ser por los nervios. Al llegar nos encontramos con el auto de Jasper – Creí que llegaría a las 7 – Dije y Rose rió – Jajaja, te engaño, salió más temprano, deben haber llegado nuestros padres – Dijo saliendo del auto. Y efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Rose, al entrar nos encontramos con los brazos de nuestros respectivos padres…

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? ¿Que pasara en la fiesta de lanzamiento de Go! Muchas cpsas pasaran, asi que solo es cosa de esperar el prox. Cap!, un beso a todas, espero sus rewies!<em>


	3. Inauguracion

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Inauguración**

Pero que hermosa te ves – Dijo la voz de Jazz a mis espaldas. Me giré y lo vi tan guapo como siempre recargado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación – Y tú no quedas atrás… ¿Alguna cita hoy con el grupo del Hospital? – Pregunte, ya que habíamos invitado a casi todos los integrantes de la directiva del Hospital Saint Paul Catedral – Oh si… Una chica – Dijo irónicamente y se acerco a mí – Sabes que no Bells, tengo una sola amiga y esa es Victoria… Y ella está completamente enamorada de su novio, al cual conoceré en unos días – Dijo sonriendo – Siempre creí que Victoria te gustaba, cuando nos contabas de ella mientras estábamos en la Universidad creíamos que quizás era el amor de tu vida – Ese no ha llegado, lo sabré cuando la vea… Pero Vicky es una gran amiga… Y ella hace años está enamorada – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Y porque lo conocerás en unos días? – Pregunte – Hoy tuve una reunión con Eleazar… Un grupo de médicos debemos viajar por dos semanas a Los Ángeles a una Conferencia que se hará allá en el Anaheim General Hospital… Vicky no irá, ya que solo somos los de medicina general, cardiología y oncología… Pero aún así, conoceré a su novio el cual trabaja allá – Dijo mirándome… Suspiré… Siempre había algo, por muy simple que fuera que me recordaba a Edward, y esta Conferencia era precisamente eso, ya que sabía que Edward era un gran Cardiólogo, y su sueño siempre fue pertenecer al Anaheim General Hospital – ¿Ósea que no te tendré aquí por dos semanas? – Le pregunte haciendo un puchero, para que no notara que esa simple conversación me recordó a Edward – Así será pequeña – Respondió sonriéndome – Bueno eso sucede porque eres muy bueno en todo… Y será mejor que bajemos, no quiero que Rose comience a gritar - Tomé el bolsito y el abrigo para la vuelta – Romperás más de un corazón hoy Bells – Dijo Jasper tomando mi mano, me giré para sonreírle pero al parecer fue muy rápido, ya que veía el suelo venir a mi cara – Epa… ¿Otro mareo Bells? ¿Comiste algo hoy aparte del desayuno? – Pregunto Jasper sosteniéndome – Algo en la tarde… No sé qué me pasa Jazz – Dije mirándolo – Si sigues así iremos al médico ¿está bien? – Esta bien Jazz, pero no le digas nada a mis padres, no quiero preocuparlos – Dije y el asintió – Estaré a tu lado por cualquier cosa – Dijo sonriéndome y bajando al primer piso donde ya estaban todos…

¿En qué momento crecieron tanto? – Pregunto Diana mirándonos a los tres, al igual que nuestros padres. Jasper rió – Pues yo hace unos 25 años, mientras que las chicas hacen unos 23 – Dijo y Diana su madre lo miro feo – Ay mamá no te coloques sentimental ¿sí? – Dijo Rose abrazándola – Es cierto… Debemos irnos luego… Pero aún así… No puedo creerlo… Tengo un hijo medico, reconocido por su exitoso trabajo, y dos hijas publicistas listas para inaugurar su propia empresa – Dijo Diana, ya que para ella yo también era su hija, al igual que mis padres veían a Rose y Jasper – Pues así es cariño… Y ya no retrasemos más a Bells y Rose, que deben estar allá antes – Dijo John tomando la mano de su mujer, mientras mi padre abría la puerta para hacer pasar a mamá y luego a ellos – Llego la hora Bells… No lo puedo creer – Dijo Rose mirándome, mientras Jasper nos sonreía desde la puerta – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo sabes – Dijo abrazándola – Siento lo de hoy en la mañana Belli, pero los nervios – Ya Rosi – Dije, respondiendo a su sobrenombre, así solíamos llamarnos cuando éramos pequeños, Belli, Rosi y Jazzi – Bueno muñecas, vayamos que nuestros padres ya partieron y ustedes saben cómo son mamá y Renee – Dijo Jasper y con Rose partimos al descapotable, ya que nuestros padres se habían ido en el auto de Jasper.

Al llegar había mucha prensa en el lugar, Jane y Alec estaban encargándose de la gente que llegaba, mientras que Ben y Ann los conducían adentro, junto con los demás chicos – Wow, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – Dijo Jasper al ver las cámaras no parar de sonar cuando alguien llegaba – Bueno hermanito tendrás que posar a nuestro lado – Dijo Rose sonriendo, y tal como había dicho, tuvimos que posar y responder a algunas preguntas – Maldición odio las cámaras – Dijo Jasper molesto y con Rose nos reímos – Hola chicos – Dijo Jasper caminando adentro – Hola - Respondieron todos riendo. Jasper entro y lo vi acercándose a donde estaban mis padres con dos chicos y los padres de Ann y Ben - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Rose adelantándose a mi duda – Nuestros hermanos – Dijo Alec sonriendo – Wow, sí que es grande – Dije yo viendo al moreno, que por su estatura me recordó a Emmett, el hermano de Edward, a la única persona que tuve la oportunidad de conocer junto con Alice de la familia de Edward – Ese es Félix… Se tomará un año sabático o hasta que encuentre trabajo – Dijo Alec - ¿En qué trabaja? – Pregunto Rose – Es abogado – Dijo sonriendo – Pero Alec, podemos hablar con nuestros padres, tienen una pequeña Oficina de Swan&Hale aquí en Londres, quizás por el tiempo que Félix se quede aquí, trabaje ahí – Dije y los pequeños chicos sonrieron – Seria genial… Demetri tiene una entrevista el lunes en el Saint – Dijo Jane – Esperemos que le vaya bien – Agrego Alec – Así estarían todos juntos de nuevo… Demetri es pediatra ¿cierto? – Dijo Rose y ellos asintieron – Hey chicos ahí vienen más personas – Dijo Ben interrumpiéndonos. Pasamos una larga hora en donde estaba estipulado que los invitados llegaran… Cuando ya estuvieron todos adentro, incluyendo a nuestros familiares y a la familia Uley entramos saludando… Alec quien era nuestro contralor, y el encargado de las finanzas en la empresa se subió al escenario – Buenas noches damas y caballeros – Dijo. Jane que estaba a los pies del escenarios con nosotras sonrió orgullosa de su hermano mellizo – Gracias por asistir a la inauguración y lanzamiento de Agencia Go!... Es un honor para nosotros tener aquí a las personas más importantes de Londres, y más aún contar con su apoyo para este sueño… Es por eso, que para darles una mejor y cordial bienvenida dejo con ustedes a nuestra musa, nuestra creadora, nuestra jefa y fiel amiga… Isabella Swan… Gestora de Go! – Dijo Alec, sentí las manos de todos empujándome para subir al escenario, en donde me recibió Alec dándome un beso en la mano. Si me hubiera parado ante tanta gente a mis 18 años hubiera salido corriendo, pero gracias a la carrera mi personalidad con el pasar de los años creció, y más ahora que tenía a una empresa a mi cargo – Muchas gracias por esas palabras Alec – Dije sonriéndole a mi querido grupo de amigos a los pies del escenario – Bueno… Sinceramente si me pusiera a hablar de cómo surgió Go! estaríamos toda la noche aquí, y lo que menos quiero es aburrirlos – Hable logrando que varios rieran - Quizás ante los ojos de muchos de ustedes, personas importantes, respetadas y conocidas, seamos solo un grupo de jóvenes con un sueño, y si tienen razón, pero somos más que eso, somos un grupo de jóvenes amigos, un grupo que confía plenamente en las aptitudes del otro, un grupo que ha ido creciendo y dándole la oportunidad muchos más jóvenes, un grupo que está dispuesto a cumplir sus expectativas y hacer crecer sus empresas… Ese grupo y ese espíritu es Go!... No sólo soy yo la gestora como mi querido Alec lo dijo… También hay mucha gente detrás, gente que sin ella este sueño no estaría siendo realizado hoy – Dije mirando a la mesa donde estaban todos nuestros familiares y los gestores primordiales de este sueño – Agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar esta noche aquí, que no solo es importante para mí, sino para cada uno de los que conformamos Go!, como también agradecer a nuestros padres y hermanos – Dije mirando a mis padres – Sin su apoyo desde el primer año de Universidad esto no habría sido posible… Gracias por estar ahí siempre – Dije y todos se pararon sonriéndome – Y como no a nuestros verdaderos gestores, a las personas que sin ellas esta Agencia que hoy nace ante ustedes y la cual empezó como un simple sueño de quinceañeros se hace realidad…. Es por eso que les pido un gran aplauso a la familia Uley – Dije aplaudiendo en su dirección, los cuales también se pusieron de pie sonriendo – Muchas gracias por su apoyo y confianza… Jamás creí que el sueño que siempre tuvimos se hiciera realidad, pero así es… Y prometo que no los defraudaremos… Ni a ustedes, ni a ninguno de los presentes… Gracias nuevamente por venir esta noche, en mi nombre y en el nombre de Go!... Que pasen una hermosa velada… Buenas noches – Dije sonriendo a todos, mientras sentía los aplausos para encontrarme a los pies del escenario con mis amigos – Estuviste fantástica – Dijo Rose abrazándome - ¿Con una presidenta tan guapa quien no? – Pregunto Alec sonriendo y lo abracé, y así al resto de mis amigos, luego a mi familia y los invitados que se acercaron.

El cóctel empezó perfecto, el personal que en estos meses contratamos era ejemplar, lograba sacarle una sonrisa a cada persona a quien servía, y eso a todos nosotros nos tenía contentos – Bells, ven un momento – Dijo Jasper a mis espaldas, le sonreí al grupo de BBC con quien me encontraba y me aleje de ellos en donde me esperaba Jasper con una hermosa mujer, que por la manera que la veía y la manera en que mi amigo la describía debía ser Victoria Clark – Bells… Ella es Victoria – Vicky ella es mi Bells – Dijo Jasper haciéndonos los gestos con las manos. Me acerque y abracé a la amiga de mi querido Jasper. Era una mujer hermosa, su cabello era de un rojizo espectacular, largo y rizado, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul intenso – Ay Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así no? Es que Jazz me habla tanto de ti y Rose, que siento que las conozco de toda la vida – Dijo algo avergonzada – Claro Victoria… Y lo mismo digo yo… Has sido la compañía de Jazz estos años aquí en Londres – Dije sonriéndole, ya que se habían conocido hace dos años, cuando ambos viajaron a Londres para hacer su residencia en el Saint, en donde ya pertenecían – Eres tan linda como Jazz te describió… De verdad que serás la mejor Bella, lo puedo ver – Dijo sonriéndome – Ella es la mejor Vicky, al igual que tú Bells, Vicky es la Jefa de los Gineco – Obstetras del Saint – Dijo sonriéndome Jazz – Vaya… Genial Vicky, me alegro por ti – Dijo sonriéndome – Gracias Bella, pero Jasper, ¿jamás te cansas de lanzar flores a los demás? – Pregunto Victoria y ambas reímos – Es cierto Jazz, tú eres el Jefe de la planta de medicina General – Bueno si, pero no era necesario decirlo – Dijo sonriendo. Luego de conversar un rato con Vicky en donde también se nos unió Rose, la cena fue servida, recibiendo los elogios de las personas que ahí se encontraban.

La orquesta acompañaba con música clásica mientras cenábamos. Luego de haber celebrado el brindis que Sam Uley hizo por nosotros, la orquesta dio pie al baile, donde se unieron demasiadas personas – Esto salió perfecto – Dijo Rose a mi lado sonriendo, al igual que yo y todos los demás… Los chicos que pertenecían a la Agencia bailaban y sonreían, mientras que los encargados del evento trabajaban – No pudimos haber conseguido mejor personal – Dijo Ben y todos asentimos – Mañana, saldremos a celebrar – Dije mirando a mis amigos – Me parece bien, mañana celebraremos todos – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

La velada a eso de las 2 de la mañana estaba llegando a su fin, todos se acercaron a despedirse, los empresarios más conocidos, los agentes del BBC, los periodistas de las revistas más prestigiosas y el Jefe de Jasper, que casualmente era el padre de dos de mis chicas, Tanya e Irina a las cuales les había tomado gran cariño – Bueno cariño, creo que todo salió mejor de lo que pensabas – Dijo Emily acercándose a mí con su esposo Sam, y tras ellos Leah y Seth sus hijos y grandes amigos – Creo que si… Gracias por haber venido – Dijo abrazándolos – Gracias a ti por ser así Bella, eres una gran chica, y sé que llegarás muy lejos – Dijo Sam mirándome, sabía que esas simples palabras tenían más de un significado, y yo lo agradecía, ya que Sam y Emily habían sido no solo para mí si no para mi grupo de amigos, nuestros padres en Dartmounth – Buenas noches Bells, mañana nos veremos – Dijo Seth abrazándome – Claro que si – Respondí – Adiós Bells, cuídate – Dijo Leah – Adiós Leah, los veré mañana – Y toda la semana – Agrego Seth haciendo que riera mientras ellos se iban – Bueno Bells, nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo la voz de Alec a mis espaldas, me giré y me encontré con 4 pares de ojos observándome – Adiós diablillos, mañana los veré y ustedes también ¿no? – Pregunte mirando a sus hermanos, los cuales habían sido muy simpáticos – Claro que si… Ahí estaremos Bella, ha sido un gusto haberte conocido al fin – Dijo Félix abrazándome – El gusto ha sido mío Félix, además ya sabes que le encantaste a mis padres – Dije riendo, debido al éxito que Félix tuvo al conversar con mis padres y los de Rose, logrando así un puesto de trabajo de Swan&Hale London – Pues si… Tú sabes, el encanto Volturi – Dijo riendo al igual que Alec, ahora veía de donde había sacado el pequeño Alec lo bromista – Buenas noches Bella… Ha sido un placer haberte conocido – Dijo Demetri tomando mi mano y besándola. Alec y Félix rieron mientras que Jane miraba a su hermano de manera graciosa, yo en cambio estaba roja – Gracias Demetri, el placer ha sido todo mío – Dije soltándome de su agarre. Él sonrió y salió con sus hermanos.

Así seguí por mucho rato en la entrada de la carpa, ya que todas las personas se acercaban a despedirse de mí, Rose y las caras más visibles de Go!... A eso de las 3 de la mañana el lugar ya estaba vacío, encontrándonos solo mis padres, los de Rose, Jasper, Ann y Ben – Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por todo de verdad… Ha sido un excelente trabajo – Dijo Rose sonriéndole al personal del evento – Si chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo de verdad… Gracias por todo – Dije sonriendo - Váyanse a casa, el lunes nos encargaremos de todo esto ¿si? – Agregó Rose y todos asintieron sonriendo.

Tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse al mismo tiempo que un nuevo mareo se hizo presente – Ya me estaba extrañando que no te marearas – Dijo la voz de Jasper en mi oído, me voltee y le sonreí – Ya sabes Bells, sigues así el lunes a primera hora te quiero en el Saint – Lo sé Jazz, si sigo así iré – Respondí y el asintió. Salimos con mis padres y los de Rose, nos despedimos de Ann y Ben que partieron a su casa, mientras que todos nosotros partimos a la nuestra.

Me sentía agotada, quizás ahora todo el estrés que pase en este tiempo se hizo presente – Buenas noches – Dije despidiéndome de todos a los pies de la escalera – Buenas noches cariño… No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de todos ustedes – Dijeron nuestros padres. Jasper tomó mi mano y subió para acompañarme, mientras que Rose se quedaba a conversar con mamá y los demás abajo.

Entramos en mi habitación, me saque los zapatos mientras Jasper se lanzaba en mi cama, tomé mi pijama y me cambie, luego de eso fui al baño y me desmaquille para lanzarme al lado de Jasper en la cama – Bueno pequeña, me iré a dormir – Dijo Jasper – Jazzi quédate – Le dije en un susurro, Jasper me miro y sonrió – Esta bien, me iré a cambiar y vuelvo – Dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación y me puse a pensar, sentía miedo y por esa razón esa noche no quería estar sola, pero no entendía el porqué… Cerré mis ojos, y a los minutos después sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, para luego sentir a alguien delante, sonreí… Ahí estábamos los tres mosqueteros como solíamos llamarnos cuando pequeños… Como hace 15 años atrás, abrazándonos los unos a los otros sin importar nada… Ahí estaban las personas más importantes de mi vida y con las cuales contaría siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Hola lindas! ¿Que les parecio el cap? Espero que haya sidfo de su agrado! Yo estoy feliz por las alertas y favoritos, y por las hermosas que me dejaron sus rewies.<em>

_Bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de Syl Cullen, actualizo todos los fines de semanas, ya sea sabado o domingo, como tambien lo hare los feriados, y como en mi pais este lunes es feriado, tendran capitulo hoy, mañana y pasado! Gracias por todos los comentarios mis niñas! No sabes lo feliz que soy! Un abrazote y nos vemos mañana!_


	4. Hogar

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Hogar**

El fin de semana pasó volando, y los malestares cada vez eran peor. Estábamos a mediados de semana, Jasper había partido el lunes por la mañana a Los Ángeles a la Conferencia que fue llamado, y yo no había cumplido aún la promesa de ir al médico por miedo, estos malestares cada vez me estaban asustando más, y no era capaz de enfrentarme a lo que debía tener, porque algo dentro de mí decía que al saber lo que fuera que me está pasando iba a ser un cambio rotundo en mi vida.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando las cuentas que nos habían llegado a primera hora del lunes, sin duda cuentas bastante buenas y que no debíamos dejar pasar - ¿Bella? – Oí la voz de Bree mi secretaria por el intercomunicador - ¿Dime Bree? - Tienes una llamada del Señor Uley – ¿Qué línea? – La uno – Gracias Bree – Dije apretando el botón de la llamada– Sam… ¿Cómo estás? – Dije sonriendo a pesar de que no me podría ver – Muy bien cariño ¿y tú? Los chicos me han contado que les han estado lloviendo miles de propuestas solamente el lunes – Propuestas no, cuentas Sam, estoy agotada pero feliz – Dije y él se largo a reír – Bueno tendrás que tomarte algunas bebidas energéticas porque te necesito el viernes a primera hora aquí en Uley Corporation – Dijo algo serio - ¿Pasa algo malo? - Pregunte con un hilo de voz, provocando que mi ex profesor y mentor de todo mi sueño se riera a carcajadas por la línea – No Bella cariño, quédate tranquila, tenemos una reunión importante el viernes y te necesito aquí – ¿Pero porque? – Pregunte – Porque… Ya lo verás el viernes – Dijo tajante pero con un tono de broma en su voz - ¿A primera hora el viernes? – Si primera hora, y creo que pasarás por lo menos lunes y martes aquí también – Agrego – Ok Sam, gracias por esta llamada me has dejado bastante tranquila – Dije logrando que riera – Dile a mis hijos que vienes, quizás así adelantan su regreso y no viajas sola, y quédate tranquila Bella, será bueno ¿confías en mí? – Pregunto y suspiré – Sabes que si Sam, dejare a Rose a cargo de la Agencia – Si, me parece… Te veo el viernes cariño, salúdame a todos allá… Cuídate – Tú también Sam, dale mis saludos a Emily – Le diré, adiós Bella – Dijo y sentí el ruido de cuando colgó, quedándome con el teléfono pegado en la oreja - ¿Es una nueva moda estar con el teléfono pegado a la oreja sin decir nada? – Pregunto Rose entrando con una carpeta en la mano, mire mi mano y si efectivamente aún estaba con el teléfono en la mano, colgué inmediatamente y miré a mi amiga que me observaba interrogante - ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto – Acabo de hablar con Sam, quiere que este a primera hora el viernes en su empresa, no me dijo para qué, pero me da nervios – Dije mirando a mi amiga que fruncía el ceño – Quédate tranquila, sé que no será nada malo – Lo sé, pero no sé, me he estado sintiendo tan extraña estos días – No digas nada, eres tú la porfiada que no quiere ir al médico, no le he dicho nada a Jazz, solamente porque sé que terminarás yendo… Esos síntomas no son nada bueno Bells, estás ojerosa y duermes mucho, debe ser anemia y tienes que tratarla – Lo sé Rose, pero me he estado sintiendo mejor – Si claro… Si llamas a vaciar el estomago cada mañana o cuando hueles un poco de café… Café Bells, adoras el café y ahora no lo puedes ver – Dijo mirándome seria – Ya Rose, no quiero discutir ¿sí? – Yo tampoco, pero es que no me gusta verte mal, ya va a ser una semana que estás así, sé que odias ir al médico pero es por tu bien – Mira estaré en Los Ángeles, le diré a mamá que me acompañé ¿sí? – Le dije y ella suspiro – Ok, creeré en que le dirás a Renee que vaya contigo – Suspiro y miro la carpeta – Tendré que encargarme yo de todo ¿no? – Agrego riendo – Pues claro, por algo eres la Vicepresidenta, sé que lo harás genial – Dije tomándole la mano – Lo sé Bells, sabes que soy la mejor – Respondió y ambas reímos…

Luego de haber ayudado un poco a Rose con algunas cuentas, ya que debíamos separar las de Publicidad de las de los Eventos, llame al aeropuerto para pedir un vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles para mañana a primera hora, para después llamar a Leah y Seth quienes decidieron viajar conmigo y así acompañarme, tal como había dicho Sam Llegue a casa después de haber hablado con mi equipo de trabajo que me ausentaría unos días, Rose que me ayudo a hacer el pequeño bolso, para luego de cenar entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo…

Bells despierta – Sentí la voz de Rose a mi lado, abrí lentamente mis ojos y la encontré mirándome - ¿Qué pasa? – Debes levantarte Bells, Leah pasará por ti en una hora, creí que estabas despierta… Dime por favor que irás al médico cuando estés en Los Ángeles – Lo haré Rose, y gracias por despertarme, no pasé buena noche – Dije al recordar que desperté a mitad de la madrugada para vaciar todo lo que comí en el día – Te oí, ahora date un ducha mientras te preparo algo ligero para que comas – Dijo y salió de la habitación, me di una ducha rápida y agradecí que Rose me hubiera arreglado la ropa, ya que dejo una muda para que no estuviera buscando ropa, y más ahora que estaba atrasada. Me maquille solo un poco tomé el bolso con ropa, mi bolso de mano en donde llevaba todos mis papeles. Bajé, desayune y me despedí de Rose ya que debía ir a la Agencia, al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba con Seth y Leah camino al Aeropuerto Heathrow… Creo que dormí la mayoría del viaje, ya que no íbamos en un vuelo directo a Los Ángeles si no en uno que en vez de durar aproximadamente las cinco horas que dura, duro 8…. Llegando a Los Ángeles a las diez de la mañana, misma hora en que nuestro vuelo había despegado de Londres - ¿Irás a tu casa? – Pregunto Leah una vez que nos encaminábamos a tomar un taxi – Si, ahí sacaré el auto de mamá que sé que no usa y los iré a visitar a la firma… ¿Nos vemos mañana no? – Pregunte mientras la abrazaba – Claro Bells, ahí estaremos los dos, ya nos hemos tomado muchos días, y debemos darle descanso a nuestros padres para que se vayan acostumbrando – Dijo Leah riendo. Abracé a Seth y luego tomé el taxi que me llevaría a mi preciado Redondo Beach, lugar donde crecí. El camino no fue largo, ya que se encontraba lo bastante cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. Al entrar a casa, Sue, la nana de toda mi vida me lleno de besos y abrazos diciéndome que mis padres se pondrían bien contentos por tenerme ahí en casa aunque fuera unos días, me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa… Me sentía agotada debido al cambio de horario, y aunque hubiera dormido todo el viaje sentía que no había dormido en horas – Sue iré a comer con mis padres, volveré más tarde – Dije – Ok mi niña, nos vemos en la noche – Salí con las llaves del auto de mamá y me encamine a Anaheim, lugar de gran comercio en Los Ángeles y donde tanto mis padres como mi mejor amigo trabajan.

Demoré aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar a la firma Swan&Hale, llegue al piso 10 en donde se encontraba la oficina de mis padres y salude a Tia, la secretaria de mamá – Mi niña, tan tiempo… Estas hermosa – Dijo sonriéndome – Gracias Tia, ¿están mis padres? – Pregunte y ella sonrió – Están dándose un descanso, tuvieron un comparendo "amistoso" esta mañana con un matrimonio y quedaron exhaustos, están ahí los señores Hale también - ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? – Dije riendo - ¿Están en la sala de juntas? – Así es pequeña, ¿les aviso? – No Tia yo iré, gracias nos vemos luego – Dije caminando a la sala de juntas en donde sentía la risa de mamá y Diana. Golpee y sentí la voz de papá – Adelante – Dijo serio, volviendo a su papel de abogado. Entré y oí los gritos de Diana y mamá - ¡Bella! ¡Hija! – Dijeron Diana y mamá juntas, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaban – Hola – Dije cuando me soltaron y me fui donde estaban papá y John sonriéndome. Al cabo de unos segundos estaba sentada frente a los cuatro - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? – Pregunto mamá – Porque ayer supe y hoy tome el primer vuelo para Los Ángeles mamá, ni Jazz sabe que estoy aquí – Dije y ellos rieron – Sam me llamo, mañana tengo una reunión con quien sabe quién y viaje altiro – Dije y ellos asintieron – Vine para buscarlos y comer juntos… ¿Saben si Jazz podrá? – Pregunte mirando a Diana – Claro, almuerza todos los días con nosotros, pasamos por él ya que dejo su coche en Londres y luego lo pasamos a dejar - ¿Puedo ir yo por él? – Por supuesto, debemos terminar algo aquí… ¿Te parece si nos juntamos Antonello Ristorante? – Pregunto Diana y yo sonreí, ellos sabían cuanto me gustaba la comida Italiana – Excelente… Ahora cuéntenme como han estado estos días, Tia me contó que tuvieron un "amistoso" comparendo hoy – Dije riendo y todos suspiraron. Pasamos una hora aproximadamente hablando del comparendo, luego de eso me fui ya que debían terminar algunas cosas antes de salir a comer.

Pasee por Anaheim tal y como lo hacía cuando era más niña, para así hacer la hora y pasar por Jazz. Diana me dijo que me acercara a la recepción y preguntara por él y ahí lo llamarían. Mientras iba manejando pensé en la remota posibilidad de toparme a Edward ahí, al fin de cuentas era su sueño trabajar en el Anaheim General Hospital en donde su padre era el Director General – No seas tonta Bella, y si así fuera sabes que no hiciste nada malo – Dije mirando al frente una vez que estacione el auto de mamá a las afueras del Hospital. Suspiré y me mire en el espejo, vestía casualmente, pero también arreglada, tomé mi bolso y salí, una vez que aseguré el auto camine a la entrada.

Odiaba el olor de los hospitales y me revolvió un poco el estomago, pero seguí adelante. En recepción se hallaba una señora de edad avanzada, parecida a como estaba Sue – Buenas tardes – Dije mirando a la señora que me sonrió – Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – Pregunto – Ando buscando al Doctor Jasper Hale, vino a una Conferencia desde el Saint de Los Ángeles – Dije y ella asintió – Están en una reunión ahora, pero deben estar por salir - Respondió, por lo que decidí quedarme ahí un rato viendo a los niños que estaban en la guardería del Hospital. La Sra. Coope, que era la recepcionista me dijo que el grupo de médicos se encontraba en el salón al lado de la guardería, así que preferí esperar cerca viendo a los bebés y niños mientras reían. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Diga? - ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Debías llamarme hace exactamente cuatro horas y aún no las hecho – Dijo la voz de Rose al otro lado de la línea – Lo sé Rosi, pero se me olvido – Dije mordiéndome mi labio para evitar reírme - ¿Qué se te olvido? Si no fuera porque mamá me llamo diciendo que fuiste a la firma no sabría si llegaste bien o no – Dijo. Podía imaginarme la cara de rabia que tendría mi querida amiga ahora – Llegue bien, no me paso nada… Ahora mismo estoy esperando a Jazz – Dije y ella suspiro – Ay los echo de menos, pero Jane se vino a quedar conmigo estos días – Que bueno, así no estarás sola – Lo sé… Bueno, llámame mañana ¿sí? Y dale un beso gigante a Jazz de mi parte – Lo haré – Adiós Bells – Adiós Rose – Dije riendo y cortando la comunicación, en ese preciso momento sentí una voz - ¿Bella? – Preguntaron a mi lado, me giré y vi a mi amigo sonriéndome enfundado en su delantal blanco - ¡Jazz! – Grite tirándome a su brazos mientras el reía, acariciaba mis cabellos y besaba mi frente – Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunto separándose de mí mientras muchas personas pasaban por nuestro lado – Llegue hoy en la mañana, tengo una reunión con Sam mañana por la mañana y tenía que estar urgente aquí – Dije sonriéndole – Que rico tenerte aquí, será un fin de semana bueno, ahora sí que si – Dijo abrazándome nuevamente, mientras caminábamos a la salida. Sentí esa extraña electricidad que te da cuando alguien te observa detenidamente en mi espalda, pero no le tomé asunto.

Jasper me contaba mientras manejaba camino a Restaurante que lo estaba pasando bien, que había conocido a muchas personas entre ellas al novio de Vicky su amiga. Cuando llegamos mis padres y los de él nos esperaban a la salida, entramos juntos y fuimos a la mesa que estábamos acostumbrados a utilizar, me reí y disfrute de la compañía de mis padres, que a pesar de haber estado con ellos el fin de semana pasado, los extrañaba mucho.

Una vez que terminamos mis padres y los de Jazz partieron a la firma, y yo fui a dejar a Jazz al Hospital. No quiso que lo acompañara a la entrada lo que me pareció extraño, así que no dije nada. De vuelta en casa le dije a Sue que estaría en la sala de música que mis padres tenían desde que a mí, Rose y Jazz nos dio la beta artística y pasábamos ahí el día completo en nuestras vacaciones. Observe la guitarra de Jazz que siempre estaba en su lugar, el micrófono, el piano y el violín.

Me acerque al piano, levante la tapa que cubría las hermosas teclas y suspiré. Sólo una vez tuve la oportunidad de ver tocar a Edward, y jamás lo olvidaría, fue la vez en que toco la nana que había creado para mí… Mi nana…

No sé cuantos minutos estuve ahí simplemente contemplando las teclas y recordándolo a él, sé que prometí dejarlo atrás y lo haría, pero era inevitable, lo seguía amando y aunque me propusiera olvidarlo sé que me costaría con el alma. Suspiré y mire hacia el ventanal de la casa, que daba a la playa. Al cabo de un rato decidí subir a mi habitación, estaba exhausta… Me tendí en la cama y quede mirando el techo un buen rato, hasta que ya no fui consciente de nada más que el simple hecho de que estaba en mi hogar…

* * *

><p><em>Hermosas! ¿Les gusto? Ojala que si, ya pronto iran sabiendo que va sucediendo con Bella! Creo que este fic me demorare un poco en actualizar ya que debo ir escribiendo mas capitulos! Pero no duden que el prox fin de semana tendran un nuevo cap en donde se veran muchas mas cosas! Un beso a todas y gracias por su apoyo y rewies! Espero tener mas para el siguiente cap! Bye!<em>


	5. No Todo Puede Ser Alegría

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**No Todo Puede Ser Alegría**

Desperté algo desorientada con el sonido del mar de fondo, miré a mi alrededor y recordé que me hallaba en casa. Me levante lentamente y prendí la luz de la mesa de noche para ver el reloj que estaba en ella. Eran las 6 de la mañana, había dormido casi todo lo que quedaba de día y toda la noche. Tome una toalla y al hacerlo un mareo vino seguido de las nauseas matutinas, corrí al baño y bote todo - ¡Diablos! – Dije una vez que termine y limpiaba mi boca. Esto no podía seguir así, iría hoy mismo a hacerme un chequeo, esto ya me estaba asustando.

Una vez que estuve lista, me vestí con un vestido strapples estilo escocés que Rose me regalo, me calce los zapatos rojos y baje a la cocina en donde ya estaba Sue y Harry, su esposo el cual se encargaba del Jardín y cosas de la casa – Buenos días – Dije saludando a ambos con un beso, ellos eran como unos padres para mí – Hola mi niña – Me saludaron ambos mientras Sue preparaba las tostadas – Sue, tomaré desayuno en la empresa – Le dije al ver que iba a la cafetera. Ella me observo con el ceño fruncido y luego asintió. Sabía que Sue odiaba que no tomara desayuno, y le estaba diciendo la verdad, tomaría desayuno en la empresa ya que pensaba pasar a hacerme un chequeo antes. Mis padres entraron en la cocina – Hola princesa, veo que madrugaste – Me saludo papá – Buenos días dormilona – Dijo mamá besándome la frente – Siento no haber cenado con ustedes, pero estaba agotada – Dije y ellos asintieron – No te preocupes hija, sabemos que estabas agotada, y que tenías que descansar… ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la empresa de Sam? – Pregunto papá – No, me llevaré tu auto mamá, si no lo tienes que usar – No amor, sabes que no lo uso mucho, así que es todo tuyo… ¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto mamá cuando veía que me levantaba – Si, quiero estar antes en la empresa, y sabes que el trafico es algo que me pone los pelos de punta – Respondí – Esta bien, avísame si almorzarás con nosotros, Jazz también irá – Ok, los llamaré – Les dije ya saliendo de la cocina.

Mientras recorría las calles, pensé en pasar al Anaheim General Hospital a tomarme los exámenes, pero algo me dijo que no, y tampoco quería preocupar a Jazz ni a mis padres con nada, así que me dirigí al Torrance Memorial Medical Center. Una vez ahí me dirigí a recepción – Buenos días – Dije y la chica me observo - ¿Tiene cita? – Pregunto y yo negué – ¿Habrá algo disponible?... No me he sentido bien estos días – Dije y ella asintió – Veré que puedo hacer – Dijo revisando el computador – Hay una hora con el Dr. Steven – La tomo – Le dije y ella asintió. Tomo mis datos y me indico el piso que debía ir.

Apenas llegue a la sala de espera, que a pesar de ser las 7:30 de la mañana ya estaba con gente - ¿Isabella Swan? – Oí mi nombre, me paré y me dirigí a la consulta del doctor, que debía tener más edad que mis padres – Buenos días Isabella – Buenos días – Respondí – Cuéntame, a que debo que estés aquí – Pregunto sonriéndome. Le conté todo, las molestias, las nauseas, desmayos y vómitos. El anotaba y fruncía su ceño, me hizo recostarme en la camilla y continúo con su chequeo, luego de haber terminado me miro – Creo que debemos hacer una muestra de sangre, no estoy muy seguro, pero con eso lo estaré ¿te parece? – Pregunto y asentí. Odiaba las agujas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Llego una chica y me tomo las muestras de sangre, cuando termino doble mi brazo y apreté el sector – El lunes a mediodía tendrás los resultados, así que cuando salgas pide hora con mi secretaria a esa hora ¿Ok Isabella? – Ok Dr. Y gracias – No hay porque niña, cuídate y come cosas ligeras – Lo haré – Dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo de la consulta.

Al llegar a la empresa, me encontré con Leah en la entrada, la cual me acompaño a la oficina de Sam. A eso de las 8:30 de la mañana me dirigía a la sala de Juntas con Sam, en donde ya estaban esperando las personas que Sam me dijo que querían conocerme, cuando entre en ella vi a dos chicas que no pasaban los 30 años mirándome detenidamente pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Isabella, ellas son Christina Williams, y Caroline Harrison – Dijo Sam mientras las saludaba – Representantes de Donna Karan New York – Agrego Sam sonriéndome, yo lo observé a él y luego a ellas – Mucho gusto – Dije y ellas rieron. Sam me indico donde sentarme y él se sentó a mi lado – Bueno chicas háblenle a Bella – Dijo Sam. Christina miro a Caroline y sonrió – Bueno Isabella, verás… Debido al trabajo estuvimos presente en Londres la semana que promocionaste el nuevo programa de la cadena de BBC allá, y quedamos asombradas con la genial respuesta que tuvieron de la gente – Dijo y yo asentí – Sabemos que son una Agencia que recién está surgiendo, pero si Uley Corporation está detrás de ustedes es por algo – Agrego Caroline sonriéndole a Sam, ya que Donna Karan New York era una de sus cuentas más grandes – Vamos chicas, no den tanto rodeo y díganle a Bella luego – Dijo Sam, haciendo que ambas rieran – Isabella queremos que tú seas la que se haga cargo de la Publicidad de Donna Karan New York de ahora en adelante – Dijo Christina sonriéndome - ¿Qué? – Pregunte y todos rieron. Miré a Sam – No me mires así, sabes que espero retirarme luego de todo, y en la semana hable con las chicas, ellas deseaban contactarte mucho antes, y la empresa completa esta confiando en ti, lanzaran al mercado una nueva fragancia y desean que Go! Sea quien se haga cargo de ello – Dijo Sam sonriéndome – Pero es tu cuenta – No, ahora es tuya, sabes que muchos clientes pasaran a tus manos Bella, y los que no serán los que perderán, yo confió en ti y DKNY también lo hace – Dijo Sam y las chicas asintieron – Son una Agencia que recién surge, pero como DKNY confió en nosotras para ser sus representantes a pesar de nuestra corta edad, DKNY confía en tu Agencia para hacer relucir el nuevo producto – Dijo Christina. No lo podía creer, casi toda la mañana se me paso ahí en la sala de juntas, hablando con las chicas, firmando en contrato que me hacia merecedora de Publicista oficial de DKNY, Go, era el publicista oficial no solo de DNKY en Los Ángeles si no en el mundo entero.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, abracé a Sam como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Seth, Leah y Emily entraron luego y tomamos un exquisito desayuno para celebrar. Me quede un rato más en la empresa en donde ya se podía ver que poco a poco Publicidad Uley iba dejando de ser.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde llame a mis padres para decirles que me juntaba con ellos a almorzar. Cuando llegue al Hotel Anaheim en donde ya estaban mis padres, Diana, John y Jasper, todos notaron lo alegre que estaba – Buenas tardes – Dije sentándome al lado de Jazz – Vaya, vaya, no veía esa sonrisa desde el viernes – Dijo mamá mirándome – Estoy feliz – Todos me observaron esperando que siguiera – Go! Es el publicista oficial de la nueva fragancia de DKNY y de todas las que salgan y no solo en Los Ángeles si no a nivel mundial – Dije y Jazz me abrazo – Tu primera gran cuenta – Dijo papá besando mi mano – Lo sé, estoy tan feliz… Tengo un mes para preparar el nuevo spot publicitario, Rose y los demás ya lo saben y ya se pusieron a lanzar ideas, tal como lo trato de hacer yo – Me alegra tanto verte así – Dijo mamá.

Comimos en medio de risas, cuando terminamos mientras nuestros padres salían Jazz tomo mi brazo, lo observo y luego me miro a mí - ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto. Miré a donde indico y vi el pequeño piquete que dejo la aguja de cuando me tomaron sangre, y como siempre me pasaba se estaba poniendo morado – Nada – Dije retirando mi brazo. Jasper me miro y yo suspiré – No fui al médico en Londres por miedo, esta mañana me sentí mal y fui al Torrance Center a un chequeo, no saben lo que tengo, el lunes tendré los resultados – Dije y el asintió – Debiste ir al Anaheim, podría haberte recomendado a algún médico – Dijo y luego se calló como recordando algo – Apenas tengas los resultados llámame ¿sí? – Lo haré Jazz, sabes que lo haré – Respondí y el sonrió.

Lo dejé fuera del hospital y partí a dar un paseo por Los Ángeles, había sido un día genial, recibí una gran noticia de la cual mis amigos y familia ya estaban enterados y me hacía sentir feliz…

Cuando llegue a casa, me halle sola y con una nota de Sue diciendo que había salido con Harry, así que me fui directo a mi habitación y me quedé ahí acostada hasta que el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Diga? – Pregunte con voz adormilada, sentí una risa al otro lado de la línea - ¿Estabas durmiendo? – Pregunto Jazz – Si, es que fue un gran día – Respondí sentándome en la cama y dándome cuenta que la tarde ya estaba puesta en Redondo Beach – Salgo en una hora exactamente, ¿crees que estarás lista? – Pregunto Jazz – Claro, me ducho y parto por ti… ¿Debo arreglarme? – Pregunte riendo – Siempre estás hermosa, ponte cómoda, iremos a cenar por ahí – Dijo riendo – Ok, en una hora paso por ti, ¿te espero afuera? – Si, estaré afuera cuando llegues, nos vemos pequeña – Adiós Jazz – Dije y se corto la comunicación. Entre rápidamente al baño y me di una ducha flash, una vez que salí me fui al armario donde tenía uno de mis vestidos favoritos, era negro con mangas cortas y hasta arriba de la rodilla, al medio tenía un gran cinturón que acentuaba aún más mi cintura. Seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto, me pinte un poco los ojos y tomé mi bolso negro, cuando iba saliendo me topé con Sue y Harry – Cenaré con Jazz afuera, volveré con él y es posible que se quede hoy – Dije y Sue sonrió, tanto Jazz como Rose pasaban más en mi casa que en la de ellos, aún cuando esta estuviera al lado.

El camino al Hospital lo hice rápido, le dije que a Jazz que estaría ahí y no quería que me molestara por haberme retrasado; cuando iba a doblar al estacionamiento lo llamé ya que no lo veía afuera, pero me mando directo al buzón. Deje el auto y salí solo con las llaves y mi celular en la mano. Cuando llegue a recepción la señora del día de ayer me sonrió – Buenas tarde Srta. Isabella – Dijo amablemente – Buenos tardes – Respondí – El Dr. Hale está en una reunión de último minuto, dijo que por favor lo esperará - ¿Esta en el mismo salón de ayer? – Pregunte y ella asintió – Ok, lo esperaré ahí en la guardería – Dije y ella asintió. Camine a la guardería, jamás había sentido esa necesidad de observar a los pequeños interactuar entre sí, pero cuando lo hacía sentía un calor en mi corazón que me hacía sentir completa, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Vi como una de las enfermeras tomaba a un bebé que lloraba sin parar, y como a los pocos segundos el llanto ceso. Era una imagen hermosa, me pregunté qué sentiría yo cuando eso me pasara a mí. Suspiré al mismo tiempo que sentía unos brazos rodearme la cintura – Siento la demora pequeña – Dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la frente - ¿Listo? Tengo hambre – Dije volteándome a él que me sonreía – Estoy a su entera disposición señorita – Dijo y yo reí – Pues vayamos entonces caballero – Dije tomando su mano y caminando a la salida. Una vez más sentí esa electricidad de ayer, esta vez estuve decidida a mirar atrás, pero Jasper apuro el paso y me sacó de ahí antes que mirara hacía aquel pasillo.

Nos devolvimos hacía Redondo Beach y fuimos a comer a la orilla del mar, en un Restaurante que tanto a Jazz, Rose y a mí nos encantaba. Cenamos mientras Jazz me contaba que la Conferencia estaba siendo excelente, que habían venido Doctores de varias partes y que estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, que también tenían la posibilidad de atender a gente y que eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Cuando terminamos salimos y bajamos a la playa, la luna inmensa se reflejaba en el tranquilo mar. Me saque los zapatos de tacón y Jazz se los guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, habían varias personas paseando por la playa, como también grupos de jóvenes que hacían fogatas – Tal y como solíamos hacerlo nosotros Jazzi – Dije tomando de su brazo. Jazz no me respondió, alcé la vista y vi que miraba la nada - ¿Jasper? – Pregunte parándome al lado de él. Jazz me miró y suspiro – Sentémonos ¿sí? – Dijo sentándose mirando al mar, lo imite y me senté a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte y el volvió a suspirar – He estado pensando en cómo decirte esto todos estos días pero no he podido… - Dijo serio. Alcé mi cabeza y lo miré - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que aquí conocería al novio de Vicky? – Pregunto y asentí – Pues lo conocí, es médico general al igual que yo, trabaja hace unos meses en el Anaheim, su nombre es James Anderson – Dijo mirándome - ¿Anderson? – Pregunte y asintió – El mismo James que conoces Bells, James trabaja ahí como también trabaja Jacob y Edward – Dijo Jasper con algo de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿Los has visto? – Pregunte sintiendo un dolor en el pecho – Cada día Bells, la conferencia tiene a médicos generales, cardiólogos y oncólogos, y ellos pertenecen a esas ramas - ¿Ellos saben quién eres? – Claro que si, Edward fue el que lo supo primero, por mi apellido, ninguno sabe que vives en Londres, James y Jacob me han preguntado por ti, ya que saben que vives afuera de Los Ángeles, pero no saben nada más - ¿El no te ha preguntado? – No, hablamos pero de cosas de la conferencia… Bells cariño no debes sufrir por él, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien como él – Dijo tomando mi mentón, sabía que tenía lágrimas acumuladas pero no lloraría - ¿Por qué Jazz? – Pregunte y el suspiro – James me contó todo, la relación entre él y Edward después de lo ocurrido contigo esta media tirante, pero siguen siendo amigos… - ¿Hay algo más Jazzi? – Pregunte sabiendo que así era. A Jasper no le cuesta decir las cosas, a menos que sepa que lo que dirá dolerá – James me contó que él se enteró de algo a las semanas después de volver a Alaska… Bells todas las lágrimas que derramaste por Edward no valen la pena, júrame que no volverás a llorar por él nunca más – Dijo tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, asentí – El día anterior al que lo de ustedes terminara, él se acostó con Lauren – Dijo serio. Miré a Jasper sin decir nada, solamente se oía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, "se acostó con Lauren" – Eso no puede ser – Lo es… Él mismo le contó a sus amigos, no vale la pena Bells, no cuando a pesar de lo que él te hizo que si fue cierto te gritara y te tratara de esa forma, cuando tú no hiciste nada más que amarlo, fue él quien te engaño, fue él quien no merece que lo mires, fue él quien no merece ese amor, él destruyo lo que ustedes tenían, no esas fotos, no la desconfianza, él – Dijo abrazándome mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Quizás ahora las cosas me encajaban, el día anterior a aquel día que cambio mi vida no supe de Edward, lo llamaba y ni señas, ninguno de los chicos sabía de él, y no lo vi hasta que apareció en mi puerta para gritarme que me odiaba que era una cualquiera - ¿Por qué Jazz? – Pregunte mientras lloraba. Jasper me alejo, seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos y suspiro – No llores Bells, no vale la pena… Sé que duele pero debes ver que todo lo que has sufrido este tiempo no tiene sentido, ya que tú no hiciste nada malo… Él ahora esta de novio con Lauren, Jacob y James no la soporta, bueno quien soportaría a una traumatóloga que no hace nada - ¿De novio? – Pregunte – Están juntos desde hace unos dos meses, él hizo su vida Bells, y tú debes hacer la tuya pequeña – Me abrazo y me quede ahí viendo el mar – Creo que siempre supe que terminarían juntos, fui tonta – Dije recordando las veces que veía a Lauren abrazar a Edward, y como él le respondía, las miles de pequeñas discusiones que tuvimos ya que yo no creía que fueran amigos, aunque él me dijera que solo le tenía cariño ya que eran muchos años de amistad – No Bells, fuiste una enamorada, a cualquiera le podría pasar…. Ahora vamos a casa a descansar ¿sí?... – Dijo tomando mis manos y levantándome de la arena. Lo abracé – Gracias Jazzi – Dije. A pesar de dolor que sentía, agradecía que fuera él quien me dijera – Siempre pequeña, siempre estaré contigo sin importar nada, eres una hermana más y si tú sufres yo también lo hago – Dijo mirándome a los ojos – Eres una mujer linda, inteligente y exitosa, saldrás adelante y serás la mejor, sé que la vida te sonreirá – Te quiero – Dije abrazándolo y él se largo a reír – Y yo a ti pequeña – Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras caminábamos a donde dejamos el auto…

El camino a casa fue silencioso, cuando llegamos subí directamente a mi habitación, ya que no quería que Sue me viera con los ojos rojos, Jasper subió al rato después y se acomodo a mi lado tal como lo hacíamos cuando pequeños y como en Londres, aunque no le dije nada mientras me abrazaba a él lo agradecía, no quería pasar aquella noche sola, aquella noche en que me di cuenta que no todo podía ser alegría…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis niñas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap de hoy? ¿qué pasará con Bella? Espero sus rewies, y nos estaremos viendo mañana, un beso a todas, y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, nos vemos mis hermosas!<em>


	6. Mi Pequeña Luz

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**Mi Pequeña Luz**

El domingo estuve en cama todo el día ya que amanecí mal, vacié nuevamente todo mi estomago y Jazz me obligo a quedarme en cama aquél día ya que él no tenía que ir al Hospital y me cuidaría. A eso de las 10 de la noche llegaron mis padres con John y Diana de la casa de sus amigos en Santa Mónica, si bien sentía una gran pena por lo que me enteré el sábado en la noche no me derrumbaría, ya que sentía que había hecho el papel de tonta, haberme sentido mal todos estos meses, pensando en cómo darle a entender que todo lo que él creyó de mí no era más que una mentira, una mentira que al final el logró por hacer realidad.

Era lunes, mis padres ya habían partido al trabajo ya que desperté a las nueve de la mañana y a esa hora ellos ya estaban en la firma. Primera vez en dos semanas que no me sentí mal, me vestí con un pañalón negro pegado al cuerpo, una polera blanca y una chaqueta negra de manga corta, deje mi cabello suelto y tomé mi bolso, cuando entré en la cocina Sue ya tenía el desayuno listo – Hola mi niña – Hola Sue – Dije acercándome a ella que me abrazo fuerte – Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña linda – Dijo regalándome una rosa blanca. La miré y le sonreí, había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños, y aunque jamás fui amante de que me regalaran cosas, o que me saludaran por esta vez me sentí completa – Ay Sue, es hermosa – Dije mirando la rosa que me dio – Es un pequeño regalo… Hoy en la noche te haré esos ravioles con salsa que tanto te gustan – Pues gracias – Dije sonriendo. Desayune tranquilamente las tostadas y el jugo de naranja que Sue siempre me hacía, al terminar le di un abrazo apretado y tomé mis cosas para ir rumbo al Torrance Center, tenía hora a las 11:30 y eran las 10:30, pero no quería ir apurada. Cuando me estaba subiendo al auto sonó mi celular – Isabella Swan – Dije - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Corearon muchas voces, me reí sabiendo quienes eran – Hey gracias – Dije logrando que todos rieran – Esperamos que fueran las 10:30 allá para llamarte, nosotros estamos yéndonos a casa para celebrar por ti – Grito Alec y yo reí – Gracias chicos, de verdad… Había olvidado por completo en la fecha que estábamos – Dije suspirando – Pero bueno, celebraremos cuando vuelvas ¿no? – Pregunto Jane – Claro, el fin de semana celebraremos, llego el jueves por la mañana - ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti? – Preguntaron todos – No apenas llegue iré a la Agencia, usaré el auto de Jazz que lo dejo en el aeropuerto – Ok Bells, cuídate mucho y disfruta este día… Te mandamos un abrazo gigante, te queremos – Dijo Rose – Y yo a ustedes, cuídense y gracias – No hay porque – Gritaron todos riendo – Adiós chicos – Adiós Jefa – Oí que dijeron mientras corté. Deje el celular encima del bolso y sonreí…

Al llegar al Torrance me senté en la sala de espera del Dr. Steven, estaba con tiempo de sobra ahí, ya que el tráfico cerca del mediodía no era pesado. Ojee revistas y vi una pequeña noticia en Ok! De la Agencia, decían que estaba haciendo estragos una nueva Agencia de Publicidad y Eventos en el viejo continente, que muchas empresas habían dejado a sus antiguas publicistas para depositar su entera confianza en aquella Agencia, y que veían un futuro productivo. Sonreí ante esa idea, si bien habíamos nacido hace ya casi tres meses, hace solo una semana nos habíamos lanzado oficialmente al mercado y ya éramos conocidos. Ninguno de nuestros nombres salía lo que agradecí, solamente salía nombrado Sam y Emily Uley, quienes eran los patrocinadores y padrinos de Agencia Go! – Isabella Swan – Oí la voz de la secretaria del Dr. Steven que me saco de mis pensamientos. Deje la revista a un lado y camine hacia donde la Sra. Que me sonrió – El Dr. La espera adentro – Gracias – Dije entrando en la consulta donde ya estaba sentado el Dr. Steven viendo unos papeles, cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta aparto la vista de los papeles y me sonrió – Hola Isabella – Dijo indicándome el asiento – Hola Dr. – Respondí. El dejo los papeles a un lado, cruzo sus manos en el escritorio y me miro - ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Mmm, mejor, hoy no he tenido molestias, pero el sábado y ayer, de hecho ayer me quede en cama todo el día – Respondí y el asintió - ¿Has sentido cansancio? ¿Más del normal? – Pregunto y yo asentí – De hecho duermo demasiado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, creo que podría ser anemia – Dije mirándolo – El otro día me comentaste que te desagradaba el olor a café – Dijo y yo fruncí el ceño – Así es, cosa que me extraña ya que adoro el café – Ya veo, ¿hay algunos otros olores que te molesten? – Pregunto – No, de hecho hasta el momento ha sido el puro café, pero el olor a Hospital me desagrada, hace que mi estomago se revuelva – Dije y él se largo a reír – Eso es algo normal a muchos le pasan, pero te acostumbras después… Veamos Isabella – Dijo tomando los papeles nuevamente – Tengo tus resultados, y debo decirte que no es anemia, tus niveles de glóbulos rojos están bien – Dijo y yo suspiré - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo y asentí - ¿Has tenido problemas con tu periodo? – Lo miré y negué – No, nunca he tenido problemas con el período, lo que sí me ha pasado estos últimos dos meses que me ha durado dos días y normalmente son cuatro – Ya veo… ¿No sospechas lo que puedes tener Isabella? – Pregunto y sentí como mi estomago se apretaba – No Dr. Creí que podría ser anemia pero me dice que no… Y bueno no asocio nada más que pueda tener como síntomas, mareos, vómitos, desmayos… - Dije mirándolo y me callé. Mareos, vómitos, desmayos, me desagradaba el olor a café cosa que antes no. No, no podía ser, no… - Veo que al parecer descifraste lo que tienes… Estás embarazada Isabella, tienes 12 semanas de gestación – Dijo el Dr. Sonriéndome. No sabía qué hacer, sentía un calor recorrer mi cuerpo entero, el mismo calor que se apoderaba de mí al observar a los pequeños en la guardería, sentía que mi corazón bombeaba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, mi piel se estaba colocando de gallina. Estaba embarazada y solo una persona podría ser el padre, ya que era la única persona con la que había estado, la única persona a la cual me entregue en cuerpo y alma, la única persona que amaba - ¿Isabella? – Pregunto el Dr. Sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé la vista y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero no eran de pena, eran de felicidad, una felicidad que creí jamás poder sentir, me sentía llena, me sentía completa, radiante. Lleve las manos a mi vientre y sonreí. Ahí dentro de mi había una pequeña vida creciendo, un pequeño cielo que sería mi alegría para toda la vida, una pequeña luz que había venido a alumbrar mi vida ahora cuando más lo necesitaba. Miré al Dr. Y le sonreí - ¿Doce semanas? – Pregunte sin apartar las manos de mi vientre, el asintió – Doce semanas Isabella, felicidades – Dijo tomando mi mano. A los minutos después me llevo a una sala donde me hicieron el primer ultrasonido. La chica que lo hizo me aseguro que el feto estaba bien implantado y que estaba creciendo de la mejor manera.

Cuando me encontré en el auto con los papeles y la imagen de esa pequeña cosita que era el fruto del amor que algún día nos tuvimos con su padre pensé en él… ¿Qué diría Edward si supiera que era padre? Un dolor atravesó mi pecho al recordar lo que supe el sábado, al recordar aquellas palabras de odio que él me dijo aquella noche en que lo vi por última vez, el jamás me amo, y si no me amo a mí nunca amaría a mi pequeño, es más, lo conocía tan bien, que a pesar de haber sido él quien destruyo primero lo de nosotros, sabía que no confiaría en mi, sabía que él no creería que este bebé era suyo, sabía con el dolor de mi corazón que no sacaría nada con decirle.

Cerré mis ojos apoyando las manos en el volante y dejando ahí mi cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, a pesar de la tristeza que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, esta noticia había sido el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado, pero sentía que todo sería mejor si él estuviera en este momento conmigo…

Eran la 1 de la tarde cuando me encontraba sentada en el mirador al cual solía correr cuando era más pequeña cada vez que me sentía mal. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, observando cómo las olas chocaban con el mar mientras lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Tenía miedo, miedo a lo que ahora pasaría, miedo a fallarle a esta pequeña vida que yo traería al mundo, miedo a no poder soportarlo sin él… Una parte de de mí me pedía a gritos que le dijera, que le gritara si fuera necesario que él era el padre, pero otra parte me decía que no, que aunque quisiera lograr algo con eso no lo haría, y por muy doloroso que fuera, sabía que eso era cierto. Edward era una persona encantadora, un gran hombre, el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero como toda persona cometía errores, no lo odiaba ni le tenía rencor por haberme engañado con Lauren, el enterarme de eso dolió sí, pero lo que más me dolió fue saber que aunque en ese momento él estuviera cegado por la idea de que yo lo engañe con James, el solo saber el hecho de que él si fue infiel y yo no, no tenía el derecho a tratarme así, no de esa manera….

Sentí a lo lejos el sonido de mi celular, pero no era capaz de atender, debía aclararme yo misma antes de cualquier cosa, debía sacarme todo este dolor que sentía, porque a pesar de tener miedo, de no saber qué hacer pero si estaba segura de una cosa, nadie ni nada me alejaría de mi bebé, era mi pequeña luz, mi pequeño cielo, la personita que estaría ahí siempre, la personita que haría que estuviera orgulloso de su mamá, la personita a la cual no le faltaría nada, por la cual me desviviría y por la cual saldría adelante… Coloque las manos encima de mi vientre y lo observe, ahí dentro de mi yacía una vida nueva, una pequeña parte de mí y de Edward, un pequeño regalo que dios mano a mi vida para fortalecerla, una muestra del amor que hubo entre Edward y yo algún día, pero del que yo todavía era testigo… Cerré mis ojos imaginándome a mí sosteniendo a un hermoso bebé de ojos verdes, con sus ojos, con su sonrisa torcida que siempre me sacaba el aliento. Lo imagine a él abrazándome mientras observábamos a nuestro pequeño, una linda imagen que solo quedaría en mi cabeza, una imagen que sabía que jamás pasaría, quizás era egoísta de mi parte no querer darle a conocer a Edward esto, pero sabía que era lo mejor, no sólo por mí o por él, que ya su vida tomo un nuevo camino, si no por mi bebé… Sabía que Edward no creería en nada, y aunque estaba dispuesta a soportar su rechazo, tal como lo hice aquél día, no iba a ser capaz de soportar que no creyera en el fruto de nuestro amor…

¿Bells? – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. No quise girarme, sabía perfectamente quien era. A los segundos sentí sus brazos rodearme y apretarme, estaba desorientada pero el sentir los brazos de mi querido amigo todo era menos doloroso – Saldremos juntos de todo, no estás sola y jamás lo estarás pequeña, no les faltara nada ni a ti ni a este pequeño – Dijo Jasper alejándose de mí y posando una mano en mi vientre. Lo miré sin entender – Hemos estado como locos buscándote Bella, no hemos sabido de ti desde ayer, Sue dijo que saliste temprano pero sin decir a donde, te hemos llamado y todo… Estaba preocupado, pero luego recordé que hoy recibías esos exámenes, partí al Torrance y hable con tu médico, me contó pequeña, sé como debes sentirte pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, y con tu familia Bells, puedes salir de esto… Velo como una bendición – Dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules en donde veía miedo y preocupación – Es una bendición Jazzi, lo es y así lo siento – Dije en un susurro – Tengo miedo Jazz, no sé si podré lograrlo sola – Dije aferrándome a él, acarició mis cabellos – ¿Le dirás a Edward? – Pregunto y negué – No quiero interferir en su vida Jasper, él tomo un rumbo y yo no estoy en él – Jasper iba a hablar pero seguí – Sé que es egoísta de mi parte Jazzi, pero lo conozco, sé que no confiara en mí, la chica que supuestamente lo engaño el último mes con su mejor amigo… No creerá que este bebé sea de él… Juró que soy capaz de soportar muchas cosas, y entre ellas su odio – Dije alejándome de él y mirándolo mientras él secaba mis lágrimas – Pero sé que no seré capaz de oír que no cree en este niño, eso me destrozaría y no sé si pueda salir de eso – Shut nenita, ya no llores – Decía – No sé qué me pasa Jazz, soy feliz completamente, gracias a este pequeño cielito del cual se, hoy me siento llena como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero tengo miedo… ¿Qué pasa si no buena madre? ¿Qué pasará cuando él o ella me pregunten por su papá? ¿Qué pasará si le fallo y no se siente orgulloso de mí? O peor aún ¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que quizás si pude haberle dicho a su padre de su existencia pero no lo hice porque soy una cobarde a su rechazo? – Dije con lágrimas – No pasará nada, porque este bebé ya sabes que eres la mejor madre del mundo, ya sabe que hagas lo hagas de ahora en adelante no sólo será por tu bien si no por el de ambos, no te odiará porque sé que aunque sea un pequeño bebito recién formándose ya te ama, y te ama más que a nada en este mundo, y al igual que él o ella, sé que así será Bella, a este bebé no le faltara nada, será uno de los niños o niñas más mimados del mundo – Dijo sonriéndome y logrando que sonriera – No sé cómo decirle a mamá o papá – Dije mirando al mar y dándome cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo – Renée y Charlie reaccionarán bien Bells, tú eres su nenita, eres su vida, y mientras tú estés feliz ellos lo estarán – Pero… - Pero nada Bells, has recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien pudiera desear, yo recibí la noticia de que sería tío y me siento dichoso nunca te dejaré sola hermosa, eso jamás lo dudes – Dijo abrazándome – Ahora vayamos a casa, nos esperan ahí – Tomó mi mano y mi bolso y me guío a donde estaba el auto - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – Pregunte y el rió – Solías arrancarte aquí a pensar cuando necesitabas hacerlo, sólo tú, Rose y yo sabemos eso, y creí que estarías aquí… Y no me equivoque – Siento haberlos preocupado – Dije arrepentida – Nadie está molesto Bells, créeme – Respondió abriéndome la puerta del auto…

Cuando llegamos a casa recibí el abrazo de mamá y papá, ninguno dijo nada, solo me observaron y sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, no era capaz de decir nada, pero con el solo hecho de verlos, sabía que contaría con ellos siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa espero les haya gustado el Cap, bueno respondiendo a las dudas de muchas de ustedes, aquí creo que tienen la respuesta, y también con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta a lo que me referia con un nuevo hombre en la vida de Bella, ya que hay un juego con eso, y que obviamente Edward piensa mal, como la mayoría de los hombres... <em>

_Bueno mis niñas, espero les guste y como no espero sus rewies, nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana con un nuevo cap de Sigues Siendo Tú! Besos, cuidense y nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana!_


	7. Cambios y Adiós

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Cambios y Adiós**

Los días pasaron, y aunque tenía programado volver a Londres el miércoles, lo deje para el viernes, necesitaba tiempo con mis padres, lo que me hizo muy bien… Jasper en cambio volvía el lunes a primera hora a Londres, por lo que tendría que viajar sola.

Mis padres al llegar el lunes luego de enterarme que sería madre me abrazaron por mucho tiempo, y aunque no me dijeron nada en ese momento, supe que ya estaban enterados y que contaría con ellos para todo, al igual que John y Diana, ellos cuatro ya estaban planeando cosas que comprar para su futuro nieto…. Mi hijo, un bebé que vendría a este mundo para alegrar mi día, para ser mi motivación, para estar siempre a mi lado. Me sentía la mujer más dichosa, sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de la emoción, sentía esa motivación que hace meses dejo de estar en mí, por primera vez en tres meses veía mi mundo nuevamente con colores y todo gracias a mi bebé… El cual era el mejor regalo que el amor de Edward me pudo dejar, y que aunque fuera doloroso para mí, del cual él no se enteraría, dejaría que fuera feliz, como siempre debió haber sido con ella, su novia…

- Mi niña, ¿Dónde va? – Pregunto la voz de Sue sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras estaba en el sillón de la sala. La miré y vi que ella me observaba con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que no se le borraba desde el lunes en la noche cuando todos se enteraron de mi embarazo

- Iré a dar una vuelta antes de volver a comer… - Dije sonriendo, hace días una idea rondaba en mi cabeza, quería dar un nuevo paso, no solo por mí sino por mi bebé, quería dejar atrás todo de una vez por todas, hacer un cambio y eso haría hoy.

- ¿Esa sonrisa niña? - Pregunto Sue sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano - Es hora de sonreír Sue, quizás las circunstancias no seas las que siempre soñé, pero ha sido el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar - Así es mi niña, y sabes que nunca estarás sola - Lo sé Sue… Bueno ahora saldré un ratito, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular y si mamá llama le dices que me llame ahí – Dije parándome y tomando las llaves y mi cartera - Así será mi niña, cuídese - Dijo cuando ya iba saliendo.

Camino al centro de Anaheim recordé el lunes, nunca creía que mis padres reaccionarían así, eran los más felices, aunque papá fue el primero en que me apoyo con no decirle a Edward de la noticia ya que según él, Edward no merecía saberlo, le explique que no era por cuestión de merecer, era por cuestión de cariño y hechos, que lo conocía tan bien que él no confiaría en lo que yo le dijera, y que esa era la razón por la que no quería que él supiera, no estaba dispuesta a que mi bebé sufriera el rechazo de su padre, que prefería mil veces criarlo yo que él estuviera mendigando el cariño, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que si Edward hubiera estado conmigo en este momento de mi vida sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Llegue al centro de estética que tenía la madre de Ángela y entre sorprendiéndola.

- Bella cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo saludándome con un abrazo – Asunto de trabajo Margaret, y otro asuntitos - Dije sonriéndole.

- Que bueno, ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres? - Hoy mismo a las 5 sale mi avión – Oh, creía que te irías el fin de semana, o eso le entendí a Ann.

- Si, pero es que quiero llegar a casa a descansar algo también – Respondí mientras caminaba con ella a su oficina, pase casi la mitad de la mañana contándole todo a Margaret, la que reacciono de la misma manera que mi madre y Diana.

- Ann y los chicos se morirán - Decía sonriéndome - Lo sé, será un pequeño o pequeña muy regalón – Dije mirando mi vientre.

- Eso no lo dudes, no veo la hora en que Ann me haga abuela – Dijo suspirando y luego me miro – No le digas porque me mata, ella aún no quiere niños – Agrego riendo.

- Bueno cariño, dime… No has venido solamente a contarme esta bella noticia, ni a ponerme al día de cómo va la Agencia ¿o me equivoco? – Pues no Margaret… Quiero hacerme un cambio de look – Dije mirándola y ella abrió sus ojos negros sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto y suspiré parándome de ahí - Si Margaret, esto será como un nuevo comienzo… Hace tres meses vengo diciendo lo mismo, pero desde el lunes mi vida tomo otro giro y quiero que sea en todo sentido, volveré a ser la Isabella que todos conocen, pero ahora quiero un cambio, necesito un cambio – Dije mirándola y ella asintió.

- Yo misma me encargaré de eso, ¿algo como qué quieres? – Lo que tú estimes conveniente, sabes cómo soy - Dije y ella asintió.

- Tengo el look perfecto para ti cariño, vamos y pongámonos a trabajar - Dijo sonriéndome y llevándome al salón donde ya habían personas. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá tardado realmente, pero encontré que fue poco, aún cuando me hicieron un lavado, corte y color, para luego un masaje.

- Listo Bella – Dijo Margaret sonriéndome, abrí mis ojos y ahí frente a mí había otra chica que no creía que podía existir en mí, era un corte hermoso, desflecado que acentuaba aún más mis facciones, el color obscuro que Margaret me puso resaltaban mucho más mis ojos chocolates y mi piel se veía aún más blanca.

- ¿Y qué te parece? - Oí la voz de Margaret a mi lado, alcé la vista me encontré con ella observando a través del espejo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Margaret, era lo que quería – Dije parándome y abrazándola.

- Te mereces lo mejor Bella, y sé que todo esto es por algo, sabes que tanto yo como Chris te vemos como una hija más como a todos los chicos, y tú mereces mucho, sonríele a la vida cariño que sola no estás – Gracias Margaret – Dije sonriéndole y tomando mi cartera.

- No, no señorita, esto corre por cuenta de la casa – Pero Margaret – Pero Margaret nada, estuviste de cumpleaños y no te hice ningún presente, este es mi regalo – Dijo sonriéndome, iba a protestar pero ella negó.

- Ninguna palabra Isabella Swan, o me enojaré contigo – Diciendo esto asentí sin decir nada.

Estuve como una media hora más conversando con Margaret cuando me di cuenta que iba retrasada a casa para almorzar con mis padres antes de irme, ya que debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 3 de la tarde y eran la 1. Maneje como loca hacia casa y cuando llegué no encontré a nadie más que Sue y Harry.

- Sus padres llamaron mi niña, disculpándose, tuvieron un problema de último minuto y esperan alcanzarla en el aeropuerto - Dijo Sue cuando entre, tardo cinco segundos en darse cuenta de mi cambio.

- Pero que hermosa te ves mi niña – Dijo tomando mi cara – Te ves más radiante aún, nadie puede negar que estas aún más bella que antes – Eso es cierto mi niña, irradias una luz que ninguna otra mujer lo hacía – Agrego Harry tomando mi mano.

- Todo es por mi bebé, él o ella cambio mi vida – Y la de todos – Dijeron Sue y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Comí con ellos y luego me fui a dar una ducha, tomé una polera negra con una falda y calcé mis tacones negros, eche todos mis documentos en mi bolso, y tomé el abrigo, el bolso lo había dejado listo el día anterior así que no debía hacer mucho, cuando iba bajando para ya marchar y llamar un taxi me encontré a Seth en la sala de casa.

- ¿Seth? – Pregunte, el volteo y me sonrió – Wow, pero cada vez más hermosa nuestra futura mamá – Dijo sonriéndome, alcé la vista y me sonroje.

- Hubieras visto como se colocaron papá y mamá, como si ellos fueran los abuelos - Dijo sonriéndome.

- ¿Cómo supieron? - Mis padres son los culpables del retraso de los tuyos Bells, por eso estoy aquí, te iré a dejar al aeropuerto, y te acompañaré mientras ellos intentan llegar, si no me dijeron que te entregara esta carta, aunque solo si no llegan - Hablo guardando el sobre y moviendo sus cejas como cuando hacía una maldad, lo abracé y sonreí.

- Gracias por todo Seth - Gracias a ti Bells, para mí y Leah eres como una hermana más, al igual que los chicos, son lo mejor.

- Gracias, pero será mejor que partamos, quiero pasar a despedirme de Jazz - Sabía que pasaría esto, Renée me advirtió de todo – Agrego riendo y tomando mi bolso, me despedí de un abrazo apretado de Sue y Harry, prometí llamarlos siempre y contarles cómo iba todo.

Una vez dentro del auto de Seth partimos al Anaheim General Hospital donde sorprendería a Jasper, el cual se había despedido el día de ayer. En el camino le conté a Seth todo, él al igual que mi padre concordaba que no le contará a Edward, aunque sea por ahora – Iré contigo – Seth no es necesario – Lo haré Bella, así que no se diga más – Dijo mirándome serio. Ambos salimos del auto y caminamos al Hospital, una vez que llegamos donde siempre preguntaba por Jasper, la Señora Coope, me dijo que ya estaban por terminar la tercera parte de la sesión y ahí podría ver a Jazz un rato, estaba conversando con Seth, riéndome de las locuras que me contaba de él cuando me giré riendo y me encontré con los ojazos azules de mi Jazz sorprendidos.

- ¿Pero quién es esta belleza? – Pregunto caminando hacía mi y observándome, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Esta guapa no? Imagínate como lloverán británicos cuando vuelva a Londres – Agrego Seth. Jasper suspiro y me abrazo.

- Te ves hermosa pequeña… ¿Cómo te haces algo así cuando estaré lejos? – Pregunto alejándose de mí y dándome un beso en la frente como siempre.

- No sean bobos ¿sí?, no es nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo quería dejar una etapa atrás – Así vemos, y vaya que lo lograste – Dijo Seth saludando a Jazz con la mano.

- Vayamos afuera, quiero salir aunque sean cinco minutos a tomar aire – Dijo Jazz tomándome del brazo. Caminamos hacía el pequeño jardín que tenía el Anaheim a su entrada, en donde podíamos ver a niños jugando.

Estuvimos un rato hablando, Jasper me sonreía a cada segundo diciéndome que me veía bien, que quizás este cambio era lo que necesitaba para dar paso a lo que se me avecinaba.

- Bells, cariño, debemos marchar – Dijo Seth mirando el reloj. Me acerque a Jazz y lo abracé fuerte, lo vería en unos días pero me haría mucha falta cuando le tuviera que contar a Rose.

- Ella será la más feliz de todo Bells, ya lo verás – Dijo Jazz en mi oído, él siempre intuía lo que yo sentía.

Me alejé de él y caminamos abrazados hacía la recepción, una vez ahí lo abracé nuevamente aspirando su olor y cerrando mis ojos.

- Gracias por todo Jazzi - Siempre pequeña, ahora ve a casa, yo volveré en unos días – Susurró en mi oído, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con tres pares de ojos viéndome algo sorprendidos.

Me aleje lentamente de Jasper y lo miré con tal expresión que él se volteo en la misma dirección.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Bells - Dijo Seth tomándome por la cintura mientras yo no hacía más que mirarlo.

- Isabella - Dijo Jasper en señal de advertencia - Estoy bien - Dije mirando a aquellos ojos que siempre serán los que me coloquen los nervios de punta. Miré el reloj y abrasé nuevamente a Jazz

- Te esperaré allá – Dije y él me abrazo más fuerte – Cuídate mucho y llámame apenas aterrices, y sobre Rose no te preocupes, sé que será la más contenta – Dijo mirándome y dándome un beso en la frente.

- Bells - Dijo Seth algo nervioso - Nos vemos Jazzi - Si cariño… Seth cuídala – Advirtió Jasper a Seth.

- Lo haré Jasper – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo cual Jasper respondió con una carcajada.

Alcé la vista por última vez y lo vi observándome detenidamente, suspiré y sentí los dedos de Seth entrelazándose con los míos, lo miré y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

Al llegar al auto me abroche el cinturón y suspiré, había pasado una de las primeras pruebas que quizás el destino me estaba poniendo, verlo y no correr a sus brazos, verlo y solo observarlo como el destino quiso, desde lejos.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – Pregunto Seth - Si Seth, aunque parezca difícil de creer estoy bien – Dije posando mis manos en mi vientre.

- Es bueno saberlo, ahora vayamos al aeropuerto – Dijo saliendo del Anaheim General Hospital.

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso y en cierta forma lo agradecí ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar luego de lo sucedido en el Hospital. Hasta yo misma creía que quizás iba a ser difícil verlo una vez que lo tuviera frente a mí, pero no fue así y era gratificante de cierta forma saberlo. Él estaba comenzando su buena vida y nosotros íbamos solamente a estorbar en ella, ya que jamás estuve en sus planes realmente y un bebé menos lo seria.

- ¿No te quieres ir ahora? – Pregunto Seth sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y tendiéndome la mano en la puerta para salir del auto.

- Lo siento es solo que venía pensando - Dije tomando su mano y saliendo del auto, apenas entramos en la sala de espera oí unos gritos familiares.

- ¡Hija! ¡Te ves hermosa! – Grito mi madre abrazándome – Pues lo mismo pienso yo… Quizás no sea buena idea que viaje sola a Londres ¿No crees Charlie? – Pregunto Seth sonriéndole a mi padre que rió.

- Quizás, pero mi princesa ya sabe que es lo mejor para ellos – Hablo acercándose a mí.

- Te ves hermosa mi niña, cuídate mucho y no olvides que cualquier cosa estaremos allá en lo que canta un gallo – Dijo y yo sonreí. - Lo sé papá.

- Ven para acá Bells – Dijo Sam abrazándome junto con Emily cuando me aleje de mi padre.

- Muchas felicidades para la futura mamá, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla, más cuando has recibido tan bien a mis niños allá - Hago lo que se que ellos harían por mí Emily, además son como unos hermanos más, aún cuando tienen su propio apartamento en Notting Hill, pasan en casa – Dije riendo y golpeando el hombro de Seth.

- Pasajeros del vuelos 5467 con destino a Londres, aeropuerto Heathrow, abordar por la puerta 543 por favor - Ese es mi vuelo - Dije y todos asintieron, mis padres volvieron a abrazarme, al igual que Sam, Emily, Seth, Diana y John.

Tomé mi bolso de mano, y miré atrás para ver a mis seres queridos sonriéndome...

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! No saben lo feliz que soy! Lo feliz que me tienen con sus rewies. Mil gracias por todo y estoy encantada de que les guste la historia, no saben cuanto me ha incentivado todo.<em>

_Gracias por cada comentario constructivo también._

_Gracias Randa1 por escribirme, seguí tu consejo y si tenías razón, de verdad lo agradesco ya que asi me ayudan para que todas ustedes entiendan mucho mejor y como dije de un principio cualquier consejo es bien recibido, de verdad te lo agradesco._

_Saludos y agradecimientos a cada una de ustedes, gracias por todo, nos estamos viendo mañana y bueno aqui un nuevo cap con una gran aparicion, ¿que les pareció? Un beso, espero sus rewies!  
><em>


	8. James

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**James**

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ya tenía ocho meses, con una pancita muy linda, y siendo las más consentida de todos. Mis padres llamaban cada dos días para saber cómo iba todo, al igual que Diana, John, Emily y Sam.

Hace una semana Rose se encontraba en París junto con Alec para adquirir una nueva cuenta, ya que la Agencia cada vez iba mejor; hoy tenía control con Victoria, ya que cuando todos se enteraron de mi embarazo aquí en Londres prácticamente me llevaron a rastras al doctor para que Vicky me revisará. El sólo acordarme de ese día una gran sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro ya que desde aquel día nadie me dejaba sola y me cuidaban como si me fuera a quebrar.

- ¿Se puede? – Pregunto Tanya entrando en mi oficina mientras yo acariciaba mi pancita – Claro Tanya pasa - Dije acomodándome.

- No sabes lo hermosa que te ves Bells, creo que el embarazo es lo tuyo - Dijo riendo - Digamos que mi niño se ha portado excelente, gracias a dios luego de los tres meses los primeros síntomas desparecieron ya que eso era lo más complicado… Ahora solamente me canso más de lo normal y tengo un dolor en el abdomen, pero es normal… Aguanto todo por mi bebé – Dije riendo.

- ¿Será niño Bella? - Pregunto Tanya - No lo sabemos aún aunque mi corazón me dicta que así será – Dije posando una de mis manos en mi vientre y al mismo tiempo sintiendo una patadita lo que me causo risa.

- ¿Te patea? - Pregunto Tanya acercándose.

- Si, cada vez que aseguro que será un niño lo hace, no sé si será porque lo acepta o porque estoy en todo lo contrario… Pero bueno, dime a que debo la visita de mí Directora Ejecutiva estrella – Dije y ella sonrió.

- Verás Bella, venía a decirte si me podía retirar en media hora más ya que hoy llega mi primo desde Los Ángeles y debo ir por él ya que mis padres no pueden e Irina debe terminar todo lo referente a la campaña de Adidas junto con Ann.

- Lo sé Tanya, y no veo porque me lo preguntas si sabes que no habrá ningún problema, es más te parece si nos vamos ahora y me dejas en el Hospital, tengo hora en unos 20 minutos con Vicky y Jazz no podrá venir por mí, no te lo pediría, pero como el aeropuerto está cerca del Hospital… - Dije.

- Pues claro Bells, eso no debes dudarlo… Vamos - Dijo Tanya ayudándome a salir de mi silla.

Tanya en el camino me fue contando que su primo venía a hacer un magister en administración de empresas, ya que quería ayudar a lanzar a su hermana su propia línea de ropa, la cual estaba por terminar su carrera de diseñadora.

- Ósea que tendremos a tu primo por mucho tiempo aquí – Si, Oso, así le decimos – Dijo explicándome algo sonrojada.

- Es relacionador publico, nunca supimos como lo fue, ya que es pura risa, pero es uno de los mejores, y él ayudara a la duendecilla con todo, además ambos deseaban venir hace bastante, y aunque la duende aún no puede, él lo hará… Mañana haremos con Irina una cena de bienvenida para que vayas con Jasper y Rose, los demás chicos también están invitados – Dijo Tanya.

- Le diré a Jazz, aunque sabes que ahí estaremos para conocer a tu primo – Genial Bella – Dijo Tanya estacionándose a las afueras del Saint.

- Gracias Tanya - Dije desabrochándome el cinturón y ella asintió mirándome de manera estudiosa.

- ¿Pasa algo Tanya? – Pregunte y ella suspiro - Eres admirable amiga, no sé si yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, definitivamente hay hombres en este mundo que son ciegos por naturaleza – Dijo bastante molesta ya que Tanya sabía toda mi historia.

- Tanya, las cosas pasan por algo, y aquí me vez, de una pieza, de pie y feliz porque aunque las cosas con el padre de mi bebé no haya resultado, le agradezco, ya que me dio el mejor regalo.

- Si Bells, pero sigo pensando que él no es más que un estúpido que se dejo llevar por sus malditos celos, pero el tiempo da razones Bells, y verás que tarde o temprano él vera la hermosa familia que perdió.

- Gracias Tanya - Dije abrazándola dentro de lo que podía en el auto.

- Ahora ve, que no quiero que pierdas la hora por mis tonteras, siento si te incomodo con estas cosas Bells pero me duele saber que un hombre perdió una gran mujer - Dijo y yo levante mis hombros.

- La vida es así amiga, muchas gracias por haberme traído - No hay por qué y nos vemos mañana en casa a eso de las 8 - Ahí estaré - Dije bajándome del auto y abrochándome el abrigo ya que estaba por nevar, entre y subí al segundo piso en donde me acerque a la secretaria de Vicky.

- Hola Estefanía - Srta. Isabella, que gusto verla, esta hermosa debo decirle - Dijo la amable señora.

- Gracias Estefanía, vengo a mi control - Tomé asiento, ahora mismo le aviso a la Doctora que llego.

- Gracias - Respondí sentándome y tomando una revista de madres que había ahí, sonreí con las imágenes de madres amamantando a sus pequeños y jugando con ellos los primeros meses de vida.

- Observo que estas ansiosa con que llegue ese momento ¿no? - Pregunto Vicky sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

- Así es - Dije poniéndome de pie y saludándola - Pasemos a ver cómo va el embarazo – Dijo indicándome que entrara a su consulta.

- Quítate las cosas Bella, y levántate la polera, debemos ver cómo está este bebé… ¿Deseas saber que es o aún no? - Pregunto - Deseo saberlo o si no Rose me matara cuando llegue ya que no sabe como adornar la habitación – Dije riendo mientras me recostaba en la camilla.

- ¿Y tu intuición de madre que dice? – Que es un niño – Respondí segura – Pues lo veremos a….

- Alcance – Dijo un agitado Jasper entrando en la consulta - ¿Debo acordarle colega que la puerta está hecha para tocarla antes de entrar? - Pregunto una burlona Victoria sonriéndole a Jasper.

- No colega, pero cuando se trata de mi sobrinita, sí que lo es – Que es hombre Jazz – Dije suspirando.

- No, sé que es mujer - Pues veremos que es ahora - Dijo Vicky poniendo el gel helado en mi abultado vientre y pasando el ultrasonido por encima, mientras Jasper se posicionaba a mi lado y ambos veíamos la pantalla.

- Vemos que todo va bien para tus 32 semanas Bella, el bebé alcanza los 38 cm y pesa unos 1825 gramos, lo cual está muy bien – Dijo sonriéndome.

- Ahora dime ¿Has sentido algún cambio? – Dijo mirándome – Me cuesta dormir bastante y las contracciones las siento más seguidas - Dije y ella asintió - No debes preocuparte es normal, ya que durante los dos últimos meses las contracciones de Braxton Hicks son más frecuentes, y para dormir ponte varias almohadas en la cabeza y espalda.

- ¿Te dije o no que era normal Bells? – Pregunto Jasper haciéndome reír - ¿De verdad me dices eso a mismo, siendo que eras tú el preocupado? No soy yo la doctora Jasper, pero estaba bastante tranquila ya que sabía que es algo normal – Dije haciendo que Vicky riera estrepitosamente.

- Si no te conociera Jasper Hale, juraría que eres tú la embarazada – Dijo Victoria.

- Ya, par de molestosas, mejor porque no me dices Vicky que es una pequeña Bellita la que vendrá a alegrarnos - Pues veamos - Dijo Vicky moviendo el ultrasonido y poniendo el sonido, haciendo que mi propio corazón saltara con el sonido del corazón de mi cielo.

- Mmm, veamos pequeñín, o pequeñita, muéstrate a mamá para que sepa que eres – Decía Vicky moviendo para todos lados el ultrasonido.

- Veo que alguien gano - Dijo Vicky sonriendo y acercando la pantalla a una parte que supe al momento exacto que era.

- ¡Lo sabia! - Dije emocionada - ¿Es un querubín? - Pregunto Jasper sonriéndome, ya que sabía que aunque el pensará con todas sus fuerzas que era mujer, amaba la idea de tener a una pequeño sobrino rondando por casa.

- Vemos que mamá no se equivoco, felicidades Bella, tendrás a un sano varoncito - Dijo sonriéndome mientras me sacaba el gel y se iba tras su escritorio. Jasper me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazo.

- Felicidades pequeña, ahora debo irme ya que tengo un paciente, espérame aquí mientras termino para que vayamos a casa - Ok, te veo al rato - Dije mientras el salí de la consulta.

- Bueno Bella, debes estar tranquila el embarazo va mejor que nunca y a ti te veo excelente también, te quiero en tres semanas más aquí y ya sabes que cualquier malestar debes venir de inmediato – Lo sé Vicky – Dije sonriendo y tomando mi bolso.

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo, pero no te asustes no es nada referente al embarazo – Dijo algo incomoda.

- ¿Qué pasa Vicky? - James llego hoy a Londres - Dijo de sopetón, ya que si Vicky de destacaba por algo era por andar sin rodeos.

- ¿James? - Pregunte algo incomoda - Si, pidió hace un mes la transferencia pensando en que no se la darían tan luego pero fue mucho antes de lo que ambos esperábamos, ni siquiera Jasper lo sabe, ya que quería ser yo misma quien te dijera esto, sé que quizás te incomoda, por todo lo que paso, pero bueno, sabes que he mantenido mi secreto profesionalmente y si James se entera de tu embarazo prefiero que sea por ti – Dijo algo nerviosa.

- Vicky, quédate tranquila, yo no soy quien para que me des explicaciones, además con James no tengo ningún problema, creo que con ninguno de los chicos ni siquiera con Edward, también James es tu novio, y se cuanto te ama y lo feliz que debe estar de por fin estar junto a ti - Así es Bella, y no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima al escucharte hablar así.

- Tranquila Vicky, que no guardo rencor con nadie, creo que será algo incomodo verme con James ya que no nos vemos hace mas de 6 meses, pero bueno, este día tenía que llegar… En momento así es cuando me doy cuenta de lo chico que es el mundo – Dije sonriendo. Vicky se paro y me abrazo.

- Sé que todo fue difícil en un comienzo para ti Bella, pero no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ser parte de tus amistades y de ver lo madura que te has vuelto, serás una excelente madre y siempre nos tendrás a todos aquí para ayudarte… Ahora no se cómo se lo tome James el saber que le he mentido todo este tiempo, ya que ni siquiera sabe que vives aquí en Londres.

- Conociéndolo, no le importará Vicky, no cuando sepa las razones, el jamás se podría molestar contigo, eres la razón de su vida - Y el la mía - Dijo Vicky sonriéndome.

- Bueno creo que mejor me iré ya que Jasper está próximo a salir y quiero irme luego a casa, estoy exhausta - Dije y ella asintió al mismo tiempo que su intercomunicador sonaba.

- Estefanía - Dijo Vicky apretando el botón - Doctora Clark, el Doctor Anderson me pidió que le avisara que estaba aquí – Dijo Estefanía, Vicky me miró y suspiro.

- Gracias Estefanía - Dijo apretando el botón y mirándome - Bueno, llego el momento – Dije poniéndome el abrigo y sonriéndole a Vicky, ya que ella se veía más nerviosa que yo.

Una vez afuera de su consulta vi los ojos impresionados de James observándome que pasaban de Vicky hacia mí.

- ¿Bella? - Pregunto James y yo sonreí acercándome a él y abrazándolo - Tanto tiempo James – Dije alejándome de él quien parecía un fantasma.

- ¡De verdad eres tú! - Dijo sonriendo y abrazándome - Pero que hermosa estas - Dijo mirándome y dándose cuenta al fin de mi pancita.

- ¿Serás mamá? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- Y la mejor mamá del mundo amor - Dijo Vicky acercándose a él y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- ¿Sabías que era la misma Bella no? - Pregunto James mirando a Vicky y ella asintió.

- No la regañes James - Dije y el asintió dándole un beso.

- Pero cuéntame de ti, ¿hace cuanto estas en Londres? ¿O es que siempre estuviste aquí? ¡Claro como no lo supuse, si Jasper vive aquí tú y Rose deben haber decidido venirse aquí aquel día! – Dijo como recordando para él mismo.

- Así es caballero - Dije algo incomoda al recordar "aquel día".

- ¿Pero has estado bien? ¿Cómo se porta el padre del bebé? – Dijo y Vicky le apretó la mano levemente pero lo cual no paso desapercibido para mí.

- Creo que esto da para rato… ¿Por qué no van a mi casa y ahí conversamos mejor? – Pregunte y Vicky asintió.

- Nos vemos luego ¿No James? - Claro Bells, luego nos vemos – Dijo frunciendo su ceño mientras yo me despedía.

- Gracias Vicky y te veo más rato - Adiós Bella - Dijo Vicky sonriéndome mientras James me observaba detenidamente. Cuando estuve en el primer piso me encontré con Jasper.

- ¿Lista pequeña? - Pregunto y asentí - ¿Pasa algo Bells? - Pregunto Jasper al observarme. La llegada de James me ponía contenta, pero tenía miedo, miedo a revivir mis primeros tres meses de embarazos y aquel recuerdo que tenía más que enterrado en mi corazón.

- James esta aquí Jazz, vivirá en Londres y acabo de toparme con él - Dije y el asintió.

- ¿Estás bien? - Si, solo algo ansiosa, lo invite a él y a Vicky a casa, quiero que lo sepa y más si vivirá aquí Jazz – Lo sé y te entiendo, entonces vayamos a casa para que te des una ducha y te relajes un poco antes de que ellos lleguen - Dijo cerrando mi abrigo y colocándome el gorro de lana negro, ya que afuera corría mucho viento.

- Vamos a casa – Dije y el asintió….

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus rewies con ansias!<em>

_Gracias por los rewies, alertas y favoritos!_

_La próxima semana es fin de semana largo en mi país, por lo que dependerá de ustedes si subo los 4 días seguidos. Todo va a depender de sus hermosos rewies, aunque eso no quita que haya capitulos sábado y domingo!_

_Nos vemos mis niñas, que tengan una linda semana! Un besito a todas y gracias por todo!_


	9. No Puede Ser

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**No puede ser**

Las cosas el viernes por la noche pasaron tal y como lo presentí, James estaba feliz con mi embarazo y más cuando se entero que uno de sus mejores amigos era el padre, pero su felicidad llego hasta cierto punto cuando recordó la verdad de todo.

- Siento decir esto, Edward es mi amigo, pero creo que por ahora no merece, no que va, que por ahora, no merece saber la verdad Bella, por cómo fue contigo, por cómo te trato, eres una gran mujer, hasta el ciego más ciego se daría cuenta, pero él no… No sé que le hizo Lauren, no sabes cuánto la detesto, lo tiene embobado, hasta su familia esta hasta la coronilla con ella, Alice no la soporta y para que decirte Emmett, Carlisle y Esme son quienes se mantienen al margen, ya que es la novia de su hijo, y aunque ellos tampoco estén en acuerdo con ese "noviazgo" esperan o eso desea Carlisle, que el propio Edward se dé cuenta de todo… Yo sé que ella estuvo detrás del montaje de las fotos Bella, ni a mí o Jake nos sacan eso de la cabeza – Dijo James algo molesto. Vicky tomo su mano y lo tranquilizo.

- Todo tiene su propósito en la vida James, créeme que eso lo tengo más que presente, y si aunque quizás con todo mi corazón hubiese deseado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, le estoy agradecida a Edward, y al amor que quizás me tuvo, ya que gracias a él ahora tengo una luz que me da fuerzas día a día - Dije sonriéndole y acariciando mi panza.

James se acerco a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi vientre recibiendo una patadita.

- Pero que fuerte salió, creo que tendremos a un campeón - Dijo James riendo junto a todos - Pateo bastante fuerte, es muy raro que haga eso - Dije acariciando el sector de la patada y sonriendo.

- Te ves hermosa Bells, siempre supe que eras una gran mujer. - Gracias James, y dejando de lado todo, no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte aquí, y que por fin Vicky te tenga a su lado, te extrañaba mucho – Dije sonriéndole a Vicky quien no dejaba de mirar a James.

- Lo sé, yo la extrañaba también, apenas Carlisle me dio la autorización me vine para acá, no hallaba la hora de verla, pero jamás pensé que te encontraría en Londres Bells - Dijo James sonriendo y mirando a Jasper.

- Aunque debí suponerlo, estando tu aquí, Rose y Bella se vendrían para acá - Dijo y Jasper se largo a reír.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar pequeña, van a ser la una de la madrugada y mañana debemos ir a donde Tanya - Dijo Jasper mirándome, asentí y con la ayuda de él me pare a despedirme de los chicos.

- Quedan en su casa y no se preocupen por la bulla que sinceramente no escucho nada - Dije abrazando a Vicky y luego a James.

- Y tú no sabes nada de mí por favor, ni siquiera a Jake - Dije advirtiéndolo y el asintió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal como le dije a James y Vicky ni sentí bulla, apenas coloque la cabeza sobre la almohada me quede dormida, y justamente ahora estaba despertando porque alguien acariciaba mi vientre.

- Rosi - Susurre abriendo mis ojos y viendo a mi querida amiga.

- Bells - Dijo abrazándome - Te extrañé, no sabes cuánto hice para poder venirme antes y estar en la eco que te hizo Vicky ayer, pero se nos hizo imposible.

- Lo sé Rosi, lo importante es que estés ese día - Dije y ella asintió mirando mi vientre.

- ¿Y qué es? - Pregunto - ¿Jasper no te ha dicho nada? - Pregunté.

- No, no quiso el muy pesado, dijo que si quería saber que te consultara a ti - Ganamos Rose - Dije y ella abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Es niño? - Pregunto y asentí.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Jasper Hale una vez más no le ganas al par de chicas guapas! - Grito Rose por la puerta de mi habitación, y a los pocos segundos sentimos la risa de Jazz.

- Lo sabia Bells, sabía que nuestro pequeño seria niño, algo dentro de mí lo decía - Dijo Rose.

- Claro, y algo dentro de mí también decía eso - Dije y ella me abrazo.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana en cama, siendo atendida por Jazz y Rose quienes últimamente no dejaban que hiciera nada.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde entre a darme un baño relajante para que me empezara a alistar para la comida en casa de Tanya, cuando sentí una leve presión en el pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells? - Pregunto Rose entrando en mi baño y viéndome con la mano en el pecho.

- Tengo un presentimiento Rose, y no me gusta - Bells, cariño tranquila, ya nada malo pasará, quizás sean las mismas hormonas del embarazo, quédate tranquila ¿sí?.

- Lo haré - Dije suspirando pero aún sintiendo aquella presión.

- Pues yo también tengo un presentimiento y creo que hoy será una gran noche, los veré a todos y lo pasaremos bien como hace tiempo no lo hacemos, aparte de conocer al primo de las chicas… Me parece raro que nunca nos hayan hablado de él.

- Si lo han hecho Rose, Carmen tiene una hermana en Los Ángeles, y uno de los hijos de la hermana de Carmen es el que viene para acá. Creo que se quedará por unos meses, ya que la prima de Tanya es Diseñadora y quiere lanzar su línea aquí, por lo que el hermano de ella que es el que viene, vendrá a estudiar el mercado aparte de hacer un magister.

- ¿De verdad? - Si, ayer Tanya me lo contó - Genial, debe ser buena diseñadora para querer venir a lanzar su línea aquí, ya que ambas sabemos que el mundo de la moda es el más exigente.

- Si, ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí que mi pequeño cada día pesa más – Dije siendo ayudada por Rose.

- Bueno ahora iré a terminar de maquillarme, te deje la ropa sobre la cama, y luego vengo a ayudarte con lo demás - Gracias Rose - No hay porque amiga - Dijo saliendo del baño mientras yo secaba un poco mi cabello.

Y tal como había dicho Rose ahí sobre la cama se encontraba mi ropa, unas lindas calzas negras gruesas, con un sweater de lana azul ya que estábamos en pelo invierno y había una viento que te calaba hasta los huesos.

Me vestí lentamente y calce los botas que Rose me había regalado hace unos meses con un poquito de tacón, ya que no era muy bueno que las embarazadas utilizaran taco.

- Permiso…. Wow pero guapa esta tu madre campeón, ya cada vez queda menos para que conozcas a la belleza de madre que tienes - Dijo Jasper dándole un beso a mi panza y luego dándome un beso en la frente.

- Rose dice que sube en un minuto, no sé que le dio, pero no para de mirarse al espejo sabiendo que esta guapa – Dijo Jasper bufando y sentándose en la cama mientras yo me acercaba al tocador.

- Ya aquí estoy - Dijo Rose entrando con una hermosa tenida de pantalón pitillo negro, una blusa blanca ajustada, y una chaqueta de cuero negra también, lo mismo que sus botas.

- Te ves hermosa amiga - No mas que tú - Respondió mirándome y sonriendo.

- Es verdad, el embarazo te hizo más hermosa aún pequeña, tu cara cambio y hasta tu cabello - Dijo Jazz.

- Cada día más largo, como lo has tenido siempre – Dijo Rose, ya que mi cabello ya había alcanzado el largo normal desde la vez que me hice el cambio de look.

- Será mejor que partamos, si no queremos llegar tarde - Dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación, mientras Rose terminaba de maquillarme.

El camino a casa de las chicas fue corto, ya que vivían extremadamente cerca de nosotras.

- Hace un frío que te cuela los huesos, dios… Jasper no te creía cuando nos contabas eso - Decía Rose frotándose sus manos mientras estábamos saliendo del auto.

- Lo bueno es que queda poco para que termine - Dije y ambos asintieron mientras tocábamos el timbre y en donde ya se oían risas

- Que rico que vinieron chicos, adelante - Decía Tanya tomando nuestros abrigos y nos indicaba la casa.

- Pero que hermosas estas Bella – Dijo Carmen la madre de Tanya interceptándome en el camino. Rose y Jazz la saludaron y siguieron siendo guiados por Tanya.

- Gracias Carmen - Es la pura verdad…. El embarazo te ha sentado genial ¿Ha tenido algunas molestias o algo cariño?.

- No Carmen, mi pequeño se porta excelente - ¿Es niño? - Pregunto.

- Si - Que alegría cariño, tendrás a un chico que ocupara tu corazón por siempre, de verdad me alegro mucho por ti… Eres una gran persona y te mereces lo mejor - Dijo Carmen abrazándome.

Carmen sabía toda la historia, ya que las chicas se la habían contado, y ella cumplía aquí en Londres el papel de madre de todos nosotros, ya que nos habíamos vuelto una gran familia.

- Mamá deja que Bells venga por favor – Dijo Irina. Con Carmen nos separamos y vimos la expresión de incomodidad que tenía Irina.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? - Pregunto Carmen, al mismo instante que un gran chico aparecía detrás de Irina sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Emmett? - Pregunte, y el asintió acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

- No puede ser - Susurre en los brazos de él y sintiendo una presión gigante en mi pecho.

- Bells, pequeña…. Yo… No sé qué decirte – Dijo Emmett alejándose de mi y viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos azules en donde veía muchas emociones.

- ¿Uds., se conocen? - Pregunto Carmen, desconcertada mientras que Irina se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

- El estúpido que dejo sola a Bella tía no es nada menos que tu sobrino Edward - Dijo Emmett con rabia. Y escuchando por última vez el nombre de Edward, todo se vino a negro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Creen que estará bien? - Pregunto alguien - Su pulso ya volvió a la normalidad, solo fue la impresión – Decía la voz de Jazz.

- No es para menos… Ag como detesto a Edward en estos momentos, soy capaz de descuartizarlo de solo verlo.

- Ud. señorita no dirá ni hará nada - Interrumpió Carmen a Tanya.

- Debemos respetar la decisión que Bella tomé ya que es su bebé, solo espero que sea lo mejor – Dijo Carmen, y en ese momento abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el rostro preocupado de Rose y Jazz.

- ¿Cariño estas bien? – Pregunto Rose abrazándome.

- Si lo estoy – Dije incorporándome en el sillón y encontrándome con Emmett que me miraba con ternura.

- Creo que estos dos necesitan hablar… ¿Nos acompañan? – Dijo Tanya llamando a los demás.

- ¿Estarás bien? - Pregunto Jasper y yo asentí recibiendo un beso de parte de él.

- Te veo de ahí cariño - Dijo Rose echándole una mirada evaluatoria a Emmett quien le guiñó un ojo.

Al momento en que la puerta del despecho de Eleazar, Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

- Lo siento Bella, siento que hayas pasado esto sola – Dijo distanciándose un poco de mí y observándome mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí, a mis padres, o a Alice? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Porque no sabía si me iban a creer luego de lo que paso, no sabía si era lo correcto Emmett - ¿Edward lo sabe? – No, y no quiero que lo sepa… aún – Dije y el asintió.

- No es porque no quiero que sepa que será padre Em, si no que no quiero interferir en su vida, eso fue lo que me pidió la última vez que nos vimos y así lo haré – Pero Bells – Bells nada Emmett, Edward siguió su vida, por lo que sé esta de novio, y quizás eso fue lo que siempre quiso, y como me lo pidió no interferiré en su vida…

- ¡Fue él quien te fue infiel Isabella! ¡No tu a él! – Dijo Emmett golpeando la mesa y sorprendiéndome.

- Sé todo Bella, James con Jacob me lo contaron y no puedo creer que mi propio hermano sea tan estúpido, sinceramente no puedo.

- Emmett, no sé… No sé qué decirte - Dije quebrándome, muchas veces había pensando en la reacción de Edward frente a mi embarazo, pero no en la de su familia, en la que a fin de cuentas era la familia de mi pequeño

- No debes hacer ni saber nada Bella, contarás con mi apoyo, si tu decisión es que nadie sepa yo lo respetaré, pero solo te pido que cuando estés preparada dale la dicha a mis padres de conocer a su nieto – Dijo Emmett sonriéndome como niño pequeño

- ¿Crees que ellos…? - Pregunte sin poder terminar.

- Ellos lo amaran desde el primer día Bella, a todos nos afecto tu ruptura con Edward, y no podemos entender nada de lo que paso, pero quiero que sepas que desde hoy también cuentas con nosotros, por ahora no diré nada, pero solo te pido eso - Dijo y yo asentí mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me preguntaba todo lo referente a mi embarazo.

Edward no volvió a salir en el tema de conversación, y una vez que Emmett se dio por satisfecho de que su sobrino estaba bien salimos del despacho de Eleazar encontrándonos con la mirada preocupadas de todos a lo que Emmett grito ¡Será un niño! Haciéndonos reír a todos…

La velada estuvo genial, compartimos mucho como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, y no pasaron por alto ante mí las miradas que tanto Emmett como Rose se hacían….

A eso de las 2 de la madrugada íbamos camino a casa, con una Rose que no dejaba de hablar de lo encantador que era Emmett y de lo bien que le había caído, a lo que con Jazz solo sonreímos al ver a Rose tan feliz…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que si, como también espero sus comentarios!<em>

_Gracias a todas por sus rewies, a las que lo leen siempre, a las que se han sumado y a las que me han agregado a sus favoritos! No saben lo contenta que estoy!_

_Bueno como les escribi en el cap anterior, en mi país este fin de semana tenemos 4 días feriados, asi que depende de los comentarios si subo cap los días lunes y martes, ya que mañana como_

_cada fin de semana lo tendrán, pero si quieren más de Sigues siendo tú todo dependerá de ustedes!_

_Un besito enorme, espero les guste el cap, y nos estaremos viendo mañana! Besitos!  
><em>


	10. ¿Llegó el momento?

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**¿Llegó el momento?**

El mes que me quedaba pasó volando y junto con eso Emmett estuvo presente cada día en mi embarazo, y a la vez conquistando a mi querida Rose, la cual estaba loca por él.

Estaba en la sala de mi casa, revisando unas cajas que tenía guardadas en mi armario cuando sentí una gran contracción junto con un líquido caliente recorrer mis piernas lo que me hizo botar la caja que tenía en mis manos causando un gran estruendo

- ¿Bells? - Preguntaron Emmett y Rose llegando a mi habitación y viéndome encogida del dolor.

- ¡Demonios! - Grito Emmett viniendo a mí y tomándome en brazos, al mismo instante que sentía otra contracción.

- Rose el bolso, he roto fuente - Dije y ella asintió tomando su celular y llamando a Jazz.

- Jazz, debes tener todo listo, Bells ha roto fuente y está empezando con las contracciones - Dijo y corto tomando el bolso mientras Emmett me subía al auto de Rose en la parte trasera.

El camino al hospital fue eufórico, Rose no dejaba de comunicarles a todos que yo iba camino al Hospital, mientras que Emmett me indicaba como respirar, lo cual no me ayudaba mucho ya que me hacía reír.

- Llegamos - Dijo Emmett deteniendo el auto y bajándome rápidamente donde Jasper con Vicky ya me esperaban.

- Te adelantaste dos semanas… ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones Bella? - Pregunto Vicky mientras Jasper me llevaba adentro en silla de ruedas.

- Cada 15 minutos Vicky - Dije entrecortadamente - Vaya que rápido… Samy prepara la sala de parto, Isabella en unos minutos dará a luz - Dijo Vicky indicándole a una chica todo.

Rose me ayudo a cambiarme mientras que Jasper y Emmett con los demás esperaban afuera.

- Veamos cómo vas Bella - Dijo Vicky entrando y haciéndome tacto - ¿Y? - Pregunte y ella asintió.

- Estamos listas, mandare a que te coloquen la epidural y vendré por ti, tienes un trabajo de parto rápido Bells, parece que tu bebé desea salir pronto… Recuerda dos personas pueden estar contigo Bells, y Jasper estará conmigo asistiendo así que él no cuenta - Dijo y yo asentí apretando la mano de Rose.

- Dile a Emmett que se aliste, quiero que tanto tú como él estén conmigo – Bells – Dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que ella estaba segura que solamente Jazz podría estar conmigo

- Ve a decirle - Dije entremedio de una contracción, logrando que Rose saliera de ahí y yo me aferrara a las sabanas….

No pude evitar preguntarme como seria si él estuviera a mi lado estos momentos, pero deseche esa idea al saber hace unas semanas cuando Emmett viajo por unos días a Los Ángeles e intento hablar con él de mí, Edward simplemente lo dejo solo.

- Permiso Srta. Swan, necesito que se relaje por favor y que no se mueva - Dijo la enfermera que mando Vicky, al mismo tiempo que Rose ya entraba enfundada con Emmett en ropa de hospital.

Rose se acerco y tomó mi mano mientras la enfermera me inyectaba. Sentí el picor de todo, pero fue aminorando a medida que recordaba el porqué estaba ahí, y era porque de una vez por todas tendría a mi pequeño en los brazos.

- Listo Srta. Swan, verá como poco a poco las contracciones no las sentirá, y estará lista para dar a luz - Dijo la enfermera sonriéndome y saliendo de la sala. Mire a Rose quien me sonreía y a Emmett que no paraba de pasearse por la habitación.

- Pareces un león enjaulado - Le dijo Rose haciéndolo reaccionar – No es para menos, nuestro campeón esta a segundos de nacer y yo no sé cómo ayudarte Bells - Dijo algo afligido.

- Lo has hecho, este mes has estado día a día a mi lado, y no solamente me has ayudado a mi sino también me devolviste a la Rose de siempre - Dije logrando que mi amiga se sonrojara un poco, ya que a pesar del mes en que se conocían estos dos, habían comenzando una relación de la cual todos estábamos felices. Emmett se acercó a Rose y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al momento que yo tenía otra contracción

- Vamos mi vida, se bueno con mamá, ya falta poquito - Dije jadeando y logrando que tanto Emmett como Rose se acercarán a mi lado tomándome las manos

- Respira Bells - Me decía Rose mientras Emmett respiraba conmigo y Jazz entraba en ese momento a la habitación.

- Vamos cariño está todo listo - Dijo besando mi frente mientras con la ayuda de Emmett y dos enfermeras me cambiaban de camilla, recorrimos el pasillo y entramos al pabellón en donde estaba Vicky con varias personas.

- ¿Lista Bella? - Pregunto Vicky sonriéndome - Más que lista - Respondí conteniendo una contracción que ya era más seguida que las demás.

Me pusieron en el cabestro en donde levante mis piernas y Vicky con Jasper listos para recibir a mi pequeño, mientras que Rose se colocaba a mi lado y Emmett sacaba de no sé donde una pequeña cámara sacándome fotos.

- Infaltable pequeña Bells, este momento debe ser recordado por todos - Dijo haciéndole señas a Rose que se acercaba a mi lado y sonreía mientras Emmett sacaba otra foto.

- ¡Agggg! - Grite sintiendo como si algo se partiera dentro de mí - Es hora, el pequeño quiere salir… A la cuenta de tres necesito que uses toda tu fuerza y pujes ¿Ok Bella? - Pregunto Vicky mientras yo asentía y me acomodaba con ayuda de Rose.

- Uno, Dos, Tres Bella – Dijo Vicky y en ese momento use todas mis fuerzas, pasaron mil imágenes por mi cabeza, muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que siempre tendría conmigo y que ahora más que nunca me daban fuerzas, fuerzas para tener a mi bebé a mi lado.

- Vamos Bells, ya queda poco cariño puedo ver a nuestro campeón - Oía la voz de Jazz a lo lejos.

- Una más Bells, una más amiga - Susurraba Rose a mi lado, apreté su mano y la miré empujando por última vez.

- ¡Ahhhh! - Grité y en ese mismo instante oí el sonido más hermoso que la vida me pudo haber dado, el llanto de mi querido cielo, de mi pequeño, vi como Jazz cortaba el cordón, lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo revisaba, mientras que Vicky se acercaba a mí.

- Es un hermoso niño Bella, felicidades, lo hiciste fantástico mamá - Dijo Vicky sonriéndome y dándole paso a Jazz quien traía ya envuelto a mi pequeño que lloraba mientras Emmett no paraba de sacar fotos.

- Bienvenido a la familia campeón, aquí te dejo a tu madre - Dijo Jazz entregándome a mi pequeño

- Hola mi amor - Susurré logrando que al instante mi pequeño se callara y buscara mi voz, mirándome con unos ojitos claros a los cuales aún no se distinguía el color, pero que yo sabía perfectamente cual era.

- Te amo mi chiquitito hermoso - Dije mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bells - Susurró Emmett, alce mi vista y lo vi que me indicaba la cámara. Acomode a mi pequeño y sonreí para Emmett.

- Es hermoso Bella, es hermoso nuestro pequeño - Me decía Rose a mi lado tomando la manito de mi chiquitito.

- ¿Cómo se llamara Bells? - Pregunto Jazz mirándome por el otro lado, miré a mi pequeño, toque su naricita y sonreí mirando a Jasper.

- Mathew Anthony Swan - Dije y Jazz sonrió acercándose a Mathew y dándole un beso en la frente

- Eres el chico más afortunado Matt, teniendo una madre como Bella – Dijo mirándolo, mientras Mathew fruncia un poco su ceño logrando que tanto Rose como Emmett quienes miraban desde el otro lado rieran.

- Creo que será muy celoso con su madre – Dijo Rose mientras Emmett no paraba de reír, toque la naricita de mi pequeño quien me miro, logrando una conexión tan única que jamás llegue creer tener, sus pequeños ojitos me trasmitían tantas cosas, que me sentí completa, que desde aquel momento supe que ya no viviría solo por mí, sino que viviría cada segundo que pasara por él… Por el amor de mi vida, por mi pequeño Mathew…

* * *

><p><em>Y nació el pequeñin! ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si!<em>

_Muchisimas gracias hermosas por sus comentarios, soy demasiado feliz cada vez que me meto a revizar y veo que no solo siguen mi novela, sino que también les gusta, eso me da mucho_

_ánimo para escribir y hacerlo excelente para que ustedes se plasmen de todas las emociones que intento expresar en cada capitulo! De verdad muchas gracias!_

_Y bueno recordarles que todo depende de ustedes que nos estemos viendo mañana! ¿Ok? Un besote gigante y nos leeremos en el siguiente cap!_

_Besos... Sol ;)  
><em>


	11. El Tiempo Dirá Todo

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**El tiempo dirá todo**

Hace una semana exactamente había nacido Mathew, mis padres con los de Rose llegaron en la madrugada del 12 de Marzo a conocer a su nieto, estuve tan sólo dos días en el Hospital para que luego me dieran el alta ya que tanto mi pequeño como yo nos encontrábamos en perfectas condiciones.

Para que decir como estaban todos los chicos de la Agencia, no pasaba día en casa que alguno no llegara con algún regalo para Matt como le pusieron o para mí, Carmen y Eleazar estaban felices también de haber conocido a mi pequeño, ya que era parte de su familia también.

Mis padres junto con John y Diana tuvieron que volver a Los Ángeles ya que no podían dejar su Bufete de Abogados tanto tiempo solo, aunque prometieron volver lo antes posible ya que mi pequeño había cautivado a todos.

Ahora me encontraba aquí en su habitación viéndolo dormir plácidamente, era mi mayor tesoro y un niño que sabía comportarse, ya que para ser un recién nacido dormía casi toda la noche y solamente se despertaba para alimentarse, me acerque a él y deposite un suave beso en su cabecita, para luego acercarme a la ventana y ver como la noche iba cayendo en Nothing Hill.

Me encontraba sola con Mathew en casa ya que Jasper estaba de turno en el Hospital y Rose había salido con Emmett a cenar.

No podía creer como mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan solo meses, ya que hace casi un año atrás era la mujer más feliz por estar a punto de convertirme en publicista que fue lo que siempre quise ser, y también por tener a mi lado al hombre más perfecto que pude llegar a imaginar, mi Edward. Sonreí mirando el cielo para luego posar mi vista en mi pequeño tesoro, ya que aunque fuera bastante parecido a mí, por lo que todos decían, yo sabía que tendría el carácter y los ojos de su padre. Mathew seria el recuerdo que llevaría conmigo siempre de lo que viví con Edward, ya que aunque me doliera saber que Edward jamás seria parte de la vida de Mathew era lo mejor, porque no concebía la idea en mi cabeza de que alguien pudiera odiar a mi pequeño, si, odiar ya que sabía que eso sería lo que Mathew recibiera de Edward ahora, debido a que eso era lo que sentía por mí, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun sentía ese rencor que vi en sus ojos aquel ultimo día, cuando toda mi vida dio un giro, y no era eso lo que yo quería para mi pequeño.

Aleje de mi cabeza aquella triste idea, ya que aunque Mathew no tuviera a su padre presente estaba su tío Emmett, quien yo sabía que sería el que le daría todo el cariño que mi pequeño cielo se merecía.

Oí un quejido proveniente de la cuna de Mathew y me acerque a verlo, ya que era la hora en que despertaba para alimentarse y luego volver a dormirse – Hola mi amor – Dije tomándolo con cuidado y dándole un besito en su pequeña nariz, llevándolo conmigo a la mecedora que los chicos me habían regalado en el baby shower que realizaron días antes de que Mathew naciera.

Tal como siempre hacia, lo acune bien en mis brazos y me comencé a mecer mientras lo acomodaba en mi pecho al mismo instante en que su manita tomaba mi dedo índice, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos ambos mirándonos, el con su pequeña y blanca carita observándome mientras se alimentaba, y yo no teniendo ojos nada más para él, para mi hijo.

- Eres todo para mí, eso nadie ni nada lo cambiara jamás – Dije meciendo su dedito mientras él me observaba y yo me imaginaba como seria nuestra vida desde ahora en adelante. Aleje mi vista meciéndome aún con mi pequeño acuestas, y la fije en la noche que ya había caído en Nothing Hill, realmente no me imaginaba como sería mi vida desde ahora en adelante, lo único que tenía claro era que todos los días me levantaría por Mathew, ya no habría nada que me tirara para abajo, no ahora que tenia a alguien por quien luchar, una personita que cada vez que tuviera una día malo me alegraría con su sola presencia, una personita que a pesar de todo siempre estaría ahí a mi lado recordando y dándome fuerzas para seguir en esta vida, diciéndome que no estaba sola y que siempre tendría a personas a mi lado apoyándome, tal como lo han hecho hasta el día de hoy.

Un pequeño apretón de su manita hizo que volviera la vista a él.

- Sólo pensaba en ti mi amor – Dije sonriéndole y besando su manita mientras sus pequeños parpados se iban cerrando – Te amo Mathew Anthony Swan, eres todo en mi vida, descansa mi amor, que mañana tendremos un largo día – Le dije pensando en que mañana vendrían todos los chicos de la Agencia a almorzar aquí y a vernos.

Mathew no demoro en quedarse dormido, le saque los chanchitos y lo recosté en cunita prendiendo el transmisor que me lleve a la cocina por si mi pequeño despertaba, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

Entre en la cocina y puse el agua para servirme una leche para luego subir a dormir; Rose y las chicas me preguntaban qué era lo que había hecho ya que mi cuerpo quedo más entornado y más delgado desde que Mathew nació, dándome un cuerpo escultural como lo decía Rose, a lo que yo simplemente respondía nada. Realmente no sabía a qué se referían ya que yo me encontraba exactamente igual, mi busto un poco más grande debido a estar amamantando a Mathew, pero nada más; una vez servido mi tazón de leche me acerque a la ventana a observar la luna, sin duda era una hermosa noche, no sabía realmente como sería mi vida desde ahora en adelante, no sabía cómo sería todo teniendo ahora un hijo, y más aún siendo madre soltera, pero tendiendo el apoyo de mi familia y amigos, aunque eso no me llenará por completo, ya que cada noche aún después de todo pensaba en como hubiera sido todo si Edward hubiera estado conmigo desde el primer momento en que supe de la existencia de Mathew en mi vientre, y aunque sabía que hubiera sido los momentos más hermosos eran esos, simples sueños del como hubiera sido, pero del que no sucederá nunca, nadie sabía lo que pasaría en unos meses o años más, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que el tiempo diría todo, y que mi vida giraría solamente en torno a mi pequeño cielo, a la personita que ilumino con su presencia mi vida, al pequeño hombre que sería el dueño por siempre de mi corazón, mi pequeño Mathew…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Que les parecio el cap? Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustaron sus rewies y sus alertas! De verdad gracias por el apoyo a mis lectoras de siempre y a las que se han ido sumando, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo. <em>

_Bueno hermosas paso rapido por aqui, ya que lo prometido es deuda y como ustedes cumplieron yo cumplo! Asi que espero tambien poder verlas mañana! Un besote enorme y que tengan una linda semana!_

_Ahh y para las que preguntan... El prox cap es POV Edward! Asi que nos leeremos el siguiente cap!  
><em>


	12. Recuerdos

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

**Recuerdos**

Me hallaba solo en el departamento que compartía con Alice en el centro, ya que mi pequeña hermana estaba terminando sus estudios y el departamento le quedaba más cerca como a mí del trabajo.

Estaba tomándome una taza de café en la terraza, Alice había salido con Irina, mi prima, y unas amigas de ella por asuntos de la empresa en que trabajaban y habían aprovechado de llamar a Alice para salir con ellas un sábado por la noche, si un sábado por la noche y yo en casa solo tomándome una taza de café, pero realmente estaba agotado, Lauren me había dicho que saliéramos el día de hoy, pero necesitaba tiempo para mí, y bueno Jacob tenia turno, y para que decir de James que se fue a Londres a trabajar para pasar más tiempo con su novia Victoria, a la cual aún no conocía.

Una estrella fugaz paso por la hermosa noche de Los Ángeles, mientras la luna alumbraba todo, y ese simple hecho me hizo recordarla, recordar aquella última noche en que la vi, aquella última noche en que la tuve frente a mí y de la cual la aleje de mi lado; sabía que había cometido un error al gritarle de esa forma, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba verlo, a fin de cuentas yo también falle en nuestra relación y no solo ella como le hice saber ese último día en que la tuve a unos pasos de mí.

Haces unas semanas atrás Emmett había vuelto de Londres debido a su trabajo, y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, Emmett me quiso sacar el tema de Bella, pero yo simplemente no lo quise escuchar, sabía que era un estúpido por haberla culpado de todo, pero ambos cometimos un error y yo aún me sentía dolido por haber sido engañado por ella, aunque James y Jacob me aseguran que jamás fue así, no podía creerles, por más que mi corazón gritara que les creyera, no podía, las fotos que les habían sacado decían todo, no sé como fui tan todo de ver lo que Lauren siempre me decía, y al final cedí, cayendo en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, y con la cual estoy ahora, ya que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado, cuando sufrí la desilusión de la única persona que he amado en mi vida, mi Bella.

Vino a mi cabeza aquella semana en que tuvimos la Conferencia en el Hospital, y en donde tuve frente a mí a Jasper, el mejor amigo de Bella, del cual siempre oí pero que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer hasta aquel día.

_Un día cuando íbamos saliendo de la conferencia para un pequeño receso, la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, sabía que era ella, ya que aunque habían pasado tan solo unos meses, su hermosura nunca cambiaba, iba con Jasper a la salida, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando por el lugar en el que ambos habían salido, y así paso también los siguientes días hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron después de meses, lucía hermosa, había hecho un cambio en su cabello quela hacia resaltar aún más, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hermoso brillo que tenía en sus ojos, un brillo que jamás vi y que no sabía a qué se podía deber, hasta que vi a ese chico moreno posar sus manos en su cintura, y luego entrelazar los dedos para llevársela de ahí._

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que Jasper paso por mi lado mirándome inquisitivamente mientras los chicos, Jacob y James se ponían frente a mí y me hacían señas sobre mi vista._

_- Te hemos perdido -Dijo James sonriendo y sacándome de mi ensoñación - Lo perdimos como cada vez que Bella llegaba su lado James - Dijo Jacob bastante sonriente._

_- Dejen de hablar estupideces, al fin de cuentas creo que Bella no pierde su tiempo – Dije algo molesto al recordar como ese chico tomo su mano y se la llevo de ahí._

_- No hables así de ella si no sabes nada de su vida Cullen - Hablo la voz de Jasper a mi espaldas, me giré y lo vi como nunca antes, sus ojos reflejaban un odio puro._

_- Chicos, recuerden que estamos en un hospital - Oí que Jacob decía poniéndose en medio de los dos._

_Suspiré ante ese recuerdo, ya que aquel día Jasper recito las mismas palabras que Emmett hace unas semanas atrás me dijo cuando no quise hablar de Bella._

_- Hablo como se me pega la gana, además no dije nada del otro mundo - Dije y Jasper apretó sus puños - No sabes nada de la vida de Bella, solamente te digo una cosa Cullen, espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde, ya que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver - Dijo mirándome y alejándose de ahí dejándome con la palabra en la boca_.

Y tan solo hace unas semanas atrás mi hermano me dijo exactamente lo mismo que Jasper hablo ese día, dejándome algo entrometido.

- Deja de pensar tonteras, sabes que ambos tuvieron la culpa, y si ella ya encontró a alguien, tal cual tu lo hiciste no deberías molestarte - Me dije a mi mismo observando el cielo, que tantas veces observamos juntos.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré pasado así, recordando todos los bellos momentos que pase con ella, imaginándome como seria todo si Bella estuviera a mi lado ahora, pero no, no me podía permitir pensar en eso, no me podía permitir recordarla, ya que ambos habíamos tomado una decisión y ella ya no estaba en mis planes.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, revise la pantalla y vi que era Lauren.

- Lauren -Dije y ella bufo, ya que siempre me pedía que le dijera amor - Hola amor - Dijo algo molesta- ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunte. Le tenía mucho cariño a Lauren, y sentía que la amaba, pero no me podían nacer todas esas palabras de amor que decía como cuando estaba con Bella.

- Todo bien, saldré con Natasha a tomarnos unas copas por ahí, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te vaya a hacer compañía a casa amor? - Pregunto con aquella voz que me hacía caer cada vez que la tenía cerca - No Lauren, necesito descansar, y así también aprovechas tú de pasar tiempo con Natasha - Dije y ella suspiro - Esta bien Edward, creo que es lo mejor, además Natasha dijo que tenía una propuesta, así que obviamente me pondré al día con ella, cuídate mucho y descansa ¿sí? No olvides que te amo - Dijo y yo suspire - Yo también te amo - Respondí cortando la comunicación y viendo las estrellas…

Tomé la taza de café y la lleve a la cocina, para luego ir a mi habitación y lanzarme en la cama a descansar.

No sabía qué era lo que sucedía conmigo hoy día, pero no he parado de pensar en Bella en ningún momento, tenía una sensación en el pecho que nunca antes la había sentido, la misma sensación que me ocurrió la semana pasada por la noche, y Bella también se vino a mi mente aquel día. Suspiré.

- Basta Edward - Me dije a mi mismo tomando el celular y sopesando la idea de llamarla, tan solo para escuchar su voz.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que me conducía a esto, pero era como una necesidad innata de escuchar su voz, lo necesitaba. ¿Tendrá el mismo número de celular? Me pregunte, y al mismo instante estaba tecleando las teclas de aquel número que seguía grabado en mi mente. Mi corazón latía fuerte, como si supiera que era ella la que escucharía, sonó un bip, dos, tres hasta que salió la contestadora.

- Este número no existe - Dijo la voz de la grabadora llevándome a tierra, colgué y deje mi celular en la mesa de noche para luego acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada y recordar las palabras que Lauren me había dicho hasta un momento.

_- Esta bien Edward, creo que es lo mejor, además Natasha dijo que tenía una propuesta, así que obviamente me pondré al día con ella, cuídate mucho y descansa ¿sí? No olvides que te amo - Dijo y yo suspire - Yo también te amo - Respondí cortando la comunicación y viendo las estrellas…_

Suspiré nuevamente pensando que lo que me hubiera gustado decir hace un momento era "Yo también te amo Isabella"….

* * *

><p><em>Hermosas mías! ¿Cóomo están? Espero que bien. Primero que todo perdón a aquellas lectoras que esperaban el cuarto capitulo prometido el martes, pero tuve un percanse familiar y me fue imposible estar en casa ese día, de verdad lo siento mucho.<em>

_Pero como verán aquí les dejo el cap y como muchas ya se habrán dado cuenta por fin fue POV Edward, ¿que les parecio? Un besote gigante y espero sus rewies, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!  
><em>


	13. ¿Estás Segura?

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**¿Estás segura?**

- ¡Mathew Swan, baja ahora mismo si no quieres que tu tita corra por ti a donde quieras que estés! - Grito una histérica Rose, mientras mi pequeño de dos años se enroscaba en mis piernas.

Si dos años ya tenía mi pequeño sol personal, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, y como la vida te sonreía cuando menos lo esperas.

Ahí en el baño se encontraba mi gran amiga Rosalie Hale, gritándole a su ahijado para que este terminara de ir a vestirse, ¿y porque no lo hacía? Porque una de las cosas que aprendió de su tío Emmett es a arrancar de Rosalie cuando esta se encontraba histérica.

- Amor, ¿Por qué no vas con tu tita antes que se enoje más? – Pregunte a Mathew mientras acariciaba su cabello chocolate y este alzaba la vista y me sonreía con sus hermosos ojos verdes, los mismos que su padre - Tío Oso me dijo que codiera mamá - Dijo Mathew mientras yo lo tomaba en brazos y caminaba al baño para que Rose terminara de vestirlo.

- ¿Y dónde está tu tío Oso? - Pregunte y Mathew alzo sus hombros y negó.

- No se – Dijo y yo reí. Probablemente Emmett había arrancado a casa de Carmen para terminar de arreglarse, ya que hoy todos asistíamos a la postura de argollas de Ann y Ben, que en unos tres meses más se casaban.

- O pequeño diablillo, que te encanta hacer rabiar a tu madrina - Dijo Rose alzándolo mientras Mathew reía, tanto Rose como Jasper eran los padrinos, ya que si algún día algo me llegara a pasar sabía que ellos cumplirían muy bien con el rol de padrinos, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

- Rose ve a arreglarte, eres la testigo de Ann, y aunque hoy no es el casamiento debes estar antes que todos, al igual que Alec para acompañar a los novios -Dije y Rose negó - Anda no seas porfiada, además aún debo arreglarme yo, ve tranquila que yo me voy con Jasper luego - Dije y esta se rindió.

- Hoy te has salvado pequeño, pero ya verás - Dijo Rose llenando de besos la cara de Mathew quien no paraba de reír.

Y así pase tan solo 10 minutos con mi pequeño en el baño, ya que Mathew solamente hacia rabiar a su tita Rose.

Se veía hermoso con su camisa azul que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes y su pantalón de tela negro.

- Te ves hermoso mi vida - Dije depositándole un beso en su mejilla y alzándolo mientras caminábamos a mi habitación.

- Tu también te ves linda mami, estamos iguales - Dijo observando como yo también traía puesto algo azul.

- Tu tita Rose, que le encanta que vayamos iguales - Dije dejándolo en la cama mientras iba al tocador a terminar de arreglar mi cabello.

- Mami, ¿abue Renée estará en casa de tía Ann? - Pregunto Mathew mirándome con sus hermosos ojos que siempre me hacían suspirar

- Abue Renée y Abue Charlie no pudieron viajar, como tampoco pudieron viajar los tíos John y Diana - Respondí dándome la vuelta y mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto y yo sonreí al oírlo, ya que a pesar de sus cortos dos años Mathew hablaba muy bien, una que otra letra la confundía, pero hablaba muy bien.

- Porque tuvieron mucho trabajo, pero prometieron estar aquí la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas que será navidad? - Le pregunte, y el sonrió avergonzándose un poco y tiñendo sus cachetitos de un hermoso carmesí, una característica más que saco de mí.

- ¡Sí! ¡Será navidad! - Grito dando pequeño saltitos en la cama.

- ¿Quién dijo navidad? - Pregunto entrando en la habitación un muy guapo Jasper.

- ¡Tito Jazz! - Grito Mathew, saltando de la cama y yendo hacia donde Jasper ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

- Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te has portado hoy? - Pregunto Jasper alzándolo y acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

- Hice enojar a tita Rose, porque tío Oso me dijo que codiera - Respondió Mathew haciendo reír a Jasper

- Debo suponer que hubieron muchos gritos ¿no? - Me pregunto Jasper y yo asentí.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa de Ann para que no escuchemos gritos por teléfono - Dijo Jasper mirándome.

- Estoy lista, así que vamos - Respondí tomando un trench para mí y una chaquetita para Mathew para la vuelta, como también una muda de ropa.

El camino a casa de Ann fue entre risas, ya que Mathew y Jasper iban cantando canciones de la radio que ni siquiera se sabían, pero que hacían en intento.

Una vez ahí nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de autos que había. - Ann me dijo que sería algo sencillo.- Dije y Jasper se largo a reír mientras sacaba a Mathew de su silla - Ann quizás quería algo sencillo, pero siendo Rose la testigo, sabes cómo sería todo - Dijo Jasper y yo reí caminando a la entrada del patio, en donde seria todo.

Ya se podía oír la música y la risa de varias personas, justo cuando iba a entrar la mano de Rose me detuvo, y con el solo hecho de ver su cara supe que algo pasaba, ya que se le veía incomoda.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo - Están aquí Bella, ni siquiera Emmett sabía que vendrían, pero al parecer decidieron pasar las fiestas aquí, fue algo sorpresa - Dijo Rose algo afligida.

- ¿Quiénes? - Pregunte y ella suspiro -Alice y sus padres, Bella no se aún si él viajara, pero es tu decisión entrar en esta fiesta, Ann me dijo que te entendería si no querías estar… - Rosalie Hale, ¿me estás diciendo que me vaya cuando una de mis mejores amigas se compromete? - Pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro jamás creí que este día llegaría. Aquí estaba en la puerta de entrada, a tan solo unos pasos de los Abuelos de Mathew y su tía, los cuales aún no conocían de sus existencia, ya que Alice, la que quería lanzar su línea de ropa en Londres, había decidido primero instalarse en Los Ángeles y luego explorar más allá, y bueno Emmett se instalo por completo aquí debido a que Rose era todo para él.

Rose conoció a tan solo unos meses de noviazgo con Emmett a los Cullen, bueno la mayoría de ellos en un viaje que Emmett y ella hicieron a Los Ángeles, en el cual Edward no estuvo presente ya que estaba de vacaciones con su novia.

Rose se llevaba excelente con ellos, siempre estaban haciendo con Emmett viajes rápidos para pasar tiempos con ellos, en los cuales Rose nunca se topo con Edward, o eso era lo que ella me decía, y aunque Alice nunca la conoció cuando yo estuve con Edward, tenía ciertas sospechas de que esa Rosalie, fuera la misma Rosalie de la que tanto yo le hablaba, aunque jamás preguntaba, aunque Rose sabía que Alice tenía sus sospechas.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer ni a Carlisle o Esme en persona, siempre hable con ellos por teléfono, pero aún así sentía la estima que ellos me tenían, y que sinceramente esperaba aún me tuvieran.

- ¿Bella? - Pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo miré y vi que tanto él como Mathew me observaban con el ceño fruncido, y eso solo se traducía a preocupación.

- ¿Mami estas bien? - Pregunto mi pequeño, el cual era muy perceptivo.

- Estoy bien cariño, solamente me estaba acordando de unas cosas - Respondí dándole un beso y tomándolo en mis brazos. Tener a Mathew en mis brazos era la única manera de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Qué harás Bella? - Pregunto Rose observándome.

- Entrare y acompañaremos a Ann en unos de sus días, pasará lo que tenga que pasar Rose, y yo estaré bien, es más estaremos bien ¿no mi amor? - Pregunte tocando la naricita de mi pequeño quien asintió. Rose y Jasper suspiraron

- Entrare a avisarle a Emmett, está más nervioso que todos - Dijo Rose logrando que riera y dejándome sola ahí con mi pequeño y Jasper.

- ¿Estás segura Bells? - Pregunto y yo asentí

- No te niego que es una sorpresa tenerlos por fin frente a mí, sabía que este día pasaría algún día Jazz, no puedo negarles la dicha de conocer a este pequeñín - Dije haciéndole cosquillas a Mathew quien rió

- La decisión estará en sus manos, solo les pediré que entiendan todo nada más - Dije y Jasper asintió

- Siempre te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, no estás sola y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo - Dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la frente

- Lo sé y gracias - Dije sonriéndole y apoyándome en el absorbiendo su aroma para luego caminar a la entrada.

Al entrar todos se acercaron a saludarnos, Ann casi se disculpo con la mirada pero yo negué. No era culpa de nadie que Los Cullen estuvieran ahí además creo que Carmen y los demás deberán sentirse bastante incómodos con la situación.

- ¿Bella? - Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, mientras yo me giraba con Mathew en los brazos. Alice, quien al momento de ver a Mathew se llevo las manos a la boca y me miro.

- No puede ser… - Dijo al mismo instante que Esme y Carlisle se acercaban junto con Emmett….

* * *

><p><em>Hey hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Y obviamente que les haya gustado el cap! ¿Esperaban que aparecieran los Cullen? Bueno les digo que desde ahora viene todo el desarrollo de SST!.<em>

_Gracias a mis lectoras incondicionales y a las que se han ido sumando de a poco, de verdad soy muy feliz al leer que mi historia les gusta._

_También les quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada ninguno de los días, pero el 12 de Noviembre fue mi cumpleaños, por ende tuve un fin de semana agitado y no tuve tiempo para poder actualizar, de verdad les pido disculpas de todo corazón, pero espero que entiendan!_

_Ojala les haya gustado el cap, espero con ansias sus rewies ya que los extrañe mucho! Un enorme abrazo a todas! Y gracias por su apoyo!_


	14. Vacía

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**Vacía**

Ahí me encontraba sentada en una mesa en compañía de Los Cullen mientras todos me observaban.

- ¿Es su hijo cierto? - Pregunto Alice sin rodeos. Rose que estaba a mi lado apretó mi mano mientras yo desviaba la mirada y observaba a Mathew que jugaba a mi lado, quizás intuyendo como estaba la situación.

También pude ver la mirada preocupada de mis amigos a la distancia mientras esperaban que llegara el resto de invitados.

- Si Alice es su hijo - Respondí observando como a Esme se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y miraba con una tierna sonrisa a Mathew.

- ¿Tú lo sabías y no fuiste capaz siquiera de decírnoslo? - Le reprocho Alice a Emmett quien asintió serio, lo vi que iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

- Alice si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí, Emmett solamente guardo el secreto que le pedí que hiciera - Dije observándola, sabía que Alice se sentía dolida, y quizás también Esme y Carlisle, pero ellos solamente me observaban en silencio con una mirada de compresión.

- ¿Por qué Bella? - Pregunto acercándose a mí y tomando una de mis manos, Rose que estaba a mi lado se alejo y se fue al lado de Emmett.

- Tenía miedo al rechazo Alice - Dije observándola a ella y luego a Esme y Carlisle que se habían acercado también.

- Tenía miedo a que rechazaran a Mathew, después de todo lo que paso no creía que me fueran a creer que Mathew es hijo de Edward, si él no me creía ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo ustedes? - Pregunte sintiendo como un nudo de formaba en mi garganta de solo pensar en él, aún a pesar del tiempo.

- Nosotros no somos unos ciegos, estúpidos sin…

- Alice - La interrumpió Carlisle logrando sacarme una sonrisa y tomando el lugar de Alice en mis manos. Alice bufó.

- Aunque cueste de creer, con Esme y Alice entendemos perfectamente el porqué lo hiciste Bella, aunque no te niego que me hubiera gustado… - Dijo y tanto Alice como Esme tosieron.

- Perdón, nos hubiera gustado estar presente como familia - Dijo Carlisle apretando mi mano. Era increíble cómo me hacían sentir, después de todo lo que paso, la manera en que eran conmigo me hacía sentir bien, aún cuando era la primera vez que los tenía frente a mí.

- En cierta forma lo estuvieron, de verdad siento mucho haberlos privado de los primeros dos años de vida de Mathew, pero Emmett estuvo conmigo en cada momento, y de esa manera ustedes estuvieron junto a mí - Dije y Esme se acerco abrazándome.

- La que lo siente soy yo Bella, sé y te entiendo todo lo que has pasado, y el porqué de tu decisión, de verdad cariño que lo entiendo y es por esa razón que somos nosotros los que te pedimos disculpas como familia, por tener un hijo tan cabezota y ciego - Dijo Esme mirándome mientras una traicionera lágrima caía por mi mejilla y ella la secaba al mismo instante que mi pequeño se enroscaba en mis piernas.

- ¿Tienes pena mami? ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto mi pequeño a quien alce, mientras Alice, Carlisle y Esme lo observaban embobados.

- Estoy bien cariño… Es más quiero que conozcas a unas personas que te quieren mucho y que no habían podido conocerte antes - Dije acomodándolo en mis brazos para que quedará mirando a sus abuelos y tía. Rose y Emmett observaban abrazados la escena mientras todo a nuestro alrededor seguía como antes.

- ¿Quiénes mami? - Pregunto mi pequeño y yo apunte a sus abuelos.

- Ellos mi amor son tus abuelos Esme y Carlisle - Dije señalándolos mientras Mathew los miraba con un brillo especial es sus ojos.

Mathew jamás me había preguntado por su papá, no se a que se deberá, pero el jamás sacaba el tema con nada ni con nadie, aún cuando en el jardín donde lo dejaba en la semana hacían actividades con los papás y sus amigos iban con ellos el no preguntaba, era Jasper quien asistía o Emmett, pero Mathew tenía claro que ellos eran sus tíos.

- ¿Mis abuelos? - Pregunto mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

- Así es cariño - Respondí mientras el sonreía.

- Hola, me llamo Mathew Anthony Swan y soy su nieto - Dijo extendiéndole la manito a Carlisle y haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Mucho gusto Mathew, me llamo Carlisle Cullen y soy tu abuelo - Dijo Carlisle dándole la mano y logrando que Mathew mirara a Emmett.

- ¿Es tu papá tío Oso? - Pregunto y Emmett asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el papá de mi papá? - Pregunto haciendo que mi corazón se apretara ya que era la primera vez que mi pequeño preguntaba por su papá. Mire a Rose pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada y esta me miro con compresión acercándose a Mathew.

- Matt pequeño…. - Comenzó Rose, pero Alice la interrumpió.

- Pequeño hermoso, yo soy tu tía Alice, la hermana de tu tío Oso y de tu papá…. Y si ellos son tus abuelos - Dijo Alice sonriente y quitándome a Mathew de los brazos, quien solo sonreía sin percatarse que al salir de mis brazos me sentí más vacía de lo que me sentía al oír preguntar por su papá.

- ¿Papá vino con ustedes tía Alice? - Pregunto mientras Alice se sentaba con él en una de las sillas mientras todos los demás observábamos. Rose se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos en señal de apoyo, mientras que Esme y Carlisle se acercaban a Mathew y Alice.

- Papá no vino porque el anda viajando, el viaja mucho y por eso nunca lo has visto, además tu mami nunca te habla de él porque piensa que te podrás triste corazón - Dijo Alice y el asintió mirándose sus manitas.

- ¿Por eso mamá a veces esta tiste? ¿Por qué extraña a papá? - Pregunto haciendo que me apretara más a Rose. Alice me observo y sonrió con compresión.

- Si mamá lo extraña mucho, además papá no sabe dónde estás, eso será un regalo que todos le daremos - Dijo Alice asustándome.

- Alice - La llame y ella negó.

- Cuando papá pueda volver de su viaje la daremos una sorpresa, pero no sabemos cuándo será eso, pero nunca te tienes que olvidar que todos nosotros te queremos mucho y que tu papá también te quiere mucho - Dijo Alice abrazando a mi pequeño.

- Escuchaste mamá, papá me quiere mucho - Dijo mi pequeño mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

- Si mi amor te quiere mucho - Dije acercándome a él y agachándome para quedar a su altura.

- Perdóname corazón por no haberte hablado nunca de papá, pero no quería que tu lo extrañaras - Dije y el asintió.

- No impota mamá, yo sabía que papá estaba de viaje, abue Renée me dijo una vez eso, que papá estaba de viaje y que por eso nunca lo he podido ver, pero que me quiere mucho - Dijo Mathew dejándome sorprendida. Miré a Rose quien suspiro como diciendo "sabes cómo es Renée".

- ¿Cuando te dijo eso la abuela? - Pregunte y el suspiro poniendo rojito.

- Cuando estuve de cumpleaños mami - Dijo y yo asentí recordando su último cumpleaños en donde vi a mi pequeño algo pensativo.

Ese día le había preguntado si le pasaba algo a lo que él solo me contesto que nada.

- ¿Tu le preguntaste a la abuela por papá? - Pregunte y el asintió mirándose sus manitas, no pude aguantarme más y lo abrace mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas.

- Siento no haberte hablado de papá mi amor, pero….

- No impota mamá, yo sé que tú también lo extrañas, es por eso que a veces andas tiste ¿cierto? - Pregunto mirándome mientras el mismo con sus deditos secaba mis lágrimas.

No pude más que observarlo y asentir. Extrañaba a Edward eso no lo negaba, pero ya había renunciado a toda esperanza con él, había cerrado esa etapa y mi vida ahora solamente estaba enfocada a mi pequeño.

Al rato de haber pasado todo eso, Mathew se entretuvo con sus abuelos contándoles todas sus cosas, mientras todos los demás los observaban.

Me sentía vacía, me sentía mal al pensar en haberle causado un mínimo daño a mi pequeño, no podía concebir esa idea, el solo pensarlo mi corazón se apretaba.

- No pienses tonteras, nadie jamás pensó que Mathew preguntaría por su papá hoy - Dijo Jasper llamando mi atención. Me giré hacia él y le sonreí.

- Tu sonrisa no llega a tus ojos cariño, no pienses en que hiciste mal, todo, absolutamente todo lo que has hecho ha sido por el bien de Mathew, cuando sea más grande quizás entienda - Dijo posando ambas manos en mis hombros.

Nos encontrábamos apartados de todos. Ann y Ben ya se habían puesto las argollas mientras todos sonreíamos que al fin hubieran dado el gran paso, pero sinceramente mi cabeza hoy estaba en otro lado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando tonteras Jazz? - Pregunte y el sonrió como si fuera obvio.

- Te conozco más de lo que crees Bells, se que estas pensando que dañaste a Mathew, pero míralo - Me indico con su cabeza y giré en esa dirección. A tan solo unos metros se encontraba mi pequeño con sus abuelos y sus tíos, también ahí sonriendo estaban Carmen y Eleazar. Mi pequeño sonreía mientras hablaba, quizás estaba contándole sus cosas, todo lo que sus abuelos se han perdido estos años.

- Se ve feliz - Dije mirando a Jasper quien asintió.

- Es feliz Bells, estos dos años solamente has vivido por él y para él, Mathew es todo para ti y escúchame, ninguna decisión de la que has tomado ha sido mala. Todos entendemos el porqué lo hiciste, e incluso los padres de Edward lo entienden y más aún se nota a leguas que ellos te estiman mucho aún cuando nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona hasta hoy - Dijo Jasper y yo baje la cabeza.

- No sé si eso será cierto Jazz - Dije alzando la vista mientras Jasper negaba. Vi que iba a hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Es cierto querida - Dijo la tierna voz de Esme asustándome un poco. Ahí a nuestro lado se encontraba ella, la madre de Edward sonriéndome como si fuera una hija más.

- Siento haberme entrometido, pero quise venir a conversar contigo cuando escuche lo que Jasper te estaba diciendo - Se disculpo Esme.

- No te preocupes Esme, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar - Dijo Jasper sonriéndome y apretando mi mano para luego caminar al grupo en donde estaba mi pequeño.

- La que lo siente soy yo Esme - Dije y esta negó.

- Basta de disculpas Bella, te dije y te vuelvo a decir, entiendo todo lo que paso, créeme que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo - Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome afuera de la carpa en donde estábamos.

- Así que continuando, no quiero oír una disculpa más de tu parte. No te niego que me hubiera gustado disfrutar de mi nieto como lo ha hecho Emmett, pero es eso lo que me tiene tranquila. Que Mathew nunca estuvo solo por parte de mi familia. Emmett cumplió con ese papel que todos nosotros incluyendo a Edward deberíamos haber hecho - Dijo mirándome mientras nos sentábamos en una banca en el jardín de Ann.

- ¿No has dudado en ningún momento de mi Esme? - Pregunte y ella negó.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte.

- Es decir, luego de todo lo que paso con Edward…. -Dije y Esme me interrumpió.

- Bella cariño. Sé que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos, pero cada vez que hablaba contigo, o que Edward hablaba de ti cuando lo veíamos podía ver el amor puro que ambos se tenían, y además aunque Mathew se parezca mucho a ti, tiene exactamente los mismos ojos y facciones de Edward, hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta que Mathew es su hijo - Dijo mirándome y haciendo que recordara todos los momentos que pasé con Edward.

- Sé que Edward te amo mucho y es por esa razón que no entiendo como cayo con Lauren, pero eso es otro tema, yo solamente quiero que sepas que siempre supe que eras tú la indicada cariño, con el simple hecho de verte hoy lo confirme. Además Alice y Emmett te adoran desde el primer día que te conocieron y eso quiere decir que no solo yo pienso eso. Te queremos Bella y te queremos mucho y desde hoy ya no estarás más sola, ni tú ni Mathew, ambos contaran con nosotros, y quiero agradecerte… Bueno queremos agradecerte - Dijo mirando en la dirección de la entrada a la carpa en donde venía un entretenido Carlisle trayendo en sus brazos a Mathew quien lo abrazaba.

- Un pequeño hombrecito extrañaba a su mamá - Dijo Carlisle entregándome a Mathew quien sonrió al solo verme.

- Continuando… Queremos agradecerte por compartir a Mathew con nosotros - Dijo Esme tomando a Carlisle del brazo quien asintió.

- Es lo que corresponde Esme, son sus abuelos, y créanme que lo iban a saber pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar - Dije.

- Lo entendemos Bella, quédate tranquila, por eso es que te agradecemos, sabemos que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti los primeros meses, y también sabemos que nunca vamos a compensar la falta, pero como decía Esme, queremos agradecerte por permitirnos estar cerca de Mathew, has criado muy bien a este pequeño, es un hombrecito que sabe muy bien lo que quiere y cuida lo suyo… Es un niño bastante listo - Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a Mathew quien se sonrojo.

- Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo - Dije ya que agradecía la manera en que siempre me trataron y la manera en que lo estaban haciendo.

- Gracias a ti por darnos un nieto tan hermoso Bella - Dijo Esme sonriéndonos, mientras Mathew le sonreía.

- Mamá quiero tota, y si no estoy adentro tío Oso se la comedá toda - Dijo mi pequeño haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Pues vayamos a buscar torta antes que tu tío se la coma toda - Dije caminando en dirección a la carpa, mientras era seguida por los abuelos de Mathew….

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal mis hermosas? ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que así sea!<em>

_Tal como les dije ayer, desde ahora en adelante comienza el desarrollo completo de SST! Así que espero con ansias sus rewies! Gracias por su apoyo y bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas! Un beso enorme y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana! Que tengan una linda semana!_


	15. Navidad

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**Navidad**

Y así paso una semana completa, en donde tuve casi todos los días a Carlisle, Esme y Alice en la casa recuperando el tiempo perdido con Mathew.

Había hablado con mamá por teléfono en estos días para saber si vendrían a navidad, y me dijeron que si por lo que aprovecharía de hablar con ella respecto a lo que paso con Mathew en la postura de argollas de Ann y Ben, aunque contándole a mi mamá que tanto Alice, Esme y Carlisle ya sabían de Mathew y se encontraban en Londres, ella supo que tendríamos que hablar.

- ¿Mamá? - Pregunto mi pequeño por el pasillo.

- Estoy en la cocina mi amor - Le respondí y al ratito sentí sus pasos.

- Mamá - Volvió a decir, por lo que me giré cerrando el horno con el pavo para observarlo. Se veía hermoso como Alice y Rose lo habían vestido. Traía una camisa verde con unos pantalones de gabardina beige.

- Dime mi amor - Dije limpiándome las manos en el delantal que tenía puesto sobre el vestido blanco que Alice me regalo y acercándome a él.

- ¿Tito Jasper fue por los abuelos? - Pregunto mirándome.

- Si mi amor, fue a buscar a los abuelos y a los tíos John y Diana - Dije y el asintió. Me agache quedando a su altura y aspire su aroma.

Estos días me he dado cuenta de la gran familia que eran los Cullen, a pesar de todo habían aceptado a Mathew como si nunca hubieran estado ausentes, y eso me llenaba ya que veía lo feliz que era mi pequeño al tener a sus abuelos a su lado.

Mathew luego de la postura de argolla de Ann no volvió a sacar el tema de su papá, cosa que me incomodaba ya que seguía pensando que con la decisión que había tomado hace unos años atrás lo había dañado, pero todos inclusive Esme me decían que solo actué pensando en lo mejor para él, cosa que hasta ella hubiera hecho.

- ¿Y los abuelos Esme y Carlisle vienen? -Pregunto.

- Si mi amor, también vienen, junto con todos tus tíos - Dije y el sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Te amo mami, te ves linda - Dijo observándome.

- Yo también te amo corazón, eres todo para mí - Dije abrazándolo, mientras oía que la puerta sonaba y alguien la abría.

- ¿Dónde está mi pequeño hermoso? - Escuche la voz de Esme por el camino. Mi pequeño se alejo de mí y me observo sonriendo. Aún con el poco tiempo, es más días que había conocido a sus abuelos, sabía que él los amaba, ya que era imposible que no los quisiera después de todo el amor que ellos le entregaban.

- ¡Abue Esme! - Grito mi pequeño corriendo a sus brazos una vez que Esme entro en la cocina seguida de Carlisle. Ambos lucían elegantes y hermosos; ahora me daba cuenta de donde salió Edward.

- Hola Bella - Dijo Carlisle acercándose a mi mientras Esme llenaba a mi hijo que reía a carcajadas.

- Hola Carlisle - Respondí dándole un abrazo.

- Pero si estas hermoso mi niñito, ¿Quién te vistió? -Pregunto Esme dejándolo en el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Tita Rose con tía Alice - Respondió mi hijo sonrojándose.

- ¿No saludaras a tu abuelo campeón? - Pregunto Carlisle sonriendo mientras mi pequeño lo abrazaba.

- Luces hermosa cariño, aunque solamente te he podido observar por fotos, creo que la maternidad te sentó de maravilla - Dijo Esme haciéndome sonrojar.

- Ya vemos de donde sacaste el sonrojo campeón - Dijo Carlisle riéndose al ver que Mathew se sonrojaba igual que yo.

Una vez habiendo saludado a Esme y Carlisle, este salió con Mathew a la sala, mientras que junto con Esme terminaba de preparar la cena para hoy, aunque la mayoría estaba hecho, ya que con Rose decidimos dejar todo listo desde temprano.

Mis padres no tardaron en llegar en compañía de Jasper y tras ellos venían todos los demás, por lo cual la casa eso de las 10 de la noche cuando nos decidimos sentarnos a cenar era un caos, pero un caos lleno de risas, historias y por sobre todas las cosas amistad, amor y familia.

Cuando faltaban tan solo 15 minutos para que fueran las 12 de la noche, Emmett decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

- Familia, amigos… Mi amor - Dijo esto último mirando a Rose, la cual lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que Emmett iba a hacer.

- Decidí este momento, que lo venía pensando desde hace bastante, pero que me motivo a hacerlo la llegada de mis padres y hermana - Dijo algo nervioso. Se acerco a Rose quien estaba parada junto a mí en una esquina y se arrodillo ante ella con una cajita de terciopelo negra.

- Rosalie Hale, eres todo en mi vida, la mujer con la cual quiero envejecer, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y por sobre todas las cosas mi compañera de vida - Dijo Emmett abriendo de a poco la cajita. Observe a mi amiga mientras sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - Pregunto Emmett terminando de abrir la cajita y observando a Rose con todo el amor que le tenía.

Todos miramos absortos a Rose, quien no paraba de llorar, ella se agacho quedando a la altura de Emmett y lo abrazo.

- Acepto mi amor - Dijo Rose llorando en los brazos de Emmett quien no le costó nada levantarla y dar vueltas con ella arrasando con una mesa de paso.

Todos nos largamos a reír y felicitamos a los futuros novios. Mathew quien abrazo a sus tíos juntos les dijo que quería una primito, a lo que Emmett respondió que ya estaban practicando en ello llevándose un golpe de Rose en la cabeza, como cada vez que Emmett se tiraba un comentario de los suyos.

Luego de habernos abrazado todos por la navidad, comenzamos a abrir los regalos, Mathew como era de esperarse fue el más regalado de la noche, y una cosa más destacaba de mi pequeño, que el más que juguetes y todo era feliz porque todos sus tíos y abuelos estaban ahí con él.

Una vez terminando de abrir los regalos junto a mi pequeño, me salí de su lado mientras que Emmett y Alec, los más niños del grupo, lo ayudaban a armar una pista de carreras que mi padre le había regalado a su nieto.

Camine al pasillo que teníamos en el lado derecho de la entrada en donde había un pequeño estudio y me serví una copa de vino mirando la luna que se asomaba por todo Londres.

Sonreí al recordar aquella navidad que estaba pasando, las mil formas de amor que me rodeaban, todos los lazos que se habían creado, las amistades que habíamos forjado y la familia que yo tenía.

Agradecí al cielo y a dios por fin tener para Mathew la dicha de que sus abuelos estuvieran con él, dándole todo el amor que mi pequeño se merecía, pero sabía que para él no todo estaba dicho, faltaba el amor más importante y el que no sabría si algún día yo podría darle.

- 10 dólares por tus pensamientos - Dijo la voz de Alice a mis espaldas. Me gire con la copa de vino en mis manos y le sonreí invitándola a pasara.

Entro cerrando la puerta tras ella y sirviéndose una copa del mismo vino que teníamos en el estudio.

- Solamente estaba observando la luna - Dije y ella asintió mirándola. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, sentía una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo a tener a Alice ahí necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba saber porque no estaba junto a su familia en este fecha cuando para él su familia era lo que más amaba.

- Suéltalo Bella - Susurro Alice observándome mientras me mordía el labio.

- ¿Cómo esta? - Pregunte y ella sonrió - Bien, ahí con su carrera, va de viento en popa, aunque a veces tiene distracciones, creo que lo único que lo mantiene igual que antes es la medicina - Dijo suspirando.

- ¿Cambio? – Pregunte y suspiro nuevamente.

- No sé si cambio Bella, pero cuando esta junto a Lauren es otra persona, más arisco, se ha vuelto más cerrado y ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros, creo que si no viviera junto a él no lo vería nunca - Dijo Alice tomando un poco de vino.

La imite y observe la luna. Edward había cambiado y era por esa razón que hoy no estaba junto a su familia.

- Sé que te da miedo pensar en cómo Edward reaccionara Bella, pero es cosa de que él lo vea, nada más, es la copia de ambos y se pasaría de estúpido para pensar otra cosa - Dijo Alice observándome.

- No se cuando pueda decirle Alice, me da lo mismo lo que el piense de mí, lo que no quiero es que mi pequeño salga lastimado - Dije seria y Alice asintió.

- Nadie va a permitir que dañen a Matt Bells, y además nadie le va a decir algo a Edward, sé que el destino se encargara de todo, y tú como Mathew cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo y amor - Dijo Alice sonriéndome y dejando la copa a un lado para luego abrazarme.

- De verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo en todo momento Bells, pero el destino no lo quiso así, lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre contaras conmigo y que mi hermano se perdió todo esto solo porque él quiso ¿sí?, tienes derecho a ser feliz Bells, y aunque siempre te quise como mi cuñada, espero que encuentres el amor, de verdad - Dijo alejándose de mí y sonriéndome. Suspiré.

- Prométeme que lo harás Bella, tu siempre serás parte de nuestra familia, pero prométeme que intentarás dejar atrás a Edward - Dijo yo iba a hablar pero no me dejo.

- Y no digas que no Bella, veo en tus ojos el mismo brillo de siempre cuando hablas de él. Edward esta con esa, y ya no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de idea, por ende tú debes hacer lo mismo. Eres una gran mujer Bella, has sacado adelante tu sola a un hermoso pequeño, educado e inteligente, tu sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, mereces a un chico bueno que te quiera por lo que vales, que vea la gran mujer que eres y que por sobre todo te ame de verdad y ame a Mathew….

- Alice… Yo no puedo… Mathew… - Mathew es inteligente Bella, créeme que en unos años más vera todo con claridad, además el sabe lo que vale su mamá - Dijo y yo me aleje de ella con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Y qué haré cuando tenga un novio y Mathew pregunte por su papá Alice? ¿Cómo le explico a mi hijo, como le hago entender que la persona que está al lado de su mamá no es su papá? - Pregunte y Alice suspiro.

- Mathew lo sabrá Bella, quédate tranquila, además nadie sabe lo que pase de aquí a un año más, pueden pasar muchas cosas, algunas pueden seguir igual como otras pueden tomar un giro, nunca nadie sabe lo que pasara - Dijo Alice y yo asentí.

- No sé si me encentre preparada para una relación Alice, además es difícil que los hombres se fijen en una mujer con un hijo a cuestas, y yo tampoco ando en busca de eso, deseo tener tiempo nada más que para mi hijo - Dije y ella asintió mirando la luna.

- No soy madre Bella, pero a veces uno como mujer debe ser egoísta, te has postergado sentimentalmente por dos años por Mathew y por Edward - Dijo, la iba a interrumpir pero no me dejo.

- Déjame hablar Bella, sé que aún amas a Edward, y por mucho que me guste esa idea ya que él es mi hermano y se la gran mujer que eres te digo que debes dar vuelta la página, Edward ya no es la persona que solía ser y no sé si algún día vuelva, y tú cariño…. - Dijo girándose y tomando mis manos - Tú debes seguir, tienes una vida genial, gente que te ama, un hijo asombroso y por sobre todas las cosas eres una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre daría la vida por tener a una como tú a su lado, y por lo que he podido observar hoy hay alguien que ya traes volando bajo y no creo que sea de poco tiempo - Dijo sonriéndome de manera picarona.

- Lo dices por ¿Demetri? - Pregunte y Alice asintió.

- Es un hombre guapo Bells, es pediatra piensa lo muy bien cuidado que estaría Mathew - Dijo y yo me largue a reír.

- Debes pensarlo Bella, eres joven, hermosa y talentosa, debes seguir con tu vida, con tus proyectos y sobre todo, debes seguir por ti - Dijo Alice sonriéndome y abrazándome para luego salir del estudio y dejarme sola.

Moví el vino el copa sin dejar de mirarlo, era cierto lo que Alice me decía aún seguía mi corazón latiendo por Edward, es más creo que siempre seria así, pero ¿si él siguió con su vida? ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo?.

- Porque tienes miedo a salir dañada nuevamente - Me respondí a mi misma en un susurro mirando la luna, habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que lo vi y aún seguía mi corazón latiendo por él, y más cuando tenía una mini replica a mi lado siempre.

Sonreí ante eso, ya que Mathew era igual de sobreprotector conmigo a como lo era Edward cuando estábamos juntos.

Un flash me saco de mis pensamientos y me gire a la puerta a ver como mi pequeña amiga Jane me sonreía de manera cómplice.

- Te veías tan linda, que capture el momento exacto cuando miraste la luna y sonreíste… - Dijo Jane acercándose a mí y sonriendo.

-Sabes que las fotografías no son lo mío - Dije intentando ver la foto pero ella negó.

- Sera un regalo atrasado de navidad, créeme que te gustara, además te tome una muy linda que sé que amaras y que estará pegada en tu oficina por siempre.

- ¿Cómo la que me sacaste cuando Mathew dio sus primeros pasos? - Pregunte al recordar aquella fotografía que tenía en un cuadro sobre mi escritorio siempre.

- Una mejor, el momento exacto ya sabes….. Y ahora vamos a la sala que Mathew no ha dejado de preguntar por ti - Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a la sala en donde mi pequeño apenas me vio corrió a mis brazos….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas. Sé que me querrán matar muchas ya que no he subido por dos semanas, pero aquí estoy, agradesco a las que me han mandado mensajes para saber cuando actualizaría cap.<br>_

_Les cuento que tuve un pequeño accidente hace dos semanas, me caí y me fracture el hombro izquierdo entonces, como se darán cuenta es un dolor horrible, por lo que he tenido que estar en reposo y hacer el menos esfuerzo posible, es por esa razón que no he podido aparecer por aquí, ya que si bien soy diestra, el solo hecho de moverme me dolía y como ya me encuentro un poquito mejor le he pedido a mi pareja que me ponga enfrente el notebook para subir cap, aunque me haya demorado mucho escribiendole esto con una sola mano. De verdad lo siento hermosas y espero me comprendan._

_Ojalá les haya gustado el cap, y de verdad siento mucho la espera pero fueron motivos de fuerza mayor. Espero de todo corazón que el cap lo haya recompensado, que pasará shora? habrá que seguir leyendo. Un besito gigante a todas, esperoi estén bien y haré lo posible por subir mañana. Gracias por los mensajes y la espera. Las adoro...  
><em>


	16. Propuestas

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Propuestas**

Dos semanas exactas desde el día de navidad y me encontraba sentada en mi oficina llenas de papeles por revisar y varias propuestas más que contemplar cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- Dime Bree - Dije sabiendo que era ella, ya que todas las llamadas eran atendidas antes por ella.

- Bella, tienes una llamada de la Señora Esme - Dijo y yo sonreí, ya que Esme, Carlisle y Alice la cual sorprendiéndonos a todos salió con que se quedaría a vivir aquí en Londres con la excusa de querer lanzar su línea aquí y también pasar tiempo con su sobrino. Y digo excusa, ya que ni para mí como para sus padres hermano y cuñada ha pasado desapercibido las miradas que tanto ella como Jasper se han hecho desde navidades.

- Yo atiendo Bree - Dije sonriendo al recordar la cara de embobado de mi amigo cada vez que veía a Alice.

- Esme - Dije y esta se largo a reír al otro lado de la línea.

- Bella cariño, ¿Qué tal tu día? - Pregunto.

- Algo ajetreado Esme, pero deseando por fin llegar a casa para ver a mi pequeño, a todo esto ¿Cómo se ha portado? - Pregunté, ya que Mathew había pasado todos los días de la semana junto a sus abuelos recuperando todo el tiempo perdido.

- Excelente cariño, como todo un caballero, además aprovechándolo ya que en una semana más a partimos con Carlisle a Los Ángeles y no sé cuándo podremos ver de nuevo a mi pequeño.

- Siempre lo podrán ver Esme, eso no lo coloques en duda nunca - Dije mirando la foto que tenía en mi mesa donde Mathew salía afirmándose de mí al dar sus primeros pasos.

- Cariño te llamaba ya que queríamos ver si cenábamos todos juntos hoy en tu casa - Dijo y yo sonreí.

- Claro Esme, nada me vendría mejor que tener a parte de mi familia luego de la junta que tendré hoy - Dije pensando que venían unos agentes de publicidad de Los Ángeles quien sabe para qué.

- Todo saldrá bien amor, ahora te dejo ya que iremos a almorzar y luego al zoológico con Mathew, nos vemos en la noche Bella, cuídate y saludos a Rose - Dijo.

- En tu nombre y gracias Esme - Dije cortando la comunicación y suspirando.

- ¿Se puede? - Pregunto Rose asomando por la puerta.

- Sabes que tienes entrada liberada en mi oficina - Dije y esta entro sonriendo y dirigiéndose a los asientos que tenía frente a mí.

- Venia para que fuéramos a almorzar, los chicos han pedido todos comida aquí, pero tengo ganas de salir y tu como buena amiga que eres iras conmigo - Dijo Rose sonriendo y suspire.

- Rose debo revisar la propuesta que me trae la agencia de publicidad Ston, no se a que vienen y no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera de leer a lo que vienen - Dije enseñándole la carpeta.

- ¿A qué hora estarán aquí? - Pregunto Rose pensando.

- A las 3 - Dije mirando el reloj y viendo que eran la 1 de la tarde.

- Pues tenemos tiempo de sobra, vamos aquí a Piccola Italia, y volvemos y te ayudo a estudiar la famosa oferta que te trae Publicidad Ston. Aunque no se lo mucho que será, ya que sus ingresos han descendido bastante los últimos dos años y por lo que he sabido la mayoría de sus trabajadores ha renunciado por lo mismo, yéndose a distintas agencias como la de nosotras - Dijo Rose, ya que había recibido a un chico para el área de montaje y el mismo nos había contado el desastroso decaimiento de Ston.

- Lo se Rose, pero bueno, ya vayamos pronto así estudio a lo que vienen - Dije tomando mi bolso y yendo con Rose a comer.

Una hora fuera por lo que tenía solo una hora para estudiar el asunto de Ston.

- ¿Alguna llamada Bree? - Pregunte y esta asintió.

- Te llamo Demetri Vulturi, me dijo que no era nada urgente que más tarde volvía a llamarte - Dijo Bree en el momento en que recibía una codazo de Rose. La mire y negué riendo entrando a mi oficina seguida de ella.

- Vemos que Dem, no se da por vencido - Dijo Rose como si nada cuando me senté en mi puesto.

- Deja de hablar locuras y ayúdame con lo de la propuesta será mejor - Dije y esta bufo sentándose frente a mí.

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cuándo le darás aunque sea el chance de salir a Demetri? Lo traes babeando hace dos años y tú ni luces ¡por dios! ¿No ves que está loco por ti? - Dijo como si fuera obvio y yo negué.

- Rose sabes que no veo a Demetri con esos ojos - Dije y ella bufo nuevamente.

- Mira Isabella esto te lo digo por última vez, debes abrir los ojos, salir, divertirte, eres joven, hermosa y talentosa - Dijo y rodé lo ojos ya que tanto ella como Alice e inclusive Esme me decían lo mismo, estaba pensando seriamente que todos se habían confabulado en mi contra.

- Tienes derecho a salir a divertirte, nadie te está diciendo que vayas a casarte con Demetri, pero por lo menos dale una oportunidad a ese pobre chico, es buena persona, además te adora eso se nota y lo más importante también es que adora a Mathew y Mathew también le tiene mucho cariño - Dijo Rose ya que era cierto, si bien mi pequeño sabía que su padre estaba "viajando" y que por eso no lo conocía Mathew para tener tan solo dos años sabía que su mama tenía que ser feliz, cada noche el me decía lo mismo, aunque en sus hermosos ojitos veía una deje de tristeza, el me decía que yo merecía ser feliz.

- Lo sé Rose pero es que me da terror - Dije sinceramente viendo a mi amiga.

Rose extiendo las manos sobre mi escritorio y acuno en sus manos las mías para luego sonreírme.

- Es entendible cariño, pero no siempre debes estar con esa idea, no todos son como él, ábrete al amor, o bueno no al amor - Me dijo cuando la quede mirando.

- Date una oportunidad de salir, de conocer - Término de decir poniendo esas caras picaronas que se le habían pegado de Emmett.

- Bueno dejaremos este tema para otra ocasión Srta., porque ahora mismo y como usted dijo, me va a ayudar a leer esta famosa propuesta ya que en una hora exacta llegan los de la agencia Ston - Dije mirando los papeles y escuchando el bufido de mi amiga.

Una vez que nos pusimos a revisar los papeles tanto Rose como yo nos sorprendimos al ver la explicita propuesta que ahí había.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto Bells? - Pregunto Rose dejando la carpeta con la propuesta en la mesita de centro que tenia lejos de mi escritorio junto con unos sillones y en donde nos habíamos instalado para leer la propuesta.

- Si se lo que significa - Dije alejándome de ahí y acercándome al gran ventanal que tenía en mi oficina.

- Es lo que siempre estuvimos esperando Bells - Dijo Rose, podía oír en su voz alegría y porque no decirlo yo también sentía una alegría inmensa que lo que siempre quisimos al fin se presentara frente a nosotros y sin preverlo siquiera.

- Y lo sé Rose pero es que…. - Dije cerrando mis ojos y mordiendo mi labio. En ese momento sentí los brazos de Rose en mis hombros y suspire.

- Se que te aterra la idea de al fin volver a Los Ángeles Bells, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que la Agencia Ston vendría nada más y nada menos que a prácticamente regalarnos sus acciones, ósea hacernos dueños de una de las agencias de publicidad que le hacía competencia a Uley Corporation? Nadie Bells, es la oportunidad que siempre quisimos, llegar a Los Ángeles en grande Bells, se que te aterra todo esto, pero estamos aquí gracias a tu capacidad - Dijo Rose girándome y observándome.

- Eres una empresaria exitosa y conocida en casi todo el viejo continente Bells, no me cabe la menor duda que Ston viene a vendernos sus acciones porque saben el renombre que tiene Go! Y también deben estar consientes de que siempre quisiste instalarte allá en Los Ángeles, es tu ciudad natal Bells - Dijo Rose.

- Lo sé Rose pero es que todo viene tan de repente, se junta la apertura de Go! En Australia, lo que implica que me vaya por mucho más tiempo y ahora se presenta esto, instalarnos en Los Ángeles Rose, como siempre quisimos, no se… Creo que es un sueño - Dije, pero en el fondo lo que me aterraba en cierta forma era volver a donde estaba él.

- Todo tomara su curso amiga, encárgate de Ston y compañía se que lo harás bien y luego hablaremos todo con más tranquilidad ¿sí?, lo harás bien amiga, tomaras la decisión correcta - Dijo abrazándome y dejándome ahí pensando.

Tenía la gran oportunidad frente a mí, la oportunidad que siempre quise y me aterraba el hecho de por fin estar en la misma ciudad que él, y no por mí, creo que después de todo al fin había decidido dar vuelta la página y dejar atrás ese amor que nunca se llegaría a realizar.

Temía por Mathew mi pequeño, que aunque nunca me preguntaba por su padre sabia que el muy dentro de su corazón anhelaba el hecho de poder algún día estar con su padre y más ahora que conocía a la familia de él, me aterraba el hecho de que Edward pudiera rechazarlo….

- ¿Srta. Swan? - Pregunto Bree por el intercomunicador y eso por el tono que utilizo indica solamente una cosa, y era que Ston y compañía estaban aquí.

- Dime Bree - Pregunte ordenando la carpeta con su propuesta.

- El señor Ston se encuentra aquí, ¿lo hago pasar? - Pregunto.

- Llévalos a la sala de reuniones Bree yo en un minuto estoy allá - Dije suspirando.

Mire por última vez la foto que tenia de Mathew en mi escritorio y suspiré nuevamente, no tenía nada que pensar, cada paso que daba desde hace dos años era solamente por mi pequeño, y el paso que daría ahora también seria por él….

Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones con un solo pensamiento, y era que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas, aparecí nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus saludos y deseos de mejoras para mí, les cuento que desaparecí nuevamente porque mi hombro no estaba muy bien y me tuvieron que realizar una cirugía la semana pasada, por lo que ahora tengo a una sobrina mía escribiéndoles aquí mientras yo le digo que decir.<em>

_Estoy mucho mejor aunque en las noches es cuando más dolor tengo, el médico me dijo que tengo para tres meses de recuperación con terapias y todo ya que sufrí el corte de los tendones del hombro hacia el brazo y por esa razón me debieron operar, y quiero decirles que intentare sea como sea volver a mi ritmo anterior para no fallarles, son unas lectoras increíbles, gracias a las de siempre y a las que se han ido sumando de a poco, no duden en ningún momento cuan feliz me hacen y sobre todo ahora al leer sus mensajes, gracias por su apoyo incondicional._

_Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy ¿Que habrá decidido Bella?..., les mando un abrazo enorme y los mejores deseos para la noche de hoy, que tengan una hermosa navidad y prospero año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos, los mejores deseos para el próximo año mis hermosas y gracias por su apoyo._

_Un beso enorme y los mejores deseos._

_Sol._


	17. De Vuelta A LA

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capitulo de miedo! Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**De Vuelta a L.A**

Ha pasado exactamente un año en que no veo a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis más cercanos amigos, un año en que no veo a Alice, Carlisle y Esme, pero con quienes no he perdido el contacto desde que se enteraron de la existencia de Mathew.

Ahora me encontraba en el avión en compañía de mi hermoso hijo quien ya tenía tres añitos de edad y junto a Leah una de mis grandes amigas y la cual se había empeñado en acompañarme a Australia en donde se había abierto una de las últimas sucursales de Go!.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto Bells? - Pregunto en un susurro Leah ya que Mathew dormía a mi lado.

- Estoy segura Leah – Dije algo molesta ya con el tema, ya que desde que le dije a Leah que había tomado la decisión de volver a Los ángeles definitivamente me había estado diciendo que me tomara más tiempo.

- Pero… - Dijo pero la interrumpí.

- ¿Pero qué Leah? Desde que te conté que había decidido volver no has hecho más que buscar excusas… ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunte mirándola, ella esquivo mi mirada.

- ¿Qué te dijeron cuando recibiste esa llamada hace unas semanas atrás? - Pregunte, ya que hace unas semanas atrás Leah había recibido una llamada de no sé quien contándole algo y de lo cual no me había querido decir.

- Nada Bella… No… No pasa nada - Dijo mirándome. Podía ver claramente la duda en sus ojos negros pero lo deje pasar.

- Si tú lo dices… Llame a mis padres para que fueran por nosotros al aeropuerto, y así luego pasarme por la agencia, por lo que me contó mamá, estarán en una reunión para un evento - Dije y Leah me observo.

- ¿Qué evento? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea Rose se encargara de ello tal como lo ha hecho desde que tomé la decisión de comprar las acciones de Ston y transferirnos a Los Ángeles, dejando en Londres una sucursal de Go!, a cargo de Tanya y los demás chicos, además ya deje todo saldado en Sídney, Matt se encargará de todo - Dije y Leah asintió.

- Creo que debería haber sido bueno que avisaras en la Agencia que volverías Bells - Dijo, ya que había decidido que fuera una sorpresa presentarme en Los Ángeles. Alec, Jane, Ben, Ann, Rose, Jasper, Emmett y Alice, inclusive, Demetri James y Victoria cuando supieron que había decidido poner la casa matriz de Go! en Los Ángeles decidieron trasladarse también, aunque al fin de cuentas era la ciudad natal de todos.

- Puede que sí, pero sé que Rose esta algo complicada y deseo ayudarla, además Mathew extraña a sus abuelos y a sus tíos, y sinceramente yo necesito a mi familia cerca - Dije.

- Sabes que él está en la ciudad ¿no? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- Lo sé desde el primer día Leah, pero no puedo estar lejos de la gente que amo y menos arrastrar a Mathew con eso, hace un año que pienso que desistió de la idea de conocer a su papá, pero cuando le conté que volveríamos a Los Ángeles y que viviríamos cerca de sus abuelos y sus tíos no sabes cómo sus ojitos se llenaron de una alegria que hace tiempo no veía, extraña a todos al igual que yo, pero no sé si dios me premio con un pequeño tan inteligente y puro de corazón que sabe que todo esto es por trabajo y por el bien de él, que no me exige nada Leah, ya no puedo permitirme ver esa deje de tristeza en los ojos de mi pequeño - Dije acariciando sus cabellos mientras Leah suspiraba.

- ¿Y que harás cuando te lo topes? Hasta de la misma Rose has oído que Edward a veces se da vueltas por la agencia para almorzar con ella y Alice, la cual también pasa tiempo ahí y más ahora que va a lanzar su línea de primavera verano Bells - Dijo y yo la observe.

- Pasara lo que tenga que pasar Leah, además creo que Edward está más que consciente que un día nos encontraremos, más ahora cuando mis dos mejores amigos y hermanos están comprometidos con sus hermanos - Dije entre risa recordando que a pesar de los tres meses que Jasper y Alice llevaban cuando tome la decisión de viajar a Australia se habían comprometido.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás con Mathew Bells? El sabe que el hermano de sus tíos es su padre, ¿Qué harás cuando se lo presenten? - Pregunto ofuscándome de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me ocultas Leah Uley? Desde que recibiste esa llamada hace dos semanas exactas has estado de los más extraña, intuyo que me estas ocultando algo y más te vale que me lo digas ahora si no quieres que Bella Swan se enoje contigo a pesar del tiempo que somos amigas y del sacrificio que hiciste decidiendo ir a Sídney conmigo como mi relacionadora publica dejando todo en manos de tu pequeño hermano - Dije y esta miro a un lado. Bingo había dado en el clavo Leah me ocultaba algo y no me bajaría del avión sin saber exactamente que era.

La observe por unos minutos, podía ver como su cabeza maniobraba maneras de decirme lo que fuera que me iba a decir y yo muy dentro de mí, sentía que algo se apretaba en mi pecho, como presintiendo que fuera lo que fuera que la boca de Leah iba a soltar me iba a afectar de una u otra manera.

- Hace dos semanas me llamo Seth, contándome que había salido en la prensa que la famosa modelo Lauren Mallory, se había comprometido por fin después de cuatro años de noviazgo con el prestigioso Cardiólogo Edward Cullen, ella prometiendo que su boda seria la boda del año y que más y nada menos lo haría una de las más famosas y excelentes agencias de Publicidad y Eventos, Go! - Dijo prácticamente como robot.

No podía concebir lo que estaba oyendo, mi pecho se contrajo aún más al recordar cada palabra que Leah me había dicho hace poco. ¿Qué esperaba? Al fin de cuentas llevaban casi cuatro años juntos y siempre supe muy dentro de mí que ellos terminarían juntos.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, mirando el vacio, podía oír los susurros de Leah preguntándome si me encontraba bien, y maldición después de hacer decidido dejar de una vez por todas todo atrás con Edward aparecía de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho cuando lo vi alejarse de mi hace casi cuatro años atrás cuando nuestras vidas se alejaron para siempre, me dolía tanto, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Había tomado una decisión hace un año atrás, darle una oportunidad al amor, pero demonios, nadie me hacía sentir como él.

Salí con Demetri, después de la insistencia de mis amigas y todo, pero aun cuando me hacía sentir bien nunca me pude a llegar a sentir como me sentía con Edward. Si bien con ninguno había llegado a tercera fase como me molestaba Emmett por fono cuando le contaba que había salido con Matt, el gerente de Go! Sídney y el cual se había vuelto una persona especial para mí y quien había logrado traspasar ciertas barreras.

- Sabía que no debí abrir mi bocota, todos me advirtieron, pero maldición tú con tus caritas Alice lograste que saliera de mi boca lo que no debía Swan - Dijo Leah sacándome de una vez de mis pensamientos.

- Tranquila Leah, estoy bien - Dije observándola y ella bufo al mirarme.

- Lo siento cariño, pensé que quizás luego de lo que pasaste con Matt en Sídney habías logrado…. - Dijo y yo negué.

- Creo que nunca podré hacerlo ¿no? Me sigue afectando como el primer día, pero sabré apañármelas Leah y de verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, si bien Rose y Alice son mis entrañables tu eres una gran amiga, y en ti confió esto nada más ya que ellas me destrozarían al saber que aún mi corazón late por Edward - Dije sonriendo y sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no, no me iba a permitir llorar, no ahora cuando había decidido recuperar mi vida y recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia.

Leah me observo y se acerco a mí abrazándome.

- Eres una gran mujer, y sé que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tener a una mujer como tú a su lado, Matt estaba dispuesto a darte todo Bells, es un hombre guapo, joven y te adoraba y no solo a ti, a Mathew también y Mathew veía que su mamá era un poco más feliz cuando Matt sacaba sonrisas en ti Bells - Dijo Leah haciendo que me alejara de ella mirándola.

- Tu pequeño es más inteligente de lo que tú crees Bells, Mathew tan solo con sus tres años sabe perfectamente que su padre lo quiere aun cuando no se conocen, pero que su mamá debe ser feliz con otro hombre ya que como me dijo el enano una vez, el sabia que el amor de sus papás no había resultado, pero que su mamá merecía ser feliz con otro hombre - Dijo Leah, mientras me secaba lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas al oírla hablar de eso, ya que si bien nunca demostré nada afectivo cuando estaba con Matt al frente de Mathew siempre intuí que mi pequeño al observarme con sus hermoso ojos verdes me alentaba a seguir.

- ¿Cuándo? - Pregunte haciendo alusión a lo que Leah me estaba diciendo.

- La última noche que saliste con Matt, Mathew me pregunto si a veces las relaciones de los papás resultaban así como la de sus abuelos y yo le dije que la mayoría de las veces pero que a veces las cosas no funcionaban pero cuando habían hijos de por medio eso no impedía que a pesar de que el amor de los padres no resultara ellos dejaran de amar a sus hijos, el intuye todo Bells, es cosa de tiempo que se dé cuenta de todo amiga, no te martirices con nada, todos te apoyamos y todo velamos por el bien de Mathew no solo tú, él es como el pequeño de todos y nadie permitirá que alguien le haga daño - Dijo Leah tomando mis manos y sonriéndome.

- Me siento tan mal, siento que todo lo que tú hablaste con el debería haberlo hecho yo - Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- Mathew te cuida como a nadie amiga, eres un libro abierto para todos y más para tu pequeño con quien tienes una relación hermosa, el sabe todo Bella, aun con lo pequeño que es, el sabe que hablando de ciertos temas daña a mamá y él lo que menos quiere es eso…. Dañarte amiga - Dijo Leah.

- ¿Mami poque lloras? - Pregunto aquella voz que siempre me sacaba de las penumbras, me limpie las lágrimas y observe a mi pequeño que se tallaba sus ojitos al recién venir despertando y me miraba con su ceño fruncido.

- Lloro porque extraño a mis papás y porque quiero estar luego en nuestra casita - Dije apretando sus cachetitos y logrando que sonriera pero aún podía ver duda en sus ojitos.

- ¿De vedad? - Pregunto y yo asentí dándole un beso en su nariz.

- De verdad mi amor, hoy le daremos una sorpresa a los abuelos y mañana iremos a visitas a los abuelos Esme y Carlisle - Dije y el sonrió.

- ¿Viviremos los dos solos cerca de los abuelos? - Pregunto mi pequeño y yo asentí y este se había vuelto hacia la ventana. Hace un mes había contratado por internet un agente inmobiliario que me ayudo con mis gustos y todo a la hora de escoger un apartamento en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Quería un lugar que me tuviera cerca del trabajo, como del jardín en donde quería inscribir a Mathew. Pude observar la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga, ya que podía ver en sus ojos que ella juraba que me iría a casa de mis padres a vivir.

- Lo tenías todo planeado ¿no? - Pregunto Leah alzando una ceja y yo asentí.

- Debo comenzar mi vida con Mathew, los dos solos. Todos están comenzando sus vidas y yo por fin debo comenzar la mía - Dije y Leah me interrumpió.

- Si tú hubieras querido hubieras tenido una gran vida en Sídney cariño - Dijo Leah y yo negué.

- Creo que solo le estaba haciendo daño Leah, nunca podre sentir algo tan intenso como aquella vez - Dije y esta negó.

- Si que será estu…. - Dijo pero la detuve antes que dijera alguna palabrota como le decíamos con Mathew.

- El ya tomo su vida, comenzara dentro de pocos meses quizás lo que siempre quiso y yo quizás sí, debes tener razón yo comenzar la mía, pero con él - Dije refiriendo a Matt, ya que Mathew había despertado y no quería hablar de Matt frente a mi hijo. - Solamente lo estaba dañando, quizá ilusionándolo a algo que nunca iba a pasar y eso no lo podía permitir - Dije y Leah me observo como dilucidando algo.

- ¿Por eso nos vinimos cierto? - Pregunto y yo la mire interrogante al no saber a qué se refería.

- Eres tú la que tiene miedo Bells a salir dañada, te aterro la idea de que alguien se proyectara contigo y el enano - Dijo en un susurro mirándome - Y más te aterro la idea de olvidarlo ¿no? - Pregunto y yo la mire absorta sin saber que decir - Porque él es el único que ha sabido llegar hasta tu corazón de una u otra manera ¿cierto? - Pregunto y yo mire a otro lado, Leah bufo.

- Saliste huyendo de Sídney por miedo no a dañarlo a él si no por miedo a dañarte tú y olvidar a ese tonto - Dijo Leah bastante molesta.

- Escúchame una cosa Isabella Swan, no te dejare bajar de este avión sin que me prometas y re prometas que no vas a permitir derramar ninguna lagrima por ese tonto, el tomo su vida, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, no dejes que una oportunidad como la que te está dando Matt se vaya así como así, el ha sido el único capaz de llegar a tu corazón, ¿es que no lo vez?, ha logrado traspasar las barreras que tú misma has interpuesto y lo dejaste así como así por miedo Bells, no permitas que eso pase - Dijo en un susurro, aun cuando mi pequeño era ajeno a toda conversación.

Mire a Leah sin saber que decir, era cierto extrañaba a mi familia, pero también me había aterrado la idea de llegar a sentir algo como lo que estaba sintiendo por Matt, temía y no sabía a qué y por esa misma razón decidí que lo mejor era volver a L.A y alejarme de él.

- Promételo Swan, prométeme que saldrá esa mujer fuerte e independiente que vuelve loco a los empresarios, prométeme que no te dejaras caer de nuevo en aquel dolor que tanto te costo salir y menos ahora que estará en el mismo metro cuadrado que él, promételo - Dijo Leah mirándome seria, tomé su mano y asentí dándosela.

- Lo prometo - Dije aun sabiendo el gran trabajo que tendría que hacer pero que a fin de cuentas lo haría, ya que si el pudo seguir su vida como si nada, nada más y nada menos que con Lauren, la cual se había vuelto hace un año en una exitosa modelo, yo también podría seguir con la mía.

- Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles, rogamos por favor abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad ya que estamos próximos a aterrizar, temperatura actual de 23 grados, son 14.00 horas local, esperamos que su estancia sea la mejor y agradecemos que vuele con nosotros - Dijo el capitán.

- Mamá ¿ya llegamos? - Pregunto mi pequeño mientras yo abrochaba su cinturón.

- Si mi vida, iremos a dejar las cosas a el departamento y en la noche iremos a cenar con los abuelos ¿Qué dices? - Pregunte y el sonrió.

- Digo que si mami - Dijo tirándome un besito, mire a mi amiga y esta me sonrió apretando mi mano.

Estaba en L.A, ya no había vuelta atrás y desde ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa de mi vida con él, más cerca de lo que creí…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo van los primeros días del año? Espero que bien. Yo comenzando con mis sesiones paras poder mover nuevamente mi brazo, sin duda doloroso, así que entenderán el porque de la demora.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno de SST, asi que espero sus rewies con ansias que sin duda son un balsamo para mi luego de todo lo que me ha pasado._

_Gracias por su apoyo, las adoro y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que espero sea pronto!_


	18. Ella Esta Aquí

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**Ella Esta Aquí.**

Hace un año exacto tenia a mi familia completa en L.A mis hermanos había decidido volver a Los Ángeles luego de que sus parejas que no resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que Jasper y Rosalie Hale, los mejores amigos de Bella decidieran instalarse definitivamente en su ciudad natal.

Rosalie se había encargado de establecer aquí su renombrada agencia de Publicidad y Eventos, siendo la cabeza de todo durante este año ya que ella no había vuelto.

Si bien quizás había albergado la esperanza de verla cuando vi a Rosalie todo decayó cuando esta me dijo que Bella quien era la presidenta de Go! Se estaba haciendo cargo de expandirla por el mundo entero por lo que ella no regresaría hasta quien sabe cuándo y si es que algún día regresaba escuche decir a Rose.

No puedo negar que aún la recuerdo, pero su recuerdo ya pasó a ser eso, un simple recuerdo, yo había tomado un curso de vida junto a Lauren, aunque era consciente de que no todos estaban contento con ello, pero debían respetar mi decisión.

Ahora me encontraba aquí en la sala de reuniones de Go! L.A, en compañía de mis padres, hermanos y novia planificando para cuatro meses más la boda que tendría más renombre en L.A, mi boda en compañía de Lauren, la cual se había vuelto una modelo exitosa de pasarela y había dejado de lado lo que era la medicina, para preocuparse de lleno a eso.

- Bueno Edward y ¿Qué es lo que deseas tu para ese día? - Pregunto Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos, alce la vista y vi a todos observándome, inclusive a Ángela, la que era la mano derecha de Rose mientras ella no estaba.

- Amor, Rosalie te ha hablado - Dijo Lauren. Vi como Rose rodo los ojos ya que le cargaba Lauren, pero sabía que esto lo estaba haciendo porque era profesional y porque a pesar de todo ambos nos teníamos cariño, ya que yo podía apreciar lo feliz que hacía a mi hermano.

- Lo que tú decidas está bien Lauren - Dije y vi como mi madre negó junto con Emmett, mientras que Alice y mi padre me miraban desilusionados.

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos ahí hablando, o más bien yo escuchando pero sinceramente el estar aquí, el ver en aquella sala de reuniones varias fotografías en donde salía ella en compañía de Rose y los demás chicos recibiendo premios de prestigio me tenía en otro mundo.

- Rose - Dijo entrando Jane con cara de disculpa en su cara.

- Si me disculpan, enseguida vuelvo - Dijo Rosalie de manera profesional, ya que aunque fuéramos nosotros para ella este era un gran trabajo.

Rosalie tardo varios minutos en volver pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie quien sacara de su cara la sonrisa gigante que traía.

- ¿Todo bien amor? - Pregunto Emmett en cuanto esta se sentó a su lado. Rose lo observo y asintió para luego mirarme a mí y a Lauren.

- ¿Te parece Lauren si dejamos esto para el lunes que viene? y así tanto tú como Edward estudian el tema del cual quieren que se trate su boda, ya que aunque mi cuñado desee hacer todo lo que tu estimes conveniente es la boda de ambos y es necesario tener la opinión de los dos - Dijo Rose mirándome a mi específicamente.

- Me parece bien, el lunes que viene lo tengo libre así que no tendré problema, gracias por todo Rosalie - Dijo Lauren, luego me miro a mí.

- Tengo una sesión en media hora ¿me acompañas? - Pregunto y negué dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Ve tú, iré almorzar con mis padres y luego iré a casa - Dije y esta se paro despidiéndose de todos, dejándome ahí con mi familia. Ángela se disculpo y salió también de la sala.

- ¿Nos dirás el porqué de tu cara cuñada? - Pregunto Alice, ya que a Rose le cargaba que le dijeran cuñada, lo aceptaba solamente para presentaciones. Rosalie bufo y luego sonrió.

- Volvió, me acaba de llamar, están aquí - Dijo Rosalie mirándonos a todos, en especial a mis padres. Nadie entendía nada por lo que Emmett se adelanto a lo que yo iba a preguntar.

- ¿Quiénes están aquí? ¿Quién te llamo? - Pregunto y Rose sonrió aún más.

- Bella, me acaba de llamar ha vuelto con Mathew - Dijo y tanto mis hermanos como padres sonrieron.

Ella estaba aquí, había vuelto ¿con Mathew? ¿Quién era Mathew? ¿Su novio?. No pude evitar sentí un calor instalarse en mis manos, como con ganas de golpear a alguien, pero ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me ponía así? Si a fin de cuentas yo también seguí con mi vida, y era obvio que ella también seguiría con la suya.

- ¿Quién es Mathew? - Pregunte sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que todos los ojos en la sala se posaran en mí. Vi como mis padres intercambiaban miradas, mientras que Alice, Emmett y Rose me miraban fijamente.

- Mathew es el que ocupa el corazón de Bella ahora - Dijo Alice, haciendo que todos la miraran. Vi como mi hermano sonreía un poco y Rose negaba pero también asomándose una sonrisa en su cara.

- Oh, bueno - Respondí en un susurro.

- ¿Pero que te dijo? - Pregunto Alice sonriendo.

- Volvió hoy, acaba de pisar L.A, la muy…. No me había dicho nada, de hecho ni sus padres lo saben, ¡se compro un departamento para ella y Mathew! ¿Lo puedes creer? - Dijo Rose haciendo que mis padres rieran.

- ¿Pero están bien? - Pregunto mamá.

- Si, están bien, el vuelo y todo bien, ahora iba a su apartamento, les dejo saludos ya que les dije que estaba reunida con ustedes, y también dejo su dirección - Dijo Rose mientras que Alice saltaba.

- Llamare a Jasper para que vayamos a verlos, se pondrá como loco - Dijo Alice tomando su celular y saliendo de la sala.

- ¿Te parece si vamos con la duende y tu hermano? Tengo ganas de ver a Belli Bu y de paso contarle lo del local - Dijo Emmett a Rose la cual asintió.

Tanto Emmett como Rose se habían asociado para abrir un pub, en el cual la gente podría ir a escuchar música en vivo, cantar karaoke o simplemente conversar. Y justo lo inauguraban este sábado, y por lo que entendí no le habían contado nada a ella aún.

- ¿Ustedes vienen? - Pregunto Emmett mirando a mis padres que negaron, aunque vi en su cara un deje de tristeza, para luego sonreír.

- Iremos a comer con Edward, Carlisle después debe volver al Hospital y yo debo terminar unos planos - Dijo mi madre.

Yo sabía que ellos habían conocido a Bella en su estancia en Londres, y más cuando Alice decidió pasar una temporada allá, y fue en una de esas conversaciones que a mi madre se le salió que conocía a Bella y más que ella luego de que hubiéramos terminado se haya ido a Londres.

Desde aquella vez que me entere de eso pude ver el cariño que no solo mis hermanos le tenían a ella sino que también se había sabido ganar el cariño de mis padres, a pesar de lo que entre nosotros había pasado.

Lo que había pasado, yo ya lo había olvidado, desde el día en que decidí hace un año dejar todo atrás y junto con eso el dolor que había sentido saber que ella me había engañado con uno de mis mejores amigos, lo deje atrás, ya no valía la pena sentir ese rencor, al fin de cuentas yo también le había fallado, pero ahora que la tendría tan cerca de mí, que sabría que cualquier día me la toparía, se albergaba en mi un sentimiento de regocijo, alegría y ganas de querer verla.

- ¿Edward? - Pregunto la voz de Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vi como todos estaban de pie cerca de la puerta esperándome, me pare y camine saliendo de la sala ante la mirada de todos.

No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo, de lo único que estaba claro es que ella estaba aquí…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas ¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que sí aunque debo admitir que fue algo pequeño pero de todas forms aqui esta y desde el punto de vista de Edward!<em>

_Ha pasado harto tiempo desde que actualice la última vez, pero como ya me encuentro mejor y como las he extrañado infinidades pude al fin meterme a fanfiction no solo a leer que es lo que me gusta también si no a actualizar la nove que tanto les gusta, trataré y se los digo de todo corazón de empezar a actualizar los fines de semana como al principio lo hacía, ya que no debo forzar tanto mi brazo aún ya que sigo con terapias, pero aún así haré el intento ¿ok? _

_Les dejo un enorme abrazo a cada unas de mis fieles lectoras, gracias por su apoyo incondicional, a las que se han ido sumando de a poco y a las lectoras silenciosas, sin duda su apoyo y palabras son lo mejor para mí, he extrañado mucho abrir mi correo y saber que tendré palabras de ustedes por el cap, así que sin duda espero muchos de este!_

_Un abrazo gigante y gracias por todo y nos estaremos viendo el fin de semana ya que en SST se vienen cosas muy buenas!_


	19. Invitación

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Invitación**

Estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en mi habitación mientras que Mathew veía televisión cuando sonó el timbre.

Camine hacia la puerta observando como mi pequeño me miraba atento mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Enano! - Grito Emmett cogiendo a Mathew del suelo y elevándolo mientras Rose se tiraba a mis brazos.

- ¡Estás aquí! - Grito abrazándome a lo que respondí sonriendo.

- Estoy aquí y no me iré - Dije y esta se alejo de mí, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Detrás de ella Alice me observaba también con ojos llorosos apoyada en el hombro de un sonriente Jasper.

Jasper y Alice me abrazaron en conjunto para luego todos enfocarse en Mathew, mientras que Emmett me daba su abrazo de oso.

- ¡Belli Bu! - Grito dándome vueltas mientras yo sentía ganas de vomitar y de fondo oía las risas de mi familia y mi pequeño.

- Em, bájame ya - Dije y este me dejo en el suelo para luego sonreírme.

- Estas guapísima, ¿la has cuidado enano? - Pregunto Emmett y mi pequeño asintió serio, ya que él decía que su tío Oso, con su tito Jazz, le habían dado la misión de cuidar a mamá de cualquier hombre.

- ¿Inclusive de Matt? - Pregunto Emmett. Mi pequeño se sonrojo y negó y yo le pegué a Emmett un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué dije de malo? - Pregunto ganándose ahora un golpe de Rose que lo miraba seria.

- Matt quiere mucho a mamá, él la hace sonreír - Dijo. Y ahí estaba lo que había dicho Leah, mi pequeño sonreía solamente porque Matt, como él había dicho hacia sonreír a su mamá.

Rosalie y Alice me observaron mientras que Jasper y Emmett fruncían su ceño.

Decidimos pedir algo para comer ahí en el departamento ya que había comprado el departamento amueblado con gustos modernos y juveniles a lo que Alice y Rose dieron su completa aprobación.

Jasper y Emmett dedicaron toda su tarde a Mathew, jugando con él y haciéndolo reír, mientras que Rose y Alice me interrogaban a mí de mi regreso.

- Con todas sus preguntas pensaré que no me quieren aquí - Dije haciéndolas negar a ambas. Nos encontrábamos en la cocina tomando una copa de vino luego del almuerzo.

- No Bells, es solo que todos pensábamos que te quedarías en Sídney - Dijo Rose y Alice asintió.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca dije que me fuera a quedar en Sídney menos si no tenía a ninguno de ustedes a mi lado - Dije y me miraron.

- Oíamos a Mathew hablar de Matt tan contento y cuando te preguntábamos a ti de él, pensábamos que de una vez por todas nuestra Bells se abría al amor - Dijo Rose. Tome un poco de vino y me quede mirando la copa.

- Tuve miedo - Dije sin levantar la vista - No quise salir dañada, y me sentí acorralada al ver que Matt me hacía sentir como… viva, y tuve miedo, además de que no quería dañarlo a él - Dije. No sé cuantos minutos habrán pasado hasta que alcé la vista y ambas me sonreían.

- Es normal Bells, y estamos contentas de que al fin te abrieras a una relación, ¿en que quedaron? - Pregunto Alice, sonriendo, aunque aquella sonrisa no llegara a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Llamadas nada más, nunca llegamos nada más que a salir y uno que otro beso, tengo miedo, miedo por mí, miedo por Mathew - Dije y en ese momento sentí la mano de Rose apretando la mía.

- El tiempo dirá todo, siempre te lo he dicho y si ese tal Matt, al cual estoy deseando conocer esta realmente interesado en ti, ten por seguro que no solo luchara por ti, sino que también por Mathew - Dijo Rose sonriéndome.

Y así pasamos gran parte de la tarde, hablando de Matt, me hicieron describirlo, decirme como besaba, como me hacía sentir, todo, pero muy en el fondo, aún cuando Matt haya traspasado aquellas barreras, nadie me hacía sentir como él.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde arregle un poco a Mathew y partimos todos rumbo a la casa de mis padres en donde también se nos unirían Esme y Carlisle.

Mis padres eran conscientes de que todos iban a cenar a casa, pero lo que no sabían era que íbamos Mathew y yo junto con todos ellos íbamos nosotros.

Una vez aparcado el auto de Rose frente a la casa de mis padres, salimos todos juntos y ellos cuatro se pusieron delante de mí y Mathew para que mis padres no nos vieran.

Rose toco el timbre y pude oír la voz de mi madre aproximarse y abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Dijo mi madre haciendo reír a Emmett.

- ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos con esta cena? ¿Y porque no se mueven? - Pregunto mamá corriendo a Emmett y Jasper que eran los que me ocultaban a mí y Mathew.

La cara de mamá era todo un poema al verme a mí sosteniendo a Mathew quien no paraba de reír.

- No puede ser…. ¡Charlie! - Grito mamá abrazándonos a los dos - Mis amores, al fin están aquí - Dijo.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto cariño? - Pregunto observándonos y al vernos abrió sus ojos.

- Mi princesa - Dijo abrazándome ya que mamá me había robado a Mathew de los brazos.

- Hola papá - Dije alejándome de él y observando cómo sus ojos chocolates igual a los míos estaban brillosos.

- No sabes la alegría que me da tenerlos aquí - Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y girándose donde estaba mamá y Mathew.

- ¿Dónde está mi campeón? - Pregunto papá.

- ¡Aquí estoy abue Charlie! - Dijo Mathew lanzándose a los brazos de papá que sonreía y se lo llevaba dentro de la casa en donde pude oír la voz de Diana, John, Carlisle y Esme.

La cena en la casa de mis padres estuvo más que exquisita y llena de amor. Recibí la llamada de Ann y Jane, las cuales me retaron por no haberles avisado que llegaba y me hicieron prometer que las vería mañana.

Emmett me llamo a un lado y salimos al patio junto con Rose a charlar, mientras todos los demás veían como mi pequeño les contaba de su estadía en el jardín de Sídney.

- Ustedes dirán - Dije observándolos, vi como Rose le sonrió a Emmett.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Voy a ser tía? - Pregunte y ambos se largaron a reír.

- Técnicamente hablando puede que sí - Dijo Rose y Emmett sonrió, pero yo no entendía nada.

- Con Rose hace unos meses tomamos la decisión de asociarnos para abrir un pub - Dijo Emmett.

- En donde la gente pudiera hablar, escuchar música en vivo o simplemente ir a reírse con su grupo de amigos y participar en un karaoke - Agrego Rose.

- Por lo que hace un mes encontramos un lugar en el centro de L.A, no muy lejos de tu departamento y decidimos comprarlo para instalar Eclipse Pub - Termino de decir Emmett.

- ¿Pondrán un pub? - Pregunte y ambos asintieron.

- No pondremos, lo hicimos, mañana es la inauguración por lo que tendrás que estar ahí, no sabes la alegría que nos dio saber que estarías justo mañana con nosotros Bells, que hayas llegado justo para esto, sabemos que no te habíamos dicho nada, pero no quería que te sintieras mal al saber que no podrías estar con nosotros ese día - Dijo Rose y yo sonreí. Siempre había sido el sueño de Emmett poner un pub, y quien mejor para apañarlo en ese sueño que Rose.

- Cuenten conmigo - Dije y ambos asintieron sonrientes.

- ¡Tío Oso! - Oímos el grito de mi pequeño por la ventana, Emmett nos sonrió y partió corriendo a donde mi pequeño solicitaba su presencia.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio con Rose observando la pileta que mi madre tenía en el patio trasero aun cuando tenía vista al mar.

- ¿El irá no? - Pregunte y Rose asintió. Yo sabía que este tiempo había mejorado la relación de Edward y Rose, aunque a ella le costara admitirlo le tenía cariño a su cuñado.

- Bells, veras…. - Dijo Rose y yo negué.

- Lo entiendo Rose, es algo que pasaría a fin de cuentas, además no me perdería un día tan importante para ustedes como es el nacimiento de su pequeño bebé - Dije y esta asintió, pero pude ver qué quería decir algo que no se animaba y que muy en el fondo yo sabía que era.

- ¿Y cómo van los preparativos para la gran boda? - Pregunte haciendo que Rose me mirara con algo de tristeza.

- Bells, yo quería decirte…. - Dijo.

- Me enteré hoy al pedirle a la azafata una revista…. Lauren se ha vuelto muy famosa este tiempo - Dije intentando sonreír y mirando el mar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Rose y yo asentí suspirando.

- Estoy bien, y además era algo que veía venir, hacen una linda pareja - Dije y esta bufo.

- No la soporto Bells, es tan…. Hueca, tan superficial, de verdad que no se qué le ve Edward, cuando está con nosotros es de una manera y cuando esta con ella es tan frío, tan arisco, no sé, ella lo hace tener doble careta - Dijo algo molesta Rose.

- Pero se aman, y eso es lo que importa - Dije y esta negó.

- ¿Por qué no entramos mejor? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- Ve tu, yo entro altiro - Dije y Rose me quedo mirando. - Ve Rose, estaré bien de verdad - Le dije y ella asintió yendo a la casa.

Mire al cielo el cual estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas y la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el océano, mañana lo vería y seria la prueba que estaba esperando por casi cuatro años…. Verlo y saber cómo reaccionaría mi corazón ante su presencia…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... Siento no haber subido cap el fin de semana pero me fue imposible, y como ven a pesar de todo aquí estoy para cumplirles! ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si, aunque admito que fue corto, pero ya vendrán caps extensos y bastantes buenos... Y como verán el próximo cap será el primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward después de casi 4 años... ¿Que pasará? Haganme saber que creen que pasará...<em>

_Gracias a mis fieles lectoras, y a las de siempre en especial a jojo10298-somerhalder, NataliElena, LauraECS, lizzy90, DenisseSchmidt y marianareyna que escribieron en el cap anterior, de verdad me gustaron muchos sus rewies y gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo..._

_Bueno no las entretengo más y me despido esperando con ansias sus rewies, un besote enorme y nos vemos pronto! _

_Ahhhh! Se me olvidaba... El próximo cap que será el reencuentro de Bella y Edward sera un Edward POV! :)_


	20. Ella

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

**Ella**

Me encontraba en mi departamento arreglándome para salir a la inauguración de Eclipse Pub, el bar que mi hermano y cuñada abrían.

Lauren se había marchado a Nueva York por el fin de semana para una sesión de fotos de la revista People y yo me encontraba aquí solo, viéndome en el espejo sin saber que ponerme y extrañamente nervioso.

- ¿Qué me pasa? - Me pregunte mirándome en el espejo, esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que sabia pero que no me aceptaba a dar.

Era por ella, hoy la vería, hoy tendría a Bella frente a mí después de casi cuatro años, y lo peor era que no estaría sola, iría con Matt o Mathew o como se llame y el cual era dueño de su corazón ahora, tal como lo había dicho Alice.

No le había contado a Lauren del regreso de Bella, ya que ese era una tema tabú en nuestra relación. Si bien yo en cierta forma había perdonado lo que con Bella habíamos pasado ella no, ya que no aceptaba el hecho de que Bella me hubiera hecho sufrir, era siempre lo que me decía, aun cuando yo le rebatía que nosotros también le causamos daño sin que ella lo supiera.

Mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y me acerque a la cama en donde estaba para contestar.

- ¿Diga? - Pregunte sin saber quien llamaba.

- ¿Hermanito ya te vienes? - Pregunto una feliz Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo también estoy bien hermana ¿y tu cómo estás? - Pregunte a lo que ella bufó.

- Veo que no estamos de buen humor, ¿es que peleaste con la rubia? - Pregunto, ya que así se refería a Lauren Alice, decía que ni siquiera por su nombre merecía nombrarla.

- Alice - Dije en modo de protesta y ella bufo.

- Esta bien, ¿peleaste con Lauren? - Dijo entre dientes, reí en silencio ya que mi hermana nunca cambiaria.

- No es solo que estoy un poco cansado - Mentí, ya que estaba así por el simple hecho de volver a verla.

- Y yo soy la Reina de España Edward, pero bueno…. ¿ya te vienes? - Pregunto nuevamente.

- Me termino de vestir y salgo - Respondí.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato, te quiero - Dijo terminando la comunicación.

Tome unos jeans, calce unos zapatos negros, me puse una camisa blanca y tome mi chaqueta negra y salí con rumbo al pub.

Demore tan solo 20 minutos en estar ahí, ya que mi departamento no estaba tan alejado del centro.

A las afueras del pub pude divisar a Jacob con James y Victoria quienes se habían incorporado el equipo del hospital hace un año junto con Demetri y Jasper.

- Buenas noches - Dije y los tres sonrieron, Vicky se disculpo al ver que mi hermana le hacía señas desde dentro del pub.

- Era hora que llegaras ya, ya estamos todos - Dijo James sonriendo y golpeando mi hombro para entrar al bar, mire dentro al grupo en donde se encontraban todos, pero no la vi.

- No ha llegado aún, llamo a Rose que se retrasaría un poco - Dijo Jacob como leyendo mis pensamientos, fruncí las cejas y negué.

- Te conozco como nadie Edward, estás así solo porque ella estará aquí ¿no? - Pregunto y negué.

- No seas bobo Jake, es más ni siquiera se a quien te refieres - Dije y este bufo.

- Bueno entremos mejor que el ambiente adentro esta bueno - Dijo Jake y yo lo seguí.

Y tal como había dicho mi amigo el ambiente era bueno, allí se encontraban los amigos de Rose y algunos amigos de Emmett como también Jake y James.

El lugar estaba genial, ambientado con cuadros antiguos, mesas redondas, un estilo entre lo antiguo y moderno, con una pequeña pista de baile frente al escenario en donde había instrumentos musicales y un micrófono, definitivamente mi hermano y Rose se habían esmerado en este lugar.

- ¿Quién es esa belleza? - Dijo Jake apuntando a la entrada en donde se distinguían dos figuras mirando a todos lados, la chica que había dicho Jake era bastante guapa, morena de pelo corto y negro y una figura bastante bonita, mientras que la otra que estaba más atrás no se podía apreciar ya que la luz no me dejaba observar.

- ¡Son las chicas! ¡Leah, Bells! - Grito Jane la que estaba a mi lado. Y en ese momento mi corazón paro, era ella la cual se acercaba al sector en donde estábamos con la otra chica.

Estaba hermosa, sin duda este tiempo le había hecho excelente, su cuerpo sin duda era el de toda una mujer, su cabello más largo y brillante que cuando lo recordaba y sus curvas más acentuadas que antes.

- Si que cambio - Susurro Jake en mi oído sacándome de mi letargo mientras que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Belli Bu - Grito mi hermano llamado su atención y abrazándola, permitiéndome apreciar sus largas y níveas piernas que se dejaban entrever entre ese vestido negro, ajustado de la cintura para abajo mientras que para arriba era estilo murciélago y dejaba relucir uno de sus hombros.

- Cierra la boca - Dijo Jake sonriendo, lo miré feo.

- ¡Bella! - Dijo Vicky parándose y abrazándola.

- ¡Vicky! - Respondió ella con su hermosa voz la cual no había olvidado.

- ¡Estas preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Mathew? - Pregunto Vicky haciendo que apretara inconscientemente las manos.

- Bien, se quedo en casa - Dijo ella son un hermoso brillo en sus ojos al hablar de ese tal Mathew.

Y así pasamos varios minutos, todos se acercaron a saludarla, inclusive Jake, quien la abrazo, yo sabía que Jacob le tenía mucho cariño a Bella, y el haberla dejado de ver por casi cuatro años no me sorprendía que reaccionara así, además de querer conocer a la amiga de Bella de quien no separo mirada.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado ya que Jane se había corrido al lado de las chicas, mientras que James, y Jasper oían lo que ellas hablaban.

No habíamos cruzado palabra, ya que yo sabía que a lo mejor ella pensaba que no querría saludarla.

- Te noto callado ¿en qué piensas? - Pregunto Emmett llamando mi atención ya que era el que estaba más apartado del grupo y tampoco podía quitar la vista de aquella castaña que había llegado hace unos minutos y no paraba de reír junto a sus amigas mientras tomaban un trago.

- Esta linda ¿no? - Pregunto Emmett y yo negué riendo.

- No cambias nunca ¿no? - Pregunte y este sonrió.

- Solo hablo la verdad, otra cosa es que no sepas apreciar la verdadera belleza - Dijo parándose.

- Bueno chicos ahora empieza lo bueno - Dijo a todos dirigiéndose al escenario en donde ya podía ver la banda de amigos de Emmett instalarse.

- Buenas noches a todos, primero agradecer que hayan elegido eclipse para pasar una velada con sus amigos, novios o quien quiera que los acompañe - Dijo mi hermano haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Como verán y espero que la música que los ha estado acompañando haya sido de su agrado - Dijo ya que cuando no hubiera banda en el escenario tendrían música de fondo, como lifehouse, daughtry, y muchos otros grupos tanto de ahora como de años.

- Comenzaremos esta noche con un concurso de Karaoke, para la mesa que gane la casa corre con todos los tragos de esta noche - Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos rieran y celebraran.

- Vamos a ver quien comienza - Dijo Emmett mirando a todos.

- ¡Aquí! - Grito Jane llamando la atención por lo que todos rieron.

- ¿Saldrás tu? - Pregunto Alice y esta negó.

- Saldrá Bella - Dijo esta empujándola al escenario mientras Bella reía sin siquiera avergonzarse al acercarse al escenario.

Pude ver como Emmett la ayudaba a subir al escenario y le preguntaba algo a lo que Bella respondía con una afirmación.

- Bueno señoras y señores, les dejo aquí a la hermosa, ¡Bella Swan! - Dijo Emmett entregándole el micrófono mientras ella se giraba y hablaba con la banda quien le sonreía, Bella se tomo el cabello y se giro.

Comenzaron los acordes de Jimmy el que estaba en la guitarra mientras que Bella se acercaba al micrófono y miraba a su grupo de amigas.

- _Let's go girls_ - Dijo con voz sensual Bella tomando el micrófono con ambas manos y lo ponía en el trípode de este. Sus amigas gritaron de lo lindo mientras que todos los demás reían, pero yo…. Yo no podía apartar la vista de ella, la había oído cantar pero mi memoria no hacia juicio de ello.

Mientras cantaba se movía de manera provocativa en el escenario contra el micrófono mientras varios hombres de la audiencia le gritaban piropos a Bella y sus amigas gritaban aún más.

- Vamos Bells, ¡tú sabes hacerlo nena! - Grito Alice logrando que Jasper y yo riéramos al ver a mi hermana tan contenta.

- Vamos Bella - Gritaron Ann, Jane y Rose que estaban bien y reían al ver a su amiga en el escenario.

Hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Bella se acerco mucho más al micrófono y mirándome canto.

- _Men i feel like a woman_ - Dijo y tanto Rose como Alice me miraron pícaramente yo negué y tome un trago de mi whisky para luego seguir observando a Bella.

Verla moverse de esa manera, sonriendo y verla tan desinhibida a como la conocía me hacía sentir extraño, pero no de manera mala si no más estaba descubriendo un lado de Bella que nunca llegue a conocer.

Ella bailo junto a los músicos susurraba sensualmente la canción y todos vitoreaban por ella y eso era increíble.

- Creo que sería mejor que cerraras la boca de tonto que tienes para que no llenes la mesa de baba - Dijo la voz de mi pequeña hermana a mi lado que quien sabe en qué momento se acerco a mi lado.

Jake que era el más próximo se largo a reír ya que había escuchado lo que había dicho Alice.

- Nadie estaba babeando duende - Dije y esta bufo.

- Estaré pasada de copas Cullen, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que tú por mucho que lo quieras negar aún la amas, lástima que junto con eso perdiste una hermosa familia - Dijo y en ese mismo instante se tapo la boca con ambas cómo no queriendo haber dicho lo que dijo, le iba a preguntar pero en ese momento Emmett nos interrumpió ya que Bella había terminado con su canto.

Alice se alejo de mí mientras que Bella caminaba riendo hacia nuestra mesa y sin darse cuenta se sentaba a mi lado.

- Lo hiciste excelente Bells, creo que superaste la vez que fuimos a ese bar en Sídney - Dijo Leah y esta se largo a reír.

- Si no hubiera sido por Matt no me subo a ese escenario - Dijo Bella tomándose de un trago su pisco sour, todos al observarla se dieron cuenta que ella estaba a mi lado.

Bella siguió la mirada de todos y se ruborizo al darse cuenta en la proximidad que estaban nuestros cuerpos.

- Hola - Susurre sin poder evitarlo….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... Yo mejor de mi hombro pero no tengo aún el alta médica y eso significa que estaré aún en casa y tendré más tiempo para escribir, lo que es bueno ¿no?.<em>  
><em>¿Les gusto el cap? Ojala que si! ¿Qué le responderá Bella? o mejor aún ¿Le responderá? Quién sabe... Denme sus pronósticos para el siguiente capitulo ¿ok?.<em>  
><em>Quiero agradecer a cada una de mis lectoras; a , JaliceJalice , LauraECS ,DenisseSchmidt , jojo10298-somerhalder , janalez , darky1995 y CristinaMariCullen , gracias por sus rewies, sin duda me entretengo mucho leyendo sus comentarios y lo que piensan que pasará en el siguiente cap. Pero quiero mandar un saludo especial en este cap a Maya Cullen Masen, quiero que sepas que agradesco mucho tu comentario, y si piensas que me molesto no, ya que entiendo también tu punto de vista y también opiniones asi me ayudan a mejorar mucho más, espero de todo corazón que la respuesta que te di el día que me mandaste el mensaje te haya hecho entender mi punto de vista y hayas quedado conforme con eso ya que sinceramente me gusto mucho conocer lo que piensas sobre mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias a ti y a cada una de las que lee ya que sin ustedes yo no estaria aquí... Ustedes son el motor que me da ánimos de escribir estas locas historias y es por ustedes que me alegro cada vez que veo rewies, sin duda muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Las adoro!<br>Nos estamos viendo el próximo viernes con otro cap de SST! Espero con ansias sus comentarios! Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!_

_Besitos! Sol! _


	21. ¿Salvada por la Campana?

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

**¿Salvada por la campana?**

Lo tenía frente a mí después de cuatro años nada más y nada menos que hablándome.

Fui testigo del silencio que reino en la mesa cuando Edward me saludo, y aunque deseaba articular alguna palabra coherente no podía, pero debía hacerlo, debía mostrarme fuerte ante él, después de todos estos años. Después de que había decidido dejarlo atrás no podía permitirme fallar, no ahora…

- Hola Edward - Respondí sintiendo como varios botaban el aire, y como aquel chico guapo que robo mi corazón hace unos cuatro años atrás me sonreía.

- Verás yo…. - Comenzó a decir al mismo instante que mi teléfono sonaba, miré a Leah que era la que estaba más cerca de mi celular y vi como sonrió al ver a la persona que llamaba.

- Es Matt Bella - Dijo Leah pasándome el celular con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, negué tomándolo y mirando a Edward.

- Disculpa - Dije parándome de ahí y viendo como sus hermosos ojos verdes pasaban a un brillo menos tenue, demostrando quizás ¿decepción? No eso no podía ser. Salí del local y conteste.

- Matt - Dije contestando con una sonrisa, ya que aunque quizás hubiera estado preparada para ver a Edward, jamás estuve preparada para la forma en que me saludo, quizás esperaba desprecio, miradas despectivas pero jamás esto, y la llamada de Matt definitivamente me había salvado.

- Hola hermosa - Dijo Matt con su linda voz al otro lado de la línea, sin duda era un gran hombre, un hombre que estaba dispuesto a dármelo todo, pero que yo simplemente no sabía si algún día llegaría a amar.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunte apoyándome en uno de los ventanales del local de Rose, dándole la espalda al grupo de mis amigos.

- Extrañándote, hace tan solo unas horas te fuiste y ya te extraño, no pude llamarte antes, ya sabes el trabajo, pero cuéntame, ¿llegaron bien? ¿El departamento? ¿Mathew? ¿Todo bien? - Pregunto Matt haciendo que mi corazón se apretara, era tan bueno.

- Si Matt todo bien, tanto Mathew como todo lo que conlleva Los Ángeles está bien, ahora mismo estoy con mis amigos, abriendo un pub y estoy en su inauguración, acabo de bajarme del escenario - Dije y pude oír su risa al otro lado, cerré los ojos, quizás mi lugar si estaba a su lado, quizás después de todo Edward definitivamente no era para mí y Matt era la persona con la cual debía compartir mi vida y la de Mathew.

- Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte y oírte, eres sin duda la mujer más hermosa en este mundo Bella - Dijo Matt logrando que mis mejillas se colorearan.

- ¿Te sonrojaste? - Pregunto riendo y yo abrí mis ojos para rodarlos, ya que él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí, y se regocijaba con ello.

- ¿Para qué lo preguntas si sabes que así es? - Dije riendo y él me apoyo con su risa para luego suspirar.

- Te extraño de verdad Bella, tanto a ti como al querubín, son realmente importantes para mí y deseo que lo comprendas, eres la mujer que siempre soñé tener a mi lado - Dijo serio, yo sabía que lo que Matt me decía era cierto, me lo demostraba día a día en Sídney, pero no podía, tenía miedo.

- Matt cariño…. - Dije, ya que me había acostumbrado a decirle así, el suspiro.

- Sé todo Bella, pero nada más quiero que jamás lo olvides, siempre estaré aquí para ti y Mathew, es solo que no quiero que lo olvides ni me olvides a mí - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Lo sé y gracias, y yo también te extraño - Dije ya que de verdad me hacía falta aun cuando fueran solo horas desde la última vez que lo vi.

¿Qué demonios haría ahora cuando de una vez por todas quizás había decidido abrirme al amor y por miedo a no salir dañada volví a L.A para encontrarme con mi gran amor, que con el hecho de solo verlo me di cuenta que jamás había dejado de amarlo como pensé y que Edward seria por siempre el dueño de mi corazón, pero que yo ya no era la dueña del suyo.

- Es un gran paso ¿sabes? Creo que aunque sea doloroso para mí, el que te hayas ido a L.A ha logrado de una vez por todas que admitas que aunque sea algo pequeño, algo sientes por mi Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Bells - Dijo Matt, podía imaginarme su cara con sus hermosos ojos ¿? sonriéndome.

- Matt, por favor… - Dije ya que no podía haber evitado decir eso, es más creo que necesitaba a Matt a mi lado en estos momentos, amarlo y sentirme amada, y sacarme de una vez por todas a Edward de mi mente y mi corazón.

- Lo sé cariño…. Bueno y no te molesto más, solo llamaba para escucharte y saber que estás bien, y como ya lo hice, me quedo tranquilo, un abrazo gigante y un beso para ti y Mathew, que lo pases bien Bella - Dijo suspirando.

- Gracias Matt y estamos al habla, un beso y cuídate mucho ¿sí? - Dije y el rio.

- Sabes que solo me gusta andar con una persona en moto y ya que no estás aquí no debes preocuparte por ello, un beso hermosa y hablamos - Dijo terminando la conversación. Mire el celular y suspire mirando al cielo para luego entrar al local en donde mis amigos reían divertidos.

- Pensé que tendría que ir por ti - Dijo Emmett una vez que me senté a su lado, ya que ahora si me fije al lado de quien me sentaba. Todos en la mesa me quedaron mirando.

- Vamos Em, solo fueron unos minutos - Dije tomando un poco de pisco sour.

- 15 minutos que nos robaron para estar contigo, ¿es que ya te está extrañando? - Pregunto Leah sonriendo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo negué mirándola.

- Cállate Leah - Dije y todos se largaron a reír.

- Siento la tardanza, pero tuve un percance con un pequeño - Dijo Demetri llegando algo apurado, ya que era el único que faltaba.

- Mira a quien te tengo aquí hermano - Dijo Jane apuntándome al mismo instante que Demetri sonreía.

- Bella, pero que hermosa estás - Dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome. Sentí a Emmett y Jazz carraspear y Demetri se alejo de mí sonriendo.

- Vemos que tus gustos no han cambiado Volturi - Dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe de Rose.

- Se apreciar la verdadera belleza Emmett que es distinto - Dijo Demetri sentándose al lado de Edward y frente a mí sin dejar de sonreírme. Mire a Rose quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y me observaba divertida.

- ¿Por qué no bailamos? - Le pregunte a Jazz quien me miro y sonrió sabiendo que quería salir de ahí. Le dio un casto beso a Alice y tomo mi mano guiándome a la pista, fuimos seguidos por Leah y Jacob que no se habían despegado en toda la noche y seriamente dudaba que se fueran a despegar esta noche.

- Estoy contento de que estés aquí de una vez por todas Bells, pero estoy dudando que haya sido bueno que vinieras esta noche - Me dijo Jasper alzando mi barbilla y sonriéndome mientras bailamos a ritmo de Alicia Keys, distance and time.

- No podía seguir evitando este momento, menos cuando mis dos hermanos son novios de sus hermanos, era algo que a fin de cuentas iba a pasar y que solo adelante, es solo que el verlo…. - Dije mirándolo mientras bailaba con Jasper.

- Te diste cuenta que lo sigues amando - Completo Jazz, me aleje de él y lo observe sin negar nada, Jasper se acerco a mí y beso mi frente como siempre lo hacía cuando me quería reconfortar. No podía articular palabra, simplemente observaba a mi mejor amigo.

- Es algo que no puedes negar Bella, las personas que te conocemos muy bien sabemos que bajo esa careta de mujer madura y sería esta la Bells que logro un día enamorar al loco de Edward, todos sabemos que no te has demostrado como siempre porque no quieres verte ante él como siempre y eso es algo que entendemos, pero cariño él…. - Dijo y lo interrumpí.

- Lo sé Jasper y si puede que siga sintiendo cosas por el pero quizás ya va siendo tiempo que renuncie a eso, después de que se va a casar - Dije y Jasper asintió.

- Nosotros solo queremos tu felicidad y estaremos aquí para todo Bella, debes saber que estando aquí también debes hablar con Edward por Mathew, el enano merece conocer a su padre - Dijo Jasper.

- Lo sé, pero es que no se cómo va a reaccionar y menos ahora que Lauren estará en su vida, la conozco perfectamente para saber que no estaré tranquila cuando Mathew este con ellos Jasper, ya no se qué hacer, no sé si fue buena idea volver a L.A, no sé si fue buena idea nada…. Creo que es mejor que me vaya - Dije y el asintió.

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- Iré caminando, el departamento no está lejos y así aprovecho de pensar un poco - Dije y Jazz frunció su ceño.

- Bells, sabes que no me gusta que andes de madrugada sola - Dijo y yo negué riendo.

- Y sabes que conozco L.A y nada me pasara Jasper, cuando llegue a casa te aviso, tu disfruta y anda a ver a tu pequeña, que creo que si sigue tomando tendrás que sacarla en brazos de aquí - Dije llegando a la mesa y tomando mi bolso.

- Bueno chicos ha sido un gusto haberlos visto esta noche, pero estoy agotada y me iré a casa - Dije tomando el pequeño bolso que traje mientras protestaban.

- Vamos Bells, un ratito más, te hemos tenido un año lejos y ahora no pasas tiempo con nosotros - Dijo Jane y yo sonreí.

- Pues el lunes a primera hora me tendrás en la Agencia, ya que vuelvo a la cabecera, así que me tendrás como siempre Jane ¿no me extrañaste? - Dije y esta puso cara de susto, ya que ella sabía que en el trabajo era otra.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar para que el lunes sea un gran día para todos - Dijo Alec haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Cualquiera que oiga esto pensaría que Bella es una bruja en el trabajo - Dijo Demetri.

- No es bruja, es una excelente jefa, pero Bells en el trabajo es otra, por eso somos una gran Agencia, gracias a ella - Dijo Ann y yo reí.

- Sera mejor que me vaya luego de tantos halagos... Que la pasen bien chicos - Dije despidiéndome de Rose y Alice quienes asintieron.

- ¿Te llevo Belli Bu? - Pregunto Emmett y negué.

- Estás a cargo de un local así que no Emmett además creo que es una gran noche para caminar, estaré bien no vivo lejos…. - Dije dándole un beso mientras Emmett negaba.

- Adiós chicos - Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y aspirando del aire fresco una vez que salí, creo que lo mejor que pude haber hecho en ese momento fue alejarme de ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Quién piensan que será Matt?.<em>  
><em>Siento mucho la tardanza mis hermosas, pero he tenido algunos problemas para poder actualizar como también que mi brazo me ha estado doliendo por estas semanas por lo que no lo he querido forzar para escribir, pero aquí me tienen ya que no les puedo fallar, porque sin ustedes ninguna de las locas historias que rondan mi cabeza estarían plasmadas aquí.<em>  
><em>Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el cap, aunque sé que es un poco cortito, pero ya vendrán cosas buenas. Trataré de actualizar el próximo fin de semana sin falta, ya que este lunes comienzo las clases entonces estaré un poco más ocupada.<em>  
><em>Gracias a cristiheca, LauraECS, NataliElena, Hellenzu, JaliceJalice, darky1995, jojo10298-somerhalder, DenisseSchmidt y OdetteBennet. Siempre están sus comentarios en mi correo por lo que soy realmente feliz al leer lo que piensan y más cuando me dan su propia percepción de lo que quizás pase en el siguiente cap.<br>Gracias a las incondicionales y a las que se han ido sumando como también a las que leen en silencio, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y nos estaremos viendo en la siguiente actualización!_

_Las adoro, besos, Sol ;) _


	22. Que Hermosa Esta

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

**Que Hermosa Esta**

El fin de semana paso volando y junto con eso aún no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en lo hermosa que estaba, en lo segura que se veía, en lo mujer que ahora era, y en lo que quizás tendríamos si alguno de los dos no hubiera cometido el error de hace tres años atrás.

- Edward amor, ¿me ayudas con el vestido? - Pregunto Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Aún no había sido capaz de decirle a Lauren que Bella estaba de vuelta en L.A, ya que si bien yo había dejado todo atrás, ella no, más aún cuando ambos habíamos dañado a Bella, un daño del cual no estaba seguro si ella algún día se entero.

- Claro - Le dije cerrando el cierre de su muy ajustado vestido rojo.

- ¿A qué hora es la reunión con Rosalie? - Pregunto alejándose de ahí y parándose frente al espejo.

- A las 9:30 Lauren - Dije mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Desde ayer en la noche cuando llegue que te encuentro raro - Dijo Lauren llamando nuevamente mi atención.

- No cariño… Es sólo que no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa hoy quizás en la reunión que tengamos con Rose - Dije mirándola y viendo como fruncía su ceño.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto.

- Isabella regreso a L.A la semana pasada, por ende ella estará en la Agencia cuando vayamos, te lo digo para que no te sientas mal - Dije mirándola.

- ¿Sentirme mal? La que se debería sentir mal es ella al verte no yo, después de lo que ella te hizo, aún no me cabe en la cabeza como seguiste como si nada con James y Jacob siendo que ellos dos jugaron a tus espaldas con la querida Bella - Dijo Lauren.

- Lauren cariño este tema lo hemos hablando miles de veces, yo deje todo atrás por ti y eso incluye lo que viví con Bella, además debo recordarte que el día que yo me enteré del engaño de Bella, tú y yo habíamos tenido sexo por lo que tampoco nos exime de responsabilidad ¿ok? - Dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola, pero su molesto perfume no me permitió quedarme ahí como siempre, ¿desde cuándo su perfume me molestaba?

- Lo sé, pero bueno, como tú dices cariño hay que dejar todo atrás, ambos estamos felices, enamorados y pronto a casarnos, hay que demostrarle a esa niñita, que nuestro amor fue más fuerte que el enrollo que tuviste tu con ella - Dijo dándome un beso y provocándome unas molestias con aquel comentario…. Yo jamás tomaría como enrollo lo que tuve con Bella, es más creo que con Lauren jamás llegaré a tener lo que un día tuve con Bells…

No sé en qué momento pero ya me encontraba entrando a la gran Agencia Go! En compañía de Lauren y en donde en el hermoso lobby nos esperaban mis padres, hermanos y mi gran amigo Jacob.

- Buenos días - Dijo Lauren, mis padres como siempre le sonrieron pero esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, mientras que mis hermanos solo hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza al igual que Jacob, ya que ellos tres, incluyendo a Rose, no soportaban a Lauren.

- ¿Y Rose? - Pregunte ya que era raro que estando Emmett abajo ella no estuviera esperándonos como siempre.

- Arriba viendo unos últimos detalles para nuestra reunión - Dijo mi padre.

- Subió antes ya que como ahora es tu costumbre llegar tarde a todas partes, Rose también tiene cosas que hacer más ahora - Dijo Alice mirándome, yo sabía que se refería a la vuelta de Bella.

- Supe que Isabella regreso, ¿cómo esta ella? - Pregunto Lauren haciendo que mis hermanos y Jacob bufaran.

- Creo que ese no es el tema que nos centra hoy aquí Lauren, la sala de reuniones esta lista, por favor subamos. - Dijo Rose llegando en el momento justo.

Todos nos dirigimos al ascensor sin decir palabra, miré a Rose la cual notaba echaba chispa por los ojos al mirar a Lauren y luego a mí, al parecer la reunión de hoy no sería amena.

Una vez en el decimo piso, en donde estaba la sala de reuniones que Rose siempre ocupaba con nosotros y en donde también se encontraba su oficina y por lo que sabía la de ella, miré a todos lados para observar la secretaria de Rose esperándonos en la puerta de la sala de reuniones

Como también vi a una chica bajita de cabello largo y ondulado que ninguna de las otras veces había visto, y también a las secretarias de Jane, Alec y Ángela.

La reunión tal como lo predije fue un caos, Lauren no sabía que le pasaba hoy pero adoraba el hecho de negarse ante las ideas que Rose le daba para la boda, volviendo a cambiar todo de un principio.

- Mira Lauren he sido lo más paciente que he podido contigo, claramente somos casi familia - Dijo Rose entre dientes - Y es por eso que me gustaría lo mejor para su boda, pero con tus estúpidas ideas no puedo, definitivamente no puedo - Dijo Rose sentándose de golpe en su silla.

- No es nada del otro mundo Rosalie lo que te pido, quiero una boda con todo su esplendor, no olvidemos que vendrá gente importante y no solo de L.A, así que no quiero algo tan simplón como lo que me has dado - Dijo Lauren. Vi el infierno en los ojos azules de Rose por lo que intervine.

- Lauren cariño, creo que la idea de Rose de todo blanco y con estatuas de hielo es perfecto - Dije y escuche bufar a mi hermana.

- Claro que es perfecto Edward, teniendo a la princesa de hielo frente a ti creo que se sentirá en su habitad - Dijo Alice, mis padres la miraron mal y Jacob con Emmett se largaron a reír.

- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos la reunión para otro día - Dijo mi madre mirando a Rose con señal de disculpas por el comportamiento de Lauren.

- Es lo mejor, yo te avisaré Edward cuando tengo tiempo ya que ahora con el regreso de Bella podré encargarme a todo lo que lleva eventos - Dijo Rose mirando a Alice quien sonrió.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya eran cerca de las 1 de la tarde, sin duda alguna mi cabeza andaba en cualquier otra parte menos en la planificación de mi boda.

Rose, Alice y mi hermano de pararon para salir de la sala, seguidos de mí y Jacob quien sería el padrino de mi boda, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Lo que te espera Edward, creo que aún estás a tiempo…. - Dijo Jacob pero se quedo callado una vez que salimos de la sala, pude ver a mis hermanos conversando a un lado, pero lo que mis ojos no se despegaron fue sin duda de ella, estaba hermosa venía saliendo de su oficina con unas carpetas, unos lentes que la hacían lucir más sofisticada, su pelo tomado en una cola alta pero aún así ondulado, llevaba puesta una blusa de satín roja con un hermoso y delicado escote y una falda tubo negra de talle alto que hacia resaltar sus hermosas curvas y sus níveas y largas piernas que terminaban en unos preciosos zapatos rojos de taco altísimo.

- ¡Belli Bu! - Grito Emmett sobresaltándola y haciendo reír a su secretaria.

- Manda este correo a la sucursal de Londres, Sídney, Francia e Italia, y luego me comunicas con Sam Uley, una vez que me deshaga de este grandote - Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos rieran.

- ¿No estás contenta de verte Belli Bu? - Pregunto Emmett abrazándola, al mismo momento que sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y esa misma persona tomaba mi brazo.

- Isabella, pero que sorpresa es encontrarte aquí, ¿Cuándo volviste? - Pregunto Lauren. Bella quien observo nuestras manos unidas y luego nos miro le sonrió.

- Lauren tu tan ubicada como siempre - Dijo haciendo que mi novia frunciera su ceño en señal de que no entendía, vi como Emmett, Alice y Jacob reían mientras que Rose bufaba.

- Buenas tardes a todos, Jake que bueno verte, Esme, Carlisle - Dijo sonriéndole a mis padres quienes sonrieron enormemente - Y respondiendo a tu pregunta volví el viernes a mi hogar junto a mi familia, pero creo que ese es un tema que a ti no te incumbe - Termino de decir Bella al momento que el teléfono de su secretaria sonaba y contestaba.

- Bella es Mathew - Dijo su secretaria llamando la atención completa de ella, se giro no sin antes mirarnos - Fue un gusto verlos, pero mi corazón me llama - Dijo entrando a su oficina y diciéndole a su secretaria que le pasara la llamada para allá.

- ¿Mathew? - Pregunto Lauren, Rose volvió a bufar y pude ver la sonrisa malvada de mi hermana pero mirándome a mí.

- Mathew él, es el dueño del corazón de Bella - Dijo Alice mientras mis padres negaban y Emmett con Rose reían.

- Vemos que Isabella nunca pierde….

- Ni te atrevas a hablar algo de ella enfrente de mí, mira que olvido que eres la prometida de Edward y mando todo al carajo - La interrumpió Rose enojada mientras Emmett la tomo y se la llevo a su oficina.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Alice - Dijo mi padre a nosotros mientras llamaba a mi hermana que hablaba con la secretaria de Bella como si se conocieran toda la vida.

- Yo me quedaré padre, iré a almorzar con los chicos, además Jazz también se nos unirá - Dijo Alice dando saltitos y dándole un abrazo a Jacob, a mis padres y a mí, mientras que a Lauren solo le hizo un asentamiento de cabeza para luego llegar y entrar a la oficina de Bella en donde la podía ver aún con el teléfono en la mano y sonriendo.

Bajamos con mis padres, Lauren se fue a su auto para ir a un estudio en donde les tomarían unas fotos para no sé qué revista, mis padres se despidieron de mí y Jacob y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, íbamos llegando al auto cuando oímos el grito de Alice.

- Chicos esperen - Dijo corriendo a donde estábamos mientras veía que salían de la agencia, Emmett, Rose, Ángela, Alec, Jane y ella, Bella, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa duende? - Pregunte.

- Como sé que aún falta para su turno ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar todos juntos? - Pregunto, yo fruncí mi ceño y miré en dirección de Bella la cual reía por algo que le estaba contando Jane y lo que al parecer avergonzaba a Alec ya que Bella lo abrazo.

- A ella no le molestará Edward, sé que te molestaras con lo que diré pero tú decidiste por ambos y ella solo siguió su camino, así que vamos ¿Qué dices Jake? - Pregunto Alice y este me miro a mí.

- También irá Leah - Agrego Alice haciendo que la sonrisa de este creciera, mi amigo había quedado prendado de ella desde la noche de la inauguración del pub de Emmett y Rose.

- Creo que la sonrisa de Jake lo dice todo, ¿Dónde iremos? - Pregunte.

- A la Bella Italia - Dijo Alice mirándome, ella sabía que ese era el restaurante en donde Bella y yo solíamos comer cuando estudiábamos.

Alice miro al grupo, Emmett se fue en el descapotable de Rose llevándose a Jane y Alec, mientras que Ann y Bella se dirigían al auto que estaba al lado de mi volvo un hermoso Lexus LS600h L negro con los vidrios polarizados.

- Wow Bella, que carro - Le dijo Jake al ver que ella desactivaba la alarma y se iba a subir, pude distinguir al parecer cuando abrió la puerta trasera para dejar su cartera en la parte trasera una silla de niño ¿Por qué Bella tendría una silla de niño en su carro?.

- Gracias Jake, lo logré, así como tú lograste el tuyo Edward - Dijo mirándome, yo la miré y solo pude asentir sonriéndole, esta tan hermosa pensé, que nada pudo salir de mi boca.

- Buenos nos veremos en el restaurante - Dijo Bella subiéndose a su carro en compañía de Ann, mientras que Alice y Jake se subieron al mío.

Íbamos iniciando el camino cuando mi querido amigo quiso meter su boca, aunque sinceramente lo agradecí.

- Veo a Bella más segura, al parecer todo le ha sentado de maravilla - Dijo Jake a Alice quien suspiro y se ladeo un poco para mirar a Jacob quien iba atrás.

- Bella ha pasado por mucho pero ha sabido salir adelante, desde que Mathew llegó a su vida ella es otra, es más mujer, es más segura y no permite dejarse a llevar por nada ni por nadie - Dijo Alice.

- Tú siempre supiste donde ella estaba - Dije sin poder callarme, Alice me observo y sonrió.

- En eso te equivocas hermano, supe de ella a los dos años desde que la dejaste ir - Dijo Alice.

- Alice…

- Alice nada - Me interrumpió - Va siendo hora de que te des cuenta del que el único que salió dañado aquí fue ella, ¿acaso crees que tus amigos del alma harían algo así con Bella? Por dios Edward, ella te amaba como nadie lo había hecho, ella se desvivía por ti y tú no lo viste, caíste en las redes de la estúpida que ahora tienes por novia, es más creo que todo ese truquito de las fotos "anónimas" que te llegaron no fue más que un truco de ella, todos sabíamos Edward - Grito mirándome furiosa mientras yo apretaba el volante - Todos sabíamos que ella andaba desde siempre detrás de ti, y cuando fueron a hacer ese curso a la Universidad y conociste a Bella todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, te enamoraste de ella y solo dios sabe si aún lo sigues haciendo - Dijo.

- ¡Basta Alice! Creo que este tema no te incumbe a ti ni a nadie más que a mí y a Bella - Dije molesto ya que cada vez que pensaba en lo que Alice, Emmett e incluso Jacob y James los que supuestamente me engañaron con Bella, había algo que no me cavia en la cabeza y era de lo enamorado que James estaba de Victoria y que aún está para haberme engañado con Bella o del cariño hermanable que Jacob le tenía a Bella así como el que Emmett hasta el día de hoy le profesaba, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos mis amigos del alma me engañaran? Además Bella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo o con sus amigos ¿en que momento me engañaría? ¿Quién habrá mandando esas malditas fotos? ¿Y porque ahora me cuestionaba esto? Después de casi cuatro años.

- Lo siento, es solo que el tema de Bella me pone sensible, sé lo mucho que ella te amo Edward y sé el cariño que los chicos te tienen como para haberte hecho eso, hasta un ciego lo podría ver, solo quería que lo supieras - Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo sé Ali - Dije mirándola para luego mirar a Jake por el espejo retrovisor, ya que aunque todas las "pruebas" que me habían mandado acusaban a James como el que me engaño con Bella, Jake también salía en fotos con ella.

Jake solo me sonrió sabiendo que todo estaba bien, tal como siempre había sido al igual que James, a pesar de lo mal que los trate los primeros meses ellos estuvieron siempre ahí, hasta el día de hoy.

Llegamos a la Bella Italia sin darnos cuenta, Alice caminaba adelante mientras que Jake y yo íbamos en silencio, el cual agradecía.

- Ahí están todos - Dijo Alice logrando que ambos miráramos hacia donde ella miraba, y tal como hace casi cuatro años atrás, mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido al verla reír tan abiertamente, al igual como pasó en la cafetería de la Universidad en donde la conocí, y a mi mente solamente vino la frase… "Que hermosa esta"….

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí un poco nerviosa con el sismo que hubo en país, ya que por estos días han habido una seguidilla de temblores que nos tienen bastantes nerviosos a todos, pero gracias a dios se descarto un tsunami en las costas de Chile, ya que seria muy fuerte para todas esas personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos y sus casas hace dos años solamente para que vuelvan a pasar por algo así nuevamente... Sólo espero que nada grave pase y que todos estemos más tranquilos, aunque el sismo que hubo fue uno de los más fuertes después del terremoto que nos afecto el 27 de Febrero...<em>

_En fin, tal como dije en LDA creo que necesitaba desahogarme ya que estoy un poquito nerviosa. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo, y más ahora que nuestra Bella le esta moviendo el piso nuevamente a Edward ¿que creen que pasará? Espero sus comentarios..._

_Muchas gracias a toooodas por su apoyo incondicional, siento no nombrarlas como siempre, pero cada una sabe quien es, gracias por todo, les deseo una linda semana y nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, tal como lo cumplí hoy._

_Les dejo mi face para que me agreguen las que lo desean y así nos conoscamos mejor... .com/soliiitta_

_Un abrazo gigante, las adoro!_


	23. ¿Celos?

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

**¿Celos?**

Debo admitir que estar en compañía de los chicos como en los viejos tiempo me hizo sentir bien, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca.

Si bien ninguno se dirigía al otro directamente, el ambiente en si era bueno y eso agradecía, ya que a pesar de pensar en todo lo que pasamos ambos en mí no había ningún sentimiento de recriminación hacia ella, ¿porque será?

- El almuerzo estuvo exquisito - Dijo mi hermano sonriendo una vez que los dos chicos que nos atendían y que no dejaban de mirar a Bella en ningún momento nos retiraran los platos.

- ¿Quién no lo va encontrar exquisito cuando se come casi tres platos de lasaña? - Pregunto Bella riendo y haciéndonos reír a todos.

- ¿Algún bajativo señores? - Pregunto uno de los chicos pero mirando a Bella quien le sonrió y nos miro a todos mientras negábamos.

- No por hoy, gracias, puedes traernos la cuenta por favor - Le respondió Bella sonriendo a lo que él solo asintió embobado. ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesto ante esto?

- Sigues deslumbrando, realmente no sé como lo hiciste sin nosotros allá en Sídney - Dijo Emmett a Bella logrando que esta se sonrojara y negara.

- Fácil Emmett, tenía a Matt pegado a ella casi todo el día, créeme que si no fuera por Matt a Bella se la comen viva allá - Dijo Leah riendo mientras Bella la fulminaba con la mirada y todos reían menos Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Bella miro su reloj de pulsera y sonrió para luego terminar de beber el jugo que tenía y comenzar a tomar sus cosas.

- ¿Ya te vas Bells? - Pregunto Jasper.

- Voy por Mathew, y luego debo ir a ver a Demetri - Dijo está metiendo su blackberry en su cartera.

- ¿Demetri? ¿Por qué debes ir a ver a Demetri? - Le pregunto Alice recibiendo una mirada significativa de todos y esta asintió como comprendiendo, yo miré a Jake que al parecer el también estaba igual de perdido que yo.

- ¿Rose te puedes llevar a Ann? - Pregunto Bella y Rose asintió sonriendo.

- Le mandas saludos a mi hermano, creo que estará contentísimo de verte Bells - Dijo Jane moviendo sus cejas, Bella se sonrojo y Emmett se largo a reír.

- Creo que me gustaría ver eso, al parecer Volturi no ha dado su brazo a torcer aún con mi Belli Bu - Dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe de Rose - Auch Osita, es la verdad - Dijo sobándose, Bella lo miro y negó.

- Bueno chicos ha sido un gusto haber almorzado con ustedes, realmente me trajo muy buenos recuerdos - Dijo Bella posando su mirada en mí y sonriendo, pero esa alegría no llego a sus ojos - Los veo más tarde en la agencia, ya que me llegaron algunos correos de DKN para una nueva campaña y veremos quién será el que se encargue de eso - Dijo Bella sonriéndole a las chicas - Hasta pronto

- Hasta pronto Bells - Respondieron todos, mientras yo veía como se alejaba.

Pasamos un rato conversando y esperando que el chico que nos atendió trajera la cuenta ya que desde que Bella se lo pidió no había vuelto a aparecer.

- Es algo tarde y nosotros debemos regresar a la agencia ya que con la vuelta de Bells, vuelven las reuniones y todo, los clientes estarán contentos de tenerla de vuelta - Dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Es buena en lo que hace, por eso ha llegado lejos - Dijo Leah sonriendo.

- Si aunque conociéndola como la conocemos en este preciso momento diría "No he estado sola en esto, y no solo gracias a mi sino a todos nosotros ya que somos una familia" - Dijo Alec logrando que todos asintieran. Podía ver en sus rostros lo orgullosos que estaban de ella, cuando hablaban de ella a cada uno le brillaba los ojos, era increíble todo lo que Bella había logrado, ella había cumplido su sueño y yo me sentía orgulloso por eso.

- ¡Hey chico! - Grito Emmett llamando la atención del chico que nos atendió.

- ¿Dígame señor? - Pregunto este.

- Mi hermana te había pedido la cuenta, ¿la puedes traer por favor? - Pregunto Rose.

- ¿La señorita que se fue hace unos minutos no? - Pregunto el chico, aunque yo hubiera agregado a lo que dijo, "y a la que no le saque los ojos de encima".

- Si ella misma - Respondió Alice.

- La Srta., cuando salió cancelo todo, por eso no les traje la cuenta - Respondió el chico algo incomodo, las chicas bufaron negando y yo sonreí, era algo muy común de Bella querer cancelar la primera comida con sus amigos, lo hacía cada semana cuando estuvimos juntos, y no entendía es que como ninguno se dio cuenta que lo iba a hacer ahora.

- Una vez más Swan - Susurro Jane sonriendo.

- Touché Belli Bu, hace tiempo que no hacia eso - Dijo Emmett ya que al parecer el también era consciente de eso.

- Le dije que la invitamos las chicas y yo, pero no sigue siendo la cabezota de siempre - Dijo Rose intentando sonar molesta, pero había una sonrisa en su cara.

- Es costumbre de ella, siempre lo hizo en la Universidad, cada semana lo hacía, no entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Ann, que era exactamente lo mismo que yo había pensado, todos asintieron.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿te vas conmigo amor? - Le pregunto Jasper a Alice quien asintió.

- Iré a ver a papá un rato hasta que termines tu turno para que luego vayamos a cenar - Le dijo mi hermana a Jasper quien sonrió embobado.

- Yo me voy con ustedes chicos ya que necesito un aventón ¿te importaría hermano dejarme en la empresa? - Me pregunto Emmett ya que en la empresa que trabajaba, que tenía con uno de sus amigos de Universidad de Relaciones Publicas y Representaciones quedaba cerca del Hospital.

- Sabes que no me molesta, vamos - Dije parándome mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

Nos despedimos respectivamente de todos, aunque el que más demoro fue Jacob despidiéndose de Leah, prometiéndose a cenar el día de mañana ya que con Jacob hoy teníamos turno de tarde y noche.

Nos subimos al Volvo, Jake nuevamente se fue atrás mientras que Emmett iba conversando con él. No demoré nada en dejar a mi hermano en las puertas de su empresa para luego manejar al Hospital.

Jacob y yo nos fuimos en silencio lo cual agradecí y lo que últimamente se me estaba volviendo una costumbre desde que llego Bella, me sentía extraño, me gustaba observarla cuando la tenía cerca y me molestaba de sobremanera cuando hablaban del tal Matt, o inclusive cuando la molestaba con Demetri, aún cuando ella no mostraba ningún interés en él, ya que me quedo claro desde el día en que la vi por primera vez, cuando fue la inauguración del Pub de Emmett y Rose, pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Si yo ya no sentía nada por ella?

- No la has olvidado del todo ¿no? - Pregunto Jake como leyéndome los pensamientos. Lo miré y no conteste.

- Sé que quizás no quieras hablar conmigo de eso Edward ya que aunque nuestra relación haya vuelto a ser la misma tú aún dudas de mi y de James, pero como siempre te lo dije, Bella jamás te fue infiel con ninguno de nosotros, aquí el único que fallo fuiste tú - Dijo Jacob bajo.

Quería contestarle y quizás rebatirle todo como siempre cuando sacábamos este tema, pero no podía, había algo dentro de mí que sabía, maldita sea, que sabía que lo Jacob y lo que Alice me habían dicho era cierto, y quizás muy en el fondo siempre lo supe ya que aunque decía odiarla con todo mi ser jamás deje de pensar en ella, de preguntarme en donde estaba y de lo cobarde que fui al no querer buscarla, porque si, tenía miedo y no sabía a qué, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era miedo a que ella no me perdonara, porque sabía que el único que la había jodido aquí era yo.

Luego de que Jake me dijera eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, llegamos al hospital y nos fuimos a cambiar para comenzar a hacer las rondas, Jacob hoy tenía una cirugía y yo debía estar en Urgencias en la noche, por lo que ahora en la tarde solo tendría consultas y hacer rondas a mis pacientes que tenía en observación.

- Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen - Dijo la Sra. Cope que era la que estaba en recepción y la que se encargaba de mi agenda, como la de Jake, James, mi padre, Jasper y Demetri.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Cope, ¿Cómo va el día? - Pregunte viendo la lista de pacientes que hoy tenía.

- Tranquilo gracias a dios, el Sr. Brown ya llego, cuando usted me diga lo hago pasar - Dijo la Sra. Cope, la miré y asentí para dirigirme a mi consultorio.

La tarde paso algo lenta, atendí a tres pacientes para que al cuarto la Sra. Cope me dijera que había cancelado su cita, por lo que tenia media hora libre así que me dirigí a donde mi padre, donde muy posiblemente estaría mi hermana, ya que Jasper estaba por salir.

Tomé el ascensor al 8vo piso en donde se encontraba pediatría y lo que era administración, iba doblando en la esquina que me llevaba al pasillo en donde se encontraba la oficina de mi padre cuando los vi.

Demetri abrazaba a Bella como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ella lucía bastante cómoda en sus brazos.

Sentí un calor en todo mi cuerpo que se instalo en mis manos, quería golpearlo por abrazarla de esa forma, ¿es que él no sabía que Bella ya tenía novio? ¿Y qué diablos me importaba eso a mí? ¿Por qué sentía….? ¿Celos?... Los vi conversar mientras ella reía por algo que Demetri le hablaba y por la manera en que ella movía la cabeza quizás este la estaba convenciendo para algo a lo que ella finalmente accedió e instalo en la cara de Demetri una gran sonrisa… ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- ¿Edward que haces aquí….? - No termino de decir la voz de mi hermana la cual me saco de mis pensamientos y vio lo que yo estaba mirando para luego sonreírme y acercarse a donde estaba Bella y Demetri.

- ¡Bella! - Grito Alice llamando su atención mientras esta se despedía de Demetri y este entraba a su consultorio, y fue en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver en esos hermosos ojos chocolates muchas cosas y entre ellas ¿desilusión?.

- Pensé que te habías ido, Jasper estaba abajo con Mathew esperándote - Dijo Alice y Bella sonrió.

- Estaba dándole las gracias a Demetri, se ha portado bien y nos estábamos poniendo al día - Dijo Bella algo incomoda ya que Alice se había parado a mi lado.

- Pero para ponerse al día solo deberían salir a comer ¿no crees Edward? - Me pregunto mi hermana, pero no respondí.

- ¡O no! ¿Te invito a salir? - Pregunto Alice haciendo que mirara a Bella y esta se sonrojara, así que eso era lo que Demetri le decía y a lo que ella finalmente accedió, ¿y cómo es que accede cuando tiene a Mathew esperándola abajo?, no pude más y me fui de ahí, ni siquiera pase a la oficina de mi padre porque sinceramente mi humor no era el mejor y todo gracias a ella…. ¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa contigo?...

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Si lo sé me odian y con justa razón ya que no les cumplí con lo prometido, pero juro por dios que fue por tiempo. Estás últimas semanas han sido algo locas en mi vida, las clases, las terapias y examenes por doquier que me han hecho y que no me han tenido del todo bien ya que mi salud no anda como es debido.<em>  
><em>Por esa razón no había podido meterme antes y lo siento de todo corazón. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, vemos que salió por fin el lado tan conocido de nuestro Edward... ¿Qué pasará ahora?... <em>  
><em>Lo siento mucho mis hermosas de verdad... Millones de gracias a mis hermosas de siempre y a las que se han ido sumando y me han dejado comentarios lindos, los agradesco de corazón, como también se los agradesco a los que leen en silencio. Nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana! Las adoro!<em>

_Nos vemos... Un beso! Sol! _


	24. Desilución

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

**Desilusión**

Y lo vi alejarse de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Edward? ¿Por qué se molesta por algo como eso cuando él está con Lauren? Porque lo conocía bastante bien para saber que se fue de ahí porque le molesto lo que escucho de mi cita con Demetri, lo cual para mí ni siquiera es una cita ya que a Demetri lo veo como amigo y como el pediatra de mi hijo.

La risa de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, la observe y vi que reía mirando en la dirección que Edward se había ido.

- Esta vez te pasaste Mary Alice - Dije y esta se volteo callándose y poniendo esa carita como cuando uno pilla a su hijo haciendo alguna maldad.

- Hay Bellita linda ¿a qué te refieres? - Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Alice, la pregunta es ¿para qué? ¿Qué sacas con eso? - Dije tomando bien mi bolso y caminando al ascensor cuando creí oírla susurrar un "saco mucho más de lo que crees ya verás".

- ¿Dijiste algo Alice? - Le pregunte cuando estuvo a mi lado mientras esperábamos el ascensor, quería llegar luego abajo ya que me daba nervios que Edward viera a Mathew, no estaba preparada aún para decirle que Mathew era hijo suyo, es más ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo iba decir ni tampoco como iba a reaccionar.

- No he dicho nada, creo que estás cansada Bella - Dijo al momento que sentimos el ascensor, nos subimos y bajamos en silencio a la primera planta.

Una vez fuera del ascensor nos despedimos de la Sra. Cope y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento en donde pude divisar a mi hijo junto a su padrino riendo quien sabe de qué cosas.

- Ya estamos aquí - Dijo Alice llamando la atención de ambos para ver como mi pequeño corría hacia mis brazos, lo alcé y bese sus mejillas como siempre lo hacía.

- Mami te extrañe - Dijo Mathew abrazándome y haciendo que mi corazón se agrandará aún más como cada vez que me decía que me extrañaba o que me amaba.

- Y yo a ti mi cielo, ¿te portaste bien con el tito Jazz? - Le pregunté y el asintió sonriendo.

- Tito Jazz me mosto su consultorio y las cosas que usa cuando una persona se enferma - Dijo algo agitado. Sonreí para mí ya que si bien mi pequeño era muy inteligente aún le costaban algunas palabras sobre todo las que tenía la letra R.

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jazz ya que iban a tener una tarde romántica, porque según ellos hace tiempo no la tenían, ¡Já! Viven juntos y no tienen tardes románticas, pero me sentía feliz porque sabía lo felices que ambos se hacían, suspiré.

- ¿Estas bien mami? - Pregunto mi pequeño desde atrás, mientras íbamos rumbo a la Agencia en donde los chicos estaban aún, ya que yo me había retrasado mucho con Mathew y tenía que pasar a la oficina para hablar con ellos sobre la nueva campaña.

- Si mi amor ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Respondí mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, el frunció su ceño.

- Porque suspiraste y tus ojitos se pusieron tistes - Dijo Mathew sorprendiéndome. Si había una persona aparte de Rose y Jazz que me conocían como las palmas de sus manos era Mathew, se había dado cuenta de mi suspiro al pensar en Alice y Jazz, yo era feliz con que estuvieran juntos, pero mi mente había viajado a donde no debía pensando en cómo estaríamos Edward y yo si aún estuviéramos juntos.

- No mi amor es solo que estaba pensando en que quiero llegar a casa y comerte a besos como cada noche cuando nos vamos a dormir - Le dije mirándolo y haciendo que se sonrojara y sonriera.

- Te amo mami - Dijo tirando un beso.

- Como yo te amo a ti mi amor, ahora iremos a la Agencia que debo hablar con tus tíos sobre un trabajo mientras yo te paso unas hojitas y te quedas en mi oficina dibujando ¿ok? - Le pregunte y asintió.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba sacando a Mathew del asiento trasero para que entrara corriendo a la Agencia y saludara al guardia a quien aún no conocía ya que Mía la recepcionista ya se había ido.

Me acerque con el bolso y la mochila de Mathew oyendo como mi pequeño le decía que era hijo de Isabella Swan.

- Buenas noches, usted debe ser Tom Williams - Le dije al caballero que debía tener más o menos la edad de mis padres, el me miro y sonrió.

- Así es, y usted debe ser la Srta. Isabella, mucho gusto todos me han hablado muy bien de usted - Me dijo dándome la mano.

- Como a mí de usted, y por favor llámeme Bella - Le dije y el asintió.

- Como usted diga Srta. Bella, la Srta. Rose y los demás la están esperando en la sala de juntas, mandaron a pedir pizzas y todo eso - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Yupi pizza mami! - Dijo mi pequeño haciéndonos reír a mí y a Tom.

Nos despedimos de él y nos dirigimos al ascensor para subir a la decima planta en donde estaba la sala de juntas. Al llegar al decimo piso pude oír la estruendosa risa de Emmett haciendo que mi pequeño saliera corriendo a ver a su tío Oso.

Cuando entre pude ver dentro a Jane, Alec, Bree la cual era la novia oficial de Alec y el cual estaba muy feliz de haber conseguido conquistar el corazón de Bree, también estaban Ann y Ben al cual no veía desde la noche del Pub, y finalmente estaban Rose y Emmett abrazando a mi pequeño quien no paraba de reír.

- Hasta que apareces Swan - Dijo Jane sonriéndome, me acerque a la silla principal y me senté dejando mi bolso encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Ann me servía un vaso de bebida y ponía frente a mi un gran trozo de pizza.

- Debo suponer que la pizza la pediste tú ¿no Emmett? - Pregunte y todos rieron mientras Emmett acomodaba a Mathew en sus piernas y le acercaba un trozo de pizza a mi pequeño.

- Obvio Belli Bu, además sabíamos que al enano le gusta así que quisimos darle un pequeño consentimiento - Dijo y yo reí.

- Como si los consentimientos de ustedes fueran pequeños - Dije y todos me sacaron la lengua ya que Mathew era el único sobrino de todos, y aunque todos molestábamos a Ben y Ann que ya debían ponerse en campaña luego de casi dos años de casados ellos solamente reían.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde hablando de la campaña que DNK quería que hiciéramos, mientras Emmett se llevo a Mathew a mi oficina con Ben para que nosotros trabajáramos tranquilos.

Una vez que decidimos que la campaña la haría Jane, ya que fue la que tenía una idea sobre el perfume de hombre que DNK quería lanzar decidimos que era hora de partir a casa, iban a ser las 9 de la noche.

- Bueno entonces mañana me pongo en campaña con los chicos para hacer un grupo aunque la idea ya la tengo clara, solamente espero que a las chicas les guste - Dijo Jane y yo sonreí, ya que sabía que ella era buena en todo lo que hacía.

- Y mañana también te presentaremos a todo el personal ya que el día de hoy no pudimos y como tuviste que llevar a Matt al pediatra y todo no se pudo - Dijo Ann y yo asentí.

Fui a buscar a Mathew a mi oficina y salimos todos juntos riendo para despedirnos de Tom quien nos deseo una buena noche.

En el trayecto a casa que no estaba muy lejos de la agencia Mathew se quedo dormido, por lo que al llegar al edificio tuve que cargarlo junto con mi bolso y su mochila del jardín, aunque gracias a Alex el ayudante del conserje pude subir sin problemas.

Una vez habiéndole puesto el pijama a Mathew y arroparlo para darle un beso en su frente. Me fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida, me coloque un camisón de seda que Leah me había regalado en Sídney algo corto pero que me gustaba ya que casi todos eran así y me fui a la cocina por una copa de vino, realmente la necesitaba.

Con la copa en mi mano me dirigí a la terraza de mi departamento y que me daba una hermosa vista de L.A, y me senté en el sillón que tenia dispuesto ahí para sentir como la brisa de la noche me erizaba los pelos de la piel.

Dejé la copa en la mesita de centro que tenía frente al sillón y acerque las piernas a mi pecho para apoyar el mentón en mis rodillas y luego cerrar los ojos y verlo a él, había un sentimiento que me estaba embargando desde que lo vi cuando me había visto con Demetri.

Comencé a recordar como tenía de tensa su mandíbula y sus labios hecho una línea, señal de que estaba molesto ¿pero qué era lo que le molestaba? ¿Qué estuviera ahí? ¿Qué me llevara bien con sus hermanos? ¿O que hubiera estado hablando con Demetri cuando él había sido testigo de las bromas que todos lanzaban sobre Demetri y yo?

No eso era imposible, pero conociéndote como lo hago Edward, ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué me sentí mal al verte parado en una esquina cuando termine de decirle que si a Demetri? Alcé mi vista y la fije en el cielo para luego suspirar.

- Desilusión Isabella eso es lo que sentiste - Me respondí a mi misma apretándome más a mi cuerpo ya que era cierto.

Me había desilusionado al verlo ahí y saber que la persona con la cual había accedido a salir no era él. Me sentía desilusionada de mi misma al ver que aún mi loco corazón latía de manera estruendosa cuando lo tenía cerca, me sentía desilusionada al ver que falle en mis sentimientos hacia Matt, aunque lo extrañaba y me hacía mucha falta no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Edward, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma cuando estás cerca? ¿Por qué me sonríes cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan?

- Hubiera preferido quizás tu odio hacía mí que la manera en que me estás tratando ahora, ya que quizás aunque sea de esa forma seria más fácil sacarte de una vez por todas de mi corazón - Dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Habré pasado quizás una hora sentada en la terraza cuando decidí que era hora de irme a la cama, no había derramado ninguna lágrima ya que eso me prometí hace tiempo atrás y lo iba a cumplir, como también iba a lograr sacarme a Edward de mi corazón de una vez por todas, debía finalmente tomar el camino que la vida me había presentado, y si ahora me tocaba arriesgarme aún cuando tenía miedo a dañar a Matt correría ese riesgo….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien!. Sé que se sorprenderán al ver que subí capitulo hoy, pero es que el domingo no podré hacerlo, entonces antes que fallarles preferí hacerlo antes.<em>  
><em>Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, muchísimas gracias por sus rewies, y a todas las hermosas que me han agregado a sus alertas, me pongo extremadamente feliz al ver eso.<em>  
><em>Les cuento que he ido avanzando la novela, y bueno sé que muchas quizás esperaban que Edward bajará y viera que Bella tenía un hijo que se le parecía mucho a él, pero no fue así, aunque queda poquito para eso, es lo único que les adelanto.<em>  
><em>Gracias a DenisseWinters, janalez, jojo10298-somerhalder, WhithMusicSong, EdbEll CuLLen, JaliceJalice, Robmy, LillyBlack96 y ISACOBO. Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz. Gracias también a las de siempre que sé que quizás no pudieron dejar sus comentarios como muchas veces me pasa a mí, y también a aquellas que leen en silencio. De verdad agradezco muchísimo su apoyo.<br>Espero les haya gustado que suba el capitulo hoy, y nos veremos ya la próxima semana, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Un beso a todas!_

_Las adoro! Sol!_


	25. Plan

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

**_N/A:_** _Capitulo contado desde tercera persona._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

**Plan**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Isabella volvió a L.A. Su tiempo se dividía entre su hijo, la agencia y su familia.

Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con todos ya que los había extrañado mucho, y también trataba de que todos compartieran con su pequeño, ya que ella sabía que a Mathew le habían hecho mucha falta en el año que estuvieron lejos.

Luego de la noche de meditación que tuvo en la terraza de su departamento el primer lunes de su estadía en L.A, llego a la conclusión final de que una vez por todas debía tomar una decisión, y lo había hecho.

Había decidido darse una oportunidad con Matt, pero aún no se lo decía a nadie y menos a Matt quien estaba a Kilómetros de distancia de ella.

Por otra parte estas dos semanas para Edward no habían sido distintas, ya que si bien su vida solo se la llevaba en trabajo y Lauren no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cena que Bella supuestamente tendría con Demetri el cual andaba más alegre que nunca, y eso a Edward le hervía la sangre, ya que no sabía si eran celos por el o la rabia que sentía al pensar que Isabella estaba jugando con Demetri como quizás también lo había hecho con él, aunque este segundo pensamiento ya lo había desechado, ya que el sabia muy en el fondo de su corazón que el único que había fallado en esa relación había sido él.

Esme y Carlisle estaban muy felices ya que por fin tenían a su nieto cerca de ellos y agradecían que Bella los dejara pasar la mayoría del tiempo con él, ya que ellos no se querían perder nada en lo relacionado a Mathew quien era su primer y único nieto y por ende el más regalón de todos, aunque no por eso el día de hoy estaban al 100% de alegría ya que habían organizado una barbacoa en familia en donde vendrían sus hijos con sus parejas y esperaban pasar un lindo domingo en familia como hace mucho no tenían.

La hora de la barbacoa llego y Esme no paraba de sonreír al tener a sus tres hijos en casa, aunque su dicha seria completa si también tuvieran a su pequeño Mathew junto a ellos, cosa que por ahora ella sabía que era imposible.

- Sé lo que estás pensando y créeme que no siempre será así amor - Le dijo Carlisle a Esme adivinando sus pensamientos con lo referente a Mathew, ya que ambos deseaban que su nieto compartiera con ellos todo, ya que era un Cullen más.

Esme alzo la vista y asintió para luego posar sus ojos en sus hijos. Pudo ver a Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Lauren la cual no se despegaba de Edward conversando, aunque claramente la cara de Lauren no decía otra cosa que estar molesta por lo que quizás estaban conversando los chicos, mientras que en otro lado y poniendo la mesa estaban Alice y Rose riendo de quien sabe qué cosa.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que tengamos una barbacoa de verdad? - Pregunto Esme a su marido.

Carlisle quien había observado exactamente lo mismo que su esposa miro y levanto los hombros en señal de que no sabía la respuesta.

Esme suspiro y se fue a la cocina en busca de las ensaladas que había preparado para ese día, al poco rato oyó como Alice y Rose venían riendo para ayudarla a llevar las cosas.

- Oh mamá vamos, sabes que esto cambiara pronto - Dijo Alice la cual había sacado eso de Carlisle de saber que era lo que a su madre le preocupa.

- Esme, Alice tiene razón, sé que lo que te tiene afligida es Mathew, pero sabes que muy pronto será parte de esto como también lo será Bella - Dijo Rose a su suegra quien sonrió.

Esme deseaba con todo su corazón que lo que ambas chicas le decían se hiciera realidad muy pronto, aunque no todo sería como ella lo deseaba, ya que Edward y Bella no estaban juntos y quizás no lo estarían.

- ¿Creen que Bella le dirá luego a Edward sobre Mathew? - Pregunto Esme a las chicas, ya que ella nunca le preguntaba a Bella sobre esto porque no quería presionarla y sabia como se sentía Bella en este momento, pero lo que ninguna de las tres sabia era que Lauren estaba escuchando la conversación, ya que se había acercado a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua debido a que se había aburrido al estar escuchando las bobadas que hablaba Emmett.

Lauren al escuchar el nombre de Bella cuando Rose le dijo a Esme se había parado cerca de la puerta sabiendo que ninguna de las tres la habían oído.

Y en ese mismo momento se estaba preguntado ¿Qué era lo que Bella le tenía que decir a Edward sobre ese tal Mathew? ¿Acaso ese tal Mathew no es el novio de Bella? ¿Por qué Bella le tiene que hablar sobre él a su Edward? Se preguntaba Lauren con rabia ya que a ella le había costado mucho que Edward estuviera a su lado y no iba a permitir que el regreso de Isabella se lo arrebatara de las manos, menos ahora que estaba a solo cuatro meses de ser la Sra. De Edward Cullen.

- No se Esme, yo no he querido sacar a flote el tema con Bella ya que sé que ella está recién adaptándose a todo, y además aunque ella lo niegue sigue amando a Edward y sé que le duele todo el tema de Lauren y Edward - Dijo Rosalie logrando que Lauren sonriera al saber que dañaba a Bella por el simple hecho de ser ella quien ahora tenía el corazón de su querido Edward.

- Yo sé que pronto le dirá - Dijo Alice. Lauren frunció su ceño ya que no sabía a qué era lo que se referían aún.

- Estando en su lugar creo que la entiendo, sé que es difícil sacar a relucir el tema después de casi cuatro años, pero de una u otra forma lo tiene que hacer ya que estando de la manera en que estamos todos involucrados algún día la verdad se sabrá - Dijo Esme. Lauren estaba que explotaba de la rabia sin saber porque, pero sabía que aquí había gato encerrado y seguiría escuchando la conversación hasta que supiera de qué diablos estaban hablando, más cuando ella muy dentro sentía que esto iba quizás a afectar su relación con Edward.

- Y Bella lo sabe mamá, pero debemos darle tiempo, es difícil para ella todo esto, más cuando sus hermanos de toda la vida son pareja de de los hermanos del gran amor de su vida, creo que sé a lo que le teme y es al rechazo que Edward pueda tener con Mathew…. Recuerda cuando supimos de la existencia de Mathew ella nos dijo que su gran temor siempre fue el rechazo de Edward, pero creo que mi hermano sería el más grande de los idiotas sino se da cuenta del parecido que Mathew tiene con él, ya que si no fuera porque Mathew saco el color de cabello de Bella, serian iguales…. Edward sería tonto sino se da cuenta al ver a Mathew que es su hijo - Dijo Alice haciendo que Lauren abriera los ojos y apretara sus puños.

Esa era la verdad, y la supo. Maldición la maldita de Bella había logrado lo que ella en todos estos estaba intentando y aun no daba resultados, embarazarse de Edward, ya que ella sabia como nadie que era verdad que Bella tenía un hijo de Edward, ya que ella nunca le fue infiel a Edward porque ella fue quien planeo todo en compañía de Natasha su fiel amiga desde la facultad de medicina y quien le había ayudado a sacar las fotos de Bella en compañía de los estúpidos de James y Jacob.

Lauren sabía que en el fondo Edward estaba claro que lo de las fotos fue falso, pero no le importaba ya que ella estaba con Edward y se iba a casar con él, aunque todo esto de ese pequeño bastardo le cambiaba los planes, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en algo ya que ella sabía que cualquier día de estos la estúpida de Isabella le contaría a Edward de su hijo y quizás este pensaría en lo del matrimonio ya que aunque ella lo amara obsesivamente desde que lo conoció, ella estaba clara que Edward jamás había olvidado a Bella, pero aunque fuera lo último que hiciera ella no permitiría que esos dos volvieran ya que Edward seria de ella para siempre.

Lauren se fue sigilosamente al patio en donde todos los hombres hablaban, y le dio más rabia al saber que Bella contaba con todo el apoyo de la familia Cullen, apoyo que ella siempre quiso y deseaba tener pero que no llegaba, ya que ella detestaba a los hermanos de Edward tanto como ellos la detestaban a ella, y qué decir de Esme y Carlisle que siempre la han tratado con respeto, pero que ella sabía que ellos pensaban o mejor dicho que ellos estaban conscientes que no la querían como mujer para su hijo.

- ¿La carne esta lista? - Pregunto Esme llegando al patio con las ensaladas y seguida de Alice y Rose que traían también ensaladas y bebidas.

La tarde paso tranquila, y al almuerzo fue ameno ya que Lauren se mantuvo callada observando a todos lo cual tenía más que contentos a Emmett, Alice y Rose, quienes odiaban que Lauren abriera la boca.

Pero Lauren tenia rabia y quería ver las reacciones de todos al preguntar ella por Bella, se mordía la lengua para hablar ya que ella también era consciente de que esta tarde la familia lo estaba pasando bien y aunque ella detestara pasar tiempo con la familia Cullen lo hacía por Edward, para que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él y quizás el algún día la amara tanto como ella lo ama a él. Pero la rabia gano ante todo.

- ¿Y cómo ha estado este tiempo de Bella en L.A? ¿Se ha adaptado después de vivir tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar? - Pregunto Lauren haciendo que todos en la mesa se callaran y la observaran.

Lauren supo en el momento en que Rose la miro ya que ella sabía que Rose odiaba que ella hablara de su querida amiga Isabella.

- ¿A qué viene esta pregunta Lauren? - Le pregunto Alice mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados ya que ella presentía que nada bueno se avecinaba y no sabía porque se sentía así.

- Solo curiosidad, además estoy consciente de que la veremos más seguido ya que es su Agencia la que se encargara de mi boda, y siendo tú casi cuñada Alice creo que en más de alguna reunión la encontraré ¿o me equivoco? - Pregunto Lauren ahora mirando a Esme quien solo le mantuvo la mirada.

- Bella está bien Lauren, se ha adaptado al ritmo y todos estamos felices de tenerla aquí - Respondió Jasper, ya que él había sentido la tensión en la mesa y no quería que el nombre de su querida hermana fuera sacado de esa boca tan acida que tenia Lauren.

- Me alegro bastante, ¿Cómo es que se llama su novio? - Pregunto y Edward fue quien la miro frunciendo su ceño ya que no sabía porque su novia estaba hablando de Bella. El pensaba que esta tarde iba a ser buena y estaba feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo bien hasta que Lauren saco a Bella al baile.

- Su novio se llama Matt - Respondió Rose mirando a Lauren la cual pensaba lo hipócrita que eran su cuñada y su concuñada, ya que ella sabía que decían Matt a Mathew y que solamente habían inventado eso para sacarle celos a Edward.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de llevar los platos a la cocina, Rose ¿me ayudas? - Dijo Esme haciendo que la tensión se cortara y Rose se levantara como alma que lleva el diablo de la mesa.

Lauren era consciente de que llegando al departamento que compartía con Edward iban a discutir pero sinceramente eso no le importaba, ya que ella solamente tenía un plan en la cabeza y como que se llamaba Lauren Mallory lo iba a llevar a cabo costara lo que costara, y sabiendo ella que se acercaba el cumpleaños de su cuñado Emmett, no hallaba más que perfecta la ocasión para poner en marcha su plan, ya que Isabella iba a estar presente y ella quería ver su cara a toda costa…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero de todo corazón que bien.<em>  
><em>Tal como se los prometí aquí me tienen, y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque a mí en lo personal no mucho ya que no me da buena espina lo que Lauren quizás trama, ¿que piensan ustedes?, tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo.<em>  
><em>Bueno con respecto a lo que todas preguntan muy pero muy pronto se viene el tan esperado momento en donde Edward se entera que tiene un hijo con Bella, ¿que creen que pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?.<em>  
><em>Como siempre les doy las gracias a todas las hermosas que me apoyan, tanto a las que leen en silencio como a todas las que me han agregado en sus alertas y obviamente a las de siempre, las que nunca me fallan con los rewies, muchisimas gracias, ya que sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible.<em>  
><em>Gracias a DenisseWinters, EdbEll CuLLen, jojo10298-somerhalder, WhithMusicSong, Robmy, darky1995, janalez y OdetteBennet, gracias por siempre darse un tiempito y hacerme saber lo que les pareció el capitulo, de verdad lo agradezco de corazón.<em>  
><em>Les deseo un lindo comienzo de semana y nos estaremos viendo el próximo fin de semana, gracias nuevamente y abajo les dejaré mi facebook, a las chicas que quieran agregarme, un abrazo gigante, las adoro!.<em>

_Cariños gigante, Sol._

_Face: Solange Espinoza Muñoz o .com/soliiitta_


	26. Notición

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.  
>NA: _**_Capitulo que en lo personal me da pena._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

**Notición**

Hacia un mes que llegamos a L.A y junto con el invierno que estaba pronto a llegar, llego el cumpleaños de Emmett, en donde había organizado una comida con sus amigos más cercanos y familia y en donde me dolía enormemente no poder llevar a mi pequeño, ya que sabia cuanto adoraba a su tío Oso y lo mucho que le gustaría compartir con él en la noche, pero como aún yo no había hablado con Edward, no podía llevar a Mathew ahí y menos sabiendo que iba a estar la arpía de Lauren, por lo que hable con Emmett y este estuvo feliz de pasar todo el día con Mathew en la feria que se había puesto en el centro en donde habían juegos y puestos para comer, y así Emmett compartiría su día con su sobrino ya que sabía que le dolía no poder tener a su enano al lado para que le ayudara a soplar las velas de su pastel.

- ¿Mami tío Oso vendrá por mi? - Pregunto mi pequeño por decima vez, realmente estaba pensando en matar a Emmett una vez que llegara ya que llevaba casi 40 minutos de retraso y mi pequeño se estaba impacientando.

Mathew sabia que él no podría estar en la celebración del cumpleaños de su tío Oso ya que el mismo saco la conclusión de que sería un cumpleaños de grandes entonces él estaba feliz de tener a su tío Oso, toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde.

- Mi amor debe estar por llegar, ven aquí y dame un abrazo que te extrañaré mucho el día de hoy ya que no te veré hasta mañana - Le dije y el corrió a llenarme la cara de besos.

Mathew se quedaría en la casa de mis padres el día de hoy ya que yo iría al cumpleaños de Emmett que lo celebrarían en la casa de Esme y Carlisle la cual estaba muy cerca de donde vivían mis padres, pero que gracias a dios quedaba lejos de la Avenida principal en donde Esme tenía su casa.

El timbre sonó y mi pequeño me soltó para comenzar a saltar, fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un muy apenado Emmett que se disculpo por haberse quedado dormido.

- Lo siento enano pero anoche tu tita Rose me dio su regalo y….

- Emmett tan solo tiene 3 años - Lo interrumpí ya que no quería que mi hijo se enterara de los regalos que su madrina le hacía a su tío.

- En unas semanas cumplirá 4 así que será todo un hombre…. ¿Estás listo? - Le pregunto a Mathew quien asintió y corrió a buscar sus cosas y el dibujo que le tenía a su tío, momento que aproveche para acercarme a Emmett y abrazarlo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Emmi Bu - Le dije como ambos solíamos llamarnos. Emmett me abrazo y luego se alejo de mí para sonreírme.

- Gracias Belli Bu, por permitirme ser parte de la vida de Mathew, por darme un sobrino y por ser parte de tu vida, eres la hermana que siempre desee tener y soy feliz con solo saber que ahora Mathew y tú están cerca - Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Me aleje de él y fui a la mesa de centro del living en donde tenía su regalo envuelto, me acerque a él y se lo extendí.

- Bella no debiste…

- No gaste nada en el, además sé que te gustara - Le dije viendo como el sonreía y empezaba a abrir su regalo. Pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron y luego me abrazo.

- Gracias Bella, lo tendré en mi oficina - Dijo viendo el cuadro en donde había recopilado las mejores fotos de Emmett junto a Mathew a través del tiempo, las mismas fotos que yo les había sacado.

Mathew volvió con sus cosas y le entrego el dibujo que había hecho en el jardín en donde salía él con su tío Emmett jugando futbol. Emmett estuvo feliz con aquel regalo y al igual que el mío dijo que lo iba a tener en su oficina.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se fueron dándome un gran abrazo y un beso, Mathew diciéndome que lo pasara bien y que me extrañaría y Emmett diciéndome que nos veríamos en la noche.

Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa ya que desde la vez que vi a Edward en el Hospital no lo había vuelto a ver y en cierta forma lo agradecía, ya que cuando sabia que Lauren y él iban a estar en la Agencia con Rose, yo salía para juntarme con cualquier cliente y no verlos. Y hoy al final los vería, después de aquella noche que llegue y en la cual había tomado la decisión de darle a Matt una oportunidad con quien hablaba casi todas las noches pero al cual aún no le decía lo de mi decisión, tendría a Lauren y a Edward frente a mí como pareja y seria fuerte, porque lograría de una vez por todas olvidarlo.

La tarde paso volando sin darme cuenta y a eso de las 7 cuando iba saliendo de la ducha para comenzar a arreglarme para el cumpleaños de Emmett sonó el teléfono de la casa indicándome mi madre que Emmett ya había dejado a Mathew con ellos y que lo pasarían genial con él en casa, que yo no me preocupara por nada y que ellos mañana a las 11 estarían aquí para que pasáramos el domingo juntos.

Fui al armario y pensé en que colocarme, elegí unos pantalones pitillos negro de gabardina y un sweater largo color gris humo que lo combine con un hermoso cinturón negro amarrado a mi cintura. Me calce mi botas negras bucaneras con taco y deje mi cabello suelto en ondas ya que había alcanzado su largo normal; me maquille y tome mi abrigo gris para luego tomar mi bolso y salir camino a la casa de Esme y Carlisle con una gran sonrisa para lo que me esperaba.

Al cabo de 40 minutos me hallaba sentada en mi auto mirando hacia la gran casa que tenia a mi lado izquierdo. Podía ver cuando llegó Jane y Ann con los demás mientras Emmett los abrazaba en la entrada, y también pude ver cerca del garaje el volvo de Edward. Suspiré y me miré en el espejo retrovisor, debía ir ahí y entrar con mi mejor sonrisa, debía ser fuerte y lo haría.

Cerré y aseguré mi auto para encaminarme a la casa. Se oía la música y las risas de las personas que estaban dentro, toqué el timbre y en segundos estuve en los brazos de Emmett.

- ¡Belli Bu! - Grito Emmett dándome vueltas y yo reí. Me bajo y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo para darme su aprobación.

- Te ves hermosa, y de verdad te agradezco la gran tarde que pase como también el que hayas venido sé que es un poco incomodo para ti - Me dijo y yo le sonreí para luego encaminarme con él a la sala en donde había mucha gente.

Salude a todos mis amigos, a James y Jacob que estaban cerca de Edward y Lauren pero a quienes no salude y luego me encamine a saludar a Esme y Carlisle que me estaban sonriendo en compañía de Diana y John.

- Estas hermosa mi niña - Me dijo Diana abrazándome.

- Ella ha sido hermosa siempre querida - Dijo John guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Cómo estas cariño? - Pregunto Esme.

- Bien Esme gracias ¿y tú? - Pregunte.

- Bien también feliz de que hayas venido - Respondió.

- Emmett nos conto la gran tarde que tuvo con el campeón - Dijo Carlisle abrazándome también.

- Si, aunque a mí no me ha dicho nada, pero mañana Mathew me pondrá al corriente con todo.

- ¿Se quedo con Charlie y Renee? - Pregunto Diana y yo asentí.

- Deben estar como locos al tener a Mathew en casa, ya me imagino las cosas que estarán haciendo - Dijo John riendo ya que conocía mucho a mis padres, reí sabiendo que lo que John decía era cierto.

- Buenas noches Isabella - Dijo la voz de Lauren a mi espalda. Me giré y la vi tomada del brazo de Edward quien me observaba con detención.

- Lauren, Edward que gusto verlos esta noche - Respondí cordialmente.

- ¡Bella! - Grito Alice en mi oído ya que llego de no sé qué parte y se lanzo a mis brazos para sacarme de ahí.

- Gracias - Le dije una vez que estábamos lejos mientras ella me pasaba una copa de vino.

- Cuando quieras ya sabes, para eso estamos las amigas, a todo esto ¡Estas hermosa! - Dijo y yo me sonroje.

- ¡Como extrañaba esta cara! - Grito Emmett asustándome y haciendo reír a mis amigos ya que sabían que Emmett adoraba hacerme sonrojar.

La noche paso entre risas y chistes, agradecía que mis amigos me mantuvieran distraída aunque de vez en cuando mis ojos se iban en donde estaban Lauren y Edward y los veía abrazados o besándose y eso no me hacía sentir muy bien.

_ ¡Llego la hora del pastel! - Grito Alice mientras Rose entraba con un gran pastel en sus manos y se acercaba a Emmett y todos le cantábamos el cumpleaños feliz. Sentí los brazos de Jasper por mis hombros y me apoye en su hombro. Emmett pidió los deseos y soplo las velas mientras todos aplaudíamos.

Oí cuando alguien hizo sonar una copa y todos nos giramos en esa dirección para ver como Lauren miraba a todos.

- Cuñado sé que es tu cumpleaños y te felicito por eso, pero estando en familia y con las personas más cercanas quería aprovechar la oportunidad para dar un anuncio - Dijo. Vi como Edward fruncía su ceño mientras la miraba; al parecer él no estaba al tanto de dicho anuncio.

- Quizás que estupidez va a decir - Me susurro Jasper mientras yo intentaba no reírme.

- Verán, quería que supieran, sobre todo tu amor que…. ¡Vamos a ser padres! - Grito haciendo que mi corazón se apretara.

Me aferré más a Jasper que creo que me tuvo que sostener con todas sus fuerzas ya que mis piernas fallaron en ese momento, alcé mi vista para ver desde donde estábamos y que era un rincón bien apartado de donde se encontraba Lauren y Edward para ver la cara de felicidad de él mientras la besaba y alzaba en sus brazos.

- ¡Un brindis por el cumpleañero y por los futuros padres! - Grito un compañero de trabajo de Emmett mientras todos alzaban sus copas.

- ¿Bells? - Me pregunto Jasper poniéndose delante de mí, mientras Jane, Ann, Alec y Ben me miraban.

- Me voy - Dije saliendo de ahí lo más desapercibida posible. Tomé mi abrigo y corrí a mi auto mientras sentía que alguien me seguía.

- Bells cariño, espérame te acompaño - Me dijo Jasper tomando mi mano antes que entrara al auto. Lo miré y pude sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- ¡Oh nena… Lo siento! - Dijo Jasper abrazándome.

- Necesito salir de aquí Jazzi por favor, déjame ir - Le rogué.

- Yo voy a donde tú vayas, no te dejaré sola… Maldita zorra, no podía dar la noticia otro día - Dijo Jasper molesto, suspiré y me aleje de él.

- Despídeme de Emmett y los demás, pero por favor déjame ir - Dije y él me miro para luego asentir. Me subí al auto sin despedirme y arranque como si mi vida fuera en ello para ver antes de doblar la calle vi por el espejo como se unía a Jasper quien estaba en medio de la calle, Alice.

Llegue a donde mis padres y trate de hacer el ruido menos posible para no despertarlos, no quería que me vieran en ese estado, me acerque a la que era mi pieza y vi en la cama a la luz de mi vida, sentí como mi teléfono vibraba en mi abrigo pero no me importo, me acosté al lado de mi pequeño y lo abracé para luego llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía… Lloré en pensar que esa debería haber sido la reacción para cuando yo le hubiera contado de Mathew…. Lloré al imaginarme su cara de felicidad que le daba a ella, imaginándome que era a mí a quien alzaba en los brazos…. Lloré porque todo lo que ella estaba viviendo ahora lo debería haber vivido yo…. Y lloré porque la dicha de ser padre primerizo debería haberla tenido con Mathew…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Como andan? Espero que bien.<em>  
><em>Sé que muchas odiaron el capitulo anterior y más el de ahora, pero ya veremos lo que irá pasando en unos capítulos más, lo único que les digo es que queda muy poquito para lo que esperan, y para ver la tan esperada reacción de Edward.<em>  
><em>Mis hermosas muchísimas gracias a todas por sus rewies, me encantaron y me reí mucho al ver lo que querían hacerle algunas a Lauren, ya que yo también lo harí a... DenisseWinters, EdbEll CuLLen, jojo10298-somerhalder, LauraECS, janalez, Robmy, Navannah, OdetteBennet y NataliElena. <em>  
><em>Nos leeremos la próxima semana y gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus rewies, como también a aquellas que me han agregado a sus alertas, las adoro y que tengan una hermosa semana...<em>

_Besos y abrazos, Sol!_


	27. Debería Estar Feliz ¿No?

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

**Debería Estar Feliz ¿No?**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermano Emmett y lo celebrarían en la casa de mis padres, por lo que la vería a ella después de un mes.

Debía admitir que me sentía ansioso ya que en por más que a veces pensaba que me la iba a topar en su agencia cuando nos reuníamos con Rose, ella simplemente brillaba por su ausencia.

Al llegar en compañía de Lauren, la cual hace unas semanas la encontraba muy callada, me di cuenta de que ahí se encontraban los amigos más cercanos y mi familia, pero ella no estaba.

- ¡Edward! - Dijo Emmett cuando me vio llegar abrazándome.

- Feliz Cumpleaños hermano - Le dije entregándole dos boletos para que fuera con Rose a ver futbol, el deporte favorito de Emmett.

- Wow gracias, creo que ya sé con quién iré - Dijo Emmett sonriéndome.

- Felicidades cuñado, espero hayas tenido un buen día - Le dijo Lauren la cual se había mantenido al margen de mi saludo.

- Gracias Lauren - Dijo mi hermano al momento que volvió a sonar el timbre y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al imaginarme que podía ser ella, pero solamente eran sus amigos, Jane, Alec, Ben y Ann.

Al cabo de unos minutos con el simple grito que Emmett dio desde la entrada supe que ella ya estaba aquí.

- ¡Belli Bu! - Grito Emmett haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas hacia la entrada aún cuando no podíamos ver, pero si escuchar y fue cuando escuche la hermosa risa de Bella, quien apareció con Emmett luego de unos minutos.

Se veía hermosa realmente, sin duda estos años le habían sentado muy bien y era más que obvio que ella no volvería sola, cualquier hombre estaría contento de tener a una mujer como ella al lado, tan sencilla y a la vez elegante, tan humilde y de buen corazón, tan ella.

La vi como saludo a sus amigos y luego saludo a James y Jacob quienes estaba cerca de nosotros, Lauren al ver eso bufo ya que ella aún decía que ella sabía que Bella era una cínica, pero aún así no nos saludo a nosotros.

Luego la vi encaminarse donde mis padres estaban en compañía de los padres de Rose y Jasper. Vi como todos ellos sonrieron al verla y con el amor que la saludaron.

- Vamos cariño - Dijo Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos y viendo como nos encaminaba a donde estaban mis padres y ella, escuche como reía por algo que el padre de Rose le había dicho.

- Buenas noches Isabella - Dijo Lauren llamando su atención y haciendo que se volteara, sin duda alguna Bella cada día estaba más hermosa, ya no era la niña que yo conocí, era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

- Lauren, Edward que gusto verlos esta noche - Respondió ella formalmente, pude ver como Lauren abría la boca quizás para decir que cosa cuando sentí una brisa pasar por mi lado y que se lanzaba a Bella.

- ¡Bella! - Grito Alice abrazándola y llevándosela de ahí ante la risa de mis padres y sus suegros.

Las observe mientras se iban y vi como Bella le decía algo a Alice mientras ella le entregaba una copa de vino y le decía algo que hizo que Bella se sonrojará.

Sonreí para mis adentros ya que hace bastante tiempo que no veía ese rostro; vi como mi hermano y sus amigos se reían ante alguna locura que había lanzado Emmett.

- ¿Una copa de vino Lauren? - Le pregunto mi madre a Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No Esme, gracias - Respondió Lauren haciendo que mi madre frunciera su ceño y Lauren sonriera, ya que no era común que ella se negara ante una copa de vino.

- ¿Y Carlisle viste el nuevo comercial del perfume nuevo que lanzo DKN para hombres? - Pregunto Diana a mi padre y este sonrió.

- Si y es más ya lo tengo - Dijo mi padre sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Ya lo tienes? Pero sin recién se lanza al mercado la próxima semana, lo he estado viendo ya que se lo quería regalar a Edward - Dijo Lauren.

- Es gracias a Bella, ella es la que se encarga de la publicidad de DKN, y bueno tiene sus contactos y como sabe que me gusta la línea de perfumes de esa compañía me lo trajo - Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- ¿Ella realizo el comercial? - Pregunto Lauren.

- Te sorprenderías al ver la cantidad de marcas que representa en términos publicitarios Go! Querida - Le dijo Diana a Lauren.

- Veo que es bastante inteligente Isabella - Dijo Lauren.

- Oh si bastante, y consentidora, apenas sale una fragancia nueva se la manda a Carlisle, ha sido así por años - Dijo mi madre.

- Por eso siempre adulabas sobre las fragancias, todo por Bella - Dije hablando por primera vez, mi padre me miro y sonrió como diciendo "ella es la indicada".

La noche paso entre conversaciones y risas, luego de estar con mis padres me fui con Lauren a donde estaban James y Jacob conversando pero sin poder evitar mirar a veces a Bella quien estaba lo bastante alejada de mí y conversaba con Jasper, Ann y Jane.

_ ¡Llego la hora del pastel! - Grito Alice mientras Rose entraba con un gran pastel en sus manos y se acercaba a Emmett y todos le cantábamos el cumpleaños feliz. Vi como Jasper abrazo a Bella quien miraba atenta a mi hermano mientras soplaba las velas y todos aplaudíamos, y en ese momento Lauren hizo sonar mi copa con un servicio y llamo la atención de todos.

Mis padres, y hermanos que estaban más cercanos a nosotros como también Rose quien fulminaba a Lauren con la mirada, me miraban inquisitivamente.

- Cuñado sé que es tu cumpleaños y te felicito por eso, pero estando en familia y con las personas más cercanas quería aprovechar la oportunidad para dar un anuncio - Hablo Lauren, fruncí mi ceño ya que no sabía lo que Lauren quería decir.

- Verán, quería que supieran, sobre todo tu amor que…. ¡Vamos a ser padres! - Grito haciendo que mi corazón saltara por un momento, me acerque a ella y la abracé para luego besarla y alzarla en mis brazos.

- ¡Un brindis por el cumpleañero y por los futuros padres! - Grito alguien y vi como todos alzaban sus copas.

Deje a Lauren en el suelo mientras mis padres se acercaban a felicitarlos aunque podía ver en sus rostros un deje de tristeza. Miré a mis hermanos, de los cuales solo se encontraba Emmett que miraba hacia la puerta junto con Rose la cual aun sostenía el pastel.

Y en ese momento la busqué pero no la hallé y mi corazón se apretó. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Debería estar feliz ¿no? Pero no, no me sentía feliz, si bien cuando escuche la noticia me sentí contento al saber que tendría un hijo la felicidad no llegó del todo.

Alcé mi vista de nuevo y vi como Jasper llegaba desde la puerta con Alice los cuales no tenían buena cara y se acercaban a Rose y Emmett a decirles algo, vi como mi hermano negaba con la cabeza y tomaba su celular para marcar y negar al cabo de un rato, lo mismo hicieron Rose, Alice y Jasper pero al parecer ninguno tuvo resultado con la llamada que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Mi amor? - La voz de Lauren me saco de mis pensamientos, la miré y vi como mis padres me miraban como queriendo leer que es lo que me pasaba.- Le decía a Carlisle y Esme que tú no tenías idea ya que yo me di cuenta hace una semana y quería esperar el momento preciso para decirlo - Dijo Lauren y yo asentí.

- Y vaya que momento ¿no cuñada? - Pregunto Emmett uniéndose al grupo seguidos de Alice, Rose y Jasper.

- Felicidades hermano - Dijo Alice sin su chispa alegre de siempre.

- Ahora tendrán un sobrino a quien consentir - Dijo Lauren sonriéndoles a mis hermanos.

- Si - Respondieron los dos mirándose.

- ¿y Bella? - Pregunto Lauren.

- Se fue, tenía que juntarse con Matt - Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos lo miráramos.

- Que feo que haga eso, siendo que es tu cumpleaños y ella es tu amiga, debería haber traído a Matt con ella - Dijo Lauren y Rose rodo los ojos con furia.

- Ella vino solo un momento ya que el compromiso con Matt lo tenía desde mucho antes, fui yo quien estropeo sus planes el día de hoy insistiéndole en que viniera - Dijo Emmett algo molesto.

Lo miré, sinceramente quería responderle a Emmett por cómo le había respondido a Lauren pero no pude, no pude por el simple hecho de pensar que ella se había ido para estar con él…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Sí sé que les falle el fin de semana, pero no pude, tuve un compromiso muy importante aparte de haber celebrado el día de las madres, por lo que el tiempo no me alcanzo, pero por esa razón estoy aquí antes de tiempo, ya que este fin de semana el tiempo tampoco me alcanzará, pero no las iba a dejar dos semanas sin nove, no... Tan mala no soy. Eso si les digo de antemano que el siguiente capitulo será entre los días martes o miércoles, ya que así nos ordenaremos para volver a nuestras actualizaciones de siempre ¿ok?.<em>

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus rewies, no saben la alegría que me da leerlos, como siempre se los digo. Gracias a las de siempre, a las que se han ido sumando y a las hermosas que me han agregado a sus alertas, no saben la alegría que me da saber que les gusta mi nove._

_Bueno como verán fue un capitulo cortito, pero lo vivimos desde la perspectiva de Edward y bueno, ya queda muy pero muy poquito para lo que están esperando... ¡Si! Así que paciencia que ya viene... Y también veremos lo que muchas me dijeron... ¿Será o no será ese embarazo de Lauren? Pues, el tiempo dirá todo..._

_Gracias a, lovedreamCA,LauraECS, NataliElena, EdbEll CuLLen, jojo10298-somerhalder, Robmy, DenisseWinters, janalez, Hellenzu, DarkN'Sweet135, darky1995 y Navannah... De verdad gracias! Las adoro!  
><em>

_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos dentro de la próxima! Gracias por todo mis hermosas..._

_Besos y abrazos... Sol!_


	28. Sonrisa De Payaso

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

**Sonrisa de Payaso**

- Bella cariño - Oía una voz a lo lejos mientras sentía que me movían un poco. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los ojos color miel de mi madre a mi lado, la cual me miraba con ternura.

Me senté en la cama para darme cuenta que seguía vestida como la noche anterior, ni las botas me había sacado, miré a mi lado y vi que Mathew no se encontraba.

- Está dando una vuelta con tu padre por la playa… - Respondió mi madre leyéndome el pensamiento - Cariño ¿estás bien? Rose y los chicos me llamaron a primera hora para saber si te encontrabas acá ya que te fuiste sin decirles a donde y no le respondías ni el celular ni el teléfono de casa…. ¿paso algo? - Me miro mientras yo solamente negué.

- Bella hija….

- Mamá estoy bien, dile a Mathew que en la tarde vendré por él ¿sí? - Dije tomando las llaves del velador y saliendo de ahí sin esperar respuesta de mi madre.

Maneje de vuelta a mi departamento sin pensar en nada, no debía pensar en nada, no debía sentirme así.

Llegue a eso de las 11 a mi casa, entre al baño y prepare la tina ya que necesitaba relajarme. Salí a mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme para luego entrar nuevamente al baño y meterme a la tina para cerrar mis ojos.

Me odiaba a mi misma ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? Porque lo amas aún y te dolió ver que no eras tú a la cual abrazaba y besaba, pero yo misma me había buscado eso ¿no? Al negarle a Edward la posibilidad de saber que era padre, ¿pero que más podría haber hecho en ese momento? Sé que fue egoísta y sé también que el día que Edward se enteré de la existencia de Mathew quizás me odie por haberle ocultado todo pero tuve miedo, fui una cobarde en el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada de Mathew, tuve miedo de acercarme a Edward y decirle simplemente "seremos padres" para que me mandará a freír monos al África y gritará a todos que era una cualquiera como aquel día en la Universidad.

Sabía que quizás era una ilusa al pensar eso, pero era entendible, aún cuando le cause daño a la familia de Edward teniendo a Mathew alejados de ellos por casi dos años.

Suspiré y miré los dedos de mis manos que ya se habían arrugado por haber estado tanto tiempo metida en la tina. Sabía que tanto mis padres como mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí y eso más rabia me daba aún ya que no me quería demostrar débil ante ellos por Edward, aún cuando yo era consciente que por más que tratará de ocultarles mis sentimientos a ellos, simplemente era absurdo ya que ellos sabían que yo aún sentía cosas por Edward.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con unas calzas negras y un sweater grueso blanco, me sequé el cabello y me fui a la terraza para ver como el invierno iba ya llegando a L.A.

Pensé en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y sonreí ante la idea de Edward como padre, sabía de todo corazón que él sería un gran padre para el bebé que venía en camino y también lo sería para Mathew.

Suspiré y miré al nublado cielo, me sentía sola, sentía que le había fallado a mi hijo, que me había fallado a mí misma, me sentía vacía como la sonrisa de un payaso, que sonríe ante todos parta alegrarlos pero que oculta las penas más grandes que pueda tener.

No sabía cómo acercarme a Edward y decirle la verdad, tenía miedo a su reaccionar, tenía miedo a que no aceptará a Mathew, y en el caso que así fuera ¿Qué le diría a mi pequeño luego de eso?

Necesitaba un abrazo, un hombro en donde desahogarme pero era unos únicos brazos los cuales me harían sentir segura y completa, y esos brazos jamás los sentiría a mi lado rodeándome, diciéndome como hace años atrás que todo pasaría cuando algo me atormentaba, diciéndome que él siempre estaría ahí a mi lado apoyándome y por sobre todo diciéndome que me amaba, como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

- Eres una estúpida, fuiste, eres y serás Isabella, sigue adelante, tienes un hermoso hijo de casi 4 años que has criado y has sacado adelante tu sola, que es el motor de tu vida, deja todo atrás de una vez por todas, maldición, se fuerte y di por fin que él es padre de este hermoso hijo que por tu miedo no pudo conocer, acércate a él sin importar su reacción, dile que tiene un hermoso hijo, inteligente y amoroso que con solo una mirada y una sonrisa es capaz de alegrarte el día más amargo, dilo de una vez por todas Bella - Me dije a mi misma.

Había tomado una decisión, le diría a Edward la verdad y dejaría ya de una vez por todas todo atrás, él merecía ser feliz, y si al lado de Lauren lo era yo no tenía nada más que hacer, pero también debía de saber de la existencia de Mathew, y yo deseaba decirle la verdad antes de que Mathew cumpliera sus 4 añitos, para que por fin su padre estuviera a su lado en un día tan importante.

Entre al departamento, me calcé las botas de anoche y tomé el bolso para ir a casa de mis padres en busca de mi pequeño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba ver su hermosa sonrisa para saber que todo iba a ir bien sin importar nada más.

Demoré casi 45 minutos en llegar a casa de mis padres, precisamente fue Charlie quien abrió la puerta y me observo sin decir nada para luego abrazarme.

- Esta en la sala viendo tele, le dijimos que habías ido al departamento en busca de algo y que por eso te fuiste así - Dijo mi padre, yo asentí y me acerque a la sala para ver como mi pequeño veía la película buscando a nemo.

- Has visto esa película como 6 veces amor - Dije llamando su atención. Mathew se giró y me miro con aquellos hermosos ojos que tantas cosas me hacían sentir, para luego correr a mis brazos.

- Mami te extrañe, los abuelos dijeron que habías ido al departamento a buscar algo - Dijo mi pequeño tras darme un beso largo en la mejilla.

- Si mi vida, siento haberme ido así de verdad, pero tenía que llevar unas cosas a la Agencia y por eso me fui así - Dije sentándome con él, en mis piernas.

- Bueno mami, ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Veremos a los tíos? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- No, hoy tendremos un día de mamá e hijo, solitos los dos - Dije y él me miro sonriendo.

- Yupi, ¿podemos ir a comer helado? - Pregunto rogándome con aquellos ojitos.

- No, hace mucho frío para que comamos helado, pero iremos al Burger ¿quieres? - Pregunte.

- Si, podré jurar - Dijo y yo reí.

- Termina de ver nemo y luego saldremos, iré a ver a los abuelos - Dije y el asintió.

Me acerque a la cocina donde oía a mis padres conversar, ya que los días domingo Sue y Harry salían a ver a sus familiares.

Cuando entré en la cocina, pude ver a mi madre preparando las cosas para comer, ya que Diana y John vendrían como cada domingo.

- Hola mamá - Le dije acercándome a ella, mientras mi padre sonreía y luego posaba nuevamente la vista en el periódico.

- Me has tenido preocupada, Rose no ha dejado de llamar, es más vendrá a comer aquí junto a sus padres, Jasper esta de turno hoy - Dijo mi mamá mientras yo me sentaba al lado de mi padre.

- Comeré fuera con Mathew, lo llevaré a Burger y así aprovecha de jugar - Dije y mi madre negó.

En ese instante sonó el timbré y mi padre se paró para ir a abrir. Miré a mi madre que seguía negando mientras echaba la carne al horno.

- Sé que quieres que hable, pero estoy bien mamá, sé que sabes lo que paso anoche, si Rose o alguno no te contó te habrá dicho Diana, pero créeme que estoy bien, solo quiero estar con mi hijo el día de hoy nada más - Dije y mi madre suspiro para mirarme.

- Sé que dolió lo de anoche mi amor, pero creo que es una señal para que de una vez por todas hables con Edward, no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo, es necesario que él lo sepa, independientemente de lo vaya a pensar o como lo vaya a tomar, se lo debes decir - Dijo mamá acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano.

- Lo sé y lo haré, eso pensé hoy en la mañana, ahí veré que haré cuando Edward lo tomé mal…

- O bien amor, no sabemos cómo lo vaya a tomar - Me interrumpió mi madre.

- Si mamá, pero conozco a Edward y hay una gran posibilidad de que lo tomé mal o que se moleste - Dije y ella asintió.

- Todos entendemos la situación por la que pasaste y sé que Edward quizás se enoje en su momento, pero a la finales te entenderá tal cual lo hizo su familia… No es fácil criar a un niño sola y tú lo has hecho, no pensaste en dañar a Edward ocultándole tu embarazo si no que pensaste en tu hijo y eso cualquier madre lo haría aunque ahora estés recriminándote esa decisión porque te conozco, y sé que eso piensas, pero hiciste lo que en su momento creíste correcto y lo hecho, hecho esta… Somos humanos hija, y estamos siempre errando para saber luego que es y no lo correcto…. Sea lo que sea lo que pase, sola no estarás y sé que Edward estará feliz de tener un pedacito de él y tuyo, créeme que lo sé - Dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- Yo también lo creo, es más apuesto a que estará más feliz con esa noticia que con que la que recibió anoche - Dijo Rose haciendo que con mamá nos separamos y se acercará a mí.

- Rose su cara anoche lo decía todo - Dije y ella se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome.

- Si lo vi, pero también vi su cara de desilusión cuando no te vio más, y como la noticia de ser padre paso a segundo plano cuando Emmett dijo que te habías ido porque tenías planes con Matt, oh si definitivamente paso a segundo plano para estar completamente celoso - Dijo Rose riendo y yo negué.

- Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema… Me contó mi hermoso ahijado que saldrán a Burger… La pregunta aquí es, siendo que yo vengo a estar con mi mejor amiga y mi querido ahijado, ¿Por qué no sabía que íbamos a ir a Burger? - Pregunto Rose y yo reí.

- A ti no te gusta ir a Burger - Dije y ella asintió.

- Estas en lo correcto, pero una hace esfuerzos por sus seres amados, y si es necesario comerme una hamburguesa y papas fritas con una bebida gaseosa por estar con mi mejor amiga y mi ahijado, lo haré… Claro está que si mi mejor amiga así lo desea - Dijo Rose mirándome, ya que ella sabía que quizás necesitaba estar sola con Mathew pero que ella no me dejaría sola en este momento aunque se lo rogara.

- Entonces iremos a Burger a pasar una rica tarde - Dije y ella sonrió.

- Iré a abrigar al enano ya que hace bastante frío - Dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras mi madre reía.

Le di un beso a mi madre y me acerque a la sala a saludar a John y Diana quienes solo sonrieron y nos desearon un lindo día, ya que mi hijo estaba listo y ansioso por ir a Burger.

El camino a Burger que estaba en el centro de L.A fue entre risas y cantos, ya que Mathew me hizo colocar el Cd de canciones de películas y Rose y yo nos fuimos cantando junto a él la canción de nemo.

Una vez en Burger me acerque al mostrador a pedir nuestras comidas, mientras que Rose y Mathew buscaban un lugar que quedará cerca de los juegos, para ver a Mathew mientras nosotras comíamos.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos tenía los pedidos en mi bandeja y me acercaba a la mesa en donde Rose y Mathew reían.

Como era de esperarse Mathew devoró su comida y partió a jugar ya que según él había un compañerito de su Jardín en los juegos, mientras que Rose lo veíamos jugar y conversábamos de todo menos de él.

No sé en qué momento con Rose nos descuidamos de Mathew, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando oí su grito de felicidad.

- ¡Tío Oso! - Grito mi pequeño haciendo que tanto Rose como yo nos volteáramos y mi corazón se detuviera en un segundo.

- ¡Enano! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién andas? - Pregunto Emmett mirando a todos lados con algo de miedo en la mirada y con justa razón.

- Con mi mamá y tita Rose, allá están - Dijo Mathew haciendo que no solo Emmett mirara en nuestra dirección sino que también Edward quien iba en compañía de Emmett.

La mirada de Edward se cruzo con la mía y pude ver en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que eran mi tormento, millones de emociones pasar, para luego posar su mirada en Mathew y nuevamente en mí…

Al fin y al cabo, luego de todo, el destino había hecho su jugada para que el día de hoy, Edward supiera que tenía un hijo… Nuestro hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Chan Chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Si! El próximo capitulo es el tan esperado por ustedes mis hermosas! Muchísimas gracias por sus rewies, no saben la alegría que me dieron leerlos!<em>

_Gracias a, lovedreamCA, mariga79, EdbEll CuLLen, NataliElena, Danny Ordaz, Robmy, Navannah, DenisseWinters, janalez, jojo10298-somerhalder y OdetteBennet. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional,son grandes lectoras y eso lo agradezco enormemente, como también espero saber que pasará ahora, que me dirán, así esperaré con ansias sus rewies._

_Quiero mandar un saludo y agradecimiento especial a dos hermosas, stefanny93 y martye. Gracias por sus comentarios, no me hacen sentir mal en lo más mínimo ya que gracias a ustedes yo creo esto y sin su apoyo y sus comentarios o criticas hacen que todo sea mejor, de verdad que lo agradezco, e intentaré mejorar lo que me dijeron, ya que escribo así de manera que se vean ambas partes, pero creo que de ahora en adelante todo será un poco más rápido y si no es así espero que me lo digan, así que muchísimas gracias mis hermosas, de verdad que lo agradezco de corazón._

_Bueno mis hermosas, lo prometido es deuda y tal como les dije aquí les deje el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo que es donde se destapara todo. ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionara nuestro Edward? Un besote enorme!_

_Abrazos y cariños... Sol!_


	29. Un Pedacito De Mí

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

**Un pedacito de mí**

Luego de la noche que tuve, Lauren decidió pasar el día con Natasha quien sabe haciendo que cosas, solo le pedí que se cuidara mucho y que cualquier cosa me llamara.

Por lo que me quedaba todo el domingo libre, así que partí a casa de mis padres en donde me encontré con Emmett a quien me sorprendió ver ahí.

- ¿Y eso que estas aquí solo sin Rose? - Pregunte al verlo en la sala.

- Mira hermanito, el que tú tengas a una mujer paranoica al lado que te quiere acompañar a todos lados y que no te deje tener una vida normal, no quiere decir que todos tengamos en casa a esa clase de mujer - Dijo Emmett sonriéndome a lo que bufe, ya que era cierto. Rose dejaba a Emmett tener una vida normal y si Emmett quería salir con amigos, Rose lo dejaba en cambio con Lauren siempre terminábamos en discusión por que ella creía que yo salía con mis amigos para ir a ver a chicas.

- ¿Y los papás? - Pregunté.

- Tenían una comida con no sé quién del Hospital, si hubiera sabido me hubiera ido a comer con Rose y mis suegros donde los Swan - Dijo Emmett y yo asentí. - Pero bueno ya que ambos estamos aquí y supongo que tú no tienes ganas de cocinar ¿Por qué no vamos a Burger a comer algo? - Pregunto Emmett apagando la tele y mirándome con esa cara que Alice solía poner.

- Tienes toda la razón, además hace bastante que no pasamos un día juntos y menos en Burger así que vayamos - Dije y Emmett asintió sonriendo.

Fuimos en mi Volvo para así volver en la tarde y tomar once con mis padres. El camino a Burger fue entre risas ya que Emmett me iba contando cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Cuando estacionamos vimos que gracias a dios no estaba tan lleno, y quizás lo debíamos agradecer al clima ya que hacía bastante frío el día de hoy.

Cuando íbamos entrando vi como un niño se acercaba corriendo a Emmett.

- ¡Tío Oso! - Grito el pequeño mientras mi hermano lo alzaba en sus brazos y sonreía, pero podía ver que estaba algo incomodo con la situación.

- ¡Enano! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién andas? - Pregunto Emmett mirando a todos lados con algo de miedo en la mirada.

- Con mi mamá y tita Rose, allá están - Dijo Mathew haciendo que ambos miráramos y que mi corazón danzara como siempre lo hacía cuando me encontraba con aquellos ojos color chocolate que demostraban miedo.

El pequeño niño había dicho que estaba con su mamá y su tía Rose, por lo que su madre era… Bella.

Miré a Bella y luego al niño y cada vez que lo hacía sentía un calor que me recorría el cuerpo llegando a mi corazón, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, la presencia de ese niño que poseía la nariz, labios y cabello de su madre, y unos ojos del mismo color míos con algunas facciones que yo reconocería en cualquier foto al verme de pequeño, hacían que mi corazón se desbocara de alegría.

- ¿Bella es tu mamá? - Pegunté haciendo que el niño asintiera sin mirarme y que Emmett apretara un poco su agarre en él.

- Si mi mamá es Isabella Swan, y yo soy Mathew A….

- Mathew ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá y con tu tita? Yo te alcanzo en un rato enano - Dijo Emmett revolviéndole el pelo mientras el niño asentía y se iba corriendo a los brazos de Bella quien lo abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

- Emmett, ¿es idea mía o ese niño se parece a mí? - Pregunte mientras Emmett se agarraba los pelos y me llevaba fuera.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos Edward - Dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿Me estás ocultando algo? ¿Acaso ese es Matt del que tanto habla Bella? ¡Es solo un niño por dios! Y yo que pensé que era el novio de ella, y más bien era su hijo ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Bella tenía un hijo? - Pregunté algo molesto al imaginarme que Bella tenía un hijo con otro hombre, aunque algo dentro de mí desechaba por completo esa idea.

- Edward creo que no es el momento para hablar, además ¿Qué hubiéramos sacado con decirte que Bella era mamá? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? - Pregunto Emmett algo molesto.

- Solamente quiero saber algo…. ¿Cuántos años tiene Mathew? - Pregunte, mientras Emmett se paralizaba - Respóndeme Emmett, hay algo dentro de mí que necesita saber eso, ¿Cuántos años tiene? - Volví a preguntar.

- Mathew tiene 3 años, en dos semanas más cumplirá cuatro Edward - Respondió aquella voz que me hacía volar. Me giré y ahí frente a mí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre pero con temor en sus ojos.

Comencé a hacer las cuentas y todo coincidía con el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, aunque también coincidía con el tiempo en el que supuestamente Bella me fue infiel.

- Belli Bu, yo….

- Tranquilo Emmett, Mathew está preguntando por ti, y yo necesito conversar con Edward - Dijo Bella sonriéndole a mi hermano. Sabía que ella le sonreía de esa manera para tranquilizarlo, pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Emmett se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Estaré bien Em - Dijo Bella y este asintió no sin antes mirarme y advirtiéndome con la mirada que fuera bueno.

Una vez que Emmett entro a Burger miré a Bella quien todavía observaba por donde Emmett se había ido, pude ver como suspiraba y luego me miraba.

- ¿Damos un paseo? - Pregunto y yo asentí sin saber porque, pero algo dentro de mi saltaba de felicidad.

Caminamos al parque sin decir ninguna palabra, yo solo observé a Bella cuando paro frente a la laguna artificial que había y volvía a suspirar.

- ¿Es raro esto no? - Pregunto sin mirarme, pero sabía que sonreía.

- Bastante - Respondí.

- Verás Edward… Sé que quizás te estarás preguntando muchas cosas al saber que tengo un hijo, y más cuando calculaste el tiempo - Dijo despegando su vista de la laguna y mirándome por primera vez, podía ver miedo y anhelo en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunté ya que Bella supo que calcule el tiempo.

- Aunque no lo creas te conozco, y sé lo que lo que paso por tu cabeza ese instante - Dijo para volver a posar la vista en la laguna y también volver a suspirar.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, Bella estaba a unos centímetros de mí y yo por una vez en mi vida no sabía qué cosa hacer, tenía tantas cosas pasando por mi cabeza, tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no salía mi voz.

- Luego de que nos separáramos me fui con Rose a Londres, decidí lanzar allá Go! Ya que estar acá en L.A en ese entonces no era lo mejor para mí - Dijo sonriendo tristemente, la podía ver desde el lado - A eso del tercer mes y el mismo día en que íbamos a lanzar Go! Comencé a sentirme mal, desperté y tuve que correr al baño a vaciar mi estomago mientras discutía con Rose, debido a los nervios del lanzamiento - Dijo y yo asentí sonriendo ya que conocía a mi cuñada en situaciones así - Jazz como es obvio se preocupo ya que aparte de eso me maree y si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera dando un golpe bueno en el suelo, pero todo lo atribuimos a los nervios del lanzamiento, y yo mucha importancia no le di, ya que esos días era poco lo que comía y dormía junto a los chicos, entonces también pensé que era algo así - Dijo. Y luego me miro - Sé que quizás te estás preguntando muchas cosas, pero es necesario que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir para que luego me digas todo lo que tú piensas… Por favor - Me dijo.

- Soy todo oídos Bella - Respondí algo nervioso y seco, ella sonrió.

- Esa misma noche del lanzamiento Jazz me contó que tenía que viajar a L.A porque tenía una conferencia en el Hospital de Carlisle - Dijo y yo asentí ya que esa vez fue que vi a Bella después de tres meses luego de nuestra ruptura - Bueno a los días después de que Jasper viajará me enteré que yo también tenía que venir por razones de trabajo, así que viaje, eso si Jasper me hizo prometerle antes de partir para acá que iría al médico ya que seguía con los malestares y yo le prometí que así lo haría - Dijo.

- Y con lo testaruda que eres dudo que lo hayas hecho - Agregue y Bella se largo a reír.

- Si bueno, demoré en ir, ya que no quería hacerlo, es más tenía miedo a lo que podía ser, así que salí de Londres sin ir al médico, pero aquí me seguí sintiendo mal, a tal punto que me asuste y decidí partir al médico, claro está decirte que no fui al Anaheim, partí a otro, me hicieron unos exámenes, por lo que tuve que esperar hasta el 13 de septiembre los resultados - Dijo y yo la miré.

- Tu cumpleaños - Dije y ella asintió.

- Se suponía que para esas fechas debía estar en Londres, pero me retrase con eso de los exámenes, y bueno fui ese día… Ese mismo día en que estuve de cumpleaños me enteré de que estaba esperando a Mathew, tenía doce semanas justas… No te voy a mentir Edward tuve miedo, mucho miedo y desaparecí por todo el día sin contestarle el teléfono a nadie, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, ya que estar embarazada fue toda una sorpresa para mí - Dijo - Cerca del atardecer Jazz me encontró en el mirador de la playa, a donde suelo ir para estar sola o pensar y ahí me encontró, claro está decir que Jasper ya sabía ya que fue a ver al doctor con el cual me atendí, y al explicarle la situación de que no me encontraban el doctor le contó a Jasper la noticia, me abrazo y me dijo que sola no estaría, que no pensara en eso porque contaría con el apoyo de todos - Dijo secándose las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas - Sé que quizás me odiarás mucho más o que dudarás de lo que te diré Edward, pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo que decidí en ese momento fue por el bien de Mathew, el saber que tenía una parte de mí creciendo en mi interior volcó mi vida en todo sentido, ya no pensaba en mí, pensé en él y en nadie más que él es por eso que…. Que no me contacte contigo aún cuando estaba aquí para cuando me enteré de mi embarazo - Dijo llorando silenciosamente y mirándome mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba.

- ¿Quieres decir que…. Que Mathew es mi hijo? - Pregunte y vi el temor en sus ojos.

- Sé qué piensas que te fui infiel con James y Jacob y aunque no me creíste hace 4 años atrás no creo que lo hagas ahora, pero jamás te engañe con ninguno de ellos y con nadie Edward…. Yo te amé, eras todo para mí y no tenía ojos para nadie más que tú, y quizás pienses que todo esto es no sé un farsa o qué sé yo, pero si…. Mathew es tu hijo - Dijo mirándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero lo único que venía a mi mente era aquel pequeño que rebosaba alegría en los brazos de mi hermano Emmett que claro está que él sabía de la existencia de Mathew y que por esa razón Mathew lo llamaba tío Oso.

- ¿Edward? Por dios dime algo - Oí la voz de Bella frente a mí, sacudí la cabeza y la miré. Tenía rabia, mucha debo decir ya que odiaba que me hubiera ocultado eso, y claro que no dudaba en que Mathew era mi hijo si era cosa de mirarlo, pero la pregunta es porque razón Bella me oculto todo este tiempo eso.

- ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Pregunte molesto haciendo que ella se alejara un poco.

- Tuve miedo Edward, la última vez que estuviste frente a mí me gritaste una infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera quiero recordar, pero la que siempre estuvo en mi mente fue nunca más querías volver a verme ya que era una cualquiera, y eso fue lo que hice Edward, desaparecí de tu vida tal como lo pediste - Dijo y yo negué.

- Es mi hijo Bella, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo te callaste algo así? - Grite furioso, por haberme perdido los primeros años de vida de… Mi hijo.

- ¿Lo hubieras creído Edward? Dime, si me hubiera acercado a ti el mismo día que me enteré o al otro día para decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo ¿me hubieras creído? - Pregunto y yo la miré para que ella sonriera - ¿Ves? Es a eso a lo que me refería, tú dudas de mí, hasta el día de hoy quizás, ¿hubieras creído que ese hijo era tuyo? ¿Cuándo dudabas hasta de tus mejores amigos por unas estúpidas fotos? ¡No! ¡No lo hubieras hecho! - Grito en respuesta, yo la miré furioso - Sé que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme hasta con más ganas pero debes pensar eso Edward ¿crees que hubiera resistido que no creyeras que llevaba en mi vientre un hijo tuyo? ¡Pues no Edward! ¡Yo te seguía amando y no hubiera resistido que lo rechazaras a él! ¡Si a mí, pero a mi hijo no! Y es por esa razón que calle, por miedo… Si quizás sea una cobarde, pero como te dije todo lo que hice en ese momento y todo lo que hago hasta el día de hoy es por Mathew… El es el motor de mi vida, la luz de mi ojos, el es todo para mi Edward, soy capaz de todo para siempre ver una sonrisa en su rostro, y por eso te oculte eso, porque te conozco tan bien que sé que en ese momento me hubieras odiado y quizás que cosas más…. Por eso calle Edward…. ¡Por Mathew! - Grito y yo me acerque a ella tomándola por ambos brazos y mirándola.

Pude ver en sus hermosos ojos los cuales estaban hinchados y algo rojos por llorar que decía la verdad, supe en ese momento que aunque la rabia que me hervía por dentro por la decisión que Bella tomo que también la entendía, ya que Bella me conocía y si, en ese momento hubiera pesando que ese hijo era de todos menos mío.

- Yo lo único que quería era que lo supieras Edward, tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir, más ahora que estamos aquí en L.A… Emmett me encontró en Londres cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, el estuvo conmigo siempre y desde ese momento nunca se separo de nosotros, y si no te contó nada fue porque yo se lo pedí Edward - Dijo mirando al suelo, bufe, ya que si bien Bella tenía razón Emmett tampoco me habría dicho nada porque el siempre estuvo molesto cuando termine con Bella. - Y tus padres con Alice conocieron a Mathew cuando tenía dos años, sé que quizás fallé como madre, y créeme que hasta el día de hoy me recrimino el haberte mantenido lejos de Mathew y a tu familia también, ya que ellos adoran a Mathew y Mathew a ellos, como también adora a su padre aún cuando no sepa que eras tú en Burger - Dijo mirándome y pensé, "si ni siquiera me miro".

- ¿Cómo sabe de mi entonces? - Pregunte aún teniéndola en mis brazos.

- Nunca sabré a ciencia cierta cómo fue, pero Mathew sabe que el hermano de su tío Oso y su tía Alice son los hermanos de su papá, el cual no sé cómo está de viaje, y aunque sabe de su existencia nunca ha podido viajar a conocerlo por temas de trabajo - Dijo mirándome por primera vez en mucho rato. Fruncí mi ceño - Sé que es raro, pero ese es el cuento que él tiene y nunca he tenido corazón para negarlo Edward, Mathew es especial, una vez que entra en tu vida es imposible dejarlo ir, y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo, pero es muy perceptivo e inteligente para su edad - Dijo sonriendo - El día de hoy había tomado la decisión de contarte de él, no sabía cuando ni como, pero ya que el destino jugo su carta aquí me tienes - Dijo mirándome seriamente - Con esto que te cuento, no estás obligado a nada, estás en todo tu derecho de hacer las conjeturas que deseas, o las pruebas que desees, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa Edward… Cuando decidas acercarte a Mathew, si es que lo haces, ya que no estás obligado a nada, pero el día que lo hagas solo te pido que sea para no irte de su vida nunca, él lo único que desea es conocer a su padre y créeme que me siento la peor madre del mundo por no haberlos reunido antes, pero el miedo fue más grande que yo y aquí me tienes, ódiame si así lo deseas, no me hables nunca más, pero no a Mathew, aunque quizás no lo creas él es tu hijo, y lo único que desea es que su papá este presente con el ahora y siempre…. Lo siento mucho Edward, de verdad perdóname por haberte ocultado esto, pero aunque suene egoísta, entiéndeme tu a mi también - Dijo tomando una de mis manos y haciendo que la soltara a la vez que esa corriente eléctrica tan familiar y que hace bastante que no sentía recorriera mi cuerpo - Si deseas enojarte con alguien hazlo conmigo nada más, no con tu familia, ellos solamente apoyaron lo que les pedí, de verdad lo siento Edward por contártelo ahora, por todo… Ya no sé ni que digo, pero la verdad esta ante ti y tú sabrás lo que harás, solamente te pediré que a Mathew no lo dañes por la situación que su madre creo… El día que desees hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme, y de verdad lo siento Edward - Dijo Bella dándose la vuelta y dejándome ahí en el parque solo.

Tenía un hijo, un hijo con Bella, un niño con el que debí estar siempre y no pude, tenía rabia conmigo, con Bella, con mi familia, con todo, pero a la vez era el hombre más dichoso, ya que tenía un pedacito de mí, un pedacito de Bella y de mí que siempre nos uniría, quiéranlo o no, Mathew me mantendría unido a Bella por siempre y eso me llenaba de alegría, de una alegría que debía haber sentido la noche anterior con la noticia que Lauren me dio pero que no me llenaba el corazón de la misma manera en que lo hizo Bella al decirme que éramos padres, que teníamos un hijo… Un pedacito de mí en este mundo…. Mathew mi hijo….

* * *

><p><em>¡Si sé que me quieren matar por no haber subido capitulo antes! Y más cuando era el que todas han estado esperando, pero estoy en una etapa frustrante!<em>  
><em>Estoy en lo último en la Universidad, las últimas pruebas y en unas semanitas comienzo con los exámenes, por lo que sé que muchas me comprenderán, y lo que no me ha dejado tiempo para nada. Es por esa razón que he estado tan desaparecida y lo siento en el alma, lo que también me hará quizás subir capítulos más alejados, ya que deseo salir super en la Universidad este semestre.<em>

_Pasando a la nove, ¿que les pareció? ¿que hará Edward ahora que sabe de la existencia de Mathew? ¿Les gusto? Espero con ansias sus comentarios mis hermosas! Siento no nombrarlas a todas como siempre, pero estoy pasando rápido por aquí ya que mucho tiempo no tengo y espero poder verlas pronto!._

_Un beso enorme y que tengan una hermosa semana!_

_Cariños a todas, Sol!_


	30. Todo Irá Bien

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capitulo esperado lo sé! Aquí se los dejo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

**Todo irá bien**

No sé como logré decir todo esto a Edward, no sé como aguanté las ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle todo abrazada a él, no sé realmente como pude simplemente decirle la verdad y luego irme.

Fui fuerte para no darme la vuelta y volver a él como mi cuerpo lo pedía, sabía que lo había dañado al contarle que Mathew era su hijo y lo mantuve alejado de él los primeros años de vida, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y el destino jugo sus cartas para que ese día fuera hoy.

Solamente rogaba a dios que todo lo que pasara de aquí en adelante no dañará a mi hijo, que fuera cual fuera la decisión que Edward tomara, de estar o no en la vida de Mathew me diera las fuerzas para vivir con ello y sacar adelante a mi hijo como lo he hecho hasta el día de hoy.

Caminé de regreso a Burger intentando poner mi mejor cara, aunque no podría engañar a Rose ni Emmett y mucho menos a mi pequeño, quien me conocía mejor que nadie.

Respiré muchísimas veces antes de entrar al local y buscar con la mirada a mi amiga quien me vio al instante y se acerco a mí.

- Todo estará bien pequeña, todo irá bien - Dijo abrazándome para darme fuerzas, como siempre lo hacía y como lo había hecho hace casi cuatro atrás. Me aleje de ella y sonreí.

- Sé que todo irá bien y doy gracias al cielo por tenerte a mi lado… Ahora el tiempo dirá todo Rose, ya está dicho todo - Dije y ella asintió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto y asentí.

- Extrañamente sí, aunque tengo una mezcla de muchas cosas, si, me siento mucho mejor - Dije y ella sonrió.

- Mathew no se ha dado cuenta de nada, le dijimos que tuviste que ir a atender una llamada del trabajo, y Emmett lo ha mantenido bastante entretenido como para que pregunte por ti, ni por Edward pregunto, ya que por lo que Emmett cree mucha atención no le coloco - Dijo Rose mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa y Emmett me miraba preocupado, me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Estoy bien Oso, pero creo que es mejor que vayas a ver a Edward - Le dije y el asintió dándome un beso en la frente, para luego despedirse de Rose e irse de ahí.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solos nos dedicamos a observar a Mathew que reía en los juegos junto a varios niños, y que al darse cuenta de que ya estaba yo aquí corrió a mi lado.

- ¡Mami! ¡Regesaste! - Grito haciéndome sonreír como siempre. Lo abracé y llené su carita de besos, Mathew frunció su ceño y tomo mi cara con ambas manitas y me observo - ¿Lloraste mami? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- No mi amor, cuando salí a hablar por teléfono, me entro algo en el ojo por lo que me lloraron ambos, pero no lloré porque quería - Mentí y el asintió.

- ¿Listo para regresar a casa y tengamos una tarde con tu tito Jazz en casa de los abuelos? - Pregunto Rose a mi pequeño.

- ¡Sí! ¿Vendrá tía Alice? - Pregunto Mathew y Rose negó.

- Tía Alice tiene cosas que hacer, por eso tito Jazz para no estar solo irá a casa y jugaremos mucho con mamá, los abuelos y mis papás - Dijo Rose y el asintió feliz.

- Me despediré de Dylan mami - Dijo apuntando al niño que lo esperaba en los juegos.

- Bueno mi amor - Le dije y miré a Rose una vez que Mathew se alejo.

- Debo suponer….

- Que todos los saben, Alice estará en casa de Carlisle y Esme ya que están seguros que Edward querrá hablar con ellos hoy Bells, y bueno en casa distraeremos a Mathew, porque sé que querrás estar sola un rato - Dijo Rose apretando mi mano por medio de la mesa - Y pienso que un paseo por la playa es lo que te apetece ¿no? - Preguntó Rose y yo asentí.

Salimos de ahí a los pocos minutos que Mathew regresara, me sentía extraña, era como si me sintiera observada desde algún lugar del local, pero deseche toda idea cuando mi pequeño me pidió que lo alzara.

Rose decidió ella irse manejando mientras Mathew le conversaba y yo solamente oía lo que ellos hablaban.

Al llegar a casa vi el auto de Jasper estacionado en el garaje de mis padres, por lo que supuse que ya todos sabían de la actual situación de Bella.

Fue mi padre nuevamente quien me abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su nieto correr a la casa en busca de su tito Jazz, Rose entro luego de Mathew y me dejo ahí con mi padre quien me observo.

- Ya di lo que piensas papá, no te calles - Le dije y el sonrió.

- Pienso que si Edward deja atrás esta familia será el idiota más idiota en este mundo cariño, solo eso - Dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente - Y también pienso que a pesar de todas las cosas que te cuestionas y todo, y lo mal que quizás te sientes por haber alejado a los Cullen de Mathew, solamente fueron las circunstancias de la vida que te llevaron a todo eso, pero escúchame bien princesa, jamás en la vida te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, sino que en esta vida hay que arrepentirse de las cosas que no hiciste pequeña, y las decisiones que tomaste nunca fueron para dañar sino que pensaste en alguien más, y ese es Mathew pequeña, así que todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante habrá que afrontarlo como siempre lo has hecho, con la cabeza en alto y sonriente siempre ¿ok? - Me dijo y yo asentí.

Oímos como la puerta se abría nuevamente y salía Jazz para abrazarme.

- Iré a ver a mi nieto, y acuérdate de lo que te dije Bells - Dijo mi padre palmeando el hombro de Jazz.

- Lo tendré en cuenta papá, gracias - Le dije y entró en casa dejándome con Jazz.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- ¿Quieres estar sola o hablar? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Por ahora hablar no quiero, creo que necesito pensar un poco, además Mathew estaba entusiasmado de pasar la tarde con sus padrinos - Le dije mirándolo.

- Lo sé, pero aún así no podía dejar de venir a ver a mi pequeña Bells, sé que irás a la playa, así que cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok? - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Lo haré - Dije. Jasper me dio un apretón en el hombro y entro a casa mientras que yo tomaba el camino trasero de la casa que me llevaría a la playa.

Me saqué las botas antes de poner los pies en la arena y las lleve en mi mano mientras recorría la orilla de la playa.

Eran pocas las personas que andaban el día de hoy, y aunque eran como las 5 de la tarde aún, el viento estaba demasiado fresco, por lo que era obvio que niños casi ni había en ningún lado.

Me senté a unos metros en donde el agua llegaba al mar y observe como la arena absorbía el agua que el mar dejaba cada cierto tiempo.

Me gustaría poder tener el poder de la arena de absorber el agua como si nada, poder absorber los problemas y salir adelante como si nada, sin miedo, sin temor a lo que pueda llegar a pasar el día de mañana.

Me fui a la playa para pensar, pero no podía pensar en nada, más bien lo único que sentía dentro era una sensación de paz, pero que también me hacía sentir mal por el hecho de que aún cuando le dije la verdad y me saque eso de encima, no debería sentirme bien, después de que le oculte por tanto tiempo la verdad, y más cuando Edward iba a tener una nueva vida, en donde se casaría, en donde tendría una familia, y en donde por sobre todo venía un niño en camino, en cierta forma me sentía como una entrometida, en donde quizás eche a perder de cierta manera los planes que Edward tenía, pero el destino lo puso frente a mí hoy y tarde o temprano el se iba a enterar, realmente no sabía cómo sentirme, si me sentía mal intentaba pensar que todo lo que hice fue por el bien de todos, pero por sobre todo por el bien de mi pequeño al cual no quería que dañarán, pero si me sentía bien, me sentía mal por sentirme bien, lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien.

- ¡Mami! - Oía a lo lejos la voz de mi pequeño. Sonreí ya que en momentos así siempre me imaginaba a mi pequeño el cual me daba fuerzas. - ¡Mami! - Volví a oír para abrir los ojos y dirigir mi mirada hacía donde provenía la voz, y a lo lejos divise la silueta de mi pequeño quien venía abrigado y corriendo lo más fuerte que sus piecitos y la arena le permitían en mi dirección.

Me levante y corrí en su dirección, viendo como su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho más al verme. Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos la sensación de paz me invadió sabiendo que todo lo que hice en su momento, y aunque haya dañado a muchas personas fue lo correcto, ya que mi sol, la luz de mi vida había crecido feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba, aunque sonara egoísta.

Di vueltas con él cuando lo tuve en mis brazos oyendo su hermosa risa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con este frío mi amor? - Le pregunté viéndolo, y mirando a lo lejos la silueta de Jasper y Rose que se alejaban.

- Mis titos me dijeron que estabas aquí y quise venir, vamos a casa mami, la abuela hizo chocolate y está muy rico - Dijo mi pequeño subiéndose el gorrito que cubría su cabecita.

Me agache a su altura y lo observe, ahí había una parte de mí y de él sin importar lo que la gente dijera, Mathew era el vivo reflejo de Edward, y si Edward decidía no estar en su vida, yo haría todo lo posible porque mi pequeño siempre tuviera esa sonrisa en su cara, nunca lo vería triste, y si el destino tomaba el curso de que siguiera siendo solo él y yo así seria, ya que sabía que Edward nunca formaría parte de mi vida, pero si esperaba que formara parte de la de Mathew.

- Te amo ¿sabías? - Le dije rozando su nariz con la mía mientras el reía y me abrazaba.

- Como yo te amo a ti mami - Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, costumbre que vio de mi papá y sus tíos.

- Iré por mis botas y…

- El que llega ultimo no tiene chocolate dijo la abuela - Me interrumpió mi pequeño echándose a correr. Reí y partí corriendo a buscar mis botas para tomarlas y luego observar como mi pequeño ya había corrido un buen tramo.

- Igual a su padre - Susurré viéndolo. - ¡Te pillaré! - Le grite oyendo su risa y me eche a correr sintiendo la misma sensación que en el local de hamburguesas, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré a mi alrededor viendo como en la costanera solo caminaban parejas y una que otra persona, pero ninguno nos tomaba atención a mi o a Mathew, por lo que retome mi camino para pillar a mi pequeño quien corría y miraba hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía.

- ¡Píllame mami! ¡Píllame! - Gritaba y yo reía corriendo tras él.

Sin duda y pasara lo que pasara, todo iría bien, mientras tuviera a la luz de mi vida a mi lado, mi vida sería solamente dedicada a él….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Siiii! Volviiii! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Si! Sé que me quieren matar ya que es corto, pero necesario, en el próximo capitulo lo verán, y que será quizás el próximo fin de semana, así que no me deseen la muerte aún ¿si?.<em>  
><em>No saben cuanto las he extrañado, he tenido unos días pésimos, la Universidad aún no termina y me quedan dos agotadoras semanas aún, pero les agradezco de corazón el apoyo incondicional y la paciencia por estos días de desaparición.<em>  
><em>Una lectora me dejo un comentario de que actualizará pronto ya que podía perderlas como seguidoras, espero de corazón que no sea así y agradezco a aquella lectora por ese mensaje, ya que sinceramente yo también necesitaba entrar aquí.<em>  
><em>No prometeré nada, pero espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana, gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia... Las adoro con el alma y no saben la falta que me han hecho estos días sus rewies! Las he extrañado un montón! Así que esperaré con ansias sus comentarios!<em>

_Un beso enorme a todas y que tengan una linda semana! No se pierdan los Teen choice awards! Jajaja..._

_Cariños gigantes... Sol!_


	31. Necesito Pensar

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**Necesito Pensar**

Me quedé ahí petrificado viendo como Bella se alejaba luego de haberme contado la verdad, pero por más que quisiera moverme o pedirle más explicaciones no podía, tenía mi cuerpo anclado al asfalto del parque.

- ¿Edward? - Escuche que alguien me llamo al lado, alcé mi vista y vi a Emmett a mi lado observándome, tenía rabia con él, con Bella, con mis padres y hasta conmigo mismo, ya que Bella tenía razón, si ella me hubiera dicho la verdad cuando se enteró yo no le hubiera creído nada.

- Tenemos que hablar - Le dije a Emmett mirándolo, quien solo asintió.

Nos encaminamos al auto que lo habíamos dejado fuera de Burger para partir a casa, pero me fije en el local y vi que Bella aún estaba adentro en compañía de Rose, viendo como Mathew estaba en el área de juegos.

Sin decirle nada a Emmett entré en el local y me dirigí sin ser visto ni por Rose o Bella al segundo piso en donde tenía una vista del lugar donde ellos estaban.

Emmett como era de esperarse se sentó frente a mi mirando la dirección que yo miraba, ambos veíamos como Bella solo observaba a Mathew, mientras que él jugaba con niños de su edad y reía, pero que al ver a su madre corrió a su lado,

- ¡Mami! ¡Regesaste! - Grito fuerte y claro logrando que sonriera, al ver como Mathew observaba a su madre. Bella lleno su cara de besos, mientras que Mathew la observo bien y le decía algo.

- Mathew es muy territorial con Bella, desde pequeño lo ha sido, y si hay alguien aparte de los padres de Bella, Jasper o Rose que conozca mejor a Bella es Mathew, por más que ella intente mentirle a Mathew sobre el porqué de sus ojos rojos, no podrá, el enano es muy perceptivo y demasiado inteligente para su edad - Dijo Emmett, lo miré y vi que el solo veía a Mathew y Bella.

- Eso fue lo que Bella me dijo - Respondí volviendo a mirar a Mathew y Bella. Vi como Rose le decía algo a Mathew y él respondía eufórico a lo que su tía le decía, mientras él respondía algo y luego se iba al área de juegos nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y Bella lo alzo en sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con todo el amor que podía. Vi como se iban y junto con eso me sentí vacío.

- Edward hermano, mira sé que quizás estés odiando a Bella, y a todos por ocultarte esto, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - Dijo Emmett al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. Lo observe y vi como me miraba fijamente y como todo lo que me decía era cierto - Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que terminaras así con ella y menos sin escucharla, nunca creí en ese cuento de que ella te fue infiel y lo sabes, pero allá tú lo que creas, solamente te digo que serías estúpido al no ver que Mathew es un Cullen - Dijo Emmett y yo asentí sin saber que decirle, tenía ganas de gritarle y recriminarle que él hubiera estado con Bella antes que todos, pero no podía.

- Bella me dijo que tú la encontraste cuando tenía 8 meses - Dije mirándolo y el sonrió.

- Lo hice, y creo que fue un juego del destino, ya que como bien sabes, o recuerdas yo me fui a Londres para terminar un curso y también estudiar las posibilidades de que Alice abriera una tienda allá - Dijo Emmett y yo asentí - Bueno nunca llegue a pensar que en la fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron Tanya e Irina con nuestros tíos encontraría a Bella - Dijo Emmett y yo lo miré - Esa noche Bella llegó a casa en compañía de Rose y Jasper, y para cuando la vi estaba con una hermosa panza de 8 meses… No te puedo decir que se alegro del todo al verme, más bien se desmayo, ya que en ese momento ya se sentía mal por ocultarte no solo a ti sino a todos nosotros la existencia de un Cullen más, pero cuando ya estuvo bien y escuche sus razones, sus miedos Edward, supe que la apoyaría sin importar nada - Suspiró - Puede que suene mal hermano, ya que debería apoyarte a ti, pero créeme que no puedo, no cuando sé que el que le falló fuiste tú y no ella, de verdad lo siento pero es así Edward - Dijo Emmett y yo asentí.

Luego de esa declaración de Emmett partimos a casa de mis padres, en donde pude ver el porche de Alice junto al auto de mi padre estacionado.

Emmett no espero ni que el motor parara para salir del volvo y entrar en la casa, yo en cambio tuve que respirar muchas veces, no sabía ni siquiera como me sentía o como debía sentirme, la rabia me embargaba, pero también había algo que no me podía dejar sentir solo rabia, si no alegría también, y junto a esa alegría venía la sonrisa de aquel pequeño junto a su madre, de mi hijo.

Entré a la casa luego de unos minutos en el auto y me dirigí a la sala en donde estaban mis padres y mis hermanos.

- Todos lo sabían menos yo ¿no? - Pregunté tratando de no alterarme. Todos me miraron.

- Creo que eso sobra hermano, es más que obvio - Dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa que me enfureció.

- Alice… - Le dijo mi madre.

- No mamá, Edward tiene que saber que si, sabíamos de la existencia de Mathew, y si, quizás cometimos el error de ocultártelo, pero todos, aunque por muy egoísta que suene, respetamos la decisión de Bella porque la entendimos, y créeme hermano que si yo hubiera pasado una situación en la que el padre de mi hijo me grita el día en que terminamos que soy una cualquiera, y que no me quiere ver nunca más en su vida, hubiera actuado de la misma forma que ella, ¿Por qué quien dice que si Bella te hubiera contado la verdad cuando debió le hubieras creído? Nadie hermano, nadie lo puede decir, pero con lo orgulloso que eres y con lo ciego que estabas en ese momento respecto a lo de Bella, estoy cien por ciento segura que no le hubieras creído, que le hubieras gritado mucho más y que hubieras creído que ese guatón hermoso que tengo por sobrino era hijo de James, Jacob o cualquier otro menos tú, y eso era lo que Bella no iba a soportar, siempre me ha dicho lo mismo, siempre nos ha dicho lo mismo, ella te amaba, y aunque soporto tu desconfianza, tu desprecio y todo no hubiera sido capaz de soportar que no creías que Mathew era tuyo, eso hasta a mí me hubiera destruido - Dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Lo viste hijo? - Pregunto mi madre con algo de miedo.

- Si lo vi - Dije.

- Serias el ciego más estúpido si…

- Lo sé Alice - La interrumpí - Lo vi, lo tuve frente a mí y sé que sería tonto al no ver el parecido de Mathew conmigo, pero….

- Todo es sorpresivo Edward, lo sabemos - Dijo mi madre abrazándome - Y lo sentimos también pero aunque tú eres el padre de Mathew, la decisión era de Bella y la respetamos, sabíamos por todo lo que paso, para ninguna mujer debe ser fácil criar sola a un hijo, aun cuando Bella contó con muchas personas, pero ha hecho un excelente trabajo Edward, tienes un hermoso hijo - Dijo mamá con los ojos brillando y sonriéndome.

- Es todo un caballero, es atento, educado, amoroso, inteligente y ama por sobre todas las cosas a su madre - Dijo mi padre acercándose al sillón donde nos habíamos sentado con mi madre.

- No te digo que me siento de lo mejor con todo esto, pero tal como dijo tu madre respetamos la decisión de Bella, y creo que tú también deberías pensar en eso, en todo lo que harás, en como afrontarás todo Edward… Mathew ya va a cumplir 4 años y creo que sería hermoso para él que tú estuvieras con él en su cumpleaños - Agrego mi padre.

Miré a Emmett y Alice que me observaban desde una esquina, después de lo que Emmett me dijo en Burger no volvió a decir palabra, y lo mismo Alice luego del discurso que dijo.

- Yo… No sé, creo que necesito pensar, todo esto ha sido un balde de agua fría, y ver bien que haré, y les pido por favor que sea lo que sea, ustedes me apoyen, tal como apoyaron la decisión de Bella, espero que también respetan sea cual sea la decisión que yo tome - Dije mirando a mis padres específicamente.

- Lo haremos Edward - Dijo mi padre - Porque sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, por lo que no me preocuparé de ello, solo te pedimos que entiendas las razones de Bella tal cual la entendimos nosotros - Dijo papá sonriéndome.

- Tienes mucho que pensar, pero también debes pensar en cómo le dirás a Lauren esto Edward, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que muy bien no lo tomara bien, y que debes ser cuidadoso ya que si bien te enteraste que ya eres padre, debes recordar que lo volverás a ser con ella - Dijo Alice acercándose a mí y sonriéndome.

- Lo sé duende, pero por ahora solo tengo a Mathew en mi cabeza - Dije y ella sonrió.

- Mathew cambiara tu vida Edward, créeme, es un tesoro que llego a llenar la vida de todos, siento haberte ocultado todo, pero no me arrepiento Edward, además nunca es tarde, y si esto paso ahora o paso así es por algo - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Saldré a caminar un rato…. Necesito pensar - Dije tomando un gorro y colocándomelo sin saber porque.

Camine sin rumbo alguno, pero mis pies me llevaron a la costanera. Me senté en una banca y miré el mar, era un día bastante helado por ende había poca gente en la calle, pero el día así, el viento y todo me ayudaba a pensar.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé a Mathew, su cara, sus facciones, el color de su pelo que era igual al de su madre, lo mismo que su nariz y su boca, todo eso era de Bella, mientras que sus ojos, lo indomable de su pelo y las facciones de la cara eran míos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sonreí al recordar la preocupación de él por su madre, la manera en que la abrazaba y la cuidaba, sin duda Mathew saco los genes sobre protectores Cullen.

- ¡Mami! - Un grito de un niño me saco de mis pensamientos, obligándome a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la playa en donde un niño corría a todo lo que sus pies lo dejaban por la arena intentando llamar la atención de una mujer que estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa.

- ¡Mami! - Volvió a gritar el pequeño ahora logrando su objetivo y haciéndome sonreír. La mujer se paro y junto con eso mi corazón, era Bella, la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y el niño que gritaba era Mathew, mi pequeño.

Bella se paro y sonrió en dirección a Mathew para salir corriendo junto a él. Vi como la sonrisa de mi pequeño se agrando al ver que su madre corría hacia él.

Bella lo alzo en sus brazos y dio vueltas con él logrando que mi pequeño riera, lo podía ver en su carita aún cuando el gorro le tapara casi la mitad de la cara.

Bella lo dejo en la arena le hablo algo mientras Mathew le respondía y Bella miraba hacia atrás en donde pude ver dos siluetas, que si no me equivocaba eran Jasper y Rose.

Bells se agacho a la altura de Mathew y le hablo para acercarse y rozar sus narices, mientras mi pequeño reía y la abrazaba para luego darle un beso en la frente como tantas veces lo hice yo.

Vi como Bella le hablaba pero mi pequeño salía corriendo en la dirección que llego riendo mientras Bella corría por algo a donde estaba y salía tras él.

- ¡Te pillaré! - Le grito Bella haciendo que Mathew corriera más fuerte y riera. Vi como Bella corría pero aún así se paro para observar el lugar, hice como que miraba a la playa y luego de unos segundos la volví a mirar para verla correr tras nuestro hijo.

Vi como Mathew gritaba pero por la distancia en la que me encontraba no pude oír lo que mi hijo decía, pero aún así, el verlo interactuar de esa manera, el ver como Bella lo trataba y como su cara se iluminaba cada vez que lo tenía enfrente y como mi corazón saltaba de manera estruendosa al ver esa imagen, la imagen que muchas veces tuve en mi cabeza y que anhelaba con todo mi corazón, pero que sin saberlo se cumplió y que yo no estuve ahí para presenciarlo en el momento correcto.

Me paré y camine de vuelta a la casa de mis padres, en donde estaban esperándome al igual que Alice y Emmett quienes me sonrieron.

Y tal como lo había dicho mi padre, había tomado una decisión, solo esperaba que cierta persona lo tomara bien ya que Mathew también formaría parte de su vida a partir de hoy…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¡Si me quieren matar lo sé! Me he tardado mucho, pero tuve motivos de fuerza mayor para ausentarme! Mi madre cayo grave a la clínica, entonces no tuve cabeza para nada estos días pasados y por eso desaparecí.<em>

_Agradezco cada rewie que me han dejado, cada mensaje que me han enviado, y también agradezco la paciencia que han tenido y el apoyo incondicional que me han dado con esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que a tantas de ustedes les gusta y las muchas que me han agregado y me están siguiendo, sin duda son lo mejor._

_Muchas gracias a lovedreamCA, Carytt, Robmy , janalez, DenisseWinters, Always i be u're friend, camela, marian24, Lorena, Dark-n-sweet y darky1995, como también a todas las que leen en silencio, ustedes son las que inspiran esto, de verdad gracias!_

_Trataré actualizar dentro de la próxima semana, agradezco su paciencia de verdad, un abrazo enorme a todas._

_Cariños, Sol :)_


	32. Seré Parte De Su Vida

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Capitulo lleno de sentimientos...! Espero les guste!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

**Seré parte de su vida**

Luego de haber corrido detrás de mi pequeño a casa de mis padres, y en donde compartí con ellos, Rose y Jasper a los cuales agradecí en silencio por haberme mandado a Mathew y también por no haber preguntado nada, a lo mejor mi cara lo decía todo, y aunque quizás se avecinaba algo malo, mientras tuviera a mi pequeño todo iría bien.

Cenamos con mis padres, John, Diana, Jasper y Rose, como en los viejos tiempos y reímos por todo lo que mi pequeño disfrutaba por haberme ganado la carrera a casa, aún cuando eso implicaba quedarme sin chocolate, el niño hermoso de mi vida compartió el suyo conmigo.

A eso de las 9 de la noche me despedí de todos en casa junto con Mathew y partimos a nuestro hogar, y como era costumbre mi pequeño se quedo dormido, por lo que otra vez como muchas fui ayudada por Alex a subir a Mathew a casa.

Lo deje en la cama, le cambie el pijama y lo metí en la cama para arroparlo y observarlo. Era mi mayor tesoro y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, era lo que siempre había soñado, la parte del hombre de mis sueños y mi parte, sin duda el niño perfecto.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación para irme a la mía a cambiarme, estaba agotada, había sido un día completamente extraño y solamente anhelaba entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me dirigí a la sala y prendí la radio colocando mi Cd, con la recopilación de canciones de aerosmith, bon jovi, y muchos otros, que siempre escuchaba con él y que es más la canción Lat It Down, fue el tema en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Sonreí ante ese hecho dirigiéndome a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino antes de acostarme. Me iba a sentar en la terraza cuando el timbre del cito fono me interrumpió. Miré la hora, iban a ser las 22:15 de la noche, y me parecía bastante extraño que Alex me llamara para una visita a no ser que fuera alguien que no había venido antes.

- ¿Si? - Pregunte oyendo de fondo como sonaba Stay de Bon Jovi.

- ¿Srta., Bella? - Pregunto Alex.

- Dime Alex - Dije.

- Srta., La buscan acá abajo un joven - Dijo Alex.

- ¿Un joven? ¿Quién? - Pregunte.

- Edward Cullen, no sabía si dejarlo pasar como nunca había venido antes, pero tiene el mismo apellido que la Srta. Alice o el Sr. Emmett, entonces…

- Tranquilo Alex, está bien - Dije bastante tranquila para tener a Edward en la recepción esperando mi respuesta - Dile que suba, desde ahora en adelante puede pasar sin problema - Le dije a Alex.

- Entendido Srta. Le diré a mi jefe para que esté al tanto también, buenas noches - Dijo Alex.

Colgué el cito fono y miré a mi alrededor, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando golpearon la puerta. Deje la copa de vino en la mesa de centro y me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarlo ahí, frente a mí tan hermoso como siempre.

- Pasa - Le dije sin saludarlo. Edward me miro y sonrió algo nervioso para luego pasar. Se saco la chaqueta que traía y me miro nuevamente, sintiéndome algo incomoda ya que andaba con un camisón y mi bata la cual cerré. Edward sonrió de lado algo incomodo también.

- Déjalo en el sillón Edward, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un café, vino? - Pregunte.

- Un café estaría bien, gracias - Dijo sentándose mientras yo asentía y me dirigía a la cocina.

No demoré nada en hacerle el café, no niego que me sentía algo nerviosa pero extrañamente también me sentía en paz.

Iba entrando en la sala cuando el destino hizo su jugada de nuevo, y justo en ese momento mi lindo equipo de música colocaba nuestra canción.

- Eeee, aquí tienes - Le dije asustándolo un poco, ya que Edward se había parado y estaba observando las fotos que tenía de Mathew en el modular que estaba en la sala. Se giro y me sonrió para recibir el café y sentarse nuevamente.

Tomé la copa de vino sin saber qué hacer en mi propia casa, y más cuando lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era cambiar el tema de fondo.

- Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese tema - Me dijo Edward y lo miré, grave error ya que me miraba como solía hacerlo en aquellos tiempos.

- Es un Cd que Rose me regalo hace algún tiempo, son muchas canciones las que salen ahí - Dije y el asintió.

- ¿Mathew? - Pregunto.

- Está dormido, suele caer a cama a las 9, aún cuando haga todos sus intentos por estar despierto - Dije y el sonrió - Edward yo….

- Hoy dijiste mucho Bella, pero no vine aquí a que te disculpes, más bien vengo a hablar yo ahora y deseo que me escuches… Por favor - Dijo dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándome, para luego pararse frente a la foto en la que salía yo con Mathew recién nacido, que Emmett había tomado en la misma sala de parto.

- Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, tanto quizás que decirte, pero por más que intente ordenar mis ideas no puedo…. Lamento haber venido tan tarde, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y bueno también tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto, pero falle - Dijo acariciando aquella foto - Mira, no te niego que tengo rabia y bastante ya que me he perdido los primeros 4 años de Mathew, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, las cambiadas en la noche, todo, y eso me duele, pero aunque no lo creas te entiendo, y sé que eres una de las pocas que me conocen realmente y si tenías razón al temer, ya que en ese tiempo, cuando te enteraste de la existencia de Mathew en tu vientre yo te odiaba - Dijo mirándome por primera vez - Te odiaba porque pensaba que me habías engañado después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, te odiaba porque me sentí estúpido al no haber visto la verdad que supuestamente era en ese momento y si hubieras llegado frente a mí en aquel tiempo tenías razón, hubiera gritado y te hubiera dicho que te fueras, porque no hubiera creído que ese niño era mío, pero al verlo hoy, al ver mis ojos en él, al ver sus facciones supe que Mathew era una parte de mí y créeme que por más rabia que sienta dentro de mí contra ti o contra mi propia familia lo entiendo, porque me conoces, porque sabes cómo reaccionaré y creo que si en ese momento me hubiera dicho que iba a ser padre y yo te hubiera echado de mi vida una vez más me arrepentiría hasta el día de hoy por eso, porque hoy cuando lo vi, mi corazón supo que ese niño era mío - Me dijo - Ambos tuvimos culpa, pero sé que has hecho un trabajo bueno con Mathew, no hacen más que hablarme cosas lindas de él y siento que ya lo conozco, veo el amor que te tiene cuando te ve, y deseo que eso pase conmigo, deseo que él me amé como te ama a ti, que sus ojos brillen de la manera en que lo hacen contigo cuando me vea a mí, deseo estar en cada paso que de ahora en adelante, porque quiero ser parte de su vida, voy a ser parte de su vida y estaré con él siempre Bells - Dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano mientras yo sentía que lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Edward saco la copa de mi mano y me abrazo haciéndome sentir como solo Mathew lo lograba, completa. Me aferré a él y lloramos juntos.

- Lo siento Edward, de verdad lo siento, pero…. Nunca quise dañarte, solamente pensé en Mathew - Dije alejándome de él. Edward me miro y tal cual lo hacia su hijo tomo mi cara con sus manos y seco mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Yo también lo siento Bells, por todo, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estarás sola, seré parte de su vida ahora - Dijo y yo asentí parándome de ahí. Me sentía bien a su lado, pero la situación en la que estábamos en donde nuestros rostros estaban solo a centímetros, y aunque mi corazón saltara como loco por eso, no era correcto y menos cuando Edward iba a ser padre con su futura esposa.

- Bella yo lo siento… No quise….

- No te preocupes Edward… - Dije y el asintió girándose y tomando la foto que por tanto tiempo miro.

- Esa foto la tomo Emmett en la sala de parto - Dije y Edward me observo.

- ¿Emmett estuvo contigo en el parto? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- Jasper asistió el parto con Vicky, y bueno podían entrar dos personas, Mathew se adelanto, por lo que mis padres no estaban en Londres para esas fechas, entonces Rose y Emmett entraron - Dije y volvió a asentir.

- Háblame de él Bella - Dijo sentándose con la foto en las manos. Lo miré y me acerque al modular para sacar los álbumes de fotos que tenía desde el embarazo. Me acerque a Edward y me senté a su lado. Tomé el primer álbum sin saber cual y lo abrí para luego cerrarlo, ya que era el álbum donde salía solamente yo con el avance de mi pancita.

- Hey, déjame ver - Dijo quitándome el álbum y abriéndolo en la primera foto en donde mi pancita no se notaba aún.

- No creo que sea necesario Edward, son fotos que tanto Rose como los demás tomaron mientras me iba creciendo la panza - Dije y el miro.

- Mathew también está ahí así que tranquila - Dijo sonriéndome y mirando las fotos, pero parando en una especial, que Rose me saco cuando tenía cerca de 7 meses y la saco sin que yo me diera cuenta, mientras me acariciaba la pancita y le canta a mi pequeño mirando por la ventana - Sales hermosa en esta foto ¿Cuántos meses tenías? - Pregunto mirándome.

- Estaba cerca de los 7, no me di cuenta hasta que vi el flash, Rose la saco - Dije y el asintió. Siguió viendo las fotos hasta que se topo en una que salía con Emmett.

- Esa noche Emmett supo todo, fue cuando le dieron la bienvenida tus primas allá en Londres - Dije y el asintió.

Luego pasamos a donde comenzaba con el nacimiento de Mathew pude notar como su respiración cambiaba.

- Nació un 11 de marzo en la tarde, peso cerca de 3 kilos y midió cerca de 50 cm, bastante grande según Vicky - Dije sonriendo.

- ¿Te costó mucho el tema cuando llegaste a casa? - Pregunto y yo negué.

- Gracias a dios no, Mathew no tuvo el sueño cambiado, si despertaba cada cuatro horas para tomar su leche, pero dormía plácidamente - Dije y el sonrió.

- Que bueno, Esme siempre dice que yo fui el que más trabajo junto con Emmett le dimos - Dijo mirándome.

- Si algo me comento una vez, pero todo depende Edward, cada bebé es distinto y yo tuve mucha suerte con Mathew, todos dicen que tenemos una conexión algo especial, ya que cada vez que yo estaba cerca de él, el se calmaba, como si intuyera mi presencia, y siempre lo han dicho, aunque yo no lo creo, pero así dicen por ahí - Dije - Además es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que si bien recuerdo, serás padre…. Felicitaciones - Le dije aún cuando eso me dolía. Edward me miro y sonrió pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

- Gracias Bells - Dijo volviendo a mirar las fotos y centrándose en la foto que Jane saco y la cual yo tenía en grande en mi oficina, que fue en Navidad, cuando estábamos dándonos el abrazo y yo me quede mirando con mi pequeño - Creo que lo de la conexión es cierta Bells, es cosa de ver esta foto, mira como se miran, es como….

- Como si nada más existiera lo sé - Le dije sin mirar, ya que Ann me había dicho eso una vez, cuando estaba con Edward.

- Si es cierto - Dijo.

- Le encanta jugar fútbol y pasar tiempo con la familia, adora tener a sus abuelos y tíos con él, como también pasar tiempo de chicos como dice junto a su tío Oso y su tito Jasper…. Jasper y Rose son los padrinos - Dije y él asintió.

- Mejores padrinos no podrá tener Bella - Dijo y yo asentí - ¿Puedo verlo Bella? - Pregunto mirándome, suspiré y asentí parándome para ser seguida por él.

Entré a la pieza encendiendo la luz mientras Edward tomaba mi mano y hacía que la corriente tan conocida nos separara a ambos.

- No enciendas la luz o lo despertaras - Dijo y yo negué riendo ya que hablaba en susurros.

- Edward habla bien por más que intentes despertarlo no podrás, ni con la luz despierta - Le dije y él me miro para luego acercarse a la cama de Mathew, sentarse a su lado y acariciar su cabeza.

- Tiene tu color de pelo - Dijo y yo sonreí.

- Pero lo indomable del tuyo, como también tus ojos, tus facciones y por sobre todo tu genio - Dije y Edward me miro sonriendo.

- Tú no tienes un genio muy suave Swan - Dijo y yo reí.

- Mathew es Cullen por donde lo mires Edward - Dije y el asintió mirándome.

- Su nombre… ¿Lleva el Cullen? - Pregunto.

- No, se llama Mathew Anthony Swan, no le puse Cullen porque… Todo era distinto Edward - Dije y el asintió fijando su mirada en Mathew nuevamente.

- Lo que te dije hace un rato es cierto, seré parte de su vida Bella, y espero que tú me dejes serlo - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Es lo que Mathew siempre ha querido y yo solamente vivo por él Edward, además eres su padre, y sé que aunque te quite mucho tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarlo, siento todo Edward, pero nunca es demasiado tarde - Le dije y el asintió.

- Creo que es hora de irme Bella, ha sido un día algo agitado y ambos estamos agotados, lo veo en tus ojos - Dijo mirándome para darle un beso a Mathew en su frente.

- Te esperaré en la sala - Le dije dejándolo a solo con Mathew.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward llego con los ojos algo llorosos. Tomó la chaqueta se la coloco y busco algo en su billetera.

- Ese es mi número Bella, cualquier cosa llámame, además quiero venir a hablar con Mathew mañana si es posible claro - Me miro y yo asentí.

Me dirigí a mi bolso que estaba en la mesa y saque una de mis tarjetas de presentación para dársela.

- Si lo deseas mañana así será, pero avísame para hablarlo con él antes, y prepararlo - Dije y el asintió para luego abrazarme.

- Gracias Bella, gracias por todo y discúlpame también -Me dijo al oído.

- Si tú te disculpas yo también Edward…

- No Bella - Dijo alejándose de mí y mirándome - Lo siento yo…. Por todo…. Te llamaré mañana y gracias de nuevo - Dijo alejándose de mí y saliendo de mi departamento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero me fui a la cama y no pude dormir, tal cual como la vez en que lo conocí…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Perdón por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero con todo lo de mi mamá, haciendo trámites para el pago de la Clínica, organizando bingos, rifas y todo para poder costear todo, y más encima respondiendo ante pruebas en la Universidad, mi cabeza ha estado sinceramente en otro lugar, claro si, les destaco que siempre pensando en ustedes.<em>

_Créanme que nunca las dejaré botadas, podrá pasar un mes como máximo pero no las dejaré de lado! Sin ustedes esta historia no seria posible, así millones de gracias por sus mensajes, nunca las dejaré abandonadas eso se los prometo._

_Gracias a:_

_-** lovedreamCA:** Linda, mi madre esta mejor muchas gracias! Y yo también adoro a Mathew!_

_- **DenisseWinters:** Que bueno que te gusto el cap, a mi también me pareció buena la decisión de Edward, y con respecto a Lauren ya veremos que sucede con ella... Besos!_

_- **stefanny93:** Me reí mucho con todo lo que pusiste. Gracias de verdad por no querer matarme. Con respecto a Lauren, tal como lo dije, todo se verá con el tiempo, y con respecto a Edward y lo que Bella decida con él, también lo veremos, es cosa de ver como sucede todo. Un beso!_

_- **EdbEll CuLLen :** Creo que respondí tu pregunta con el capitulo de hoy, un beso!_

_- **Carytt :** Lindo Cap cierto? Espero que te haya gustado el de hoy también, y con Lauren y Edward, veremos como va todo! Un beso!_

_- **Robmy:** Mi linda lectora! Gracias por tu apoyo, mi madre esta mucho mejor... Y quizás acertaste con la decisión de Edward!_

_- **roceta111 :** Bienvenida hermosa! Gracias por tus palabras, es gratificante saber como te gusta la historia! Un beso!_

_- **DarkN'Sweet135:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Disculpa si sientes que los caps van algo lentos, pero intento hacer todo lo más preciso y entendible en lo que puedo, y si quizás sean un poco más cortos, hasta yo misma me he dado cuenta de eso, y es algo que intentaré mejorar. Un beso y gracias por tus apreciaciones :)_

_- **Guest:** Gracias :)_

_- **cristiheca:** Gracias por la paciencia, un beso!_

_- **NataliElena :** Yo también las extrañaba! Un beso!_

_- **Lorena:** Gracias por la espera y paciencia... Un abrazo!_

_- **janalez :** Pues, creo que acertaste con respecto a Edward, pero Lauren... Eso se verá en un tiempo más... Un beso!_

_Gracias a todas y cada una de mis lectoras, a las que siempre dejan sus rewies, como a las que leen en silencio y a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos... Todo esto es gracias a ustedes!_

_Espero tengan un lindo resto de semana, y espero de todo corazón verlas pronto..._

_Cariños, Sol!_


	33. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Al salir del departamento de Bella me sentí en paz. Sé que quizás muchos hubieran reaccionado de otra manera y diablos, ¡sí! Tenía rabia, pero también debía admitir que las razones de Bella eran ciertas y que si ella se hubiera acercado a mí hace cuatro años atrás, y tras tres meses de haber terminado lo nuestro la hubiera tratado mal, y creo que eso hasta el día de hoy me pesaría.

Alice fue quien me dio la dirección de Bella, quien supo al instante todo tras las millones de vueltas que me daba en la sala de mis padres, y que sin preguntar nada la anoto en un papel y me la entrego sonriendo y deseándome suerte.

Tenía tantas cosas dentro de mí en este preciso momento, miles de sentimientos, emociones a flor de piel y también por más que tratara de ordenarme para ver cómo le decía todo eso a Lauren, ya que debía hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en Mathew, en mi hijo, en lo pequeñito y hermoso que es, recordando todo lo que Bella me decía, o imaginándome las fotos que vi y viendo su crecimiento y lo feliz que se veía en cada una de ellas. Sin duda Bella había hecho un excelente trabajo con Mathew, aunque siempre supe que ella sería una excelente madre.

Me subí al volvo y sonreí. Bella. Sin duda ahora veía porque su actitud era tan madura, si bien siempre lo fue, con todo lo de Mathew tuvo que hacerlo mucho más, lo veía en como hablaba de él, en todo, y sin duda alguna Bella embarazada se veía aún más hermosa de lo que era.

Sonreí ya que siempre me imagine a Bella con una hermosa pancita, pero mi cabeza nunca le hizo la justicia necesaria.

Recordé la foto que más me gusto y de la cual me conto que fue Rose la que se la saco sin que ella se diera cuenta. Salía hermosa mirando por la ventana mientras sus manos reposaban en su pancita de casi 7 meses. Recordé su mirada melancólica, pero poseía el mismo brillo que tiene ahora cada vez que habla de Mathew.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones, y sin mirar siquiera conteste.

- ¿Si? - Pregunte encendiendo el volvo.

- ¿Esa es manera de contestarle a tu prometida y la futura madre de tu hijo Edward Cullen? - Pregunto Lauren, logrando que mis pensamientos se enfocaran de una vez por todas en ella.

- Lauren, lo siento estaba ocupado y no miré quien llamaba - Dije colocando el altavoz. Oí como bufo.

- ¿Vienes a casa ya? Llamé hace una media hora a tus padres y me dijeron que ya te habías venido, pero conociéndote como manejas Edward tú nunca demoras más de 45 minutos en llegar a casa - Dijo.

- Lauren mis padres te dijeron que ya me había ido pero con eso quisieron decir que recién, además no pensé que llegarías tan temprano a casa por lo que he manejado relajado - Mentí y también agradecí a mis padres quienes debían estar al tanto por Alice a donde me dirigía hace más de una hora.

- Ok, ¿vienes ya? - Volvió a preguntar y rodee los ojos.

- Si cariño, en unos 15 minutos estaré ahí - Dije algo molesto.

- Ok, te esperaré, te amo amor - Dijo y yo corté.

Suspiré sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que contarle a Lauren la verdad, pero lo haría en el transcurso de la semana, no hoy, ni mucho menos antes de ver cómo reacciona Mathew conmigo, definitivamente esperaría, por Mathew y por ella, ya que estaba más que claro que esta hermosa noticia Lauren no la tomaría bien.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

A la mañana siguiente desperté con más ánimo que de costumbre, anoche cuando llegué a casa Lauren decía que me encontraba extraño, pero no quise contarle ya que eso había decidido. Una vez que nos fuimos a la cama y noté que Lauren se quedo dormida comencé a pensar en todo y me di cuenta de cosas que con todas las emociones del día no había asimilado. Tales como que ese tal Matt del cual hablaban todos respecto a Bella no era más que mi hijo y no su novio, debido a que en el departamento no vi ningún indicio de algún hombre presente en la vida de Bella más que sus cercanos y mi familia, lo que de una u otra manera me alegro.

Hoy tenía medio turno, entraba a las 8 y salía a las 2 de la tarde, por lo que quizás sería una larga espera. Llegue al Hospital y salude a todos como siempre, me acerque a la mesa de recepción en donde estaba la Sra. Coope.

- Buenos días Sra. Coope - Dije llamando su atención. Alzo la vista y me sonrió.

- Buenos días Edward, te ves muy bien el día de hoy - Me dijo entregándome la lista de pacientes que tendría hoy.

- Gracias - Le dije sonriendo y alejándome de ahí al mismo tiempo que me topaba con Jasper.

- Edward - Dijo saludándome.

- Jasper - Respondí y él sonrió.

- Te espera un gran día ¿no? - Pregunto y yo reí.

- Quizás, aunque son muchas cosas que procesar - Dije y el asintió.

- Creo que has tomado las cosas de la manera en que nadie creía que lo harías Edward, y en cierta manera me alegra, ya que sé que quizás en tu lugar yo me sentiría herido y traicionado, pero también pienso en el porqué de todo y sé que quizás todo esto fue para mejor… Mathew es un gran chico Edward, él es todo para Bella y créeme que si él llega a salir dañado en algún momento conocerás un lado de Bella que nadie conoce - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Lo sé Jasper y si tienes razón, quizás para muchos sea un tonto al tomarlo de la manera tan tranquila en que lo hago, pero por más que trate de tener rabia y eso que la tengo, no puedo, porque sé que la decisión que Bella tomo en ese momento fue la correcta, ella….

- Ella te conoce Edward, y aunque muchos la persuadimos para que te lo dijera ella decía que no, porque ella sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… ¿Recuerdas la conferencia donde nos conocimos? - Pregunto Jasper.

- Si, claro que la recuerdo, es más vi a Bella varios días aquí - Dije recordando el primer día en que la vi, y el día en que cambio su pelo.

- Fue en esos días en que ella se entero de su embarazo, quizás estaba todo tirado en la mesa para que te dijera, pero ella negaba y negaba, y al parecer fue lo mejor… Nadie debe estar lejos de un hijo Edward, y quizás te has perdido los primeros años de Mathew, pero créeme que ese chico anhela conocerte, no lo dañes Edward, yo lo amo como si fuera mío, y créeme que si lo dañas a él, dañaras a Bella también y ambos conforman a mi familia, así que no dudes que se me olvidara que eres mi cuñado - Dijo serio.

- Lo sé Jasper y créeme que lo que menos quiero es dañarlo, ya basta de eso, cometí muchos errores, todos lo hacemos, y lo enmendaré, gracias por estar ahí para Bella - Dije y Jasper frunció su ceño - Es raro lo sé, pero agradezco que no la hayan dejado sola - Dije.

- Bella es una hermana más, y nunca la dejaré sola Edward - Dijo - Ahora te dejó que tengo que comenzar con mis pacientes - Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y yéndose de ahí.

Entre a mi consulta al mismo instante y suspiré tirándome en la silla. Todo era loco aún cuando han pasado horas desde que me enteré, pero no podía enojarme, no podía agarrarla contra mi familia y menos contra Bella, ya que sabía aún cuando me costara asimilarlo, que la decisión que Bella había tomado, fue la mejor, aún cuando esa decisión me mantuvo casi cuatro años lejos de mi hijo.

La mañana se me paso volando, entre consultas y programaciones para operaciones se me fue el tiempo volando. Me encontraba arreglando mis cosas para irme cuando sonó mi celular, miré y fruncí el ceño ya que no tenía aquel número.

- ¿Si? - Dije.

- ¿Edward? Soy Bella - Oí la voz de Bella al otro lado haciéndome sonreír.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunte algo incomodo, ya que era extraño todo esto aún.

- Bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿No te interrumpí? - Pregunto.

- Estoy bien, y no, no me interrumpiste, es más estoy terminando mi turno - Dije y ella suspiro.

- Que bueno, mira ahora voy en camino a retirar Mathew del Jardín, y luego nos iremos a casa, hablaré con él en casa, por si sigues queriendo hablar con él hoy - Dijo y yo asentí.

- Será hoy Bella, me pasaré por ahí como a las 6 ¿te parece bien? - Pregunte.

- Si, buena hora, así cenas con él, ya que a eso de las 8 ya empieza con sueño - Dijo y pude intuir que sonreía.

- ¿Llevo algo? ¿Algo que le guste? - Pregunte.

- Le gustan muchos los dulces de chocolate - Dijo.

- ¿Igual o más que a ti? - Pregunte recordando lo mucho que a Bella le gustaba.

- Mathew me ganó… Bueno Edward te dejó que voy manejando… Te veo en la tarde - Dijo y noté que se sentía incomoda.

- Nos vemos en la tarde Bella y gracias - Dije y ella suspiro.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Edward, es tu derecho, eres el padre de Mathew, nos vemos - Dijo y colgó. Sonreí ante la idea de conocer hoy por fin a Mathew como su padre, ¿reaccionaria bien? ¿estará feliz de verme? Esperaba de todo corazón que así fuese.

Eran recién las 14:30, por lo que debía almorzar ya que me quedaban 3 horas y media para estar en casa de Bella no sin antes pasar por un gran pastel de chocolate para ambos. Decidí llamar a mi padre y almorzar con él, para así calmarme un poco ya que estaba ansioso. Marque el número de su oficina.

- Dr. Carlisle Cullen - Dijo al segundo timbrazo.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos papá? - Pregunte sin saludar, a lo que oí su risa.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido, pero veo que no es así, te espero en la cafetería - Dijo. Tome mis cosas y partí a la cafetería en donde ya estaba mi padre sentado con su plato de ensaladas y pollo, yo fui por lo mismo y me senté frente a él.

- ¿Qué tal el día? - Pregunto papá una vez que me senté.

- Algo movido, consultas y programaciones para operar dentro de la semana - Dije mirándolo, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa - Suéltalo - Agregue.

- Alice le contó a tu madre anoche que irías a ver a Bella… ¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunto sin rodeos.

- Bien, aunque Mathew estaba dormido cuando llegue, pero Bella me hablo de él, me mostro fotos, me contó varias cosas, pero aún así es poco - Dije mirando mi comida.

- Siento todo hijo, de verdad, ¿ya decidiste que hacer? - Pregunto mi padre, yo alcé la vista mirándolo interrogante ya que si Jasper sabía quería decir que Alice también, por ende mis padres igual, a no ser que Jasper solo se enterara por Bella.

- Lo supe desde que lo vi papá, Mathew es parte de mi y quiero estar presente en cada etapa de su vida desde ahora - Dije logrando que mi padre sonriera.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, ya que aunque sé que te costó entendiste las razones de Bella, ella te conoce mucho - Dijo con ese tono Emmett, ósea molestoso.

- Si papá, pero sabes que todo es distinto ahora, Bella tiene su vida, yo la mía, si bien Mathew nos unirá siempre, todo es distinto, yo estoy con Lauren, me casaré con ella y tendremos un hijo, lo que no quiere decir que olvide a Mathew, pero Bella no entra en esto - Dije mirando la comida, ya que me sentí raro al decirlo.

- Tal como te dije anoche, sea la decisión que sea te apoyaremos, ya que yo siempre sé que tomaras la decisión correcta Edward - Dijo.

- Hoy iré a ver a Mathew, quede de ir a las 6 - Dije ansioso.

- Todo saldrá bien, Mathew es un gran niño, tiene mucho de ti en algunas cosas, pero lo cariñoso y bondadoso que es lo saco de su madre, el sin conocerte te ama, y sabe que tú también lo amas a él - Dijo papá sonriéndome.

- Es extraño, ya que aunque me enteré de su existencia ayer, siento que lo amo con el alma, anoche lo vi dormido y es la cosa más hermosa que puede existir, cuando estoy junto a él siento que todo tiene sentido papá, es como si una parte de mi haya vuelto, una que hace bastante no tenía - Dije y mi padre asintió pero no dijo nada, ya que de cierta manera también me refería a Bella, porque solo con ella me sentía así, y ahora Mathew también lo lograba.

- Eso pasa cuando ves que una parte de ti, algo que tu creaste junto a su madre es tan hermoso, una parte de ti crece, haciéndote sentir completo día a día, aún cuando te hagan pasar rabias, aún cuando pase lo pase, ellos siempre Edward tienen una sonrisa para ti, alegrándote el día aunque haya sido el peor de todos, eso me pasaba a mí con ustedes, lo son todo para mi, junto con su madre, y obviamente mis nietos - Dijo y le sonreí - Ha sido un gusto hijo almorzar contigo, y no diré nada, esperaré a que tú cuentes esto, Esme será la más contenta - Dijo parándose y apretando mi hombro - Y quédate tranquilo, que tanto Bella como Mathew te atenderán bien - Dijo riéndose y yéndose de ahí.

Terminé de almorzar y miré el reloj, eran las15:30, quería que el tiempo pasara volando, era lo único que necesitaba.

Salí del hospital a eso de las 5 de la tarde, decidí meterme de lleno en las operaciones que realizaría en la semana y que serian dos, por lo que mi cabeza no tuvo otra cosa en la que pensar.

Me dirigí a Dulcecitos, una tienda de pasteles en la que mi madre y Alice siempre compraban ya que eran exquisitos y sabía a ciencia cierta que el de chocolate era el mejor.

Estacione fuera del edificio de Bella a eso de las 18:45 estaba ansioso, ya que me di miles de vueltas antes de dirigirme al departamento de Bella.

No aguante más aún cuando había llegado y me dirigí al edificio. Al entrar pensé que Alex, el chico de la recepción me detendría, pero solamente me saludo y siguió con lo suyo, por lo que me fui al ascensor y me dirigí al piso de Bella.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrándome el amplio pasillo y en donde solo habían dos departamentos, el de Bella y otra persona, ya que eran departamentos amplios.

Puse un pie fuera del ascensor y la música llego a mis oídos, estaba alta y podía escuchar risas, la risa de Bella y Mathew, ya que aunque aún no escuchara su risa, sabía que era él.

La canción When I See You Smile sonó y sonreí al oír como Bella le cantaba a mi pequeño, Camine lentamente, la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, y ahí frente a mis ojos había una hermosa imagen. Bella tenía en sus brazos a Mathew, mientras él rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de su madre y la miraba embobado mientras ella le cantaba.

Mi corazón se lleno, ya que me pude dar cuenta del amor que ambos se tenían y de lo que la canción que ella le cantaba expresaba, que Mathew era el motor de su vida, que aún cuando todo estuviera mal y ella lo veía a él todo estaba bien, tal como mi padre lo había dicho.

Me sentía un intruso al estar observando esa escena tan intima, viendo como ella le cantaba y daba vueltas con él, mientras mi pequeño sonreía ante su madre.

Bella lo abrazo llevando la cabeza de Mathew a su hombro y ambos cerraron sus ojos para bailar al compas de la música, la cual estaba terminando.

Bella se alejo de él y lo observo cuando termino la canción. Mathew quien le sonreía la miro.

- Te amo más que a mi vida, y tú eres el motor de ella, sin ti mi cielo, nada sería lo mismo, eres el ángel que dios me envió para iluminarme día a día y nunca lo olvides ¿sí? Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho - Dijo Bella rosando la nariz de ella con la de él.

- Yo te amo más mami - Le respondió mi pequeño haciendo que ella sonriera.

- ¿Qué escucharon mis oídos? ¿Qué tú más? - Pregunto Bella queriendo parecer molesta. Mi pequeño se sonrojo y grito al mismo instante que Bella se lanzaba con él al sillón y se subía encima de él haciéndole cosquillas y llenando su cara de besos.

- ¡El monstro de las cosquillas se hizo presente! - Grito Bella mientras Mathew reía por la locura de su madre.

Mi mano se alzo involuntariamente y golpee la puerta dos veces llamando la atención de ambos. Bella quien lucía hermosa con un pantalón gris, botas negras sobre la rodilla y altas, camisa negra ajustada y pelo suelto y alborotado por el juego que tenía alzo la vista sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Mathew. Sonreí aún más, ya que eso mi hijo lo había sacado de su madre.

- Edward… Pasa - Dijo Bella levantándose del sillón y sonriéndome. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto recordaba. Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a Mathew, quien se había sentando y me miraba sonriente.

- Cariño… El es Edward, tu papá - Dijo Bella sentándose a su lado y observándolo. Mathew la miro a ella y luego a mí, para saltar del sillón y correr a mi encuentro.

No me importo nada más, me agache a él y solté la caja nada más para recibir en mis brazos a mi pequeño.

Sin duda alguna ese era mi lugar, con él, mi corazón se lleno de calor, saltaba de felicidad y yo no podía más de alegría al tenerlo en mis brazos, al oler una mescla entre Bella y yo, lo que me lleno aún más.

- ¡Volviste papi! ¡Volviste! Yo sabía que lo harías, Tía Alice me dijo que tu volverías - Dijo mi pequeño mirándome, mientras yo sentía que mis ojos picaban, ya que escucharlo llamarme papá fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Claro que volví pequeño, siento no haber podido estar contigo antes, lo siento de corazón y espero algún día me perdones - Le dije pasando mi manos por su cabello, su hermoso cabello.

- Te amo papi, ¿tú me amas? - Pregunto mirándome con mis mismos ojos. Sonreí ante su pregunta, ya que sería estúpido si no lo amara.

- Claro que te amo pequeño, eres una parte de mí que extrañe con toda mi alma, pero estaba tan lejos que nunca pude comunicarme contigo o con mamá, de verdad lo siento, pero desde ahora siempre estaré a tu lado - Le dije mirándolo mientras él me sonreía ante la respuesta y me abrazaba.

Alcé mi vista y vi a Bella que lloraba silenciosamente mirándonos. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo en respuesta secándose las lágrimas y acercándose a nosotros.

- ¿Estas feliz mi cielo? - Pregunto Bella con la voz algo rota mientras tocaba la cabeza de nuestro hijo que reposaba en mi hombro y el cual al sentir el cariño y la voz de su madre alzo su cabecita y la miro.

- Estoy feliz mamá. Papi ya está aquí y dijo que no iría nunca más, tú me dijiste que vendía y vino, ¿Por qué lloras mami? - Pregunto mirándola preocupado.

- Lloro de felicidad mi amor, al verte feliz junto a tu papá, lloro porque estoy contenta - Dijo Bella y mi niño sonrió.

Bella tomo la caja de pastel que estaba en el suelo y la cual afortunadamente no se desarmo y nos miro.

- Iré a preparar la cena, mientras ustedes chicos se ponen al día ¿sí? - Pregunto mientras Mathew asentía y yo la observaba. Bella se paro y se encamino a donde se encontraba la cocina mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Es linda verdad papi? - Pregunto mi ojo mirándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién? - Pregunte haciéndome el desentendido mientras me paraba con él en brazos y me dirigía al sillón.

- Mami - Dijo Mathew bufando y haciendo una mueca igual a las de Emmett.

- Si, tu mami es muy linda - Dije y el sonrió.

- Tío Oso y tito Jazz siempre me han dicho que la cuide y yo la cuido mucho porque hay hombres que la miran mucho cuando salimos - Dijo y yo reí.

- Eso está bien hijo, muy bien - Dije y él levanto sus manitas.

- ¿Papi? - Dijo mirándome.

- ¿Sí? - Dije.

- ¿Tu volviste para quedate con mami y conmigo? - Pregunto mirándome. Y en ese mismo instante no supe que responderle ya que mi pequeño tal como había dicho Bella era muy inteligente. Suspire y lo mire, mientras él solo me observaba. - ¿Papi? - Volvió a preguntar y lo volví a mirar.

- Verás Mathew, con tu madre…

- Mami me dijo que ella te amo mucho, pero que estaban sepadados, pero que eso no im… eso no impe… no me acuedo de la palabra - Dijo sonrojándose.

- Eso no impedía que yo te amara, y tiene razón, te amo Mathew y también amé mucho a tu madre - Dije sintiendo una punzada en mi corazón - Pero nuestras vidas tomaron caminos distintos, y aunque ella quizás tenga novio, o yo tenga novia siempre serás parte de mi vida, y siempre estaré contigo - Le dije y el asintió sonriendo aun cuando sus ojitos no brillaran como antes.

- ¿Tienes novia papi? - Pregunto y yo asentí - ¿Viven juntos como mami y yo? - Pregunto y volví a asentir - ¿La amas mucho? - Pregunto y asentí ya que eso creía.

- Si Mathew, y aunque tenga novia y me casé con ella estaremos juntos siempre - Le dije y él asintió.

- ¿Casarse como los abuelos? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- Mamá dice que cuando alguien va a casarse hay que deseale felicidad, y yo deseo que seas feliz papi, aunque no sea mi mami - Dijo abrazándome y sonreí con pena - ¿Entonces si tú tienes novia, mamá puede tener novio? - Pregunto Mathew con una sonrisa y haciendo que me sintiera algo molesto.

- Si hijo - Respondí. - ¿No te molestaría que mamá tuviera novio? - Pregunte esperando que me respondiera que si, luego de que Emmett me dijera lo mucho que Mathew cuidaba a Bella.

- Si - Dijo y sonreí internamente sintiéndome un perro egoísta - Pero no si Matt es el novio de mami - Dijo llamando mi atención. Lo miré y él sonreía.

- ¿Matt? - Pregunté y el asintió,

- Si papi, Matt, él quiere mucho a mami, ella pasaba muchas veces tiste, pero cuando nos fuimos a siney mami lo conoció y ella era más feliz, el hace feliz a mami aparte es bueno conmigo - Dijo y yo me enfurecí, ya que después de todo si existía un Matt.

- Mientras mami sea feliz todo estará bien campeón - Dije y el asintió.

- Te mostare mis tareas papi, mami dice que soy muy inteligente, no te muevas de aquí, vengo altido - Dijo soltándose de mí y corriendo por el mismo lugar que Bella se fue.

Miré a mí alrededor y me pase las manos por el cabello. Pensaba que al Matt que se referían era a mi hijo, pero a fin de cuentas si existía un Matt, al cual mi hijo le tenía cariño y a quien dejaba que se acercara a Bella.

Me sentía furioso y egoísta, ya que si yo iba a seguir con mi vida, ¿Por qué demonios me molestaba tanto que Bella siguiera con la suya? ¿Por qué mi hijo también estaría con él? No idiota, porque la amas, resonó una voz en mi cabeza haciéndome negar.

No podía pensar así ya que Lauren también formaría parte de la vida de Mathew, a quien también le debía contar que tendría un hermanito.

Tire mi pelo nervioso, todo esto me tenía feliz, el ser recibido por hijo de esa manera, escucharlo llamarme papá y decirme que me amaba, pero me atormentaba el hecho de pensar que otro hombre fuera parte de la vida de ellos, pero específicamente de Bella… ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?... Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía qué hacer con ellos….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¡Si aparecí!<em>

_Siento la tardanza, pero la Universidad me tiene loca! Estoy en mi último semestre y es donde más provecho nos han sacado, por eso, aunque he tratado de poder escribir, avanzar mis historias y subir capitulos no he podido!, pero tal como les dije, aunque me demore, nunca las dejaré botadas!._

_Comenzaré con mis agradecimientos:_

_- **roceta111:** Si! Estuvo hermoso el cap anterior... ¿Que te pareció este? ¿Lleno tus expectativas? Espero que si! Un beso y gracias!_

_- **NataliElena**: Sip! Muy lindo! Un beso para ti también y gracias!_

_-** Robmy:** Acertaste hermosa! Gracias por la preocupación de mi madre! Y bueno con respecto a tus sospechas con Lauren te diré lo de siempre!... No queda nada más que esperar a ver que pasa! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Un besote!_

_-** DenisseWinters:** Que rico que te gusto el cap! Si a mi también me gusto la reacción de Edward, y bueno con el bebé de Lauren... Ya veremos que sudece! Un beso! Gracias!_

_**- LauraECS:** Gracias... ¿Que te parecio con lo que sucedio?... Un beso!_

_**- CamilleJBCO:** ¿Que te pareció la interacción que tuvo Edward y nuestro hermoso Mathew? Y bueno la relación de nuestro Ed y Bells, veremos como va en el tiempo! Un beso y gracias!_

_**- stefanny93: **¡Volviste!... Si Bella es inocente, pero cuando se trata de hombres, en especifico de aquellos que le mueven el piso!...Y con respecto a todo lo que pase con Edward ya lo veremos... Sólo te digo... Que el camino muy fácil no le viene ;)... Besos!_

_**- loisi cullen:** Que rico que te haya gustado la historia! Espero verte más seguido! Un beso!_

_**- Melania:** Dale el beneficio de la duda a Edward... Ya verás porque te lo digo, si es que no lo notaste ya... Un besote! Gracias!_

_**- may:** Ahí tienes más hermosa! Un beso!_

_**- Lorena:** Fue hermoso el cap anterior! Concuerdo contigo... Y no hay nada más feliz para mí que me digas que logro plasmar tantas emociones y momentos tensos en lo que escribo, de verdad muchas gracias! Un besote!_

_**- DarkN'Sweet135:** Gracias por tu preocupación por mi madre hermosa! Sin duda esta super ahora!... Si Edward es un tierno, cuando quiere serlo, aunque ¿quien no lo seria frente a la cosita que es Mathew?...Con Edward y Bella veremos que va pasando, pero sé que por el bien de su hijo intentarán llevar todo bien... Y con respecto al famoso Matt, sorpresas te tengo, solo debes esperar! ;) Un besote!_

_**- janalez:** Hermosa, respondiendo a tu pregunta... Los hombres son demasiados orgullosos para perdonar, y más cuando saben y les carcome la conciencia de que el error también lo cometieron ellos... Pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede... Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**- Ana: **Gracias por tus palabras, aquí tienes otro cap, espero te guste! Nos vemos!_

_Y gracias también a mis lectoras silenciosas, como también a las que poco a poco se van sumando! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con su apoyo, sus rewies, sus favoritos! Todo! Sin ustedes esto no seria posible! _

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazote gigante y deseo de todo corazón verlas muy pronto! Un abrazore! Nos vemos mis hermosas!_

_Cariños... Sol ;)_


	34. Date Una Oportunidad

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

**Date una oportunidad**

No puedo negar que me sentía algo nerviosa con la presencia de Edward en casa, pero al escuchar como mi pequeño le hablaba de sus cosas y de los dibujos que hacía me sentí feliz, ya que sentía que por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien con mi chiquitito.

Comencé a llevar las cosas a las mesas cuando Edward me vio y junto con Mathew me ayudaron a llevar todo a la mesa.

La cena fue entre ellos, una que otra vez hable, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi pequeño, viendo como le hablaba a su padre, como le contaba todo y lo feliz que él era, ese era su momento.

- Mami está muy dico - Dijo Mathew limpiándose su boquita al haber terminado su plato de ravioles, plato que sabía que Edward al igual que mi hijo adoraban.

- Gracias mi vida - Dije sonriéndole. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí, pero no quise mirarlo, me paré para ordenar los platos al mismo tiempo que Edward se paraba, lo miré y le negué - No te preocupes Edward, yo lo hago… Tu quédate con Mathew - Le dije y el asintió sonriendo.

- Papi ven, el abuelo Carlisle me regalo un auto muy lindo, ven pada que lo veas - Dijo tomando la mano de su padre y llevándoselo a su habitación.

Lleve todo a la cocina, y lave las cosas pensando en cómo sería todo, negué cerrando la llave y tomando platos pequeños para servirles a los chicos la torta de chocolate, la lleve a la mesa y deje los platos ahí para acercarme a la terraza y ver al cielo.

Estaba cayendo ya la noche, cerré mis ojos y suspiré, tenía miles de emociones recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, pero a la vez aún cuando sabía que lo amaba con el alma, sentía que de una vez por todas debía cerrar mi ciclo con él, y más ahora que sabía que él seria parte de la vida de mi pequeño… Edward comenzaría con su vida, compartiéndola con mi hijo, mientras que yo seguiría con la mía, o eso era lo que deseaba.

- ¿Bella? - Pregunto Edward a mis espaldas asustándome. Me giré y lo vi que sostenía en su mano mi blackberry que no paraba de sonar.

- Gracias… Tengo la cabeza en otro lado - Le dije tomándolo y contestando. Edward me miro, sonrió y se fue al sillón en donde estaba Mathew comiendo su torta.

- ¿Debo suponer que estás cerca y que por esa simple razón te acordaste que tienes una amiga? ¿O que está noche no tienes planes con tu adorado Jacob? - Conteste haciendo reír a Leah desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Tan mala amiga soy? ¡No lo creo Swan! Y si ando cerca, pero no por esa razón me acorde de ti, sino porque el alocado de mi hermano llego de su viaje y queríamos pasar a verte, ¿podemos? - Pregunto y yo sonreí. Desde que había vuelto a L.A no había visto mucho a Leah, ya que ambas trabajábamos y cuando teníamos tiempo libre yo lo dedicaba a mi hijo y ella, bueno salía con Jacob, con el cual desde que se conocieron no han parado de salir.

- Esa no es pregunta, sabes que siempre pueden venir, además estoy deseando verte para que me cuentes el porqué de tu desaparición y ver a Seth - Dije sonriendo.

- Okey, llevaremos algunas cositas para picar - Dijo Leah y sentí la risa de Seth, ya que al decir eso supe que sería una noche de amigos, por lo que me acostaría algo tarde - En unos 15 minutos estaremos por ahí… - Dijo Leah y yo automáticamente miré a Edward, quien estaba entretenido viendo tele con Mathew.

- Okey, pero antes quiero que sepan que Edward está aquí, así que nada de caras de sorpresas, les contaré todo una vez que él se haya ido ¿sí? - Dije en un susurro oyendo como Seth retaba a Leah por haber frenado de golpe.

- ¿Es una maldita broma Swan? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El padre de Mathew? ¿El gran amo….

- Si, Leah el mismo, no es necesario que hables tantas bobadas - Dije seria.

- Lo siento es solo que me has tomado de sorpresa… Nos vemos - Dijo cortando y dejándome ahí hablando sola. Miré el teléfono y sabía perfectamente bien que Leah llegaría en tan solo unos segundos. Entre negando con la cabeza y sentándome en el sillón de enfrente a Mathew y Edward.

- ¿Todo bien? - Me pregunto Edward.

- Si, solo tengo una amiga algo loca nada más… - Dije y el asintió.

- ¿Era tía Leah? - Pregunto Mathew, haciéndome reír, ya que él sabía que a la única que llamaba loca era a Leah.

- Si mi amor, era ella, llamo para decir que vendrá en un momento con tío Seth que llego de su viaje, y quería verte - Dije sonriéndole.

- Papi conocedas a los tíos Uley - Dijo Mathew mirando a Edward, quien le sonrió y luego me miró a mí como interrogándome.

- Si es la Leah que piensas, la de Jake - Le dije y Edward me miro algo sorprendido, ya que sabía que se estaba preguntando eso.

- Vaya… - Dijo y yo lo miré interrogativa - Nada Bella, solo había olvidado lo mucho que me conoces - Dijo y yo me sentí incomoda. Me paré de ahí y tomé los platos.

- ¿Más torta? - Pregunté y ambos negaron. Me fui a la cocina, solo con la excusa de salir de ahí debido al comentario que Edward se había lanzado, estaba dejando los platos en la repisa, ya lavados cuando escuche el timbre con gran estruendo, como cada vez que venían Seth y Emmett.

Salí de la cocina camino a la sala cuando escuche el grito de mi pequeño haciéndome reír.

- ¡Tío Seth! - Grito mi pequeño corriendo a la puerta que había sido abierta por Edward. Seth recibió a mi pequeño, mientras Leah reía atrás de ellos.

- ¿Lo saludaras a él no más enano? Mira que yo te he extrañado un montón también - Dijo Leah llamando la atención de Mathew.

- Lo siento tía Leah, yo también te estañe - Dijo mi pequeño acercándose a Leah, mientras Seth le quitaba las bolsas, entraba y saludaba a Edward sonriendo.

Leah le dio un beso a mi pequeño, lo dejo en el suelo y entro sonriendo.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto - Dijo Leah sonriendo.

- Oh vamos Leah, ya lo conoces - Dije sabiendo que esta lo molestaría.

- Diablos Swan, nunca me dejas hacer nada… - Dijo mirándome - Te salvaste Edward, por esta vez, pero ahora que estarás más presente - Dijo haciéndome maldecir por lo bajo, mientras Seth negaba mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a la cocina seguido de Mathew - Y….

- Basta Leah, creo que Edward entendió el punto - Dije acercándome a ellos, mientras veía a un Edward incomodo y a una Leah bastante satisfecha con lo logrado.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya - Dijo Edward una vez que cerré la puerta, y haciendo que Leah, quien se acomodaba en el sillón lo mirara.

- Siento si te hice sentir incomodo Edward, no era mi intención - Hablo Leah.

- No Leah, no es por eso… Ustedes querrán estar con Bella, y yo también debo volver a casa - Dijo Edward haciendo que mi pecho se apretara al llamar casa, al hogar que tenía con ella.

- ¿Papi ya te vas? - Pregunto mi pequeño logrando que todos lo miráramos. Edward se paso las manos por su pelo y se acerco a mi niño quien lo miraba triste.

- Si campeón, debo irme a casa ya, pero mañana vendré a verte ¿sí? - Pregunto mirándome, y a la vez pidiéndome permiso con su mirada, yo asentí.

- ¿De vedad vienes mañana papi? - Pregunto mi pequeño mirándolo, Edward sonrió asintiéndole.

- Vendré mañana, pero ahora te dejaré en la cama, mientras tu madre esta con tus tíos, ¿te parece? - Le pregunto, logrando que mi hermoso niño sonriera como nunca.

- ¡Sí! - Grito, mientras todos sonreíamos - ¡Mami! ¡Papi me arropará como lo haces tú! ¿Puede? - Pregunto mirándome con aquellos ojitos a los cuales nunca había podido decirle que no.

- Claro que si mi amor, no sin antes te despidas de tus tíos, y obviamente de mí - Dije sonriéndole, mientras Mathew corría a darle un abrazo a Seth y Leah para luego correr a mi lado. Lo abracé, le di un beso en la frente y la bendición, para que luego él lo hiciera conmigo.

- Buenas noches mami, que descanses - Dijo.

- Buenas noches mi vida, tú le muestras a tu papi donde tienes todo - Le dije mientras el asentía tomando la mano de Edward y llevándoselo a su habitación. No paso ni un minuto cuando sentí la mano de Leah tomar mi brazo para llevarme a la cocina en donde Seth estaba ya preparando todo para picar.

- Suéltalo ahora Swan, mira que no quiero esperar a que se vaya para saber todo - Dijo Leah sentándose al frente mío en el mesón que tenía en la cocina.

- Leah deja a Bella, esperemos a que pase todo, además, no es que no quieras esperar… No te puedes aguantar que es muy distinto - Dijo Seth pasándome una copa de vino mientras me hacía reír.

- Tú no te metas - Dijo Leah seria.

- Me meto, porque Bella es tan amiga mía como tuya, además vinimos a compartir y no a inmiscuirnos en su vida - Dijo Seth mirando a su hermana.

- Ya basta…. Y lo que ves es lo que es Leah, Edward será parte de la vida de Mathew… - Dije sonriendo al recordar como mi pequeño sonreía por el simple hecho de tener a su padre junto a él.

- Pero… ¿Y ustedes? - Pregunto Leah. Seth negó mirando al cielo y yo miré hacía la puerta de la cocina sintiéndome incomoda por todo.

- No hay nosotros Leah, él tiene su vida, como yo la mía… Además sabes que Edward será padre con Lauren y el estará con Mathew siempre de ahora en adelante - Dije y ella negó.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Leah, ya la oíste - Dijo Seth interrumpiendo a Leah lo cual agradecí internamente, ya que no quería tocar ese tema, ya no más. - Bueno… cambiando de tema, pase por Sídney y te mandaron muchos cariños desde allá Bells - Dijo Seth llamando mi atención.

- ¿Estuviste con Matt? - Pregunto Leah, sacándome la palabra de la boca. Seth asintió.

- Te extraña Bells, realmente tienes loco a ese hombre, aparte de que es buen tipo, te adora, te idolatra, piso el suelo por el cual andas y lo más importante…

- Ama a Mathew lo sé… Pero es que…

- Pero es que nada Bells, ¡demonios! ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Qué más esperas? - Dijo Leah alzando la voz, la miré. - Lo siento, pero es verdad… De una vez por todas entiende que debes darte una oportunidad Bells, lo único que queremos es tu felicidad, Mathew está feliz ahora con sus dos padres presentes, solo faltas tú, y ese enano al cual adoro sabe que Matt te hace feliz, sé que el enano estará feliz con la decisión que tomes, y más si esa decisión es Matt - Dijo Leah y yo miré mi copa sonriendo.

La decisión la había tomado hace algunos días atrás, pero tenía miedo ¿a qué? Sinceramente ni yo misma lo sé, pero sentía una presión en el pecho al imaginarme siendo feliz. Estúpido lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que siento.

- Bells cariño… - Dijo Seth tomando mi mano y mirándome con una sonrisa, no lo había sentido acercarse. - El miedo es el peor aliado que puedes tener, la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches - Dijo y yo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Agradecía al cielo tener la clase de amigos que tenía, todos y cada uno de ellos era piezas fundamentales en mí vivir, y sin ellos en todos estos años, junto a mi familia, no sabría que habría sido de mí.

- Es verdad Bells, el miedo no es buen compañero, deja todo atrás de una vez por toda y ve que la vida te está dando otra oportunidad, para que seas más feliz de lo que eres, para que te amen como te mereces, para que simplemente te dejes querer amiga… Al diablo con la distancia, al diablo con todo, solo sé feliz ¿ok? - Dijo Leah sonriéndome mientras Seth me secaba las lágrimas que había derramado.

- Permiso… Mathew ya se durmió y….

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando oí aquella voz que me desarmaría por siempre, pero que ahora debía dejar ir de una vez por todas, lo miré parado en la puerta y pude ver la preocupación en esos hermosos ojos que eran mi karma. Me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? - Pregunto y yo sonreí.

- Si, no te preocupes, son estos dos locos que me hacen llorar con las cosas lindas que me dicen nada más - Le dije parándome - ¿Ya te vas? - Pregunte y el asintió.

- Si venía a despedirme - Dijo acercándose a Seth para darle la mano y despedirse de Leah con un beso - Un gusto, chicos - Dijo.

- El gusto es mío Edward - Dijo Seth. Edward asintió.

- Te acompaño a la puerta - Le dije - Ya vuelvo.

Caminamos en silencio a la puerta principal. Edward tomo su chaqueta, abrió la puerta y se giró a mirarme.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Si Edward tranquilo… - Dije. Edward me quedo mirando, segundos, minutos, no sé cuanto habrá sido, hasta que el mismo rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

- Gracias por lo de hoy Bella, ha sido uno de los días más hermosos de mi vida - Dijo mirándome.

- Gracias a ti por haber plasmado en la cara de mi pequeño esa sonrisa que es mi vida… Siento todo Edward de verdad, y sé que sientes muchas cosas respecto a esta situación, solo te pido que con el tiempo logres entender todo de verdad, y que por favor mi pequeño no salga dañado con esto, es lo único que te pido - Le rogué. Edward tomó mi mano y me miro fijo, logrando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo por completo.

- Nunca le haré daño a ese pequeño Bella, el es parte de mi vida ahora, es mi rayo de sol, gracias a él, aún cuando haya sabido de él tan solo ayer, mi vida tomo otro sentido y eso lo agradezco, y te lo agradezco por haberlo criado y amado de la forma en que lo haces - Dijo y yo asentí sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. - Es hora de que me vaya… Mañana pasaré por aquí si no te molesta - Agrego.

- No Edward, además Mathew ya sabe que vendrás y no tengo corazón para decirle lo contrario, menos después de ver la cara que puso cuando te escucho que te ibas - Dije.

- Gracias Bella de verdad… Tengo algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y me gustaría hacerlo lo antes posible - Dijo.

- Lo podemos hablar cuando Mathew se duerma, lo único que no quiero es causarte problemas con Lauren respecto a tu tiempo - Le dije y el negó.

- De Lauren no te preocupes, aquí lo único que importa ahora es Mathew… Buenas noches Bella, que descanses - Me dijo y yo asentí.

- Tu también Edward - Le dije y el asintió dándome un beso en la frente como en los viejos tiempos. Suspiré inconscientemente, sintiendo como mi pecho se oprimía, y lo vi marcharse de ahí.

Cerré la puerta y me quede apoyada en ella pensando… Recordando y olvidando…

No podía volver a caer en recuerdos cada vez que lo tuviera en frente, el seria padre dentro de unos meses, se casaría en unos más y tendría su propia familia, en donde mi pequeño también seria parte, el seguiría con su vida tal cual debería seguir yo. Debía olvidarlo de una vez por todas y asumir, que Edward si estaría presente, pero en la vida de Mathew y no en la mía, aún cuando eso nos uniera por siempre…

Me senté, aún apoyada en la puerta y recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas sin importar a que los chicos me vieran.

Ese día había cambiado por siempre mi vida y la de Mathew… Para mi pequeño había sido el día más feliz en donde por fin pudo conocer a su papá y a quien tendría siempre, mientras que en la mía, sería el día en que por fin renunciaría al amor de él, en donde lo dejaría partir, para así intentar ser feliz, por mucho que me costara….

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? En lo personal a mi me gustó, pero me dio una sensación de vació la decisión que nuestra Bells tomó... ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Espero sus rewies ansiosa!<em>

_Perdóneme__ por la tardanza, pero para las que no lean LDA, en donde explique todo, les cuento que estoy terminando con la Universidad, me quedan tan solo dos exámenes ya que logre eximirme de cinco y eso me tiene más que feliz... Además que luego de meses sin trabajo conseguí uno, y mejor aún relacionado con lo que estudio, ya que podré hacer la práctica profesional y todo ahí así que feliz, pero agotador... Salgo de mi casa 7:30 de la mañana y estoy llegando a las 23:30 de la noche, pero es algo que uno debe hacer por lo que quiere... Entonces comprenderán que mucho tiempo no tengo, pero aún así aquí me tienen, logre hacerme un tiempito solo por ustedes, las únicas e incondicionales..._

_Gracias a todas de verdad, son mi ánimo para seguir con esto y para pensar en historias nuevas, gracias a todas, a las de siempre, a las que se han ido uniendo, a las que leen en silencio y a todas de verdad... Son las mejores! Y las adoro mucho!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, solo les digo que ahora comienza lo bueno... ¿Que creen que será?, bueno ahi cuentenme!_

_Les dejo un abrazo enorme y los mejores deseos para esta semana, haré todo lo posible por estar aquí el próximo domingo si? Así que les dejo todo mi agradecimiento y lo mejor para ustedes mis hermosas! Las adoro!_

_Cariños gigantes... Sol ;)_


	35. Feliz Cumpleaños ¿Sorpresa?

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Sorpresa en este cap... Solo les digo, que si se preguntan como es Matt, piensen en aquel que hizo Thor, o el cazador junto a Kristen en Blancanieves! Espero les guste el Cap, Las adoro!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35<strong>

**Feliz Cumpleaños ¿Sorpresa?**

Las semanas habían pasado volando. Muchos sucesos habían transcurrido tras mi relación de padre con mi pequeño campeón.

Lauren ya sabía de su existencia, y aunque en un principio no fue muy buena su recepción y pase días a su lado realmente siendo un infierno, ya está resignada a que Mathew será siempre parte de nuestras vidas.

Por otra parte, mi familia estaba eufórica, mis padres no daban más de alegría al saber que ya todo era como siempre debió haber sido y más cuando tras hablar con Bella y recurrir a los mismos padres de ella, en donde Renée fue más amable que Charlie, mi pequeño campeón paso a ser un Cullen más, haciéndome el hombre más orgulloso de la tierra.

Y hoy me encontraba aquí subiendo las cosas que acordé con Bella a mi volvo para ir a preparar todo a la casa de Los Swan para su fiesta de cumpleaños número cuatro en familia, junto a sus abuelos y todos sus tíos, ya que él había celebrado su cumpleaños con sus amiguitos en el jardín ayer y el día de hoy lo quería pasar junto a su familia.

- Se te quedo lo más importante amor - Dijo Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos al pasarme el regalo que le tenía a mi campeón. Le sonreí y tome la autopista de carreras de la cual Mathew había quedado embobado un día que salimos junto a Lauren al centro comercial.

- Gracias amor - Le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios, ya que a pesar de los días infernales que pase a su lado cuando se entero de Mathew, ella hora había tomado todo de la mejor manera.

- Será mejor que vayamos saliendo si no quieres que Alice comience a llamarte, ya que es un almuerzo, y van a ser las 14:30 de la tarde - Dijo Lauren sonriéndome y subiéndose al volvo. Suspiré cerrando la maleta, ya que tenía razón. Me subí al auto y partimos a casa de Los Swan.

No demoramos mucho en llegar, y al hacerlo no me sorprendí en nada al ver la calle llena de autos, sonreí mirando donde estacionarme.

- Al parecer ya han llegado casi todos - Dijo Lauren sacándome de los ensoñaciones.

- Son todos los chicos, Mathew es el primer niño del grupo - Dije estacionando tras el auto de Bella. Lauren sonrió y salió del auto para ayudarme con las bolsas.

- ¡Ya era hora! - Oí el grito de mi hermana tras abrir la maleta del auto. Alcé la vista y vi como venía apurada y tras ella un Jasper sonriente.

- Buenas tardes para ti también hermana - Dije mientras le pasaba una bolsa a Lauren. Alice saludo a Lauren y se quedo mirándome.

- ¡Que feliz estoy de que estés aquí! ¡Será un hermoso cumpleaños! - Grito abrazándome y yo sonreí. Todo lo que había comprado había sido gracias a Alice, ya que ella sabía todos los gustos de mi pequeño.

- Solo deseo que Mathew sea feliz - Dije y ella sonrió tomando otras bolsas.

- Y lo es, todos nos damos cuenta de ello Edward - Dijo Jasper saludándome mientras ayudaba a Alice.

- Lástima que por errores de otros te perdiste los primeros tres años de su vida amor - Dijo Lauren logrando que mi hermana la mirara con odio.

Bufé y miré a mi prometida rogándole en silencio que se callara, ya que después de lo de Mathew la relación de mi familia con ella había mejorado un poco, esperaba de todo corazón que siguiera así y no decayera gracias a los comentarios de ella.

- Mira Lauren…

- Alice, cariño vamos adentro a terminar todo, ¿no querrás que Mathew baje sin ver lo hermoso que le estás dejando todo o sí? - Dijo Jasper llevándose a mi hermana quien asintió yéndose de ahí, miré a Lauren y está bajo la mirada.

- Lo siento amor, es solo que a veces me cuesta creer que ella te haya negado la paternidad tantos años - Dijo - Más después de todo el daño que te ha hecho ya - Agrego.

Me pase las manos por el cabello y la miré suspirando. Nada ni nadie me echaría a perder este día, y mucho menos mi prometida, por mucho que la quisiera.

- Olvidemos esto ¿sí? - Pregunté y ella asintió. - Lo único que te ruego por favor, es que no le arruines el día al enano ¿ok?, por favor - Le rogué.

- Lo haré Edward, nada dañará a Mathew, lo siento… La rabia no la tengo con él, es con su madre… La muy…

- Lauren por favor… A pesar de todo Bella es la madre de mi hijo, y también merece respeto, además estamos en la casa de sus padres y en el cumpleaños de mi hijo - Dije algo molesto.

- Yo también seré la madre de tu hijo - Dijo algo molesta como cada vez que le pedía que respetara a Bella.

- Lo sé Lauren, y es por eso que te lo digo, ya que porque eres mi futura esposa, y la futura madre de mi hijo todos te respetan - Le dije mirándola serio, ya que ella sabía que no todos, por no decir casi nadie la aceptaba, solo lo hacían por respeto a mí.

- Lo sé Edward… Y lo siento….

- Bueno vayamos antes de que salgan todos - Dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndome a la casa de Los Swan.

Salude a Sue, quien estaba colocando unos globos a la entrada de la casa y me dirigí a la sala en donde Renée junto a mi madre y Diana, la madre de Rose y Jasper ponían la mesa para que todos almorzaremos.

Salude a todos, dejando para el final a mi padre, Charlie, John y Emmett quienes estaban junto a la barbacoa.

- Ey Ed, llegaste - Dijo Emmett dándome la mano y sonriéndome.

- Si, ya sabes que si demoro un poco más Alice se molesta - Dije riéndome y acercándome a mi padre, Charlie y John que conversaban animadamente.

- Buenas tardes - Dije llamando la atención de estos. John y mi padre me sonrieron, mientras que Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Veo que te costará mucho ganarte el aprecio de Charlie, más cuando sigues babeando por Bells - Susurró Emmett en mi oído logrando que lo fulminara con la mirada.

- No hables bobadas Emmett - Le respondi de la misma forma mirándolo, cosa que no duro mucho ya que oí el grito de mi pequeño.

- ¡Papi! - Grito llamándome. Alcé la viste y quede petrificado viendo hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba mi pequeño, vestido como todo un caballero, junto a su madre, que lucía más hermosa que nunca con un sweater de lanilla gris suelto en la parte de arriba, que mostraba uno de sus hombros y se adhería perfectamente a su cintura, seguido de unos jeans azules ajustados, para terminar en unos botines grises, y su cara, simplemente perfecta.

- ¿Bobadas? Si sigues mirando así a Belli Bu, creo que todos se darán cuenta de lo que te dije hermano… SI-GUES –BA-BE-AN-DO POR –BE-LLA - Pronuncio lentamente cada silaba, para terminar yéndose de ahí como siempre, riéndose con su gran bocota.

- ¡Papi que rico degaste! - Dijo mi pequeño sacándome de mis palabrotas mentales contra Emmett cuando choco en mis piernas. Lo miré sonriendo y lo alcé en mis brazos.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo! - Le dije abrazándolo.

- Gracias papi - Dijo sonriéndome feliz y algo sonrojado. Alcé la vista hacía donde había visto a Bella, pero esta había desaparecido de ahí.

- Pero que guapo está este caballero… ¿Quién consiguió esto? - Pregunto John a mi pequeño quien lo miro sonriente.

- Mi mami, y ella también esta hermosa tío John - Dijo mi hijo, haciendo que sonriera, ya que lo poco que vi a Bella podía dar fe de eso.

- Ya lo creo enano, ella siempre ha sido hermosa - Dijo John sonriente y mirándome a mí - Ya voy - Grito en dirección a donde estaba Emmett llamándolo y se alejo de ahí.

- Mami me dijo que este sería un muy lindo cumpleaños, ya que estadia toda la familia reunida - Dijo mi pequeño mirándome.

- Así es, no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que podré estar cada cumpleaños contigo desde ahora en adelante - Le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Nunca te idas papi? - Pregunto mirándome.

- Nunca campeón, nunca lo haré - Le dije y este sonrió feliz.

- ¡Mathew Anthony! - Grito Rose llamando a mi pequeño quien miro en esa dirección.

- ¿Si tita? - Le grito en respuesta.

- Llego tu tío Seth con la pandilla de locos - Le dijo está riendo, a lo que mi pequeño me miro para que lo bajara y se fuera corriendo adentro de la casa. Suspiré.

- Mathew adora a cada uno de los chicos, ya que siempre han estado con él - Dijo mi padre asustándome. Volví a suspirar, ya que lo sabía - pero eso no quita que te adoré más que a nadie porque por fin estás con él - Agrego dándome palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Bueno ustedes se dedicaran a conversar o ayudaran? Miren que queda poco y tenemos que traer la mesa afuera - Dijo Charlie mirando a mi padre.

- ¿No comeríamos adentro? - Pregunto papá mirando a Charlie, quien negó.

- Renée y Esme quieren sacarla ahora - Dijo bufando mientras se alejaba. Mi padre me miro sonriendo.

- Tu madre y René se llevan súper, sino conociera a tu madre desde casi toda mi vida creería que Renée es su hermana perdida, les encanta cambiar todo - Dijo mi papá golpeándome la espalda mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa para sacar la gran mesa.

Con la ayuda de Emmett quien se unió, Seth, Jasper, mi padre, Charlie, Ben, Alec, y yo logramos sacar la mesa y así ordenar todo, y al cabo de unos minutos estuvo todo listo.

Alice, Rose, mi madre, Renée y Diana colocaban las ensaladas y los platos, mientras los demás poníamos las mesas.

- ¿Están las 26 sillas? - Pregunto Alice a todos. Jasper miro por última vez la mesa y asintió.

Alice sonrió dando saltitos. Sonreí mientras sentí que Lauren me abrazaba y se apoyaba en mí.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto mirándola y ella asintió.

- Estaba en el baño - Dijo y yo asentí dándole un beso en el cabello.

- ¡Tía Alice! - Grito mi pequeño corriendo al patio con su cara sonrojada, y atrás lo seguía un Seth riendo. Alice se agacho a él y lo observo.

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora tu tío Seth? - Pregunto Alice abrazándolo, mientras mi pequeño reía.

- Nada, vinimos arrancando de mamá, porque tío Seth le estaba diciendo una bromas y ella se enojo, y cuando mamá se enoja…

- Más vale arrancar duende, ya lo sabes - Término de decir Seth mientras varios reíamos.

- Quizás que bromas le dijiste a Bells para que se molestara - Dijo Jasper.

- Nada del otro mundo, solamente que si no fuera mi amiga, ya lo estaría….

- ¡Seth Uley! ¿No ves que esta mi hijo enfrente tuyo? - Grito Bella entrando en el patio haciendo que la observara detalladamente, simplemente preciosa.

Sentí como Lauren se aferraba a mi más fuerte y la apreté contra mí, ya que sabía que quizás se estaba conteniendo para decir algo.

- Vamos Bells, Mathew sabe que son bromas… Además ya es hora de que tengas novio ¿No renacuajo? - Pregunto Seth desordenando mucho más el cabello de Mathew quien rio. Bella quien ya se había acercado a ellos, le dio un golpe a Seth haciendo que todos rieran, ya que aquella pregunto no me gusto mucho.

Bella tomo a Mathew en sus brazos y lo acerco a ella mientras le hablaba cosas en el oído y mi pequeño reía.

- Bells no seas mala con Seth, además todos pensamos lo mismo, y al enano no le molestara, ¿cierto Mathew? - Pregunto la metiche de mi hermana.

Mire a mi pequeño quien ese momento me observo a mí y a Lauren. Pude ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, pero tan rápido como lo vi, desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa y asintiera dejando a una Bella y a mí, sorprendidos.

- Alice saca un puesto - Entro diciendo Rose mientras todos reían sobre lo que había dicho Mathew.

- ¿Un puesto? ¿Quién no viene? - Pregunto mi hermana.

- Acaban de llamar Sam y Emily, les surgió un problema de último minuto y tienen que viajar - Respondiendo Rose.

- Que lastima - Dijo Bella mirando a Mathew.

- Pero dijeron que apenas llegaran te vendrían a ver enano, que lo sentían mucho - Dijo Rose mirando a mi pequeño, quien sonrió.

- Pero entonces son dos puestos los que hay que sacar - Dijo Seth.

- No, uno solo, ya que me dijeron que venía Jake con Leah y uno amigo de ella que llegó de sorpresa al país, dijo que cuando llegara te explicaría - Dijo Rose mirando a Bella quien frunció su ceño y asintió al mismo momento en que Seth estallaba en carcajadas logrando que todos lo miráramos.

- ¿Y a ti qué diantres te ha picado? - Le pregunto Jane mirándolo.

- Nada… Nada… Ya lo entenderán - Dijo alejándose de ahí y dejándonos a todos intrigados.

- Bueno, bueno pasemos a sentarnos, ¿Por qué siguen parados? - Pregunto mi madre trayendo las últimas cosas seguidas de Renée y Diana.

- Iré a ayudarle a Esme - Dijo Lauren saliendo de ahí a la cocina.

Me senté en una esquina bastante alejada de donde estaba Mathew con Bella, ya que no quería que ocurriera ninguna situación que lamentara después.

Mathew a quien sentaron de cabecera me miro y sonrió. A veces creía que él era más intuitivo y observador de lo que todos creían, le sonreía de vuelta y observe a su madre, quien se sentó a un costado de él seguida de Rose, y mi hermano.

Lauren llego a los segundo trayendo unos pocos vasos en una bandeja y se sentó entre mí y mi madre. Poco a poco se fueron sentando todos quedando una mesa bastante llena, y en donde mi pequeño hijo sonreía al verlo a todos.

- Creo que ya estamos todos - Dijo Charlie sonriéndole a su nieto.

- Falta Jake y Leah - Dijo Alice al instante que sonaba la puerta.

- Yo voy Sue, no te preocupes - Le dijo Seth a Sue, quien se iba a parar del lado de Harry.

A los segundos mientras mi padre y John repartían la carne en los platos oímos la risa de Seth y voces. Bella quien estaba de vista directa a la puerta que daba al jardín frunció su ceño al mismo instante en que sus ojos se hacían grandes y quedaba congelada en el lugar.

- Mathew mira a quien te traje - Dijo Leah llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que mi pequeño mirara a la puerta y su sonrisa se hiciera gigante. Giró la cabeza y miro a su mamá quien seguía congelada en el lugar.

- ¿Quién es? - Oí que Jane preguntaba.

- No lo sé, es primera vez que lo veo - Contesto Ann.

- Aún así debemos decir que es bastante guapo - Dijo mi mamá haciendo que rieran varias incluyendo a Lauren a mi lado.

Yo no podía despegar la vista de aquel personaje que llegó, ya que el verlo me producía rabia, y más al ver que no despegaba la vista de Mathew y sobre todo de Bella.

- ¡Matt! ¡Estás aquí! - Grito mi pequeño llamando mi atención. Rose lo había sacado de la silla y el corrió a los brazos, del por fin conocido Matt.

Oí como alguien se atragantaba y miré a Alice quien estaba frente a mi roja. Me miro y luego miro a Matt y luego a Jasper.

- ¿Sabías que vendría? - Pregunto a Jazz quien negó. - Si que es guapo. - Agrego haciendo que Jasper riera.

Vi como Bella se paraba poco a poco y caminaba lentamente a donde estaba aquel extraño con mi hijo en sus brazos.

- ¡Mami es Matt vino a vernos! - Grito Mathew feliz mientras varios reían.

Sentí un golpe a manera de saludo a mi espalda y vi a Jacob sentándose a mi lado, lo miré interrogante y este sonrió.

- Debo decir que es simpático, diablos me trajo riendo todo el camino - Dijo Jake alto y todos mis dos hermanos rieron mirándome.

Me giré nuevamente a ver a Bella quien estaba a un solo paso de él, quien había bajado a mi hijo y los miraba a los dos sonrientes.

- No sabes cuánto te extrañe… Simplemente perfecta… - Dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso a lo que Bella lo observaba.

- Matt - Dijo ella y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mi vista estaba roja, ¿en qué momento habíamos pasado de la celebración de los cuatro años de mi pequeño a la bienvenida de este?

- Creo que si inhalas y exhalas no romperás el vaso amigo - Susurró Jake a mi lado haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

- Familia, amigos… Les quiero presentar a Matt, una personas sumamente especial para mí - Dijo Bella presentándolo mientras el rodeaba la cintura de ella como mucha familiaridad.

- Siento llegar así, pero no me quería perder el cumpleaños del enano - Dijo este riendo y desordenando el cabello de Mathew, quien ya estaba en su silla feliz, viendo al intruso.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, además con solo ver a Mathew sabemos que él es feliz al verte - Dijo Renée parándose y dándole un abrazo.

Y así lo hicieron varios, los primeros fueron los dos traidores de hermanos que tengo, saludándolo como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, al igual que mis padres y todos los demás.

- Creo que si no te paras hermanito darás a entender que no te gusta verle aquí - Susurro a mi lado mi pequeña y simpática hermana quien me sonreía con malicia.

- Vamos Lauren - Dije tomando la mano de mi prometida y acercándome a donde estaban mis padres conversando con el famoso Matt.

- Buenas tardes - Dije llamando la atención de todos, y sin mentir se produjo un silenció general en la mesa.

- Papi, el es Matt, ¿te acuedas que te hable de él? - Hablo mi pequeño sonriéndome, lo miré y asentí sin poder negarle una sonrisa a mi hijo.

- Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen - Dije dándole la mano. Nos miramos fijamente y vi que en sus ojos él sabía perfectamente quien era. Sonrío mirándome.

- El gusto es mío Edward, Matt Brown - Dijo estrechándome la mano fuertemente y mirándome fijo.

- Ella es Lauren, la prometida de Edward, están esperando un hijo - Agrego Bella mirando a Matt quien la contemplo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, sonrió y miro a Lauren dándole un beso.

- En hora buena Lauren, un gusto - Le dijo, Lauren sonrió mirándolo.

- Además con todo lo que Bells nos ha contado de ti, ya eres como parte de la familia ¿no es cierto Belli Bu? - Grito Emmett haciendo que todos rieran y Bella se escondiera

- Bueno, tras presentaciones será mejor que nos sentemos sino queremos que Emmett se coma todo - Dijo Charlie haciendo que todos rieran y el aludido se atragantara con la carne.

Mi padre partió a la cocina en busca de unos vinos y yo salí tras él, con la excusa de que lo ayudaría, pero que en verdad lo que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas.

Al fin tenía frente a mí a el famoso Matt, nada más y nada menos a aquel hombre que era aceptado por mi hijo para que estuviera con su madre, y que la simple idea de aquello me mataba.

* * *

><p><em>Lo conseguí, lo prometido es deuda, y aunque hoy es domingo y estoy a full ya que mañana tengo examen, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap! Si! Al fin apareció Matt, ahora comienza lo bueno! ¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Les gusto Matt? ¿Les gusto como reacciono Edward? Pues a mi si, ya que se lo merece por tonto! Jajajaja...<em>

_Gracias infinita a todas, a las que han estado desde siempre, a las que siempre me dejan sus rewies, a las que se han unido ahora, a las que leen en silencio y a las que me mandan sus mensajitos por interno! De verdad que agradezco cada gesto, son fenomenales y las adoro con el alma!_

_Les dejo mis mejores deseos para esta semana, y espero de verdad verlas para la próxima, aunque estoy algo complicada, pero haré todo lo posible! Un beso enorme y siento no agradecerles una a una, pero como les dije estoy a full hoy!_

_Espero sus rewies con ansias y nos leeremos en el siguiente! Las adoro mis hermosas!_

_Cariños gigantes... Sol ;)_


	36. Nota de Autor

_**Hola Hermosas!**_

_Si! Aparecí, pero sé que se van a decepcionar al no ver capitulo, y lo siento en el alma._

_Quizás muchas piensen que tire la toalla con respecto a las historias, pero no, las tengo más presentes que nunca, pero me ha sido imposible poder sentarme a escribir._

_Meses que no me pasaba por aquí, y aunque piensen que las abandone no fue así, me han pasado millones de cosas, cosas que me han impedido de cierta manera poder responderles como debo, como también noticias hermosas que comparto a continuación._

_A principio de año supe que seria mamá, la bendición más grande y hermosa que dios nos pudo dar a mi pareja y a mí y estoy llena de alegría por eso ya que ahora ya va todo bien… Ya tengo 6 meses y estoy esperando a una hermosa niña, pero al principio tuve mis complicaciones, lo que me mantuvo en cama, con reposo de lleno y pasando en médico, y cuando ya todo anduvo bien, comencé con el período de la tesis en la Universidad para poder titularme, y es por esas razones que las he tenido más que abandonadas hermosas._

_Gracias a dios mi pequeña y yo ya estamos bien, pero ahora estoy de lleno en la presentación de la tesis, ya que me queda poquito, y más clases de seminario para la preparación del examen de titulo, entonces me comprenderán que junto a mi pequeña que gasta muchas energía en mí, más el trabajo, la preparación de la tesis llego agotada a casa, y las pocas horas que paso en el computador, las utilizo para lo de la U._

_Quizás no sea excusa y lo admito, y debí haber aparecido antes por aquí, pero ya me queda poquísimo, y luego estando en casa con el nacimiento de mi pequeña, tendré algo más de tiempo para poder cumplirles después de todo este tiempo._

_Lo siento en el alma de verdad, no saben cuanto extraño poder escribir y plasmarle a todas las cosas que han pasado en las historias, solo les pido de corazón y si es que aún les queda conmigo, paciencia, porque no las dejaré botadas, eso se los doy por firmado, solo estoy en un proceso de standby en el cual espero me comprendan._

_Las adoro con el alma, y siento mucho todo esto, solo apelo a su comprensión, paciencia y cariño después de todo este tiempo._

_Gracias a mis hermosas de siempre, a las que se han ido uniendo y a las lectoras silenciosas, cada una es única y agradezco que me sigan._

_Tendrán noticias mías más pronto que tarde, las adoro y gracias por todo!_

_Besos, Sol! ;)_


End file.
